Lost and Found
by AnimeKiwi369
Summary: SEQUEL TO TWENTY YEARS AGO. After the whole 'Sayer incident', Copper Fudo is looking forward to a basically non-eventful summer. But when she sees someone everybody thought dead, her family's life takes a strange, wonderful twist. What's going to happen?
1. Prologue

AnimeKiwi369: I'm home sick and bored out of my head, so I'm posting!

Copper: Okay. Isn't this day three of you being sick?

AnimeKiwi369: Yes. And I've hardly spoken. Stupid sore throat.

Copper: I hope you get better.

AnimeKiwi369: I'm switching subjects. This is just the prologue and it's kinda sad and short.

Copper: Yeah, now onto the disclaimer.

AnimeKiwi369: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own my own characters and the storyline.

* * *

Lost and Found

Prologue

The woman looked out at all of the wreckage as the results of Roman's betrayal. All she could see was debris. She could see nothing else, not even any bodies. It was like everyone that was caught in the accident had disappeared. She felt weak and shaky. Tears dropped from blue-indigo eyes as they looked out among part of the once beautiful city that now lay in ruins, separated from the rest by the cold, menacing ocean. The salty liquid stung as it hit the cuts on her face. The medium brunette hair that was normally perfectly set was messed up, falling into her eyes and face.

Where had everyone gone? Were they..._dead_? How many innocent people had been caught in the blast from the Reactor?

Her vision began blurring. They were gone. All gone. Her husband. Her baby boy. Or was he? Her husband had taken their son just minutes before the blast in an attempt to save him. Was their son still alive? She could see his cute little face with the sharp features; his mop dark hair and soul-reading blue-indigo eyes.

She didn't know. But did it even matter? Even if their son was still alive, would she ever be able to find him? Probably not.

Everyone she cared about was gone from her life. Everyone.

The woman didn't recall sinking to the ground into the debris. Her head hit the cold earth as her vision faded. She didn't care what was going to happen to her. The world she knew was gone.

Her life was gone.

* * *

Copper: So sad.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. Can anyone guess who that was?

Copper: I'm going to say-*AnimeKiwi369 covers Copper's mouth*.

AnimeKiwi369: Of course_ you_ know. So you can't give anything away.

Copper: Fine, fine, fine.

AnimeKiwi369: You'll be in the next chapter. Along with Yusei and Akiza. And Lane.

Copper: Just get on with review requests.

AnimeKiwi369: Okay. Please be kind and please review. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. But I hope you look forward to the next chapter. And again, please review.


	2. Chapter 1: Back to the Routine

AnimeKiwi369: Considering that I got 14 reviews for the prologue, I'm going to update.

Copper: Oh, that's good.

AnimeKiwi369: Yep! And I'm feeling a lot better!

Copper: That's really good.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. Okay. So the story picks up,weel, thirty-seven years after Zero Reverse and twent after the Signer-Dark Signer war and a few weeks after TWENTY YEARS AGO and REMINISCENCES.

Copper: All right.

AnimeKiwi369: It starts out a bit slow, though. I really doesn't pick up until chapter 3.

Copper: Like last time.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, kinda. Onto the disclaimer. I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own my own characters (OCs) and the storyline.

* * *

Chapter 1

Back to the Routine

_**Thirty-Seven Years Later…**_

Fourteen year-old Cyli-Elizabeth, better known as Copper, Fudo, turned off the alarm clock as it annoyingly went off and threw her pillow over the back of her head, trying to go back to sleep. Her waist-long dark hair that was shot through with red lay in tangles down her back. She slept on her stomach, ignoring the pain in her ribs that were still healing after her duel with Sayer when she had gone twenty years into the past a few weeks ago. Her wrist was still in a splint as it healed from its severe sprain. Although her blue-indigo flecked with dark amber gold eyes were closed, she couldn't fall asleep again.

"Copper, wake up, sweetie." Her mother, Akiza, called through the intercom. She was downstairs in the kitchen, making breakfast. It was Sunday, luckily, so both of Copper's parents were home for the day. She didn't respond to her mother, "C'mon, Copper, it's time to get up; I know you know you have an appointment today to see how you're healing. Get up."

"Make me." She replied with her words muffled.

"If you don't come down I'm coming up with Rose Tentacles."

Copper lifted her head a little and pressed the intercom button on the speaker on the wall, "You wouldn't do that."

"Maybe." Akiza responded slyly, "I will come up there if you don't get up. And if I don't your dad will. You don't know his methods."

Copper didn't respond. She just stuffed the pillow back over her head. Her mother didn't say anything else, but Copper _did_ hear someone come up the stairs. She heard her door open and a pair of footsteps approach her. She felt her mattress go up a little as one of her parents sat down on her bed. They lifted her pillow and then hit her in the head with it, playfully before they put it back on the back of her head. Copper grabbed her pillow and hit her parent in their chest as payback. She rolled over onto her back and opened her eyes at her father sitting next to her. He had on his normal black jeans and brown, leather riding boots, and had a black v-neck tee-shirt on; he didn't have his jacket on, so his Dragon Head Mark was exposed and his black hair with gold highlights was in its normal messy, strange style. She sat up.

"You have strange methods." She commented, "Fine. I'm up."

"About time, baby." He told her and kissed her forehead, "Now get dressed. Your mother almost has breakfast ready."

"All right." She responded with a yawn, attempting to stretch, but immediately regretting it and grabbed her ribcage. Her father rubbed her back in a soothing manner. Copper kissed her father on top of his marker, "Thanks."

Yusei kissed his daughter's forehead again, "No problem. I'll be downstairs with your mother, okay."

"All right." She responded again as her father got off her bed and left the room. Copper slowly got off her bed and went over to her dresser. She dressed in a pair of jean shorts, a red off the shoulder shirt, black stockings similar to her mother's and riding boots similar to her father's. She hadn't been able to wear her long black gloves since she had received her splint the previous week. She looked at her right arm, trying to study her new overlapping Marks she had gotten when she controlled both her parents' dragons during her duel against Sayer; however, the splint covered most of them. She put her energy stabilizer bracelet on her left wrist. She tried to mess with her hair, but eventually gave up. Ever since she got back to her own time she hadn't been putting it in her usual braid as often.

Copper walked downstairs slowly and into the kitchen where her father sat at the table with a runner schematic in from of him; her mother's back was to her as she prepared breakfast for each of them. Her mother had on a knee-length dark red skirt and short-sleeve white blouse with her normal black stockings, necklaces, bracelet, and red heels, but she didn't have her gloves on, so her Dragon Claw Mark showed. Her red hair was styled how she almost always had it.

Akiza turned around, looked at daughter, and smiled a soft smile at her, "I see you finally decided to join us, honey."

"I'd join you eventually. I'm just tired today." She responded, stifling another yawn as she went over and hugged her mother. Copper was _very_ close to her parents; they'd been even closer since the whole 'Sayer incident'.

"How late were you up, exactly?" Yusei asked, not looking up from the schematic.

"Two-thirty." She told them a bit sheepishly as she sat down at the table.

"Why?" he asked.

"I was going over my runner and I had the TV on. And I had on an episode of Masterpiece Mystery."

"You really get into those, don't you?" her mother inquired setting a plate in front of her.

"Yeah, when they're on, anyway." She told them with a wink and tossed her long hair behind her shoulder. Both her parents laughed a little bit and her father put the schematics away for the moment as his wife set a plate in front of him before sitting down across from him. A comfortable silence fell upon the three occupants of the kitchen. As Copper helped her mother clean up, the phone rang. The dark-haired Signer was closest to the phone.

"Hello?" he asked, not looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, Yusei." Kalin greeted on the other end, "Do you think you guys' could pick Lane up after you're done at the hospital? Misty's at a photo shoot and I have to take Mikaylan to the movies before I get the groceries with Gabe. And his runner needs a tune up that I'm gonna fix later. I'm swamped today and I know that Copper and Lane have practice today."

"Yeah, sure. We can do that." He responded.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Kalin. Bye."

"See ya, later." Both the duelist hung up the phone.

"What does Kalin want, dad?" Copper asked as soon as the phone was back in the handset.

"Kalin wants us to pick Lane up after we're done with at the hospital for your guys' practice. He's got a lot to do today."

"Oh." She responded and looked down to hide the blush forming on her face. Ever since she had gotten back, she and Lane had been a bit distant, but also closer at the same time. Back when she had been in the past, Martha had teased her about liking the former Dark Signer's son, which she had denied. But she _did_ like him.

"Something wrong?" her father asked noticing her face was a bit red.

"It's nothing, dad." She told him, smiling brightly.

"You sure?" Akiza inquired.

"Yeah, mom." Copper replied, "I'm perfectly fine. We should get going." She told them, looking at the clock.

"You're right." Her father admitted and got up to grab a set of keys. He walked into the garage with two of his favorite girls in tow.

Just back to the normal routine.

Copper slid into the back seat and leaned back.

"I really hate hospitals." She commented as her parents got in. Akiza chuckled a little bit.

"I'm pretty sure nearly everyone does hon." She told her daughter, "Trust me; I really don't care for hospitals either. Especially after your father was in that surgery for over eleven hours."

"You weren't the one stuck in the hospital for over two months." Yusei commented as he pulled out of the garage, "That was torture."

"I know that." Copper sighed, "I was really worried about you, but not more than mom."

"I was really worried." Akiza agreed and touched her husband's arm, "But that's behind us now."

"Yeah." He agreed.

The rest of the drive to the hospital was in pleasant silence again. They waited in the waiting room for several minutes until they took Copper to go she how she was doing with recovery.

"She's doing very well, but she still has a long way to go with her ribcage, but her wrist should be completely healed by next Wednesday." The doctor told her parents as they looked at the x-rays, while a nurse changed out the bandages around her abdomen. She _really_ wanted to be rid of these injuries already. She held her hair up as best she could, so it didn't interfere with the nurse's steady hands.

_I really hate that guy._ Copper thought vehemently, thinking back to that duel. It had been so close and Sayer had, had the upper hand for most of it. But thanks to her parents' and her dragons, she had won.

The nurse led her back to her parents and they left quickly. Copper began to feel uneasy as they approached at Kessler/Tredwell-Kessler apartment. She felt another blush form on her face as Lane got in the backseat next to her. She moved a little closer to the door. An awkward silence filled the backseat as they drove back to the Fudo household. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Lane did and their hands brushed. Both pulled their hands away from the other faster than someone could say the word 'dragon'.

As soon as the car pulled into the garage, Copper hastily got out of the car. She went up to her room and changed into her practice dance shoes and more flexible clothing. She quietly went back downstairs to find her parents curled up on the couch comfortably. Akiza laughed a little bit as Yusei kissed her where her neck and shoulder met. Copper smiled a little; her parents still acted like newlyweds sometimes. They were so cute together.

"I'm going to assume Lane went down into the basement." She commented, causing her parents to look up.

"You'd be right, as usual." Her father told her, beginning to kiss his wife from the temple down to her jaw line.

"Thanks." She responded and left for the basement.

Yusei continued to kiss Akiza down her neck and to her shoulder as she laughed softly. She detached herself from him a little and kissed him deeply on his lips placing her hands on his chest.

"You still owe me." He told her as they paused for a few seconds before he returned her kiss. She took off her shoes and stood up.

"Catch me." She challenged, touching an exposed part of his chest and quietly dashed upstairs to their bedroom.

"Oh, you already know I can." He responded, taking off after her.

Copper heard footsteps go up the stairs as she descended the stairs to the basement. _So glad that nothing above the first floor can be heard in the basement._ She thought smirking. Her parents had been a lot closer to each other in the past few weeks.

Lane was in the basement, stretching to prepare for practice. Once a couple of years ago, he hadn't stretched and ended up pulling a muscle. Copper laughed inwardly at the memory a little. It wasn't funny at the time, but in hindsight it was. The dark-haired girl felt her face heat up a little as she met the ice-blue-haired boy's gaze as she stretched a little bit. But it was painful because of her still-healing ribcage.

"Ready?" she asked after a few minutes, but he didn't answer at first, "Uh…Lane?" she asked and saw his face flush.

"What? Yeah." He responded, "Let's get started."

Copper turned on the stereo with a remote and stuck it in her pocket of her shorts. She took Lane's hand and placed the other on his shoulder, as well as stepping closer to him, while he placed one hand on her waist, causing both to blush deeper. They looked away from each other as they started dancing. They had been working on the routine for a couple months and had the steps memorized, but it wasn't as good as it normally would've been.

They weren't connecting like they always had. Since they were little, they had always had a connection. The first time they had ever danced with each other was at Luna and Daniel's wedding when they were six. It had just been for fun, but it had soon grown into doing competitions. And they had always had chemistry with each other. Almost like the chemistry their parents had.

_This is so awkward,_ Copper thought as she missed the step she had down the best, causing both to stumble and fall. The dark-haired girl ended up on her back, pain filling her ribcage. She winced at the pain and looked dazed at the ceiling. She felt something heavy on top of her and looked to see Lane on top of her, his face just a few centimeters away. She felt a deep blush form on her face as well as his.

"Umm…" she trailed off awkwardly. _Correction, this is even more awkward._

"Uh," he responded, his longish hair tickling her face.

"Could you maybe, umm…get off?" she asked slowly and embarrassedly, "I'm, uh, still healing."

"Uh, right." Lane responded and pushed himself off of her. He extended his hand and the dark-haired girl had a brief flashback of when Kalin had done the same thing back in the past when he had startled her. "Copper?" the older of the Kessler boys asked, snapping the said girl out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked, looking at his extended hand and then realized what he was offering, "Oh, yeah."

She took his hand and he helped her up. The high dance heels she was in, caused her to stumbled a bit, but she was able to keep from falling. And able to stifle her blush from deepening any further. She turned the stereo back on and the two restarted their routine, ignoring the pain still in her ribcage.

_**A Couple Hours Later**_

Copper gratefully took off the high heels as her and Lane's practice ended. She let out a sigh. She was exhausted. Normally, she wouldn't have been, but because of her ribcage, she got winded a bit easily. And her ribs still ached from that fall.

"What now?" Lane asked. The young, new Signer looked at the clock.

"I guess we could eat lunch or something." She responded a bit awkwardly; she wanted for him to leave because of how they had been feeling towards each other lately, but she didn't want him to leave at the same time. They headed up the stairs and heard running water from up above. _Guess mom and dad are taking a shower._ She thought quietly and absently. She felt a hand close around her arm and she looked at Lane, "What?"

He pointed in front of her and she saw she had about to run into a wall. Her head just wasn't with her today. At least since Lane showed up anyway. She sighed and pulled away from him, heading into the kitchen. She took a couple aspirin before she started cooking to attempt to get rid of the pain. Copper had pretty good culinary skills, since she did cook a restaurant-style meal for her parents on their anniversary, but she fixed herself and Lane simple sandwiches.

The two duelists ate in silence, feeling more uncomfortable than ever. They snuck glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. But they noticed. When they had been younger, their parents had joked that they would be cute together. Neither one thought it was a joke anymore.

She found herself beginning to stare at Lane. He looked so much like Kalin...And he was awfully handsome...

She snapped herself out of it when her eyes met with his and another blush formed on her face. She noticed a blush on his face again, too. Copper put the dishes away as her parents came into the kitchen, their hair damp from their shower. Yusei had his arm around Akiza's shoulders as they came in. She smirked slightly at them as their eyes met, forgetting Lane was there.

"So, uh, how was practice?" Copper's father asked a bit flustered from what his daughter knew. She was too smart sometimes...

"Fine." She responded hastily while Lane stayed silent.

"Is something wrong?" Akiza asked noticing the awkwardness between her daughter and Misty's eldest son.

"It's nothing, Akiza. Really." Lane insisted.

"Although we did kinda trip at the beginning, but we're all right…I think." Copper said quietly, rubbing her head.

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" Yusei asked, putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

Copper looked down, to hide her blush from the memory, "I missed a step and we fell back onto the floor. And I landed on my back."

"Are you all right?" Akiza asked, wrapping her arms around her daughter in a heartbeat.

"Yeah, I took some aspirin about ten minutes ago. I'll be fine."

"Sometimes I wonder if your resilience is a good thing or a bad thing." Her mother told her and then looked at Yusei, "She gets that from you and the same applies to you."

"It must be another Fudo trait." He stated.

"It must." Copper agreed, half-joking.

"What are you guys going to do now that your practice is over?" Yusei asked. Copper looked at Lane, who merely shrugged.

"Don't know, dad." She responded.

"You could go meet up with Raven and John somewhere—" Akiza began suggesting, but the phone cut her off and she grabbed it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Akiza." Dove greeted on the other end.

"Oh, hey Dove." The female Signer replied as Copper came beside her mother and listened in.

"Is it all right if Raven stays with you guys overnight since she and Copper have volleyball in the morning and Crow and I have the ultrasound in the morning?"

"Raven and I wanted to go see one of our friends in the hospital, too." Copper whispered.

"Oh, sure, Dove. It's fine." The redhead replied, "Just bring her over whenever."

"'Kay. Thanks Kizi!" the other woman chimed using a nickname she had given the female Signer a while ago before hanging up.

The older psychic hung up the phone and looked at her husband, "The only ones we haven't heard from today are the Atlas' and the twins." She said nonchalantly.

Copper laughed a little and twirled her hair, "True. How true, mom." She laughed.

Lane couldn't help but stare at one of his two best female friends. The way her gorgeous blue-indigo flecked with dark amber gold eyes twinkled with amusement and the way she would twirl her dark, streaked with red hair. It always curled gently at its tips when it wasn't in her usual braid. Her laugh was so melodious it was mesmerizing. All of it was very cute. _Wait_! Why was he thinking all of this?

The ice-blue-haired boy felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Copper's father. He felt another blush form on his face; he looked around the kitchen. Neither of the Fudo women was there.

"Uh…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"They went to go see if Copper's ribcage is sensitive at all from that fall." Yusei answered, as if reading his mind. The aging duelist sat down in the chair his daughter had been sitting in earlier and looked at one of his best friends' sons, "You like my daughter, don't you Lane?"

"What?" he exclaimed, "No, no! We're just friends. I don't like her!" he insisted, "No matter how cute she is and acts." He added in a low tone, looking away and down.

Yusei chuckled a little, "Denial. The first sign."

"What first sign?" Lane asked, confused. He was a bit afraid of what the man before him was about to say. Yusei leaned back a little in the chair and looked at the ceiling.

"The first sign of how you can tell you like someone." The dark-haired Signer answered, closing his eyes, "I can't even count how many times I denied liking Akiza when I was younger. Time flies so fast! It's been so long ago since I denied liking my wife. Most people deny, but not all. Crow didn't with Dove and neither did your parents or John's. But most people do go through denial." He said, opening his eyes before looking the boy straight in the eyes.

"I'm not in denial." Lane objected, but the blush across his face gave him away…_Again_.

"I'm sure you two will admit it when you're ready." He responded, getting up, definitely not believing Kalin's eldest son, and began to head towards the garage, "Who knows? Maybe it'll be sooner than you think. Oh, and Lane?"

"Yeah, Yusei?"

"No kissing until you two are at least fifteen." He said, "Or 'messing around' until you're married. And no matter what, she'll always be my little girl."

Lane sighed and hit his head on the table as the door to garage closed, with the sound of an engine beginning to be worked on faintly sounding.

"Parents." He muttered, "They know too much."

_**Up with Copper and Akiza**_

The dark-haired psychic winced as her mother's hand ran around her back, trying to find any sensitive spots. Akiza looked at her daughter's pained face and began to look through the medicine cabinet for something to put on it. They were in Copper's bathroom and the said girl kept having to hold her hair over her shoulder as the female Signer gently began to put some medicine on her ribcage. She bit her lip to suppress a cry of pain as it was put over the most painful place on her back.

"Sorry." Akiza apologized as she finished rewrapping the bandages on her daughter, "Sometimes I wish you were more careful."

"Sorry, but we got kinda distracted." Copper told her mother, trying to suppress a blush.

"How did you get distracted, sweetheart?" the redhead asked.

"We're kinda distant lately, mom." She admitted; she had always been able to open up to her mother easily. Ever since she had been little, she'd always been to tell Akiza what was bothering her or what she was afraid of. The only time they hadn't been very close was when Copper developed her powers; both had been afraid, but had quickly gotten over it with Yusei's help. Copper and her mother had a very close relationship.

"You like him, don't you hon?" the redheaded psychic asked and another blush spread across Copper's soft features.

"No." she responded bluntly.

"You like him, don't you?" her mother repeated with an amused smile on her lips.

"Kinda." She admitted, "But I'm not sure if I should tell him."

Akiza took her daughter's hand and gave it a gently, reassuring squeeze, "You'll be ready to tell him in time. However, there is a ground rule—" she started.

"I know mom." The young girl interrupted, "No kissing until I'm at least fifteen. Or 'messing around' until I'm married." She said, pulling her shirt back over her head, "And no matter what happens, I'll always be your and dad's little girl."

"Does your back feel any better?" the female Signer asked, going back to one of the initial subjects.

"Yeah, but it still hurts." The dark-haired girl responded.

"And it will until you learn to be careful. Are you sure you should do volleyball tomorrow?" she asked.

"I need to brush up on my skills. Plus, I really want to get out of the house." The dark-haired girl replied.

"Still, I wish you'd learn to be more careful." Akiza reiterated and laughed a little, "Which may never happen."

"And why's that?" Copper inquired, playing along. Her mother kissed her cheek gently.

"Because you're a Fudo."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, sorry if Yusei and Akiza seem out of character. Or if Copper and Lane are blushing too much.

Copper: Whatever.

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, don't be like that. You know you like him.

Copper: I hate when you're right.

AnimeKiwi369: I don't know when the next chapter will be up, because I'm going to be crazy busy this week doing catch-up and make-ups and I have a play, so I'm swamped.

Copper: All right.

Animeiwi369: Please be kind and please review. And I appreciate everyone who does/did. So please review! ^^


	3. Chapter 2: A Morning of Sweet Memories

AnimeKiwi369: I'm exhausted!

Copper: Why?

AnimeKiwi369: Those stupid ballet shoes are horrible!

Copper: You're talking about the play, huh? How'd it go last night?

AnimeKiwi369: Good, but I messed up a couple times; no one noticed though.

Copper: That's good. So what's this chapter about?

AnimeKiwi369: It's kinda just another filler. I didn't want to get to the action so soon!

Copper: All right. But what is it about?

AnimeKiwi369: Title. Read it. Oh, and there's more CopperxLane in this chapter. Not much though.

Copper: Just do the disclaimer.

AnimeKiwi369: All right, all right. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters; I only one my own characters and the storyline. And sorry if any characters seem out of character.

* * *

Chapter 2

A Morning of Sweet Memories

Lane left a few hours later. He and Copper looked at each other briefly as Lane's father began to pull away. Copper was glad he was gone, but she also felt something missing. She sighed and lied down on one of the couches as Akiza began to prepare dinner. She stared up at the ceiling and felt a familiar furry creature crawl onto her shoulder; her ferret, Fairwin. _Why are feelings so weird at this age?_ She wondered. She sighed, this time in frustration and closed her eyes. She felt a presence hover over her. The dark-haired girl cracked one of her eyes open and looked at her father leaning over the back of the couch.

"Yeah, dad?" she asked.

"Is something on your mind?" Yusei asked and she nodded, "You want to talk about it, sweetie?"

"Not really, dad." Copper responded, "But thanks for the offer."

"Anytime." He replied, leaning over and kissing her forehead for a third time that day, "I'll always be here for you, Copper."

She stared straight into her father's blue-indigo eyes and smiled a little, "I know. Is there anything _you_ should tell _me_?" she asked.

"Well, I am having a little trouble with your runner." He commented.

"What did I do to it this time?" she asked, groaning as she covered her eyes with her forearm.

"Nothing too serious, baby. I can get it fixed at the shop; don't worry. There are times when I definitely know you're my daughter." Yusei chuckled a little and twirled a little bit of her hair in his fingers. He played with her hair for a few minutes absently. Almost like he was in a trance, missing when Copper was much younger. The dark-haired girl liked how close she was to her parents. Some families weren't very close, unlike her family. But most of her friends had pretty close families. Both heard a car pull in the driveway and Copper sat up, wincing a little.

"I hate feeling pain every time I sit up." She grumbled as her dad put his arm around her shoulders.

"I hate seeing you pain." He commented.

She smiled at her father and leaned up to kiss his cheek. She detached from him and went to the door as Raven knocked. She opened it and saw one of her other best friends carrot-orange hair, emerald eyes and all with an overnight bag. Raven's father, Crow, was with her, as well as the eldest Hogan child's youngest brother, Eagle.

"Hey, Ray." Copper greeted as Yusei came to her side.

"Hey ya, C." Raven replied, "Hi, Yusei. Thanks for letting me stay."

"Yeah, thanks for lettin' her stay, Yuse." Crow added, holding onto his currently youngest son.

"It's no problem, Crow." He responded, "We're like family."

"Yep!" the other man grinned, "In some ways, things have never changed."

"Yeah." The dark-haired Signer agreed. Copper silently motioned for Raven to come in. The ginger-haired girl turned towards her father and hastily kissed both his and her brother's cheeks.

"Bye." She told them and followed Copper as she went upstairs.

"Kids." Crow sighed, shaking his head, "They always take so much after us parents. Wouldn't you agree, Yuse?"

"Definitely."

_**Up with Copper and Raven**_

The two girls sat on the dark-haired girl's bed, talking over the plans for the next day.

"So, we're goin' to go meet up with the guys after we visit East after volleyball practice, right?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna meet up with John and Lane after we see East." The blue-indigo-eyed girl agreed quietly.

"Is something wrong, Copper?" the ginger-haired girl asked but the other girl just shook her head as she fought blushing..._Again_, "Copper, you're blushin'. Who ya thinkin' 'bout?" she asked curiously.

"No one."

"Lying isn't your strong suit." Raven told her.

"I'm not thinking of anyone. Not a blonde boy or a handsome, light-blue-haired boy." She mumbled in an extremely quiet voice, averting her eyes. Raven's eyes widened as she realized who her friend was talking about.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" she exclaimed, "You seriously do not like Lane Kessler!"

Copper nodded a bit numbly, "I kinda do. He's kind, sweet, attract—" she stopped herself midsentence as she almost finished 'attractive'. Raven began laughing, making her blush deepen, "Don't make fun!"

"You have got it so bad." She commented.

"So?" the dark-haired shot back, "C'mon, stop laughing, please!"

"Sorry, Copper, I don't mean to make fun. It's just that we've know Lane since we were babies. And now you two like each other. It's just kinda funny. Were our parents the same way?"

"No." Copper told her bluntly, "Our parents weren't like that."

"Oh, all right." The ginger replied, her voice quieting, "Sorry. It's just that you two are just so close. Like both of our parents are to each other."

"And you and John are just like your dads. You two are always fighting. Just like your dads when they were younger."

"Well you're just like your mom and dad." The ginger-haired, new Signer shot back.

"That was established when we were nine. Remember?" the dark-haired girl inquired, tapping her index finger at her temple. Yet another thing she had gotten from Yusei, "Trust me, I'm way more like my parents than I think any of us realize. Especially me and my stubbornness." She laughed

"You're a Fudo." The bird-named girl commented and Copper fell back onto her bed, letting out an exasperated sigh, "What?"

"You and my parents." She responded with a wink, "You're always saying I'm a Fudo because of my stubbornness."

_**The Following Day**_

Copper dismally opened her eyes as the alarm clock went off shrilly. She sat up and turned off the clock. She looked over at her ginger-haired friend. Still asleep. The dark-haired girl sighed and lifted her pillow. She threw it at her friend, who instantly woke up on impact of the soft object. Raven took out her earplugs and looked at her friend.

"_What_ was _that_ for?" she demanded.

"You didn't hear my alarm clock. And if you didn't wake up, my dad or my mom would've done it and they've got strange methods." She answered, "Those earplugs really do work, huh?"

"Yeah, especially when you've got siblings; I was going to leave them at home, but I forgot. So I just decided to use them." Raven informed as Copper struggled slightly to sit up. She grimaced a little as her ribs protested her.

"I wished the ribs would heal all ready." She commented, "I hate how they feel each time I sit up!"

"Hey, you'll be healed soon enough." Raven told her.

"I guess." Copper responded and got up and began to pick out what she'd need for practice, "We better get dressed. Practice is in an hour."

Her bird-named friend nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

The two girls dressed in silence and went downstairs with Raven's overnight bag and with Copper having a small backpack. She had a hair clip in her hair that her father made for her to restrain her powers with she played sports. Neither of the dark-haired girl's parents was in the kitchen. Copper looked out of the window above the sink outside in the garden. Her mother was there, looking lovely as ever as she picked out some of the still-blooming flowers. She heard the sound of an engine revving. Yusei must've been looking over one of the cars.

The psychic made them a simple breakfast and they ate quietly. Akiza came in as the two girls finished eating carrying a small bouquet of lilies and roses. She smiled at the two of them gently.

"Hey, girls." She greeted as she put the flower bouquet in a vase and began filling it with tap water from the sink.

"Hi, Akiza." Raven greeted back.

"Hey, mom." Copper said as the female Signer wrapped her arms around her daughter after turning off the spigot of water. She'd been doing it a lot more lately since the dark-haired girl came back from the past.

"I'm going to go make a call to my parents, C." Raven told her, "Be right back."

"Okay." The dark-haired girl responded as her friend left the kitchen and went into the living room. Something nudged at the back of Copper's mind, remembering how her parents had been up when she got back. She looked up at her mother, "Hey, mom?"

"Yeah, honey?" Akiza inquired, "Something wrong?"

"Why were you and dad up when I came to see you after my—how should I say?—trip?"

"Your father and I both woke up and became worried about you, baby." She answered, looking down at her, "So we both just stayed up and thought about our lives together. And then you came in."

"What were you guys thinking about exactly?" she asked.

"Well, first was just when your father proposed, our wedding, when I got him the piano."

"You got dad the piano?" Copper inquired.

"Well, all of us got chipped in for it, but I paid for half." She responded.

"That's so sweet, mom." The girl commented, smiling up at the Signer, "I wish I could be like that."

"But you _are_ like that, Copper, dear." Akiza told her daughter, nuzzling her head a little bit, "You're my sweet, wonderful baby girl."

"Mom, I'm not so much of a baby anymore." Copper commented.

"To me, you'll always be my baby girl." The psychic told her, kissing her forehead.

Her parents had been kissing her a lot more, too. But she didn't mind. She liked it. It kept their bonds as close as they were. Copper loved it when she was kissed by or she kissed her parents. The new Signer loved her parents so much. She'd always have an unbreakable bond that would last for eternity.

"So, um, what else did you think about, mom?" the dark-haired girl asked, wanting to know more.

"Well, we both thought about when we found out about you. And those months I carried you, the day you were born, when you met everyone, your first words and steps, your psychic powers, and just really anything that had to do with you." The Claw Signer answered, loving the intimacy between her and her daughter, "I sometimes still can't believe how much you've changed me." She added wistfully.

"I know," a familiar, masculine voice added. The two psychics turned to see Yusei with some of his clothes covered in motor oil.

"Hey, dad." Copper greeted with a grin.

"We didn't hear you come in from the garage, honey." Akiza commented and looked him over. She shook her head as she detached from her daughter, "I swear, I've had to get more oil out of your clothing than you've ever put in either the cars or runners, Yusei."

Her husband merely shrugged, "What can I say? I'm good with machinery that often needs motor oil. You can't change me."

"No, I can't, and I wouldn't want to." The redhead responded. Copper's father began to move away from them and towards the stairs.

"I'm gonna go change quickly, then I'll take you and Raven to practice, okay, Copper? Oh, and I managed to get your runner fixed."

"'Kay, dad." She responded with a smile as he left them. Akiza sighed and moved towards the row of hooks that held a different assortment of keys for the cars, house, rooms to the house, and for the two adults, keys to the liquor cabinet, which just held a few wine and brandy bottles and sometimes scotch. Neither of the two Signers drank very often; mainly just on special occasions, like their anniversary. She grabbed the set of keys to her car and her set to the house.

"I've gotta get going." She told her daughter, "The work week has to start sometime. I'll see you later." The burgundy red-haired woman pressed the button on the intercom for her and her husband's bedroom, "Yusei, I'm leaving now and I'm taking my car."

"_All right. I'll see you later, Akiza."_ he responded, _"Love you."_

"Love you, too." She took her finger off the button and turned towards her daughter, "I love you."

"I love you, too, mom." Copper replied.

"And try not to get hurt again." Her mother told her as she made her way to the garage.

"I will."

"All right. I'll see you later, honey."

"'Kay mom." The dark-haired girl responded as her mother went through the door.

She sat down at the table and put her chin in her hands. Her parents were always so sweet to each other. They had always comforted each other, especially when Yusei became depressed once in a while about his parents. But that hadn't happened since she was seven. She could still see all of the sweet memories that she had shared with her parents. _I love what's gone on in my life even if it hasn't been perfect. _Copper thought, _I've got my friends, my parents love me, I love them. I think things have been perfect in its non-perfection._

Raven came back into kitchen and sat down next to her. The two girls were silent as they waited for the leader of the Signers to catch up. The ginger-haired girl looked at her forearm, where Crow's Mark was imprinted.

"I still can't believe we got these when you brought out your parent's dragons. It's amazing. You, me, John, and Zoey all have our parents Marks. Heck! You've got both of your parents!"

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe it either." She agreed.

"'Can't believe what' girls?" Yusei asked, startling the two girls as he came into the kitchen.

"Just our Marks, dad." Copper responded, "It's just amazing how we got them."

"Yeah, it is. Especially _how_ they showed up." He agreed, "Ready to go?"

"Yep!" the two girls responded as Yusei grabbed the keys to his car, but not to the house. Akiza would be home before him.

"You going to take your house keys, baby?" the dark-haired professional duelist asked, showing them to her.

"Yeah, I was, just in case." She told him and took them from him.

"I feel kinda sorry for John and Lane." Raven commented as she and the dark-haired girl got into the backseat of the dark-haired man's car, "Lane doesn't have a Mark and John's the only boy with a Mark."

"Well, Jack is the _only_ one of us Signers that had a son first." Yusei pointed out, "Your parents had Jay third, Akiza and I just have Copper, and Luna and Daniel had Zoey first."

"Yeah, poor John." Copper laughed lightly and slightly sarcastically at her friend's position.

"And since both Akiza and I are Signers, there'd probably only be four new Signers." He went on as he backed out of the garage. "Now there are only four new Signers since Copper has both my and her mother's Marks. And I couldn't be more proud of you, Cyli."

"Thanks dad." Copper smiled at him from the back seat.

"And I know that your dad's proud of you, Raven." Yusei informed, "He was actually going on and on about it about a week ago."

The rest of the ride to the girls' new high school was pretty quiet. But it was nice. The leader of the Signers made a comment or asked a question once in a while, which the two girls would respond to enthusiastically. The two girls conversed silently about anything until Yusei stopped in front of the school. With plenty of time before the girls' practice.

"Thanks again for letting me stay overnight and takin' me to practice, Yusei." Raven thanked as she began to get out.

"It's no problem." He answered and then turned towards his daughter, "You sure about going, Copper?"

"Yeah, dad." She responded, "I'll be fine."

"All right, just don't strain yourself, okay?"

"'Kay, dad." She leaned through the spot in the backseat that led to the front and kissed her father's cheek as he kissed hers, "Love you."

"Love you, too." He responded as she slid across the back seat.

"Bye, dad." Copper said as she finished getting out of the car and shut the door as her father rolled down the passenger window.

"Bye Yusei." Raven put in.

"See you girls later." The dark-haired man told them with a smile. He rolled the window up and took off.

The two girls looked at each other.

"Ready to go see what high school sports hold for us?" Raven asked. Copper nodded.

"Let's go!"

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, slow chapter.

Copper: Neh, whatever.

AnimeKiwi369: Next will be a lot better. Promise.

Copper: Okay.

AnimeKiwi369: I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully next week, since it's minimum days.

Copper: Why?

AnimeKiwi369: Finals week.

Copper: You better get studying then.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. I'll get to it after this.

Copper: Okay.

AnimeKiwi369: You're being the repetitive one today.

Copper: Yeah. What about the review request?

AnimeKiwi369: Thanks for the reminder. Please be kind and please review kindly. And I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten so far. This is my most popular story at the moment. So please keep up the reviews. Thanks! ^^


	4. Chapter 3: Relative Shock

AnimeKiwi369: Eh...Ugh...Er...Ngh...Oi...

Copper: What are you talking about?

AnimeKiwi369: Brain fried. Can't think to say anything. Uh...

Copper: Finals?

AnimeKiwi369: Finals. *Becomes more alive*. But I'm now on winter break!

Copper: That's good. What's the chapter about?

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, you'll see. But the others are in it more!

Copper: Finally.

AnimeKiwi369: Oof... Do disclaimer.

Copper: Fine. AnimeKiwi369 doe not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters; she only own her own characters, like me, and the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

Relative Shock

Copper leaned back on the park bench as she and Raven stopped momentarily after practice. They were on their way to the hospital to see one of their friends that hadn't been able to go to practice, due to a tonsillectomy. Everywhere on the dark-haired girl hurt. _I am going to get the scolding of a lifetime when mom and dad find out. Martha would probably kill me if she found out or dad for letting me go._ She thought, almost chuckling. She took a long drink from the bottle of water she had brought with her and poured the rest on her head, trying to cool down.

"Tired?" Raven asked breathlessly.

"Yeah." She responded, taking out her gloves from the mini backpack and put them on, "Oh, I shouldn't have done so many dives."

"But it's a natural reaction for you." The ginger pointed out, "Like blushing."

"Blushing is not a natural reaction for me." She shot back, looking at her friend, "That's almost like saying John Atlas isn't arrogant."

A blush spread across her friend's face, contrasting her carroty hair color, as their blonde friend's name came up. Copper's eyes widened slightly as she realized who her best girlfriend liked. The dark-haired girl laughed and laughed until her sides began to hurt more.

"C'mon Copper!" Raven begged.

"Sorry. It's just that you teased me about liking Lane last night and you like John."

"I don't like—"

"Stop right there." She commanded, "You shouldn't deny when the truth is written all over your face. I didn't deny last night."

"Yes you did." Raven argued.

"Not for very long." Copper shot back playfully and looked at the watch she had put on after practice, "C'mon, Raven, we better get going if we wanna make it in time for lunch with the guys."

"Yeah." She agreed.

The two girls got up and began to walk again. It took a while to get to the hospital, but by the time they got there, it was about quarter to one. They walked down to the elevator and went up a few floors. The walk down to the end was silent. As the two new female Signers' were about to go into their friend's room, when something caught Copper's eye. It was the name on the nameplate right across the hall.

_N. Fudo._

_Fudo?_ Who was it? 'Fudo' wasn't a common last name in Domino, but she didn't know about anywhere else. Was it possible that…that either her father's mother or father was..._alive_?

She shook her head as she noticed Raven tugging on her long hair; it was probably just a mistake. Just some typo a nurse made while making the sign for the nameplate. Nothing more. But still… It didn't feel like a coincidence. She took her eyes away and went into her friend's room.

East was a lying in the hospital bed, smiling weakly. She had light shoulder-length, brunette hair that was spread across the pillows. She had chocolate colored eyes that were tired.

Copper sat in a chair that was by the bed opposite of her ginger-haired friend. Though she did want to see her friend, after seeing that nameplate, that was all she could keep her mind on. That and she really, really didn't like hospitals much since she had returned. It reminded her too much of what Sayer had done to her father during that duel. She sighed a little. _But if that never happened mom would've never told dad how she felt about him. And then I'd have a slimmer chance of being born. _She argued with herself.

"So how've you two been?" East asked them in a hoarse voice from the tonsillectomy.

"I'm good." Raven answered, "My parents are expecting even more again."

Copper stayed silent. She wasn't sure how she should put what had happened to her in the past few weeks. It wasn't exactly easy to explain. It wasn't even easy telling Martha and her grandparents, Hideo and Setsuko Izinski, Akiza's parents. It was difficult to tell her grandparents that Sayer had returned. They hadn't been happy about it; they hated what he had done to their daughter before the war and what he had done to their son-in-law. And now what he had done to their only grandchild. But they had been glad that the dark-haired girl had been all right. It was actually a bit difficult to retell her story to them without tearing up. Luckily, her parents had been by her side the whole time, holding her whenever tears fell. That night she had eventually fallen asleep with her head in her father's lap again.

"Copper?" East's scratchy voice asked.

"Hmmm?" she asked, coming out of her thoughts, "Oh, I've been all right, I guess."

"Well, what's happened?" the recovering girl inquired.

The dark-haired girl looked at the ginger for help, unsure what to say, "Well, it's a bit hard to explain. Let's just say that I had a little adventure that ended in this." She answered cryptically as she pulled down her glove to reveal the overlapping dragon head and claw patterns, "Not to mention several broken and cracked ribs and a severely sprained wrist."

"So does that mean that you've become a Signer like your parents?"

Copper nodded again, "So did Raven, John, and Luna's daughter, Zoey."

"Wow. That's amazing." East commented. The psychic nodded again. She didn't know what else to do. She didn't know how she should respond, "How did you get the Marks? Did they just appear?"

"I used both my parents' dragons in a duel. After I summoned my dad's they just appeared. I'd rather not talk about this right now. My head's not with me lately. Especially right now."

"Okay, it's fine. Some other time then?" the brunette suggested. The mostly blue-indigo-eyed girl again nodded. The three girls, mainly East and Raven doing it, talked for about an hour before the two that had their parents' Marks had to leave. The girls said their good-byes and the new Signers left. As Copper saw the nameplate again, she couldn't help but let her curiosity take her over.

"29, ain't ya comin'?" Raven asked as she saw her friend approach the door opposite of their ailing friend.

"In a minute." She responded in a daze. The door was open, like most were. She had to find out if it really was one of her grandparents that she and her dad had believed to be dead for so long. If it was, everything was going to change.

The dark-haired duelist went into the hospital room where a single hospital bed was. She went by it and looked at the single occupant of the room. It was a woman. Probably in her early sixties. Her skin looked delicate and had a similar shade to her and her mother's. There were nearly invisible scars on a few places on her cheeks. The woman's hair was about medium brunette that was shot through with bits of gray that lay in long tangles. She didn't look like she was very tall.

A few wires were attached to her. Her wrists were wrapped up to keep the wires and tubes in place. A heart monitor stood nearby as well as a brainwave activity monitor. The woman's chest moved up and down rhythmically, like it should've been. An oxygen mask lay nearby. The slow sounds emitting from the machines put the new Signer in even more in shock.

Copper couldn't believe it. She had seen this woman many times before. Almost every day she saw her in a photograph, in the hall; she had even seen it in the past! She couldn't believe this. She slowly began to back away. She wasn't sure what she should feel. Maybe her eyes were betraying her. Or something like it. The dark-haired girl fell backward a little bit and her ginger-haired friend caught her. She looked up at her friend.

"Raven, get me outta this place, before I require one of these rooms."

_**Half an Hour Later**_

Copper kept staring at the table of the pizzeria that she and her friends had gone to for lunch. The restaurant was actually owned by Dove's one and only brother, Raven's uncle, Randy. He was one of the few people in her immediate family that didn't care about her tennis career, but her.

The dark-haired duelist just couldn't get her mind off of it. Her father's mother was actually..._alive_. It was…_It was…a lot_ _to swallow_ after all of them had believed her dead for so long. Yusei had lived his entire life not knowing that the woman who had brought him into the world was still alive. How was that possible? And why hadn't she come looking for her son when he had been all over the news nearly twenty-one years ago as he became duel champ? What was even her name? All she knew was that is started with an 'n'.

Her grandmother had been alive for thirty-seven years without anyone knowing. What had happened to her in those nearly four decades? Had she gotten remarried? Had a new family? Or had she missed her husband and Yusei so much, that she just couldn't commit herself to another man and another family? What had she done? Why was she in the hospital? What had happened to her?

Copper remembered something that her father had told her when he had told her about his and her mother's wedding day back when she was six. _'I'll never forget how I saw my parent's spirits as your mommy and I looked out among our friends and family. But my mother's spirit was different somehow. I don't care about that though. Just the fact that they had seen the ceremony filled my heart so much. I'm never going to forget that.'_ That had been the one week it had been just her and Yusei since Akiza had to go out of town to help out at a wedding.

If her father's mother's spirit was somehow different, then what was it? Was it possible she had been in a coma for thirty-seven years? That couldn't be possible, could it? That might explain why she was in the hospital.

_This is going to change everything so much…_she thought, still dazed.

"Hey! Copper, why are ya spacing out? You never space out." John's slightly Australian accented voice demanded, breaking her thoughts.

"Huh? What?" she asked, bringing her head up to look at her friend across the table. He and Raven sat next to each other across from her and Lane. _Lane_? Had she been so spaced out and distracted that she hadn't noticed her ice-blue-haired friend sit next to her? Or had one of her other two friends pushed him into that seat? She didn't know. She was too distracted to think about it.

"What's wrong with you today?" the blonde demanded, "You're not yourself, Elizabeth."

Copper glared at him ferociously at the use of only the second part of her first name, but it faded quickly. She wasn't in the mood to fight with the oldest of the Atlas children. The dark-haired girl sighed and put her head on the table.

"29, what got you so rattled up? You've been acting strange since the hospital." Raven commented.

The double-Marked Signer mumbled an 'It's nothing.' Her friends didn't believe her for one second. The other three had known Cyli-Elizabeth Fudo their entire lives and they had never known her to act like this. It wasn't common for any of the Fudoes to act like this. Why was Copper so distracted?

"Liar." John commented.

"Shut up, Johnny boy." She replied, half-heartedly using the little nickname she used to get _him_ rattled or just for fun.

Martha was the main one to use that name. It was fun to mess with the Atlases, but seldom possible. It was a bit difficult to rattle John, since he was so much like Jack, although Raven was easy to unnerve, considering her dad was too. She almost felt like chuckling at the thought of what would happen with their fathers if the blonde and ginger second generation Signers ever got together. Well, that might a good way to mess with them...

"C'mon, Copper, tell us what's wrong? You're not yourself." Raven asked in a caring tone.

"Guys, if Element doesn't wanna talk about it, she doesn't have to talk about it." Lane told the other two, taking the dark-haired duelist's feelings into consideration. Normally the only child without siblings of the group would blush when the ice-blue-haired one said something like that.

Copper couldn't though; her mind was too focused on the news to feel a rush of heat to her face. How would her parents take the news? More specifically, how was her father going to take this? Was he going to be in as much shock as she was? Was he going to be excited? Or angry because he hadn't known sooner? Or…Or…Would he sad because his mother was in the hospital and hadn't known sooner? Or would he be angry at his mother for not trying to find him? Or would he feel guilty for not trying to find his mother and think of his foster mother as his own his entire life?

How was her mother going to take this? She'd probably be ecstatic and happy for her husband. Or would she end up in shock, too? The dark-haired girl didn't think twice about how her grandparents and Martha would take it. She knew they would be more than happy for their son-in-law or foster son, respectively.

"Why do you have to be like that, man?" John asked Lane, snapping the distracted girl from her thoughts again, "You're only saying that because you know you li—" he was cut off by Raven slapping her hand over his mouth before he could embarrass Kalin's oldest son any further. The daughter of two Signers vaguely noted a faint coloring on the son of two former Dark Signers face. But it was fading quickly.

"Just stop talking, Jonathan." The ginger commanded.

"Why should I?" he demanded, glaring at her; the dark-haired girl wished that they weren't so much like their fathers, "We all know that they like each other."

"Just shut it, Atlas, before I make you." Raven told him threateningly.

"Will both of you stop fighting..._please_." the other girl asked of them. They both looked at her. The bird-named girl nodded, while the blonde glared at her for a few seconds, but eventually nodded.

She didn't want to deal with those two fighting right now. She didn't know what was going to happen now. She wished she did, but she didn't.

All Copper Fudo knew was that her family's whole lives were going to change…_forever_.

_**Later that Day**_

She held the photograph in her hands as she studied it. It wouldn't be too much longer until her mother got home. She had been staring at the photograph that had been taken before Zero Reverse since she had gotten home three hours ago. She stared at her father's mother, who was holding her father in her arms. She had a smile on her face that would reach her eyes if they had been open. Her hair was neatly up in an odd-looking bun. But it was cute. Her father's father had his hands on her shoulders as he looked at their infant son reaching up at them. Her father. It was such a sweet family moment.

Copper couldn't believe that one day it could be like that and then the next it was gone. She couldn't believe how horrible Roman had been to cause what he did. She sighed. She knew that the elder of the Goodwin brothers was just doing what he thought was supposed to happen with destiny and all that stuff.

She put the photo down and lied down on the couch she had been sitting on. The dark-haired girl sighed again. She had recovered from the initial shock, but there was still a lot in her system. The young girl wished both her parents were home already.

As if to answer her wish, she heard the door the large garage door open and heard her mother's car pulled into the garage. She sat up from the couch slowly. Her mother came in through the garage door that led into the downstairs hallway which led to the kitchen in one place. The dark-haired girl rushed into the kitchen, sliding a little across the hardwood flooring. Her mother caught her before she could run into anything and hurt herself more.

"Why are you rushing, Copper?" Akiza asked her daughter, "And how many times have I told you not to run in the house?"

"37 times, but mom, I have to tell you and dad something." She responded hurriedly, standing up straight, "Something really important."

"What is it, sweetheart?" her mother asked as she placed her keys to her car on the rack of keys. She looked at her daughter with worried eyes at the tone of voice the girl was using, "Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly." She responded, "Well you know how dad's parents died in Zero Reverse?"

Akiza nodded. She couldn't forget that. She couldn't even begin to count how many times she had consoled Yusei over that, in more than one way, because he was missing them. Each time brought them closer, but she hated seeing her husband like that. It was horrible. He was always the strong one. It was terrible to see him when he was so broken and distracted like that. The burgundy red-haired woman wished he didn't get like that. But she knew she couldn't change him. He didn't get like that often, though. She could understand it, though. He missed his parents, just like any other orphan did; but he had his friends and his, Jack, Crow, and Kalin's foster mother, too.

"What about it? Is your father missing them again?" Akiza asked; the dark-haired Signer hadn't missed his parents as severely as a few occasions in about seven years. Copper shook her head.

"No, but when Raven and I went to the hospital to see East, I saw something that put me in a kinda shock."

"'Shock'?" her mother repeated, becoming concerned, "Why? What did you see?"

"Well the room across from her…" the dark-haired girl trailed off, looking at the ground.

"What about it, honey?" Akiza pressed, tipping her daughter's chin to look at her in the eyes.

"The nameplate said 'N. Fudo'." She responded.

"Really?" the older psychic asked and the younger one nodded, "So who do you think it is?"

Copper pulled away and got the photo from the living room. She went back into the kitchen, where her mother was sitting at the table. She sat next to her mother, "I don't think. I know. Afterward, I went to go see who it might be, since it had me so distracted. And it was…it was dad's mom. Although she does look a little different, I recognized her from this picture."

Akiza stared at her husband's mother from the picture, "I can't believe it. This is great. Did you speak to her at all?"

The dark-haired psychic shook her head, "She was unconscious. I think she might be in a coma or something. If she is, that would explain why she never tried searching for dad when he was all over the news after The Fortune Cup or any of those other times he's been in the news or paper."

"So what exactly are you saying, dear?" her mother inquired, "You think your dad's mom has been in a coma since Zero Reverse?"

Copper nodded, "Yeah. I don't know how it's possible. But that's my theory. I'm not sure how daddy's going to react. All he's ever known is that his parents died in Zero Reverse. And he knows that his father is dead because he's even spoken to the spirit of his father several times. And I think one time was when I was three." She told her mother, "Remember when we didn't know what was wrong that one time, in November, I think. But he hardly said anything. Remember mom?"

The female Signer nodded. She remembered that day well. She remembered how quiet he had been. And she remembered how later that night, she had woken up a little, feeling Yusei put his arm around her, pulling her close. She had asked where he had gone and he had responded he just needed to clear his head.

"I think that when he told me he needed to talk to someone he needed to, I think that was his dad." She told her mom.

"I think you might be right. I think he's spoken to his father more than either of us knows. You remember how I told you both your father and I were nervous when we first found out about you?" Copper nodded, "Neither of us slept easy, but I think he spoke to his father. I think that's how he was able to help me."

"That would make sense from what you've told me…" the girl trailed off. She remembered things very well. Especially things her parents told her about the past, when she was younger, or about when they told her about the nine months Akiza had carried her, "I still can't believe that his mom's back. I mean I'm happy, but you know what I mean, right? That it's just so unbelievable that now—thirty-seven years after Zero Reverse and twenty years after the Signer-Dark Signer war—she's back."

The female Signer nodded, "I know what you mean, honey. It's great, but shocking."

The two stayed silent for a very long while. Copper was just still in some shock and Akiza was letting this information sink in. This would change things so much. She wondered how Yusei was going to react. Probably how they were. Shocked and excited. But it would probably mean even more to him because he had been the only one of the three in the house that didn't know their birthmother. Of course Copper knew hers, and although they hadn't been very close for the longest time with The Black Rose events, Akiza had always known her mother. Yusei had only known Martha as his mother, since she had taken him, Jack, Crow, and Kalin in as adopted sons.

The burgundy redheaded psychic looked back at photograph. Her husband's mother looked so sweet and kind. As did his father. Maybe that was why he was so sweet and caring. From his parents. At least partially anyway. The dark-haired Signer she loved with all her heart just had a sweet heart; having grown up in Satellite before it was renovated to how it was today, he had, had a tough life. That had made him strong with a kind heart for others, unless they hurt his friends. Or family for that matter.

Akiza wondered how Yusei's parents would like her if they were alive. She had once asked Yusei that while they were engaged and he was thinking about his parents as they went over wedding plans. After she had asked that, he had simply taken her hands, looking at her with kind and slightly sad eyes. He had then kissed her on the lips softly and told her that if his parents were alive, he was sure they would love her.

He had struggled to keep his emotions under control, something that rarely happened. In response, she had wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly. She had almost starting tearing up herself. Yusei had kissed her again, after pulling her back and wrapping his arms around her waist. He told her he loved her. And that he was glad that she was his one and only; that she was the one he was taking as his bride.

Akiza had smiled gently at him and kissed him, saying that she felt the same. They hadn't gotten much done that day with wedding plans. But they had been brought closer together. The female Signer remembered that day as clearly as they day her daughter had been born.

"Mom?" Copper asked, snapping the Signer out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" she responded, "What is it, hon?"

"How should we tell dad?" her daughter asked.

"I think we should just tell him straightforward." She replied.

"Tell me _what_ straightforward?"

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Long chapter. Brain overload. Turned to mush.

Copper: Wow. _Finals _did this to you?

AnimeKiwi369: I forgot to mention, I've been gettin g to bed late and I bake for _six hours _yesterday. Never. Again. And never again will I eat a _cookie!_

Copper: You are so messed up.

AnimeKiwi369: Know that already. Hope you're not mad with the cliffhanger.

Copper: Not really _this _time.

AnimeKiwi369: Clever chapter title, huh?

Copper: Yeah.

AnimeKiwi369: Have a good winter/summer break wherever you are. Next chapter will be up soon. Merry Christmas if I don't update by then. Copper, review request.

Copper: Please be kind and please review chapter three. We _both _appreciate it.

AnimeKiwi369: _'We'_?

Copper: The story's about me mostly, isn't it?

AnimeKiwi369: You're right. Please review and thanks to those reviewing so far.


	5. Chapter 4: Holding Family Close

AnimeKiwi369: I'm sad...And happy.

Copper: That makes no sense.

AnimeKiwi369: Well, I only got seven reviews for the last two chapters and before that, I had double-digits.

Copper: And you're happy because.

AnimeKiwi369: I got an early Christmas gift.

Copper: Which was what?

AnimeKiwi369: Droid Incredible.

Copper: Lucky. What's the chapter about?

AnimeKiwi369: Yusei finding out. But it focuses on you mainly. Oh, and Raven, John, and Lane are back at the end.

Copper: All right. When will you start using others in conversations?

AnimeKiwi369: Probably at the end of this chapter. And sorry in advance if any characters are out of character. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own the storyline and my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 4

Holding Family Close

Yusei's golden voice startled the two psychics as the door to the garage shut. The two females had been so wrapped up in thought they hadn't heard the dark-haired Signer's car pull in. Both Akiza and Copper hadn't even noticed the time fly by them. The dark-haired man looked at both his wife and daughter with almost an amused look in his eyes. The young girl looked at her father.

She got up, grabbing the picture, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her head in his chest. The lead Signer didn't know why his daughter was giving him such affection now. But he liked it. He felt her start shaking. Was she crying? If so, why? What had happened to her? Yusei wrapped his arms around her, confused.

"_Dad_…" Copper whispered into his shirt, "You know we—mom and I and everyone—love you more than anything, right?"

"Of course I do." He responded, "But what brought this up, Copper?"

"I saw something that you're not going to believe at first." She told him a bit cryptically and pulled back from her, "I think we need to sit down."

The dark-haired girl pulled on her father's gloved hand and led him into the living room. She sat down on the couch, placing the photograph in her lap, and pulled her father down next to her. Her mother came in within a few seconds and sat on the opposite side of Yusei. Copper put her head on the Dragon Head Signer's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist lightly from the side. The girl felt her mother's arms wrap around her father's neck.

"I saw something a bit unbelievable today when Raven and I were visiting East at the hospital today." She showed the picture to him.

"Why do you have the picture of my parents and me before Zero Reverse?" Yusei asked curiously.

The dark-haired girl pointed to her father's mother, "I saw…saw your…your mother, dad. I'd recognize her anywhere from this photo. I…I think she might be…be in a…a coma." She looked at her father. He was staring at the picture, shocked as she and her mother had been. Copper felt her father tense up a little bit.

"You…really…saw…_her_?" he inquired in a tone the dark-haired girl hadn't ever heard before. Maybe Akiza had though. The blue-indigo-eyed girl nodded, "My…mother's…_alive_." Yusei whispered quietly, his voice full of emotion.

The young psychic hugged him tightly, feeling for him. This _had_ to be hard on him. Finding out that someone he had thought deceased for so many years had to be tough. She wished she could do more than just hug him. She wished she could do something. _Anything_.

Akiza wished she could do something for Yusei as well. But what _could_ she do? There wasn't anything she could think of anything. She loved him so much. She hated seeing him in that kind of pain. She wanted to help him no matter what.

Yusei was silent for the longest time. He couldn't find the words to express how he felt. He almost absently stared at the image of his mother. _How is she still alive after all these years?_ He wondered, _How is it even possible to be in a coma for that long?_

"Take me." He finally said quietly, hiding his eyes as he looked down.

"What?" Copper inquired, unsure of what he meant.

"I want to see her. I want to see my mother." He told her.

"Yusei…" the female Signer trailed off, "You really want to?"

"Yes." He answered.

"All right, but I'm going to drive. I don't think it'd be safe for you to drive while you're like this." His wife replied. He nodded numbly and the three got up, going to one of cars. The ride was silent again. Mainly because Yusei was so shaken up that the two psychics didn't think it'd be wise to try to start a conversation.

When they got to the hospital, Copper led her parents to the dark-haired man's mother's room. The young girl stood near the wall, as her father approached his mother's bed. She saw him begin to shake a little. The moment couldn't be described and shock didn't come even close to describing how it felt in that hospital room. The dark-haired psychic could feel so many different emotions were suffocating the room.

The young, new Signer wanted so much to help him. Her mother wanted to as well. But what could they do at this moment? She felt like crying for her father. In fact, she _did_ feel tears in her eyes. Akiza noticed and put her arm around her shoulders.

"I wish there was something we could do?" she whispered to her mother.

"I know, Copper." Her mother whispered back, "I know."

Over at the bedside, Yusei stared down at the figure of his mother. He couldn't believe it. She was actually alive. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew with all his heart that this _was_ his mother. This was…was so…so incredibly…incredibly _amazing_ and…and _wonderful_. But it was also saddening. Saddening because his mother had been alive his _entire_ life and he was just now finding out about this. He was thirty-eight! And he had never known his mother was still alive! It almost angered him from not having known this until that evening. And his daughter—his mother's only _grandchild_—had been the one to tell him, too! At least she had told him and not some stranger or something along those lines.

She could've been there for everything he went through! She could've seen him grow up. His mother could've been there when he first fell in love; she could've helped him through some of the rough times, like when Kalin yelled at him and called him a traitor on the Enforcer's final night. His mother could've been there for everything. His wedding, the day his child was born, everything...

"Mom..." he said quietly. Yusei took a deep breath and began to leave. Both Akiza and Copper followed him closely behind. They both noticed his head down as he walked to the car they had taken. He shook silently and violently, his breath becoming ragged.

The dark-haired girl watched her father intently as he stayed silent for the rest of the evening. It was just like a couple of weeks ago when Zigzix had sent that e-mail. She felt tense as the night dragged on. She had tried to go to bed early, but couldn't and tossed and turned for a couple hours. Copper eventually gave up trying to fall sleep and went downstairs, to get something that might help her sleep.

She wasn't much surprised to her father still up. It wasn't _very_ late. He was staring into the empty fireplace as he often did when he needed to clear his head. He didn't seem to hear her come down the stairs. She went up behind him quietly. Yusei still didn't notice her.

"D-Dad…?" the mostly blue-indigo-eyed girl asked tentatively. The dark-haired Signer was startled a little and looked to see his daughter behind him.

"Copper…I didn't hear you." He commented, "Didn't you go to bed?"

"Sorry. I had trouble sleeping." She told him, going around to him, "Are you, um, all right, dad?" she asked, though she knew he wasn't. But she didn't know what else to say.

Yusei pulled her down onto the couch and held her close. He put his head on top of hers. He was still shaking. The dark-haired Signer needed to hold her; he couldn't imagine what his mother had gone through. Thinking she had lost her child in Zero Reverse. He couldn't imagine it. The Satellite-raised man just couldn't imagine life without his daughter. He felt for his mother; her heart must've been broken when she thought she had lost him and his father. Or did she even know?

Copper felt so bad for her dad and let him keep her close. She put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He was in shock and upset. Yusei had always helped her and her mother; the dark-haired girl wanted to do the same. She had a couple of times, but this was much bigger than those other times.

"Dad," she started, "I wish I could do something more for you. I wish I could help you out of your shock."

"I can't imagine what she's been through, sweetie. Thinking I've lost my child, I would be so broken. I can't imagine life without you. I wish I could talk to her; I want to show her that she hasn't lost everything." He whispered, tightening his grip on his daughter.

"I know, daddy." She whispered.

Yusei didn't let go of Copper for they didn't know how long. His grip tightened a little whenever he shook. The dark-haired girl suppressed a cry of pain as her father's grip kept getting a little tighter. She felt like crying again for what he was going through. She couldn't believe how quickly a day could be switched around from a normal to so…so sad.

Copper tried to resist a yawn, but failed. She closed her eyes and listened to her father's heartbeat, like she was little. It was so calming. It was too bad he couldn't listen himself. Maybe that would calm him… It had always calmed her. The sound of his heart beating got fainter and fainter as she failed at trying to stay awake.

The dark-haired Signer felt his daughter's body go a bit limp as she fell asleep. He loosened his grip on her and looked at the clock. Almost midnight. Yusei sighed and got up, carrying his daughter to her room, like a few weeks ago when _she_ had been upset. He sat next to her for a few minutes, stroking her hair after getting her back in bed. Copper had always been a peaceful sleeper. Even as a baby.

Yusei wished his mother was all right. He wished he could know what she had been through. He sighed again and went to his and Akiza's room. The light on the psychic's bedside table was one. His wife was sitting up in their bed, reading. She looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Can't sleep?" he asked in a monotone voice. She nodded as he changed for bed and lied down next to her, "It's…so hard…to believe." He said slowly.

"I know." She agreed quietly as she set her book down and turned the light off. Akiza lied down before rolling on top of her husband's chest.

"I…I know it's great and everything, but I…I never thought that this would happen, Akiza." he went on, looking away a little, "I've always known my mother to be…dead. And the only mother-figure I've ever had is Martha. I just…don't know what to think about all of this."

"Yusei, do you need my 'help'?" she asked softly, bringing her head close to his and put her hands on his face. The dark-haired Signer nodded slowly and a bit numbly as the psychic began to kiss him slowly and softly.

_**The Next Day—Late Morning **_

Copper looked through the drawers in the upstairs study for the logbook she had found in the past and then showed her father when she had gotten back. Both her parents were at work. She found a note on the kitchen counter saying that they had left. She had woken up after they had left, though she hadn't remembered falling asleep though. She had showered and heated up some leftovers for breakfast before figure out what she was going to do. She hoped her father was all right.

She finally found the logbook that had belonged to Professor Fudo during the time the Enerdy Reactor had been working. She was hoping she would find something she might have missed before. The dark-haired girl heard the sound of the doorbell and slowly went downstairs. She looked through the peephole in the door and saw her friends. The young psychic opened the door.

"We just heard." John told her with sympathy he got from Carly. It really was a strange combination with him. Atlas arrogance and Carmine kindness, as she and the others called it. That _really_ bugged the blonde, "So you dad's mom is really back?"

Copper nodded as her friends came in and she closed the door. She went to the living room, where the three had settled comfortably. Raven and Lane sat across from the one John was on. She sat next to eldest of the Atlas children, who was looking at the logbook.

"And what is this?" he demanded.

"My grandfather's logbook." She responded snatching it carefully from him, "I told you this a couple weeks ago. Can't you retain that info for even a few weeks?"

"I remember now." He responded nonchalantly, "I just forgot."

"Whatever." She replied.

"Copper, are you all right? Do you need to talk about anything?" Lane asked caringly. She smiled a little at him, not feeling a blush…thankfully.

"Yeah? Do you need to tell some certain people?" Raven pressed, trying to lighten the mood, "You know? A certain three people? In this room? Two across from you and one next? More specifically…us!"

The dark-haired girl smiled at her other friend and nodded again, "I'm just…still surprised. Ya know? It's just weird seeing my dad's mom in the flesh for the first time. I mean, we all thought she's been dead, but she's really been in the hospital. I wish she was awake."

"I'm sure we'd act the same if we ever saw our dad's parents still alive." Lane commented, "I think we'd be shocked if we saw them at all."

Raven and John nodded in agreement.

The daughter of two Signers looked at each of her friends, smiling. She felt privileged to have them as her friends. Even if all of them were complete opposites in so many ways, she loved having them around for things like this. She had really missed them when she had gone to the past.

An idea started to form in her head as she began to wonder about her friend's dad's parents. As well as her own father's parents.

"Guys," she started, "I think I have an idea."

"Which would be…?" John pressed.

"Well," she began again, "it requires four turbo duelists riding their runners to the building Mina works in and getting some information about some missing links and pasts of our family."

"This idea, I like." Raven grinned impishly.

"Ditto." The ice-blue-haired boy agreed.

"As do I…For once." The blonde said.

"You'll pay for that last bit in our next duel, _blondie_." She threatened in a menacing yet playful tone.

"And you'll pay for that, _Elizabeth_."

"Oh, you're going to get it big time!" Copper laughed, "Now let's get going."

_**Later **_

The four teens waited for Mina to return with the files they had asked for. It felt like forever, though. But then again, the files on their father's parents probably hadn't been even brought up in years. So they were probably buried somewhere. Copper wondered what they others' grandparents on their father's side were like. She didn't like how quiet it was, though.

"I wonder what they were like. Our grandparents, I mean." Raven voiced what the dark-haired was thinking aloud.

"My dad and I often wonder if the cancer he had in his throat is hereditary." Lane commented, "And if Mikaylan, Gabe, and I will get it, like he did."

"But remember, the doctors found it early, so they were able to get rid of it." Copper commented; she often wondered that, too.

Her parents had told her that when they were younger and Kalin was ready to propose to Misty, he had lost his voice and put it off. And when it hadn't come back, he had gone to the doctor's, where it was discovered that the cause was a rare form of throat cancer. Luckily, it was spotted early, so it treatable with a simple surgery. After the surgery, it had been recommended that the ice-blue-haired man not speak for a few days. He had ended up proposing by writing it out, after becoming impatient.

That was what the dark-haired girl thought was so romantic; as romantic as how her father proposed or as romantic as when Crow proposed to Dove. Although, it had been taken care of a while back, the Kesslers were tentative when either Kalin or their kids got a sore throat or laryngitis.

"My dad never even thinks about what his parents were like. And I never really did either, until now." John commented in a very un-John-like way.

"Really?" the ginger asked and the blonde nodded, "That's kinda sad. My parents are always wondering what my papa's parents were like. We also kinda wonder if recklessness is a Hogan family trait goes longer than my papa and mom."

"Yeah," Lane agreed, "Gabe's been especially curious. Although we told him about the Signer-Dark Signer war, we haven't told him what happened to my mom's brother and to my dad's parents."

"Ever since my parents told me about the war, I've been curious on who they were. What might've been and all that. But I never thought I would actually see my dad's mom." Copper said quietly, almost silently, staring at the floor, "I _never_ thought I'd see the day…" she whispered.

Another silence befell upon the four. The dark-haired girl was just about used to it. She really did wish that she knew. After a few minutes, they heard the door to the office open and they looked to see Mina with a few folders.

"Did you find what we asked for?" John asked impatiently.

"I did, John." She addressed informally and began to hand them the folders, "I was able to find all that you asked for of your father's parents. Images, names, information, medical history, everything. I made copies for you to take."

"Thank you Mina." Copper said, taking the folder, but not opening it yet. "C'mon guys, let's look at these back at my house."

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: So that's it. The next chapter's going to be a bit hilarious.

John: I don't like the sound of that.

Raven: Loosen up John.

Lane: Yeah. I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad.

Copper: You guys don't know AnimeKiwi369 as much as I do.

AnimeKiwi369: Gee, you guys are supportive.

Copper: We've read your other works.

AnimeKiwi369: To my readers, do you think I should start giving previews of the next chapters?

Copper: Maybe.

AnimeKiwi369: Please don't forget to vote on my newest poll regarding 'Phantom of the Opera'. I really want Kalin to win, but he's trailing by one vote.

Copper: And don't forget to review! We'd really like at least-how many AnimeKiwi369?

AnimeKiwi369: I'd like at least ten. If that's all right. So please be kind and please review. And thanks to those reviewing so far. Next chapter may or may not be up soon. And in case I don't review until after the New Year, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Please review.


	6. Chapter 5: Grandparents

AnimeKiwi369: Thank you, my faithful readers! I got ten reviews for the last chapter. This is by far my most popular story, review wise. And I have decided to give sneak peeks at upcoming chapters.

Copper: That makes me happy.

AnimeKiwi369: And Kalin is leading! *Giggles*.

Copper: That's good.

Raven: What's this chapter about?

AnimeKiwi369: Well, you guys learn about your father's parents. And then Copper's grandparents, her mother's parents, are in a little bit at the end. And I couldn't resist, but put humor in.

John: I have a bad feeling.

Lane: I do, too.

AnimeKiwi369: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. Just my own characters and the storyline.

* * *

Chapter 5

Grandparents

Copper sat down on her bed, as her friends sat beside her, all of which had the folders with the information Mina had given them just a little bit ago. None of them had looked yet. They all stared at the pale folders. The dark-haired girl's hands trembled as she stared at hers. She looked at her friends nervously. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see them without her parents.

Raven felt the same. Just not to the other girl's extent. Lane and John felt the exact same. Even if the blonde didn't show it. The ice-blue-haired boy felt an odd combination of compassion for the dark-haired girl and curiosity and anxiety for what waited for them behind the thin cardboard paper.

The mostly blue-indigo-eyed girl absently began biting her bottom lip, tying to gather her thoughts. She was so nervous. What were her father's parents really like? What did she have in common with them? What had they done before the Enerdy Reactor? What were their lives like?

She wondered if they would like how their son's life had turned out. If they would be proud? They probably would be. They were her father's parents after all. Most parents were proud of their children. A strange though came to mind as she pulled her bracelet back into place as it began slipping. How would her father's parents have reacted when they found out that Akiza was a psychic duelist and that she was one as well? Afraid or concerned? Would it have changed their thoughts on whom Yusei had fallen in love with and had a child with?

Some psychics were respected, like her and her mother. Others just lied in the shadows. And others were feared. Like Sayer. Although her mother simply hated him as she did, she was a little afraid of him. When she had dueled him, she had been so afraid and doubtful. She had really thought she wouldn't win. But her friend's had helped her.

She tasted a somewhat bitter taste in her mouth, catching her attention. She felt a little pain in her lower lip and realized it was bleeding. She had bitten her lip too hard when she had been thinking about that. She and her mother had always had a bad habit of that. At least her mother used to. But Akiza had passed that annoying gesture to her.

Copper looked each of her friends in the eyes, "On three?" she asked and saw them nod.

"One…" they started in unison, "Two…" they grabbed the edges of the folder, preparing to turn, "Three!" they opened the folders and looked down at the pages.

The four held their breath slightly as they looked at the first page. On each of the four duelist's first page of the information was split into two columns. In the columns there were just some general information, such as name, that included first, middle and last name and maiden name for their fathers' mothers, date of birth, spouse, child (all of their father's _were_ only children; that they did know), height, occupation, etc.

Copper looked at her friends as she finished the first page. John had a sour expression, like he didn't like something he read. _Figures he'd be displeased with something._ She thought. Raven was gaping openmouthed at the page. And Lane was gaping a little, but not to the ginger's extent. His pale brow was furrowed in concentration.

The dark-haired, double-Marked Signer turned to the next page. An image of both Professor and Mrs. Fudo was there. It wasn't the photograph that she saw every day. Both of them were in white lab coats. She read the date scribbled at the bottom. August 10th. _What's so significant about that date?_ Copper wondered. _It sounds kinda familiar…wait! I know!_ She quickly got off her bed, getting a confused look from her friends, and got the logbook from downstairs. She flipped through it until she reached that date. She had read that passage before, but now reread to refresh her memory; the entry read:

'_August 10__th_

_Today our team began our biggest project for the city. The Enerdy Reactor. We finally started it up. Many thought it might not, but we showed them wrong. Both Roman and Rex were thrilled. We've been planning this project for the longest time. And now it's finally ready to help this city. We had a large celebration that our supporters provided with pictures being taken and such. I had several photographs taken with Roman and Rex and of course with my wife considering tomorrow will be our third anniversary. The Enerdy Reactor is the start of a new beginning for Domino.'_

Copper reread the paragraph a few times as she climbed up the stairs, almost tripping a couple times. She placed the old logbook on her desk and sat back by the folder. She looked back at the photograph. Her father's parent's contrasted each other much. Her grandfather was tall, while her grandmother was a good four or five inches shorter. Dr. Fudo's skin was tanned a tone darker than her father's, while Mrs. Fudo's had light skin like the dark-haired girl and her mother's. His hair was completely black whereas her hair was medium brunette. Their eyes were the most similar to any other physical characteristic. Yusei's father had blue-green eyes whilst his mother had blue-indigo.

_They look so happy_. She thought, tears almost at her eyes, _I can't believe they don't have each other anymore. It's so sad. I wonder if either of them misses each other. It be romantic if they did and I bet they do. _

The dark-haired girl went back to the first page and went over it, really reading it for the first time. She decided to start reading the information for Yusei's father first. Hakase Fudo. _Hakase?_ She thought curiously, _Interesting. There's no middle name; guess my great grandparents couldn't think of a good one to go with the name 'Hakase'. Born on April 30, Occupation: Scientist—expert in physics and quantum physics. These are things I already know. _She sighed and looked over at the right-hand column where her grandmother's information was. _Let's see what I can find out about her._

Copper began to read the information on her grandmother. Name: Nan Elizabeth Fudo (formerly Robertson). _Nan? So that's her name. _She thought. _Elizabeth…Like my name. The second part of my first name is her middle name. I wonder if dad knows that. I know that he just like the name Elizabeth, but I was still partially named after her, even if my parents didn't know it._

She continued reading. Occupation: Scientist—expert in physics. Spouse: Hakase Fudo. Child: Yusei Ryuushi Fudo. _Ryuushi_?

The dark-haired girl began to laugh silently, amused by her father's middle name. He definitely had the most interesting name of all three living in the house. Her mother's full name was now Akiza Rose Fudo, but formerly Akiza Rose Izinski. And then her full, real name of course was Cyli-Elizabeth Sori Fudo. The young girl began to shake with laughter as she fell back onto the bed as her laughs were no longer silent; it was the first real laughter she had let out in days.

Her friends gave her a funny look as she couldn't stop laughing and soon enough all of them were laughing hard, though the other three didn't know why they were laughing. All of them laughed until their sides hurt. Although laughing this hard was painful to her ribcage, Copper couldn't stop. It was just plain funny. She was kind of glad for this laughing fit. She needed something cheerful, since the previous day hadn't had too much of a light note after the hospital. None of them knew how long they had been laughing, but by the time they had calmed down from laughs, they were all gasping for breath.

"Why…did…you…start…to…laugh…all…of…a…sudden?" Raven asked, still catching her breath.

"My…dad's…middle…name." she responded, just as winded, as she looked at the medical history for her father's parents, finding that her grandfather had been hospitalized for the same reason her father when she was three and then her the previous year—for an appendectomy for an inflamed appendix. There were a few more minutes of silently reading, the only noises were of the four teens trying to catch their breaths. There were a fourth and a fifth page that held slight biographies of their grandparents, just containing some explanations for things. Copper finished reading and looked at her friends, "What'd you guys find?"

"I'll say one thing, I found some shocking things." The ginger-haired girl commented.

"So spill, Hogan." John commanded.

"Yeah, tell us everything." Lane added.

"Well for starters, under the child part for my grandparents, it said my papa's real name is Caleb Thomas Hogan."

"You've…" the blonde started.

"Got to…" the ice-blue-haired duelist added.

"Be kidding me!" the dark-haired one burst out laughing again.

"Actually…No." Raven told them, looking like she was suppressing laughing herself, "And my papa's parents were Thomas and Julia. His papa was a construction worker and his mom was a preschool teacher. In the medical history is basically just when Julia went in to give birth to my papa. And something interesting is that my papa's papa was the head construction engineer to the Enerdy Reactor."

"So our grandparents probably knew each other." Copper commented, "Anything else?"

"Not really." The other girl responded, "Who's goin' next?"

"Not me." John declared.

"I guess I'll go then." Lane said, "Well my dad has his father's name for a middle name and his parents were William and Ava Kessler. So my dad's whole name is Kalin William Kessler. And my dad's mom was a singer and musician from here in New Domino, while my dad's dad was a musician and physicist from Holland. And—"

"You're Dutch!" the blonde exclaimed incredulously, the one laughing this time.

"Only a quarter, since my dad's only half and his dad was whole, so that makes me only a quarter. And my dad's mom was half Gaelic, so before you laugh again, _John_, I am also eighth Gaelic."

"You said that your dad's dad was also a physicist?" Copper asked.

"Yeah, that's what this says anyway. But yeah, he also helped with the Reactor. On weekends, though, he was a musician. Like my dad's mom. It also says in here, that he was especially skilled with a harmonica."

"Just like your dad!" The ginger exclaimed.

"And apparently, throat cancer is hereditary. In medical history, it mentioned that my dad's mom had to have throat surgery like my dad, but it was a few surgeries, since it was found a little later than when my dad found out about it. But that was before my dad was born and unfortunately forced her singing career to be cut short. She could still sing, just not to a certain extent, like holding notes for too long, high notes, and such. She could sing just little things like lullabies and to the radio, I think, and things like that. But she was still a musician, on the cello mainly."

"So basically you're saying, your dad's parents were all sophisticated and mannered and then some?" Raven asked and the eldest Kessler child nodded, "And yet your dad didn't get any of that rubbed off on him?"

"Hey!"

"Kidding…Kinda." She apologized.

"Whatever. That's about all I have to say." Lane concluded, "I think John should go next."

The said boy blushed a little, embarrassed by something on the papers before him. He looked down, "Fine. My dad doesn't have a middle name. Thankfully. That way our family's not embarrassed any further."

"'Any...further'?" the other three repeated.

"My dad's mom's name was Isabelle and my grandfather's name was..._Leslie_."

"'_Leslie'_?" the other's repeated again.

"Leslie." The blonde repeated as the others' stifled laughs, "Get your laughs out now. I'm not going on until your laughter dies down." The three calmed themselves quickly to hear what else there was to the unknown Atlas family, "My dad's mom was a librarian and my dad's dad was a firefighter. There's nothing that really stands out in medical history."

"So your dad's dad is the only one that didn't know my grandparents probably."

"Actually no. It says that my dad's dad was the firefighter that helped out in mapping out the building and different fire escape routes in building the Enerdy Reactor was in."

"So all of our grandparents knew each other. Or at least my grandparents anyway." The dark-haired girl concluded, thinking, _I never thought that it would be like this. This is amazing. _

"And finally we come to our dear, little Copper." John taunted slightly, "Tell us what you found out about your grandparents."

"Well, to start, Professor Fudo's name was Hakase and my dad's middle name is Ryuushi. I don't know where they got that from, though. But it might be another name for the planetary particles he discovered. _Yusei Ryuushi._ And apparently an inflamed appendix is hereditary, like with throat cancer in your family, Lane. We, of course, know that he was the head scientist for the Reactor along with my grandmother and the Goodwin brothers."

"Now tell us about your grandmother; the one you saw yesterday." Lane pressed, curious about who his friend saw.

"She was an expert in physics like my grandfather. My grandmother's name—according to this—is Nan Elizabeth Fudo."

"Your grandmother's name is 'Nan'?" Raven inquired and Copper nodded, "Hey, if she wakes up, you could call her 'Nanna' instead of 'grandma'."

"I guess so." She agreed quietly.

"Her middle name is Elizabeth, just like your second first name."

"Yeah."

_Wow! We found so much about our grandparents and kinda each other through just these few papers. _She thought to herself as the blonde and ginger argued a little. _I wonder how mom and dad are going to react._

She felt some catch her attention by tugging on her hair a little. She looked over at Lane, "What?" she asked.

"Think their fighting is their way of flirting?" he asked slyly in a whisper. She giggled a little.

"Maybe." She responded, not feeling a blush, "Should we stop them?"

"Nah. We need some entertainment."

"True how true."

Truth be told, Lane wasn't really paying attention to their ginger-haired and blonde-haired friends. He was paying more attention to Copper again. And again noticing how cute she was. She smiled at him before turning her attention back towards the papers with the information with her grandparents.

The dark-haired girl looked over the image of her grandparents again. _It's amazing_, she thought,_ our families have been connected to each other that goes even farther than our parents. I wonder if grandfather Hakase has anymore journals that mention any of their grandparents. Or if the journal we have mention them, but I didn't know who they were until now; I should go through it again. It's been a while since I read it considering it was in the past. _

_**Later that Afternoon**_

The double-Marked Signer flipped through the journal, looking to see if her grandfather had mentioned any of the others' grandfather's. Her friends had gone home a little while ago before it got too late. She sat in the chair her father sat in when he wasn't on the couch with her and her mother. It was the chair he would normally read the paper or a novel in if he got around to it. She heard the doorbell ring, interrupting her reading.

_Who could that be?_ She wondered, looking out window behind the couch that was on the right of the chair, both of which were just a few feet to the side of the fireplace. She saw a sleek black car outside that she knew very well. _I wonder why they're here._

Copper got up from the comfortable armchair and went to the front door. She opened it, revealing her mother's parents. Their faces were a bit worried; they must've heard what happened with her father's mother. That news sure was getting around fast! They both looked about the same as they did in the photographs from twenty years ago. But both of their hair was graying and there were some worry lines on their faces. They were her grandparents and she loved them.

"I'm going to guess that you heard about my dad's mom, right, grandma? Grandpa?" she asked, motioning them inside.

"We have." The aging Senator answered as he entered the house.

"And we wanted to see how you were taking it." Mrs. Izinski added, "With everything that's happened in the past few weeks, and now this, we wanted to see how you were holding up."

"I'm fine, I guess." She responded, "Just a bit shocked and curious. Shocked because my dad's mom is back after believing her dead for so long. And curious because I want to know what she's like."

"How's your father?" her grandmother inquired, "This has got to be hard for him."

"I'm a bit unsure how he is today, but it was almost like he was in a trance last night. I can't blame him. He's known his parents to be dead all of his life. And now this happens. I'm actually a bit more shocked by this news, than with what happened with Sayer." Her grandparents tensed a little; they couldn't stand _him_. "Sorry."

"It's all right." Hideo told her, "How are you doing from that?" he asked, referring to her injuries.

"Still healing. But the other day I tripped and fell on my back during dance practice with Lane. I'm all right, though. Just a little sensitive." She answered, "I just need to take it easy. But I don't think that's going to happen soon."

"Oh? And why's that, Cyli?" Setsuko asked her, amused. Both her grandparents smiled a little.

Copper grinned and answered, "I'm a Fudo."

* * *

**_Coming up in Lost and Found..._**

"You won't be able to stop laughing when I tell you what our grandfather's name was."

"Which is _what_, Jonathan?"

"That your dad's name is—uh, was—umm…er…em…"

_Meanwhile..._

"'Caleb'? That's my actual name?"

"Yeah. Don't worry though, papa. To us you'll always be either papa or Crow."

"You got that right!"

_Meanwhile_...

"We got information on our grandparents. Our father's parents. Your parents."

"Interesting."

"Uh...What?"

_Meanwhile_...

"Studying."

"Copper, school ended about a month ago."

"Not school studying. More like brushing up on family history."

"'Family history'? Copper, what _are_ you hiding?"

**_NEXT TIME—CHAPTER 6: RELAYING HERITAGE._**

**_

* * *

_**

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, I got Yusei's middle name from the original name for Planetary Particles. And I'm just using what most other people use for Yusei's father's name. I don't want to keep using Professor Fudo.

John: Leslie! Seriously!

Lane: He isn't taking that well.

Raven: Does he ever?

Copper: That would be a no.

Lane: John, it's not _that_ bad.

John: Not that bad?

Raven: You could have a hereditary medical condition, like C and Lane.

Copper: Yeah, you got it easy. Lane and I have to worry about our kids having inflamed appendixes _AND _throat cancer!

John: Ah-ha! You said 'our kids'! You do like each other!

Copper: *Blushes*.

Lane: She meant, uh, that, umm... *Blushes*.

AnimeKiwi369: Anyway, ignoring them.

Copper, Lane, Raven, and John: Hey!

AnimeKiwi369: I hope you liked the chapter. I'd like to keep a steady pour of ten reviews if it's not too much trouble. So please be kind and please review. And I hope to have the next chapter up hopefully soon! MERRY CHRISTMAS!...Again, if I don't update by then. Please review. And thanks to those reviewing this far!


	7. Chapter 6: Relaying Heritage

AnimeKiwi369: Hope everyone's Christmas went well!

Copper: I'll assume yours did.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. It was really good. I have almost all they characters' dragons!

Lane: That's...Good.

John: I think.*AnimeKiwi369's fanfiction pal, VileEXE, comes in*

VileEXE: I know mine went well.

AnimeKiwi369: Hey, VileEXE!

Raven: Back to the subject at hand; what's the chapter about?

AnimeKiwi369: Title. Relaying Heritage. What do you think?

Copper: We tell our father's about the info, don't we?

AnimeKiwi369: Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner.

Copper: I don't like your sarcasm.

AnimeKiwi369: Sorry. I'd also like to thank my reviews for the reviews.

Copper: She appreciates them a lot.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, I do. I'll get on with the disclaimer. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I just own the story and my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 6

Relaying Heritage

John went over the information he had gotten with his friends that day. Though he seemed uninterested, he really was. But he didn't like how his dad's father's name was _Leslie_. He had only known that to be a more common girl's name than a boy's. How was Jack going to react to that news?

He sat at the kitchen table, looking over the images of his grandparents that had been included. It was freaky how Atlas genes worked. Jack's father looked exactly like him; or rather, Jack looked exactly like his father. All except the eyes. Jack had his mother's eyes, just like John had his mother's eyes. Jack's father had hazel eyes from what he could tell.

His would-be-grandfather would probably be about Jack's height. He towered over his would-be-grandmother. Just like the young blonde's father did with his mother. And just like how he did with his two closest female friends. Height was obviously a dominant, Atlas gene.

He glanced over at his mother, Carly. She was back early from her weekly job as a reporter. On weekends she worked at the floral shop that Akiza and Dove owned. She was typing at her computer for a new story for the New Domino Gazette. She had actually become one of the top reporters for the newspaper in the twenty years that had occurred after the Signer-Dark Signer war. She was so mild mannered, petite, and a bit clumsy (though not as much as back then), that it was hard to believe that she had been the Dark Signer that had faced his father.

He heard footsteps from upstairs, signaling his little sister, Cadie, coming downstairs in the apartment that their father had owned before the war. Her long dark hair was tied back, keeping the hair out of her violet eyes and sharp features that both of them had inherited from Jack. They fought, of course. They _were_ brother and sister after all. But they did love each other. Cadie went over to their mother and leaned over her shoulder.

"Mom, when is dad getting home?" she asked.

"In just a few minutes." Carly responded, shutting her laptop and getting up, "I should start dinner, huh?"

"Yeah." John agreed, not looking up, "We don't want dad to cook; he may be one of the world's best duelist, but he's one of the world's worst cooks!"

"'One of the worst' doesn't even describe dad." His little sister laughed; they loved their father, buteven_ Jack Atlas_ had his laughable flaws. The dark-haired, violet-eyed girl went over to her brother, "What are you looking at?"

"The guys and I went to get some information on our father's parents today from Mina."

"Did you do that because what's going on with Copper?" she asked.

"Yeah. There's something kinda embarrassing for each of our families."

"What?" Cadie inquired in a mischievous tone that was similar to Carly's when she wanted a scoop.

"Crow's actual name is Caleb. Kalin is half Dutch and a quarter Gaelic, and Yusei's middle name is Ryuushi." The younger girl started laughing, "You won't be laughing when I tell you what our grandfather's name was."

"Which is _what_, Jonathan?" Jack's Australian-accented voice asked, startling both of them slightly. The young blonde turned around and looked at his father.

"That your dad's name is—uh, was—umm…er…em…"

"Was what?" Jack demanded.

"Leslie."

"You've got to be joking!"

_**At the Hogan Household**_

Raven looked at the photograph of her grandparents as she lied down on her bed, trying to dry her hair, after having taken a shower. Both of her father's parents had the carroty-red hair, he, she, and Eagle all had. Robyn and Jay had Dove's bleach blonde hair color. She didn't like the term towhead. Crow looked exactly like his father. Except for all of the markers on his face and his father was bit more muscular and taller than he was. The first ginger-haired Signer's mother had blue eyes.

It was weird to think of her father as anything but papa or Crow. Caleb was just so different from who he had always been known by. Her father _had_ always wondered what his real name was. But he was so carefree that little things like this didn't really bother him. He was always the one to lift other's spirits. The grey-eyed Signer _did_ know how to have a good time.

Crow would probably take this news really well. It would just put the missing puzzle pieces of his past together a little more. Raven almost wished there was a logbook like with Copper's grandfather. But why would a construction worker have one?

The ginger-haired girl wondered what they were like. She was especially curious about if they were reckless or not. If they were, then her father and mother would be just like them. Her parents had been reckless since they had met. Especially when it came to her mother's parents. Although they were more comfortable with each other than twenty years ago, Dove's parents didn't exactly see eye-to-eye with either of them. But they did come over once in a while.

_It's so weird_, she thought, _that all of our grandfathers are connected to Copper's and the Enerdy Reactor._ It was; but it was also really cool at the same time. To think that all of their grandfather's knew each other was so interesting. Raven wondered if Yusei's parents knew Akiza's parents before everything with Zero Reverse happened. And if the two now married Signers had met when they were just babies? Raven heard a knock at her door before it opened. She looked over and saw her father.

"Hey, Raven." Crow greeted with a grin.

"Hi, papa." She responded as he went over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"I heard you went to see Copper today." He commented.

"Yeah." She told him, "We—John, Lane, and I—heard about what happened with Yusei's mom. So we went to see how Copper was holding up from it."

"I see." Crow said, "Yuse wasn't really himself today. He was a bit distracted and almost gave himself a nasty cut if Jack hadn't pointed out what he was doing."

Raven nodded a little absently, "We went to Mina and got some information about your guys' parents." She handed him the folder. He looked it over a little bit.

"'Caleb'?" he questioned, "That's actually my name?"

"Yeah." She grinned a little, "Don't worry though, papa. To all of us you'll always be either papa or Crow."

The ginger-haired man grinned back, "You got that right!"

_**At the Kessler Apartment**_

Lane kept looking at the medical history for his father's parents as he sat on one of the couches in the living room. He wasn't too thrilled that throat cancer was hereditary. Why couldn't it be something simple like an inflamed appendix that was hereditary, like with Copper's family? He smiled a little thinking of her. He had it _bad _for her!

He looked back at the image of his grandparents. It was a bit strange. All of his friends' father's looked like their fathers. But not with his. Kalin looked like his mother with the long ice-blue hair, pale skin, slender face, and high cheekbones. But he had his father's golden eyes. Both of the former Dark Signer's parents were both fairly tall. So it wasn't hard to see that Kalin was as tall as he was, which was just about six foot.

The ice-blue-haired boy hadn't told his parents anything yet. When he had been asked what he had done today during dinner, he had simply said that he, John, and Raven had gone to see Copper. Kalin and Misty had understood. They knew what had happened. Misty had actually been the one to tell him after Akiza had told her at the flower shop that day.

Lane wanted to tell his father; they had a nice relationship, like Copper did with her parents. The former Dark Signer had changed a lot in the past twenty years. The young boy thought that it was throat surgery that had changed him the most. He was quiet, but he also very pleasant. He had a feeling that it also might have something to do with being a father.

_All of the people who were involved with the Signer-Dark Signer war have changed a lot from who they had once been._ Lane thought, _Mostly after they became parents. _It was true. Akiza had changed since she had met Yusei and especially after having Copper. Jack had changed since he had met Carly. Crow hadn't changed much, but he _had_ changed a little since he had met Dove. And Kalin had changed since the Signer-Dark Signer war and becoming a father. Those were just a few examples, though.

Lane distantly heard the sound of his little, three-year old brother, Gabe come over to him. Though the little boy had their mother's hair and eye color, he had their father's features and coloring. He had actually been an unexpected child as a result from the two former Dark Signers eleventh anniversary night. He looked sleepy. The ice-blue-haired boy lifted his brother onto the couch next to him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked. It was about the time the little boy went to sleep.

"I can't find mommy." Gabe responded, yawning. Lane stood up and took his brother off the couch, taking his hand.

"Then let's go find her." He said; he knew where their mother was. She was probably cleaning up the kitchen. Sure enough, the model was still doing just that, "Mom?" he asked, getting her attention.

Misty turned around with a pleasant smile, "Oh, hey, boys."

"It's time for Gabe to go to bed." Lane informed her and she looked at the clock.

"So it is." She responded and picked up her youngest son beginning to leave the room.

"Hey, mom?" the oldest Kessler child asked.

The former female Dark Signer turned around, "Yes, Lane?"

"Do you know where dad is?" he asked.

"Should be outside on the terrace." She responded pleasantly.

Lane went back to the living room and got the folder that he had received from Mina that day. He crossed through the apartment to sliding glass door that led to the small terrace they had. Their apartment was the same one that Misty had owned before the war. He heard the soft sound of a familiar harmonica. He saw his father outside with his back to the apartment as he sat on the ground cross-legged.

The boy went outside silently and went beside his father. The former Dark Signer didn't acknowledge him at first because he was obviously concentrating. The ice-blue-haired man had his eyes closed, his head tilting slightly towards the sky. He could see the nearly invisible scar on his father's neck he had gotten from his throat surgery. Even though the surgery hadn't had any cutting to the former Dark Signer's throat, he had somehow still gotten a scar. The near identical son listened intently to his father play. He played at some point every evening. He had a gift that he mostly kept to himself, only sharing with friends and family. The last note resonated into the night as he finished playing.

Kalin took the instrument away from his lips and looked at his son, "Hey, Lane."

"Hey, dad."

"Something you want to tell me, son?" the former Dark Signer asked.

"Kinda." The young boy answered. His father gave him a quizzical look, so he continued, "Well you know how we went to see Copper today?"

Kalin nodded, "Yes. What about it?"

"Well we went to Mina and got…" he trailed off slightly, holding out the folder, "We got information on our grandparents. Our father's parents. Your parents."

His father took the folder from him and began to look at the contents. Lane held his breath slightly as he did so. There was an odd, almost awkward, silence as the ice-blue-haired man looked over the different pages. He stopped on the page that had the photograph of William and Ava Kessler. Kalin looked at it for a little while, before moving onto the medical history. He finally closed the folder and looked back at his son, who was letting his breath out.

"Interesting." Was all he said.

"Uh…What?" Lane asked, not sure of what his father was referring to.

"The information on my parents. All of it." Kalin responded, "So we're Dutch and Gaelic, huh?" the boy nodded, "And that throat cancer is hereditary. I wish that we didn't have that."

"I do, too." The ice-blue-haired boy said, "But you know what they say. You can pick your friends but not your family."

Kalin chuckled a little bit and put an arm around his son's shoulders.

_**At the Fudo Household**_

Copper yawned, wanting to close her eyes. She knew it was late, but she just couldn't stop reading. She was rereading her grandfather's logbook again, holding a flashlight above the page. She had her father's parents' information, the old photograph of him and them, and photographs of her own family were scattered in front of her as she lied on her stomach in front of the empty fireplace. She wished it was lit, but why light a fireplace in summer?

The dark-haired girl was in a pair of dark colored pajama shorts and tank top with had a blanket around her shoulder and a soft pillow under her arms. She had brought them out there just in case she _did_ fall asleep. And at that moment, it was _very_, _very_ possible that she _would_. Her hair again lay in tangles down her back.

She didn't even know why she wasn't just doing this in her bedroom, where she would be more comfortable. But there was something about the living room at night that made it a good place to look at study things like this. The atmosphere there just made it seem closer to the past. She didn't know why she felt like that; she just did.

She yawned again, her eye protesting her as she forced herself to keep them open. She had shown Akiza the information, but wanted to wait to show Yusei. He needed some time to recover from his lingering shock. She didn't want to cause a new round of it while the old was still in his system. Copper looked back at the picture of her father's parents.

She studied over her grandmother—Nan. She looked so happy in both images. The height difference between her and her husband was almost like Jack and Carly's, but to a lesser extent. It wasn't hard to see how her father was about average or just above it. Just like Akiza. Copper knew she'd never be as tall as any of the Atlas or Kessler children, but she didn't mind that she'd be average. She'd probably be as tall as or slightly taller than her mother.

The other differences between Hakase and Nan were similar to her parents. Her grandfather was dark-haired while her grandmother was fair-haired with her brunette hair; just like her father was dark-haired whereas her mother was a redhead with a burgundy color. Copper mainly had a combination of her parents. Her grandfather's skin color contrasted her grandmother's immensely; her father's skin color didn't contrast her mother's as much, but it did contrast a little. The dark-haired girl's skin color contrasted her father's too, having inherited her mother's coloring. Whilst Hakase's and Yusei's features were sharp, Nan's, Akiza's, and hers were soft.

The only difference that her grandparents didn't have with her parents was eye color. The two Signer's eye colors were completely different. The leader of the rare people had blue-indigo, of course, and then the psychic of the group had dark amber-gold. As everyone already knew. Her grandparents had very similar color to the other. The only difference was the type of blue. Copper had a very unique color, with a combo of her parents.

She yawned again as she continued look from logbook to photographs to information to imagining things, wondering many things she didn't know. She wondered what her grandparents' parents, her great-grandparents, were like. She wondered if they had approved of the other and if they had, had a good relationship with each other or not. Copper wondered how Hakase and Nan had reacted when they found out they were going got be parents. _They were probably ecstatic._ She thought, a sleepy smile playing on her lips.

The dark-haired girl smiled thinking on how they might have reacted when her parents told them that the female Signer was pregnant. They would probably have reacted just like Martha, Hideo, and Setsuko did. Excited and happy for the two Signers. Copper wished she knew what they were like. _I wonder if they would be proud of me._ She wondered. She bet that they would be.

She looked at her overlapping Marks. _I wonder if they knew about Signers._ She wondered. _It would be cool if they_ _did_.

The double-Marked Signer tried to read some more, but her eyes disobeyed her. Her head fell onto the soft pillow as her flashlight fell from her hand. The book still lay in her hand as it stretched in front of her. She finally closed her eyes, imagining what it would be like if her grandparents were still alive.

_**The Following Morning**_

Yusei descended the stairs still trying to get back to the normal routine after seeing his mother again. Akiza was in the shower and he expected Copper in bed. But as he crossed through the living room, he saw his daughter with a blanket around her shoulders, her pillow under her head. He saw several things scattered around her and his father's logbook in one of her hands. A flashlight lay nearby, still on. Why was she down there with all that?

The dark-haired Signer went over to her and knelt by her, noting her eyelids moving a little, signaling dreaming. He gently shook her shoulder. She stirred a little and lazily opened her cat-shaped eyes. Copper looked at him with a sleepy smile. She yawned and sat up slowly. She moved close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. The young girl rested her head at the crook of his neck. Her eyes were still glazed over with sleep.

"Morning, dad." She greeted, still sleepy.

"Hey." He greeted back, "What are you doing down here?"

"Studying."

"Copper, school ended about a month ago." He pointed out logically.

"Not school studying." She responded coolly and in a slight trancelike, "More like brushing up on family history."

"'Family history'?" he repeated. The dark-haired girl's eyes suddenly lost their glazed look and were replaced with surprise. She got that face of shock when she made a mistake; one that said 'Did I really just say that out loud?' and/or the 'I'm screwed!' look. It was very amusing and cute to see her reaction, "Copper, what _are_ you hiding?"

She sighed, "Well, the gang and I went to Mina yesterday and, well, got…" she motioned towards the papers on the floor, "information on your parents." She looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night dad. But I didn't want to add to your shock. I'm so—" the dark-haired girl didn't finish her apology because her father cut her off by simply holding up his hand. She thought she might get scolded.

"I don't care that you didn't tell me right away." Yusei told her gently, wrapping his arms around her, "I'm just glad that you did and that you didn't want to add to my shock. You were just thinking of me. I'm glad of that."

"Dad…"

"You're my daughter and no matter what you do, I'll listen, no matter what." He told her sincerely.

"Promise?" she asked him a bit playfully with a smile.

"Promise." He nodded, smiling a little himself before kissing her forehead, "Now tell me what you've found out."

Copper smiled and grabbed the papers, "Gladly."

* * *

**_Coming up in Lost and Found_**

"I was wondering if you were up to anything today."

"At the moment, no. What's up?"

"Well, I kinda have this plan that might help me understand Nan. But I'd rather not be alone when I do it. It's risky. And John and Raven are busy."

"Oh, well, what's the plan?"

"My plan is to go to the hospital and materialize **Second Sight**."

_**NEX TIME—CHAPTER 7: SPELLED**_

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: There you have it. Hope ya'll are excited for the next chapter.

Copper: I'm curious.

John: I am, too.

Raven: Why are _you_ curious?

John: Because we're not in the chapter.

Lane: How do you know?

John: Because the preview says that both Raven and I are busy.

VileEXE: *Grinning*. Busy doing what, might I ask?

John: *Blushes slightly*. Not whatever you're thinking.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, that'll be revealed in a later chapter. There are more CopperxLane hints in the next chapter.

Copper: Are you going to set a number of reviews again?

AnimeKiwi369: Well, not exactly.

Lane: And what's that supposed to mean?

AnimeKiwi369: I'm asking for between ten and fifteen reviews for this chapter. If that's okay. Thanks to everyone reviewing this far, by the way. And to everyone who is going to review, thanks. So please be kind and please review. I'll post the next chapter when I either get between ten and fifteen reviews or after a week of no reviews. So please review! ^^


	8. Chapter 7: Spelled

AnimeKiwi369:... *Has blank stare*.

Copper: Is something wrong?

AnimeKiwi369: I can't get the city name of Kathmandu out of my head.

Lane: Geography?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah; I had to do a fill in map on South Asia. Anyway, thanks for the kind reviews! **;**D. They made me very happy. So I am updating!

Lane: *To Copper*. She always like this?

Copper: Yeah. *To AnimeKiwi369*. What's the chapter about?

AnimeKiwi369: Well...You'll see. But it does focus on you, Lane, and Nan.

Copper: Um, all right.

AnimeKiwi369: Without any further ado, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own my _own_ characters, like Copper and Lane, and the storyline!

Lane: What about italics and bold facing?

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, right. **Second Sight **is bolded because I made the card up! And, well, you'll figure out the italics for different situations. Onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 7

Spelled

The dark-haired girl anxiously twirled her hair, waiting for Lane to answer. She had already called Raven and John and told them what she had planned to do. She asked if they wanted to come, but both had to do other things with family. So Copper called Lane last. She wasn't so nervous about calling him as she was about her plan. It was reckless, out of character, and potentially dangerous to her health.

But she had to _try_ it anyway. Maybe if it worked she could understand Nan Fudo better. She listened to the other line ring, almost endlessly until she finally heard it stop.

"Hello?" her ice-blue-haired friend greeted, "Copper?"

"Yeah." She responded quietly, "I was wondering if you were up to anything today."

"At the moment, no." he responded, "What's up?"

"Well, I kinda have this plan that might help me understand Nan." She told him, "But I'd rather not be alone when I do it. It's risky. And John and Raven are busy."

"Oh, well, what's the plan?" he asked, sounding a little uncertain.

"My plan is to go to the hospital and materialize **Second** **Sight**."

"But, Copper…" Lane began to argue quietly, "you've never tried to materialize a spell card before. You've only materialized monsters as threats and to do jobs you can't."

"So?" she shot back over the phone, "Why do you think I want someone there with me? To make sure I have someone I _know_ will help me."

"Oh." He said quietly.

"Idiot." She muttered quietly; though she liked him, she wasn't in the mood to think about that at that moment, "Are you going to come with me or not, Lane Jacob Kessler?" she demanded, her eyes narrowed although she knew he couldn't see it. Her voice held impatience she knew was a trait she had received from her mother. She heard him sigh.

"Fine. I'll meet you there. When?"

"A few minutes would be nice." She told him, going back to normal, "I'll see you then. Bye." She hung up the phone before he could get another word in edgewise.

Copper placed the phone down in its proper spot. She went upstairs to her bedroom and grabbed her jean jacket and red helmet. She was wearing a short sleeve lavender blouse that had black rose in the bottom left corner with her normal pair of jean shorts. She, of course, had on black stockings and gloves and brown riding boots. She had on her sapphire choker necklace and goggles around her neck. They came in handy sometimes. The dark-haired girl slipped her jacket on over her shoulders.

She also grabbed elbow, knee, and shoulder pads that were similar to her father's only in a light sapphire color. She didn't want to get _too_ seriously injured through a crash. The fact that her parents loved her so much didn't matter, if she got hurt in a duel runner accident, her parents wouldn't let her drive her runner for at least until she was healed _completely_. Which would take forever if she crashed, adding to her already healing body.

She walked into the bathroom of her master bedroom. She stared into the mirror as she brushed her tangled hair. She tilted her head a little downwards as she braided her long tresses tightly. The dark-haired girl looked at the blue-indigo color in her eyes. Her father's and grandmother's eye color. Copper placed her helmet on her head as she walked downstairs, making sure her deck was in her deck holder on the back of her belt. Just like her father.

She grabbed her house keys and locked the door. She entered the garage. At the moment, it just held her father's car (Yusei had taken his duel runner that morning), her mother's runner, which was hardly even used anymore, but sometimes Akiza _would_ use it. And Copper's duel runner was in there, just begging her to use it.

The dark-haired girl complied and mounted her duel runner. She grinned a little at it. She almost all ways did this when she saw it. It had a slight resemblance to Yusei's and Akiza's. Her runner had a slightly smaller crest than her father's and the sides were like her mother's.

Copper's runner was a deep rose red with thin streaks of glittering bluish silver-white. On the left side by the engine panel were two designs. One was a black rose and glittering white star. On the right side was a design of a star-rose combination. Just like she was. A combination of a star and a rose. She had customized it more a few days after she had gotten back.

She slowly rode it out of the garage and had to dismount to close the garage door. She sped away from her house towards the hospital. Copper drank in the feeling of the speed and wind. She loved it. She always felt so free when she rode her duel runner. So alive. When she was little, she used to love to hear her parents tell her how free they felt when they rode. _It feels so amazing! _She thought, _It always feels amazing!_

The dark-haired girl basked in the warmth of the sun as she made her way to the hospital. It felt so warm. She closed her eyes as she parked her runner. She opened her eyes and looked around for her ice-blue-haired friend. She didn't see Lane's runner and leaned forward on her runner, resting her head on her arms as she closed her eyes.

Copper reached to her deck box, with her eyes closed, and took it out. She opened her eyes again as she looked for the spell card she was going to play. It was a useful in a duel. Whenever her opponent drew a card, they had to show it to her while it was in play. She didn't know what she was expected would happen. What Lane had said over the phone was true; she _had_ only ever materialized monster cards. She didn't know what would happen if she materialized a spell or trap. What she hoped was that **Second Sight** would show her Nan's life and/or what was going on in her head as she was in that coma.

A shadow hovered over her and she looked to the source of it. Lane. He was wearing a blue v-neck T-shirt that was the same shade as his hair. He had on black jeans with black dress shoes. He had a dark blue jacket on. Her friend had a lavender bandana around his forehead to keep his hair out of his face. Just like Kalin did in the days of the Enforcers. He looked extremely like his father like that.

"Took you long enough." She muttered, "Ready?"

"I guess." He responded, shrugged as she got off of her runner and detached her duel disk.

They walked in quietly and signed themselves in on the visitor sheet. Copper led them to the room she had been in a few days prior. Another person was in there. A nurse. She looked a bit familiar, but neither one of the two duelists could place it. The nurse looked up and looked at them, studying them slightly.

"Oh, hello." She greeted, getting up, "I haven't seen you two in a while." The two gave her funny looks, "Oh, I bet you two don't remember me. I'm Nurse Shirley."

Both of the teenagers remembered when she said her name. She had been the nurse that had been there for both of their mothers when their fathers had been in their surgeries.

"What are you two doing?" Shirley asked them.

"I have an idea that might help me understand Nan better." Copper responded.

"How do you know her name?" the nurse asked.

"I got some information on her the other day. I saw her the other day and I realized she was my grandmother."

"Oh." She responded, "She's been here as long as I have. Thirty-seven years. I remember when they brought her in after Zero Reverse. I felt so bad for her. She was a mess when she was brought in. Covered in cuts and bruises; she was already unconscious and she was crying. It was so vivid that I couldn't forget. She hasn't woken up and several times, other doctors considered taking her off life support, but we just couldn't; she had lost everything."

"Or she thinks she had." Copper commented, "She doesn't know my dad's alive."

Shirley nodded and began to leave, "Yes, but we don't know how she'll wake, but we keep hoping. I'll let you two stay as long as you like." She told them, slipping out of the room.

Lane turned towards Copper, "Are you sure about doing this, C?" he asked, speaking for the first time in minutes.

"Lane, I'm more sure than ever." She responded as she moved a chair to Nan's bedside, "I have to find out…what she…was like."

"I'll stay close, just to make sure you're all right." He told her. She blushed a little, but it quickly disappeared. She sat down on the chair, and touched her grandmother's arm as she raised her duel disk a little. The ice-blue-haired boy sat next to her as she took a deep breath. Copper drew the card from her deck. She stared at it for a couple of minutes before taking another deep breath.

"I play the spell card **Second Sight**." She said quietly as she placed it in a slot. Her vision began to blur from the hospital room to _somewhere_.

Lane watched her as her eyes became distant and slightly glazed over. Her faced paled a little. Her grip on the unconscious woman's arm tightened slightly. He saw a faint glow on Copper's right arm. Her Marks were glowing.

The dark-haired girl found herself living through her grandmother's life as a bystander. She saw it all. Everything was going by so fast! She was beginning to get dizzy. The world she was in slowed down and came to a stop. Copper saw her grandmother at an age that looked like eighteen or nineteen with books in hand. She must've been in college.

_What's so significant about this?_ She wondered. She watched as another person with spiked black hair and blue-green eyes about nineteen or twenty. Her grandfather, Hakase. He was rushing and nearly ran into her. He didn't but did accidently make her drop her books.

"_I'm so sorry._" He apologized, stopping and helping her with her books.

"_It's all right._" She told him as they looked into each other's eyes; Copper could see a blush on each of their faces. She giggled a little; this must've been how they first met. _"Where are you going in such a hurry?"_ her grandmother asked.

"_I'm late meeting a couple friends about a project we're planning after college."_ He told her, _"Where are you going?"_

"_I'm trying to get to get back to my dorm from physics." _Nan told her future husband.

"_I had that last semester."_ Hakase said, chuckling a little, _"I'm taking quantum physics this semester._

"_I heard it's difficult." _She commented.

"_A little, but I've always done well in science classes."_

"_Then what are you planning with your friends?"_

"_Well it was my idea; they're just going to help and be a part of the research team."_ Hakase told her, _"It's going to be for the—"_

"_Hakase! We're waiting!"_ a new voice called out. Both of Copper's grandparents turned towards the sound of the voice and saw the two Goodwin brothers. Roman was the one calling out. Both of them looked a little bit older than Hakase. The dark-haired girl had seen them in photos before, so she was able to recognize them.

"_Is that your name?"_ the brunette asked the dark-haired man, _"Hakase?"_

_The said man nodded, "Hakase Fudo. Looks like I gotta go. It was nice meeting you."_

"_Likewise." _she responded and the dark-haired man began to walk away. He turned around several yards.

"_What's your name?"_ he asked.

"_Nan." _The young woman replied, _"Nan Robertson."_

"_See ya around, Nan!" _Copper's grandfather waved as he ran off towards the Goodwins.

"_Yeah. See ya around, Hakase."_ The brunette murmured, a smile playing on her lips.

The world Copper was experiencing began to speed up again, like a tape in a VCR machine going on fast-forward. The world briefly slowed when it came to Nan and Hakase's first date, when he proposed, and on their wedding day, which she noted carefully. It slowed down again and the dark-haired girl was no longer in seeing a part of her grandmother's life that was college. She was in an apartment. She had once heard that her grandparents had lived in the Tops. The dark-haired girl saw a calendar and looked at the date. It looked about three years from the day her grandparents had gotten married.

The young psychic looked around and saw Nan looking a little pale, but was smiling. She also looked a little impatient. Maybe for her husband to get home? The sound of a door opening and closing sounded. Copper looked to see her grandfather coming into their apartment. He was in a lab coat that the dark-haired girl was used to seeing him in. Nan immediately went over to him and kissed him.

"_I take it you're feeling better, love." _Hakase commented. His wife merely smiled and laughed a little. There was so much light and life in her eyes.

"_Much, much better, honey." _She responded. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She whispered something in his ear and a grin spread across her grandfather's face. He placed his hands on her hips and spun her around her a little.

"_This is great, Nan!"_ he exclaimed, _"I can't believe how great this is! Parents!"_

'_Parents'?_ Copper thought, _Oh, this must've been when they found out about dad. When they found out she was pregnant with dad. _

The world started fast forwarding again, going through nine months and slowed again when her grandmother was in the hospital, holding a baby version of her father. Her grandfather sat next to her, like _her_ father had when _she_ had been held by _her_ mother in the hospital. Nan was gently stroking her father's mop of hair as he lay asleep in her arms. Hakase moved from the chair to the bed and sat close, wrapping his arm around her as he kissed her cheek.

"_He's so perfect."_ He told her quietly, _"Yusei. Our son."_

"_Our little star." _She commented, _"I heard that Hideo and Setsuko are looking at girl names."_

Her grandparents—all of them—knew each other? That was awesome! She wondered if the others' grandparents were going to be mentioned.

"_They already know that it'll be a girl?"_

The brunette nodded, _"They want the name to be compatible with Rose. Right now, they're thinking about Akiza."_

The dark-haired man chuckled, "_Maybe our son and their daughter will get together when they're older."_

The dark-haired girl laughed, though it was unheard by the occupants of the room. After all, she was just a ghostly bystander watching the past. It was just like watching a video almost.

"_Maybe."_ Nan laughed softly, _"And maybe Will and Ava's son, Leslie and Isabelle's son, and Tom and Julia's soon-to-be-son will become great friends with Yusei. I don't know what he's going to go through, but I do know he'll grow up to be a great person, just like his father."_

"_And his mother." _He told her, smiling before kissing her lips. They pulled away after a few seconds, _"I love you, Nan."_

"_I love you, too, Hakase."_

The dark-haired girl almost started crying. It was all so sweet and going to be so tragic with Zero Reverse. She did feel tears welling in her eyes. But she suppressed them as the time sped up to a date she knew by heart. And she was now in a building she had been in many times before. Sirens blared and red lights flashed around.

Zero Reverse was happening before her eyes.

What was happening frightened her. It was horrible what was happening. And know what was going to know was even scarier. Knowing what happens next always seems to make things scarier than when you don't know what will happen. Knowledge can cause such blinding terror!

Copper took deep breaths to calm herself. It wasn't actually happening; just one of Nan's memories, she kept reminding herself. She watched as her grandmother tearfully and fearfully gave Yusei to her husband. The brunette watched them as Hakase fled with their son. After a couple seconds, she ran in the opposite direction.

The dark-haired girl watched as her grandmother looked out among the chaos and destruction. Nan cried violently as she sank to the ground. She thought she had lost everything. She didn't know where either her son or husband was. It was so tragic.

Copper began to cry; she'd always been a bit emotional. She didn't care what might happen. If it affected her psychic abilities or not. But she couldn't hold the tears back. Her grandparents had lost each other and their son. Her grandmother didn't even know that he was alive; where her grandfather did. The world she was watching shook and dissolved.

_Yusei…Hakase…Why can't I be with you?_

The voice rang in the dark-haired girl's head. It was a sad voice that had once been full of life and excitement. It sounded like all the voice's owner wanted her family again.

_I wish I could help…_the young psychic wished inside her head, _If only I could. Then you could have your family again, Nan…Grandmother._

The world shook the girl's vision again and she felt an intense pain in her right arm. She felt nauseous and nervous. What was happening? Her stomach did back flips as her heart pounded, her head reeling. She felt dizzy as she felt the color drain completely from her face and began to break out in a cold sweat. The dark-haired girl hoped that this wouldn't last long. Or that this was hurting her health in some way. She'd be majorly scolded if it was.

She saw the hospital room come back into her sight. Her Mark burned more intensely by the second. She felt herself sway from dizziness and fell sideways a little. Copper felt the strong arms of her friend keep her from collapsing further. Lane watched her as her eyes returned to normal with her face extremely pale; she was shaking and her loose hair was sticking to her face. She had several beads of sweat dripping down her face that were mixing with the salty tears pouring from her gorgeous eyes. Her breathing was a bit ragged.

_Well, we now know what happens if she materializes this card anyway._ He thought.

"Copper, are you all right?" he didn't know what else to say; she didn't dry her tears as she slowly sat up. She shook her head very slowly, as if it was unpleasant to do so, "You want me to get you some water?"

She nodded her head slowly and Lane got up and left the room. She clutched her arm as the crimson glow from it disappeared. She tried to get her breathing normal again as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. The dark-haired girl dried her eyes. Playing that spell did help a little. She understood what Nan had been through. And that all she wanted was to be with her husband and baby boy again.

The psychic watched her friend intently as he returned with a cold bottle of water. She shakily took if from him and sipped at the contents slowly. Copper blushed, though it wasn't noticeable because her face was already flushed from what she had gone through, as she felt the ice-blue-haired boy rubbed her back in circles.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"I saw nearly everything she went through with my dad's dad. And they knew everyone. Each of our grandparents."

"Oh, wow." He commented quietly.

"But it was so sad because I knew what was going to happen. They were so happy! And Roman had to go and ruin it!" she let more tears run down her face, but hastily wiped them away. More kept coming though.

Lane wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manner. He hated seeing her so upset. She cried into him as she had done with her father. She was glad that he was giving her comfort; Copper didn't even notice how close they were or that she wasn't blushing.

They both heard a slight murmur. The dark-haired girl and ice-blue-haired boy looked at the psychic's grandmother. Her eyes moved a little from their closed state. She seemed to becoming restless. Her eyes began to open a little. Then a little more and a little more until the blue-indigo eyes were completely open.

The brunette looked at both of them, quizzically. There was a strange silence between them. It was like anticipation filled that small room. Copper's eyes widened as she realized what she had done. She didn't know whether to consider it amazing, strange, or slightly disturbing. At the moment, all she could do was stare in amazement. Had she really awoken her grandmother from a _thirty-seven-year_ coma?

Nan looked at the two young teenagers before her. A boy and a girl. She knew for a fact that she didn't know them. But both looked familiar. The boy had ice-blue-colored hair that was a tad long, but framed his pale, sharp features nicely. His eyes were a simple blue. He looked like Ava almost… The brunette hadn't heard that name in what seemed like a long time.

She turned her attention to the girl. She had black hair that had a shade of what looked like burgundy threading through it; were they highlights or natural? Her eyes were cat-shaped and had two colors. They were mostly blue-indigo but had little flecks of dark amber-gold here and there. Her hair was long—waist-length to be precise—and tied tightly in a braid, keeping it out of her soft, pale features. She looked a lot like Yusei… The girl was trembling a little, and she had a duel disk strapped on; her pale face was even paler than it normally should've been. Her face was flushed a little. Was she sick?

Who were they?

"Who..." she started, finding her voice. "Who…are you?"

* * *

_**Coming Up in Lost and Found**_

"Who are you?"

"I…umm…you see…uh, the thing is…"

"Yes? Who are you?"

"This Lane...Lane Kessler. And my name is, is Cyli-Elizabeth. Cyli-Elizabeth..._Fudo_."

**_NEXT TIME—CHAPTER 8: NAN_**

**_

* * *

_**

AnimeKiwi369: Huh? Huh? How'd ya like it? *Not facing Lane or Copper*.

Lane: Who _is_ she talking to?

Copper: The readers. You get used to it after a while.

AnimeKiwi369: *Now facing Copper and Lane*. How did _you two _like it? *Grins*.

Copper and Lane: *Look at each other*. Well, uh...

AnimeKiwi369: I thought you might. **;**D Well, I don't have much to say. So please be kind and please review. I'd like to get between 10 and 15 reviews again, if that isn't too much trouble. I'll try to update when I get at least that many. So please review!


	9. Chapter 8: Nan

AnimeKiwi369: I am **_so incredibly _**happy!

Copper: You got all 'A's for your first semester of high school, didn't you?

AnimeKiwi369: How'd ya guess?

Copper: You're updating.

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, yeah. I was going to update earlier, but I've been in bed on a minor allergic reaction to a piece of shrimp I ate. But that's the first time it's ever happened; so I may or may not. I'm still really fatigued though.

Copper: That's too bad.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for the previous chapter.

Lane: Who does the chapter focus on?

AnimeKiwi369: It focuses on you a little, Lane. But it's mostly on Copper and Nan.

Copper: AnimeKiwi369 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. She only owns the storyline and her own characters, like me and Lane and a teeny bit Nan. At least the name.

AnimeKiwi369: Thanks. Now onto the story.

* * *

Chapter 8

Nan

"_Who…Who are you?"_

Copper was in complete disbelief. How in world had she done that? _Wh-What h-have I d-done?_ She thought, her head still reeling. She gripped her head slightly, trying to steady herself. She looked at her now-out-of-coma grandmother. She didn't know what to say…or do for that matter. The dark-haired girl felt there wasn't enough oxygen in the room.

"I…umm…you see…uh, the thing is…" she tried, but couldn't come up with anything. She looked into her grandmother's eyes. They were confused and sad. The dark-haired girl felt her heart wrench in her chest a little.

"Yes?" her grandmother's voice was no more than a whisper, "Who are you?" she repeated.

The psychic sighed. Was there any way to put this easy? How could she say it simply without awkwardness? She didn't think there was. _Confronting that psychopath Sayer was easier than this!_ She thought and then thought, _Although the duel wasn't so easy; just challenging him_. _I might as well get this over with._

She gestured to her friend, "This Lane...Lane Kessler. And my name is," the psychic started, "is Cyli-Elizabeth. Cyli-Elizabeth..._Fudo_."

Her grandmother's eyes widened in disbelief and shook her head, "No, it's not possible. I'm dreaming. My son and husband didn't survive." She denied to herself.

"You're not dreaming." Copper said softly, "Your son survived the Reactor's meltdown. But your husband…he…h-he didn't. I-I'm sorry."

"How do you know about the reactor? And my family? How is your last name Fudo?" Nan asked, surprised and upset.

"I, uh, I—this is really hard to explain—I've heard about it all my life. Both of us have." She replied quietly, gesturing to Lane a little.

"What about my family? And your last name?" the brunette asked again.

Copper took another deep breath, "I know this and my last name is Fudo because…because my father…my father is Y-Yusei Fudo. Your son. I'm your granddaughter."

"And my grandparents were Will and Ava Kessler." Lane added. The dark-haired girl glared at him as if to say 'Not helping!' or 'Shut it!'. The blue-indigo-eyed girl could definitely have a temper.

"Y-Yusei i-is s-still a-alive?" Nan asked in disbelief, "How can he be your father? He…He was just…just a b-baby!"

The dark-haired psychic sighed; this wasn't going too well. As she had suspected. And it wasn't going to get any easier. How was she supposed to explain everything that had happened? She almost wished her parents were there. But that might make things even more awkward. And emotional; she was already emotional anyways.

"I'm sorry, but it's been…been thirty-seven years since the Reactor had its meltdown. You've been in a coma for thirty-seven years." She told her grandmother quietly.

"Then h-how am I awake?" she asked. She looked at the duel disk strapped on the dark-haired girl's arm. The brunette saw a single card in a spell/trap zone slot.

"I-I'm not exactly sure how." The young girl told her, looking at her duel disk, "But I _do_ know that my abilities caused it."

"'Abilities'?" her grandmother questioned.

"Copper's a psychic duelist. Just like her mother." Lane responded, "She materialized one of her spells and…and saw parts of your life."

The said girl looked at him with her sarcastic 'thank-a-lot' look. She faced her grandmother, who had quizzical eyes at the sound of her preferred name after the twenty-ninth element in the periodic table. The dark-haired girl sighed again.

"I wanted to understand you better after I saw you the other day." She added onto what her friend had just said, "Seeing you put me into shock and my dad as well."

"You don't go by your _actual_ name, do you?" Nan asked and the dark-haired girl nodded.

"I've always been known by 'Copper'." She said, "Mostly."

"Do your parents even know you're both here?" she asked.

"No." both responded simultaneously.

"I…I want to see him…your father." The brunette told the dark-haired girl slowly, fighting tears.

Copper didn't know what to say or do. Her father and mother were at work. How would they react? She wasn't sure if she should call them now. She looked at Lane for help. He gave her a sympathetic look. He stood and grabbed her hand.

"Please excuse us for a moment." He told the woman in the hospital bed. He pulled the dark-haired girl out of the room and into the hall.

"And why are we out here?" she asked in a somewhat demanding tone.

"You need to call your parents." He told her in flat tone.

"And say what exactly?" she shot back, taking out her phone and put it to her ear, "'Oh, hey, mom and dad. Guess what? I wanted to understand Nan better and materialized **Second Sight **and somehow woke her up.'" She said in a high pitch, sarcastic tone, "Yeah, I don't think so. Not like that or so rushed."

Lane had a grin on his face as she said her sarcasm, "I think you're going to tell them basically what you _did_ just say. Or I will."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You wouldn't _dare_ do that."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" he teased, reaching for her cell phone in her hand. She smacked his hand away before he could get it. She knew if he had got it, he would run from her to somewhere she couldn't find. Or he would just hold her phone up above her, where she couldn't reach. He had done it a few times and it annoyed her so much; she didn't care how much she liked him. She hated when he did.

"Fine." She gave in. They both looked back into the hospital room at her grandmother, "But do you know how hard this is going to be for my parents?"

Lane simply looked at her with a small smile, "It'll be fine."

"I hope you're right." She replied, dialing her mother's cell phone. She listened to it ring a few times before her mother's sweet voice came on.

"Copper?" she asked. The dark-haired girl could just tell her mother was smiling on the other end, "What is it, honey?"

"Mom, I kinda, um…" she trailed off, unsure of how to tell her mother that she had wakened her father's mother, "You need to get down here to the hospital."

"You're not hurt are you?" her mother asked worried.

"No, no. I'm fine mom." She reassured and heard her mother sigh with relief, "It's dad's mom."

"What about her?"

"I kinda, well…sorta, woke her up." She told her mother, making the last three words in a rushed, low tone. Her mother was silent on the other end. After a couple minutes of silence, the young psychic thought that her mother might have hung up on her, "Uh, mom?"

"How?" was all that came out of her mother's mouth on the other end.

"I, um…materialized a spell card." She answered, feeling awkward.

"Which one?"

"**Second Sight."**

"What happened?" Copper began feeling like she was being interrogated slightly with all of these short questions.

"I saw some of her life. Mainly just big events that involved her and dad's dad. And then I saw her as she looked at what Zero Reverse had caused. I-It was so upsetting. Then I heard her say something in her mind. I came out of my trancelike state and a few minutes later, she woke up."

"Have you told your father?" Akiza asked.

"No." she replied bluntly, "His mom wants to see him though. I don't think she completely believed me when I told her he was still alive. I think he should see her too, but I…I'm not sure how he's going to react."

"I think you should call him…_now_." The female Signer told her.

She sighed, "All right, mom. I'll see you later."

"All right. Bye."

"Bye."

Copper sighed and leaned against the wall. She looked at Lane again. He simply motioned to her phone for her to call her father. She nodded, looking down. She slowly found her father's speed dial and held her breath as she listened to it ringing. Her hand trembled slightly. She closed her eyes as she heard the phone stop ringing.

"Copper?" Yusei's voice asked on the unseen other line.

She took a deep breath, "Dad, you need to come to the hospital; it has to do with your mom. I was able to wake her up." Again, silence, "Dad?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He said.

"All right…And dad?"

"Yes?" he inquired.

"I love you." She told him, unfeigned as always.

"I love you, too, baby. I'll see you in a few." He told her before hanging up.

She looked at one of her best friends, "My dad will be here in a few."

"Okay." He responded, "Maybe we should…go back in there?"

The dark-haired girl nodded and they went back inside where her grandmother was. The awkward atmosphere that was there before was even more now. The silence was almost deafening. The blue-indigo-eyed girl looked down at her lap as she sat in a chair next to Lane and by her grandmother. It was still so strange that she had only known Nan to be alive for a couple of days and now she was awake because of her doing.

The brunette-haired woman stared at the ceiling. Was it possible that her son was still alive? That she hadn't completely lost her family after all? But…how had she been alive for so long? _Thirty-seven years_? It was…insane almost. She had been alone for so long. She had relived parts of her life. All of the parts with Hakase. All of it. And then after those, it had been darkness.

But there had been several times she had seen things. She only thought she dreamed them because she wished she had been there for. She had seen a man that looked nearly identical to her husband with a lighter tone of skin, golden highlights through his spiked black hair, soul-reading blue-indigo eyes, and a criminal marker on his left cheek. She had known in an instant that it was Yusei. Her son.

Nan had seen one of the happiest days of his life. His own wedding day. He looked absolutely dashing in the tux he wore; like his father had on their wedding day. He had looked lovingly at the woman next to him as they said their vows. The woman he had chosen to marry was absolutely gorgeous. She had, had beautiful burgundy red hair that was just a little longer that chin-length, with long bangs, framing her pretty, slightly heart-shaped face. Her eyes had been cat-shaped and a very attractive dark amber-gold color.

Her son's groomsmen were all different. The one closest to her son had ginger-colored hair and gray eyes, bearing a strong, identical resemblance to Thomas Hogan. He was just a bit shorter and less muscular. And his face was covered in markers, but he looked kind enough, if not reckless with that grin plastered on his face. She figured he was the best man. The one next to him was identical to Leslie Atlas except for the eyes. His face was a bit stern, but there was a small smile on his face. The second to last had on a small, kind, gentle smile and had golden eyes with long ice-blue hair. He had a strong resemblance to Ava Kessler. Both he and the blonde were tall. The last was the youngest, looking only about seventeen with green-colored hair and green-gold eyes. He was grinning like mad at her son and then to the audience at a cute brunette with brown eyes.

She had looked at the woman her son was taking as wife's bridesmaids. The one she figured that was the maid of honor had bleach blonde with emerald colored eyes. She had a reckless grin of her own. She was looking over at the ginger by her son. She wondered if they were together. The one next to her had medium-length dark hair and was looking at the blonde by her son through odd-looking glasses. The one after her was tall with long dark hair with a gentle smile at the redhead and then at the ice-blue-haired man near Yusei. The final one was the youngest with green hair and green-gold eyes like the last groomsman by her son. Twins maybe? She smiled at her son before looking at a boy with slightly curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

And when she had looked next to her, Hakase had been right there. She had started to cry as she saw him and as he had put his arm around her. She had just ignored her tears as she watched her son. She could tell that he loved the woman that was now his wife by the way he held her delicately as he kissed her. And the way that she trusted him by wrapping her arms around his neck showed she loved him very much. When they had broken apart from each other, they had looked lovingly into the other's eyes, smiling as they whispered something to each other. They had both looked out into the audience as the minister had introduced them as a married couple. She caught a glimpse of his eyes. He stared at her and Hakase, smiling.

He had seen them.

Copper looked at her grandmother. She looked like she was remembering something. She was shaking slightly. It must have been upsetting and shocking for her. _Déjà vu_. She thought, _First me, slightly mom, and majorly dad, and now her. I've gotta a strange family sometimes. _She almost chuckled at the thought. Of course she did. She, Lane, Raven, John, and the others' all had strange families. They were children of those involved in the Signer-Dark Signer war.

The dark-haired girl and her friends sometimes joked about what they were based on who their parents were. They joked that she was a Signer purebred. Lane and his siblings were the Dark Signer purebreds. John and Cadie were the Signer mutts—half Signer and Dark Signer. Raven, her siblings, and Zoey were the plain mutts—half Signer and half non-Signer. And then Zach was the purebred nothing—neither of his parents was a Signer or had been a Dark Signer, even if Leo _had_ helped in the war.

It was always fun to refer to them as that. Especially when John was getting too arrogant. She would always bring him down by saying that. But he usually retorted by saying his dad was _the_ Jack Atlas and he was an Atlas. But then the dark-haired girl would just remind him that she was a psychic that could beat the living daylights outta him if he got anymore out of line. It was just a playful threat of course, something that they did with each other. Though it was normally Raven that got into fights with the blonde. Like their fathers.

Copper turned her head to Lane. He was looking at his cell phone. He sighed. She saw him stand up and look at her. He gave her an apologetic smile. He showed her the screen of his phone. It was text message from his mother saying that she needed him to watch over Gabe for a little while. She looked at him and motioned for him to go.

After the ice-blue-haired boy left, the silence in the room was making the dark-haired girl's heart begin to pound. She wasn't sure if it was that she missed him or that it was that she was in the hospital room alone with her father's mother. She stood up and went to the window. She saw a brief flash of red.

Her father was there.

The psychic held her breath as she went out into the hall and waited for her father. As she saw him walking towards her, her heart began pounding faster. She gave him a slight smile, trying to be reassuring. He didn't smile back. Copper couldn't read the expression in his eyes. She wished more than anything that she could do something for him. She simply met him a few feet from the door and hugged him.

Yusei held her as she hugged him. He wasn't sure how he should feel. Excited? Nervous? He had a million and one thoughts in his head. He wondered how his mother was going to take this. He hoped it would be well. He took a deep breath as he pulled away from his daughter. He looked at the room and then to his child. She put her hand in his and pulled him into his mother's hospital room.

As he entered, Yusei looked at his mother. Their eyes made direct contact. It was like time was frozen as blue-indigo eyes stared into identical blue-indigo eyes and as young, cat-shaped ones looked from one to the other. The silence didn't help the seemingly-stilled time.

"_Yusei_…" Nan finally spoke.

"_Mom..."_

_

* * *

_

**_Next Time in Lost and Found_**

"It's you…It's really you… Mom…"

"Yusei... You're grown up…"

"I can't believe how wonderful this is. You're awake!"

"W-What happened? I-In your life, I mean."

"I don't see any reason for you to stay in this hospital now that you're awake, mom."

"Where would I go, Yusei? I doubt that the apartment your father and I had when he was…still alive is still ours."

"Maybe…maybe you could…live with us…"

**_NEXT TIME—CHAPTER 9: RELATIONSHIPS_**

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: You just love when I leave you on cliffhangers, don't you?

All: No!

AnimeKiwi369: Ah well. I hoped everyone liked the chapter. Slightly filler, though.

Copper: Yeah. I hope you post again soon.

AnimeKiwi369: I don't think I'll update again until at least Thursday. Or until I reach 100 reviews. Which I am very close to by the way. I am also going to be posting another poll soon. By that I mean within the next month or so.

Copper: So this story is the most popular? One of the stories I'm in is the most popular?

AnimeKiwi369: At the moment. Also I was wondering if those of you that have read A ROSE'S NIGHTMARE would like me to start posting the sequel to it because I am almost done, I just need one of my fanfiction pals to finish a duel for me.

Akiza: I think I'd like to see what you're going to torture me with in that story.

Copper: If you did that, you have two stories going.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, so?

Copper: Oh, nothing.

AnimeKiwi369: I'd get more reviews. Speaking of which, I'd like at least between 12 and 15 reviews for this chapter. So please be kind and please review. I appreciate those who do/did, so please reveiw. **;**D


	10. Chapter 9: Relationships

AnimeKiwi369: *To Copper*. Do I always seem bored to you?

Copper: Yeah. But hey, that's the price for being a kid.

AnimeKiwi369: I guess so. This chapter focuses mainly on you, Yusei, and Nan. And relationships that Copper and Yusei have with others.

Yusei: Is this a filler chapter at all?

AnimeKiwi369: A teeny bit. But there is something important that will play a bigger role later.

Copper: I don't like that sound. Time for the disclaimer.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, just my own characters and the storyline. And sorry in advance if any actual characters from the show are out of character.

* * *

Chapter 9

Relationships

Time stood completely still as the two words hung in the air. The silence was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. The dark-haired girl felt so strange just watching this. All she could hear was the sound of her heart pounding in her chest and blood pounding in her ears. Copper held her breath as her father and grandmother stared at each other, both looking in disbelief at each other.

Yusei couldn't even believe his eyes. His mother was awake! He couldn't even begin to describe what he was feeling. He couldn't even name what emotions he was feeling. This was amazing. He was truly seeing his mother for the first time. He used to dream of this when he little after Martha had told him and the guys what had happened to their parents.

"It's you…It's really you…" he trailed off slightly, slowly going by her, "Mom…"

"Yusei…" Nan repeated. She couldn't believe this. He was all grown up! He looked so much like his father… He wasn't the little baby he was when she had last seen him, "You're grown up…"

He nodded a bit numbly, "I can't believe how wonderful this is. You're awake!"

The brunette shakily held up her hand. The dark-haired Signer took off one of his gloves and put his hand against his mother's. To Copper, it seemed like something from a movie. She felt extremely awkward just watching and silently slipped out of the room into the hallway; she still watched secretly from the hall. Neither the blue-indigo-eyed mother nor son noticed.

Nan couldn't describe what she was feeling. She was seeing her son again. After believing him dead for so long, he was there, in the flesh. This was so amazing! She hadn't felt his hand since she had to give him to Hakase to save him from the Reactor's meltdown. Her heart filled with relief seeing him again. So that girl, Copper, really was her granddaughter… She had looked an awful like her son. She wondered if he felt the same way towards her as she did towards him.

The Signer thought that the only other times he had felt this ecstatic was on his wedding day and the day his little girl was born. His heart swelled like it had on those two days. He wondered if the love he was feeling in his heart was what Copper felt for him. He had felt something similar to this when he was growing up with Martha. It must be the way a child feels towards the ones that gave them life. A parent-child relationship. But it felt a bit strange. Yusei had never _truly_ felt that…until now.

The Signer couldn't help himself and embraced his mother, "Mom…" he repeated, unable to say anything. His voice trembled slightly.

The brunette wrapped her arms around him. She hadn't been that close with him in what seemed like an eternity. She had always loved holding him close when he was nothing more than a baby. It felt...right to hold him. He must be feeling what she felt seeing him again. After a while, he pulled away from her and sat in the chair his daughter had previously occupied.

Silence lapsed back into a strange state. Neither one of them knew what they should say to the other. What _could_ they say at that moment? Copper was silent as she watched. She desperately wanted one of them to say _something_…_anything_. She was half-tempted to go in there and start the conversation.

"W-What happened?" Nan asked awkwardly, "I-In your life, I mean."

"A lot of things." He responded shortly, "And many unpleasant, but also a lot of pleasant things."

"Who raised you?"

"A woman named Martha. She raises orphans. And she raised me and my friends Jack, Crow, and Kalin and she still does."

"Wh-What caused you to be in The Facility?" she asked, unsure how he would react. The dark-haired man seemed unfazed.

"After Zero Reverse, part of the city broke away and called Satellite. And those from Satellite were illegal in New Domino City without a permit. I went to the city and after a duel I had, Sector Security found and arrested me. But that was the past; I'm highly respected now. My friends are, too."

"Why is that?"

"Because of," he began, pulling up the sleeve of his jacket, "the Signer-Dark Signer war."

"Roman had a Mark just like that…" the brunette commented absently. She looked at her son, "You're a Signer?"

Yusei nodded, "Yeah, so are my friends Jack, Crow, and Luna; and so is my wife, Akiza. And recently our eldest kids became Signers, as well."

"How?"

He sighed and relayed what had happened in his lifetime with the whole Signer-Dark Signer fiasco. He noticed his mother's eyes widen as he told.

"And that's how that happened." He finished.

"And how did your and your friends' children get the Marks of The Crimson Dragon?" she asked.

The dark-haired Signer wasn't sure how he should explain. He noticed Copper looking into the room, while trying to stay hidden. She had been watching them. Yusei motioned her inside. She was slightly hesitant, but obeyed her father.

"I think you should explain." He said to her and pulled her down onto the chair next to him.

"All right, dad." She responded and told her own tale of a few weeks ago. She was able to fight tears as she told her duel against Sayer. She held her wrist again. She pulled her jacket sleeve up and her glove sleeve down, showing the overlapping patterns.

"Both of you have been through much." The brunette commented. Both nodded, "And all of caused because your father's invention." She directed it towards Yusei.

The young psychic thought about that for a few minutes. What her grandmother said was absolutely true. If Zero Reverse didn't happen, all of the things that happened wouldn't have happened most likely. Even with her mother discovering her powers. If both sets of grandparents had known each other, then her parents would've known each other growing up and would probably get along as they did now. And her mother wouldn't have been so angry at her father.

"Cyli?" her grandmother's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at her.

"Yes?"

"How old are you?" Nan asked. How much of her granddaughter's life had she missed out on? A lot like with Yusei or not that much?

"Fourteen and a half. Fifteen at the end of October." She responded.

"At nine thirty-eight a.m., October 29th, you'll be fifteen." The dark-haired man told her absently.

The girl looked at him, surprised, "How do you even remember that, dad?" she asked. He smiled at her, momentarily forgetting his mother was there. Yusei put his arm around her shoulders.

"Because you're my baby girl." He responded, kissing her forehead.

"Oh, daddy." She replied, smiling as she moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck a little.

The brunette watched the dark-haired father-daughter pair. They looked like they loved each other so much. They were so relaxed and comfortable with each other. It was obvious that they were very, very close. It warmed her heart seeing that her son was experiencing that affection with his daughter. But it also wrenched her heart because she had never really experienced that with him because of Roman's betrayal. He had only been a baby when she thought he hadn't survived. She wondered if her son's daughter had that kind of relationship with her mother. A thought came to her mind as she remembered what he had said about his wife's name.

"Yusei?" she asked, gaining his attention again.

"Yes?" he inquired.

"Your wife's name, Akiza was it?" he nodded, "Did her maiden name happen to be Akiza Rose Izinski? And is Hideo and Setsuko Izinski's daughter?"

The dark-haired Signer was taken by surprise, "Yeah. How did you know that?"

"Your…Your father and I knew the Izinskis before the Reactor's meltdown. You met with Akiza when you were about eight months old and she was about two months old. You were…both quite fond of…each other."

The dark-haired girl silently let her 'I-knew-it!' look flash across her face and run through her mind. _I knew that mom and dad just had to have met after I saw that vision of Nan and Hakase in the hospital talking about grandma and grandpa Izinski._ She thought, suppressing a grin.

"Oh, wow." He commented.

"That is so cool." The psychic put in.

"I don't see any reason for you to stay in this hospital now that you're awake, mom." Yusei told the brunette.

"Where would I go, Yusei?" Nan asked, "I doubt that the apartment your father and I had when he was…still alive is still ours."

"Maybe…maybe you could…live with us…" he suggested unsure, "We've got plenty of room. But…I'd have to speak with Akiza about it."

"The doctors will probably want to run some tests on her before they release her, too." Copper added in. Her grandmother nodded.

"If that's all right."

"I know it's all right with me…" the dark-haired man commented.

"It's all right with me, I guess." The mostly blue-indigo-eyed girl put in. Although she said it was all right with her, she wasn't positive it would work. It would be strange for a while. But her life was already strange, so what difference was this going to make?

The brunette was unsure if living with her son—who she was seeing for the first time since the Reactor's meltdown—was the right thing to do. She hardly knew him anymore. He wasn't who he had been when she had last seen him. He was an adult. He had a family; he was a professional duelist. He wasn't a baby anymore. How was his wife and kids—if he had any others—going to take this? She felt like this was going to be a burden on them.

"Yusei, I'd feel like a burden to you." She voiced her thoughts.

"You wouldn't be a burden." He tried to reassure her, "Mom, I want to know you. I've wanted to know who you are my entire life. Plus, having you live with us would be a great way to get to know you."

"All right, Yusei." She sighed, "Only if it's all right with your family." She repeated.

"Like I said, I'll have to see with Akiza. It's already all right with me and Copper."

"It's…It's only you, your wife and daughter?" she asked.

"Yep!" Copper responded for her father with a proud smile.

"Yeah, it is just us." He said, ruffling his daughter's hair a little, playing a little with her braid.

"Dad, do you want me to give you two some time to catch up some more?" she asked sincerely.

"It's all right; you don't _have_ to go, baby." He told her, "Only if you want to."

"I think I better go." She said, standing up. The dark-haired girl kissed his cheek, "I'll let you two catch up and I'll see you at home."

"All right." Yusei responded, "I'll see you at home. And if I'm not home by the usual time, tell your mother not to worry."

"Okay." The dark-haired girl began to leave the room, "Bye."

Copper slipped out of the room and let out a breath of relief as she got into the hallway. She had felt strange in there. The dark-haired girl left the building and remounted her runner. She looked one last time at the window of her grandmother's room before speeding off back to her house. She dismounted to lift the garage door and pushed her runner the rest of the way in.

She went inside and took her helmet off as she entered her bedroom. Her bangs were sticking to her forehead a little. She still felt drained from playing that spell card. She went into the bathroom and examined herself. The dark-haired girl thought she was a little paler than she should've been. She removed her gloves and splashed icy water on her face.

The psychic momentarily left the bathroom to retrieve a towel and some fresh clothes. She let her long tresses from their tight confinement, slowly unbraiding the perfect braid from earlier. She silently took a shower, letting the water run over her for more than half of it, thinking over what she had done. She had brought her grandmother out of unconsciousness. _More like my psychic powers did_. She thought, hugging herself.

"And I thought _he_ and mom were powerful." She said to herself, "Is it possible that dad _was_ right back then and that I _am_ going to be just as powerful as mom was at the age she was when she learned how to control her powers?"

She remembered that day well. The day her powers showed up. She had been afraid because of what her mother told her. But then Yusei had helped her see that she had nothing to be afraid of. Copper sighed a little. Life was so weird sometimes. She turned off the hot water spigot. She wrapped the towel around to herself as she stepped out of the shower.

The dark-haired girl heard her phone go off from the counter she had placed it on. She tossed her hair to the side a little, so as not to get the small device wet when she put it to her ear. She looked at the ID on it briefly before putting it to her ear.

"And you're calling me for what exactly, Jonathan?" she asked.

"We heard what happened?" he told her, like he did a few days ago.

"And what do you mean by 'we'?" she asked.

"Lane told Raven and me separately, but we know." He told her.

"Didn't you have something to do with your sis and mom today or something?" she inquired curiously.

"Yeah, I just thought you might want to talk or something since there's a break in…_family time_."

"Jonathan Atlas, you have got the strangest personality and genes of everyone I know." Copper told him, "Arrogant one day and compassionate the next. I'll _never_ understand you…_blondie_."

"Don't call me 'blondie'." He commanded.

"Like I ever do anything you tell me." She shot back, "Besides, you can't tell me what to do."

"I'm older."

"I'm smarter."

"Shut it, Fudo."

"Make me, Atlas." She shot back as their mostly playful argument stopped. They didn't fight as often as the blonde and ginger did, but they did fight sometimes. Friends _did_ do that after all. At least once in a while, anyway.

"Seriously, what happened between you and your grandmother?" he asked on the other end.

"Not much. Just talked a little until my dad came and Lane left."

"What else?" John demanded on the other line.

"I'd rather not talk about it right at _this_ moment." She told him.

"Oh and why not?" he commanded.

"Because, Mister Atlas," she addressed formally, "you caught me getting out of the shower in nothing _but_ a towel."

"Oh." The blonde responded, sounding embarrassed.

"'Oh' is right, John." Copper told him, "I'll call you, Raven, and Lane later and we'll meet up in a couple of days. 'Kay?"

"Fine and by the way, I didn't need a mental picture."

"Sorry," she giggled, "But that's what you get when call me straight from the shower."

"Whatever. I'll hear from you later." John hung up without another word.

"He sure is impatient today." She laughed a little to herself as she got dressed and wrapped her hair in a separate towel. She gathered up the clothes she had been in previously and put them in her laundry hamper as she left her bathroom.

She had different relationships with her friends. John was someone to occasionally fight with and just someone to have around. But he was useful to give sympathy when the genes he got from Carly took over the Atlas ones. He was someone to help put in their place and/or encourage them when they were down, like Jack could be…sometimes. Raven was the friend to confide in with more than just 'girl things'. She was also the one to make you laugh when you needed it. She was the one that did silly things on purpose just to lighten the air. And also the one who could just make someone laugh with her actions, like her father.

And Lane…was something _more_ than a friend. He was the person to go to with problems that wouldn't judge; someone to ask what was wrong. He had especially done that with her. Before their crushes of each other had really developed, if she had been upset, he would brush his hand against her cheek and softly ask what was wrong. If she hadn't answered, he would tip her chin and ask again. And when she would finally tell him, he would simply just embrace her.

Copper lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling through the canopy of her bed she had put back on in the past couple of weeks. She sighed and lifted her Marks in front of her eyes again. The afternoon light seeped through her window as she closed her eyes. She could almost see those visions again. The dark-haired girl let a slight smile cross her face.

But as she smiled, her mind drifted to what Roman had done to her family. Not just her grandparents, but her father, too. She tensed up as another vision she hadn't seen flashed through her mind. She saw both of her parents encased in a fiery purple barrier, standing across from a man with a dark tone of skin and unnatural eyes. They had black where white should've been and he was wearing black and red. His light hair was pulled back and there were odd marks on him face. There was a giant black and red spider on his field. Was that Roman?

She couldn't decide. The vision disappeared before any of them spoke as a pounding starting in her head. The scene changed to her father turbo dueling someone who looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't tell who it was. She heard and eerily creepy cackle from her father's opponent. W-Was that Kalin?

The scene changed again to a normal duel. She saw her mother, but…her mother was different. There was a sinister look in her eyes and her hair was wild (which didn't look that bad). She wasn't her mother—she was The Black Rose. She was facing Misty, whose eyes held nothing but desire for revenge.

She sat upright, gripping her head. _Wh-What was that?_ Copper wondered as the pounding began ceasing, _Did…Did I see…the past? _The dark-haired girl didn't even notice her bedroom bathed in a crimson glow that came from her arm as her Marks glowed. The crimson glow faded as the psychic looked up.

"This day is turning out to be very, very strange." She muttered to herself. She looked at the clock. An hour had passed since she had lied down. She got up and put the towel that was no longer drying her hair, but rather on the floor, in the hamper before going downstairs.

Copper went into the garden outside, going straight to the roses. Her favorites were the extremely rare red marbled with silvery-white ones. She carefully touched its delicate petals with points that made them look like stars. Her parents had always called them 'star-roses'. She had always loved to play in the garden when she was little, usually while Akiza was tending it. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of all the scents of the garden. She faintly heard the door open and footsteps approach her. Whoever it was wrapped slender around her. Her mother.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, Copper." The Signer replied, "How are you doing? I mean since what happened at the hospital."

"I'm all right." She told her, "Not a hundred percent, but I'm okay."

"Nothing like this had ever happened with you before. I know it's hard the first time a spell's materialized. And being as inexperienced as you are with materializing cards as powerful as **Second Sight**, I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't all right. But I'm glad you are." Akiza told her, holding her closer.

"Thanks, mom." The dark-haired girl turned into her mother's chest and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. Her mother reciprocated and pressed her cheek to the top of her head, like how her father did. Copper had such a good relationship with them.

_**At the Hospital**_

Yusei listened to the lapsing silence again. It was…difficult to start the conversation with his mother and vice versa when they hardly knew each other. Strangely, the Signer didn't mind. He was just glad he was actually with his mother. He wanted to build their relationship; after being deprived of a _true_ mother-son relationship his entire life, he wanted one more than anything.

He had good relationships with everyone else. Martha had been like his mother for him, Jack, Crow, and Kalin when they had been growing up. The relationship he had with the blonde, ginger, and ice-blue-haired men was a brotherly one; they had grown up together. And as far he was concerned, they _were_ his brothers. With Leo and Luna, it was similar as the previously mentioned relationship; they were like the little brother and sister he never had. They felt he was like a brother, too. The one with Akiza was love in the husband-wife kind of way; they _were_ that after all. And then he _was _Copper's father, which was their relationship to each other.

"You look so much like him." His mother's voice snapped him out of his thought about relationships he had with his friends and family.

"Hmmm?" he asked, looking at Nan, who was looking at her lap.

"Your father." She answered, "You look so much like him."

"Oh." He responded, "So I've heard."

"Your daughter looks like you, too." She said quietly.

"Not completely, but she does mostly," he replied, "She had her mother's eye shape and facial features. She's strong yet delicate like her mother, too."

"She seems…" she paused, trying to find the right word, "…sweet."

He chuckled a little, "That's typically what everyone says about her. She's _very_ sweet—my and Akiza's sweet, baby girl."

"Are you close to your wife?" she asked strangely. She wasn't sure how he would take that.

"Akiza and I have been close for a long time. Even when we were just friends, we were pretty close."

"Then you're pretty close to your other friends too, I take it."

Yusei nodded, "Though, there have been times I haven't been. It was especially like that during the Signer-Dark Signer war and a little before that."

"That's what your father hoped for after you were born; that'd you'd be able to be close to others and have good friends." The brunette commented, almost absently.

"Were you close to…dad?" the dark-haired man asked. His mother nodded, as if in a trance. He glanced at the clock and stood a bit reluctantly, "It's getting late; I should probably get going."

"All right." Nan responded.

"I'm going to talk to Akiza tonight about you living with us." He told her as he began to leave.

"All right." She repeated, "Yusei?"

"Yes, mom?" he inquired.

"Yusei…I-I…I love you, son." The brunette told him.

That stopped him in his tracks. The only people he had ever said that to him (that he could remember) was Akiza and Copper—his family. He wasn't sure how he should respond. He hardly knew his mother. What should he say?

"I…I do…too." He told her slowly, "I'm going to stop by tomorrow. Bye mom."

"Bye, Yusei." His mother told him, "Until…Until tomorrow."

* * *

**Next Time in Lost and Found...**

"Akiza. How…How would you feel if my mother lived with us?"

"I don't know. It'd be a little strange at first, but I'd get over it. If she has no place, you're right; we _do_ have plenty of room. And it'd be a great way to get to know her. It's all right with me if your mother lives with us."

"And you already know it's a-okay with me, dad."

"Thank you, Akiza, Copper. This means a lot. Will you come with me tomorrow when I see her, Black Rose?"

"I would love to."

"Mom, this is Akiza. Akiza, this is my mom."

"It's a pleasure to be able to meet you, Mrs. Fudo."

"Likewise, Akiza."

"I'd like you to know, Mrs. Fudo, I have wanted to meet you since I fell in love with your son. It's an honor to do so."

_**NEXT TIME—CHAPTER 10: DECISIONS, DECISIONS**_

_**

* * *

**_

AnimeKiwi369: Well, that's that.

Copper: I have a bad feeling about those visions you made me see.

AnimeKiwi369: *Innoccent tone*. I don't know what you're talking about.

Copper: I'm keeping my eyes on you.

AnimeKiwi369: Good luck with that. Anyway, I'd like to know what you thought.

Copper: In other words, review.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. *Sighs*. I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted for the last chapter. So I'm taking a step back.

Copper: What do you mean?

AnimeKiwi369: I'm only asking for a mere ten reviews instead of fifteen if that's okay. But at least I have 101 reviews.

Copper: 101? For just the prologue and the first eight chapters?

AnimeKiwi369: *Nods*.

Copper: *Squeals in delight*.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, well, I'm going onto the review request. Please be kind and please review and thank you who are reviewing/have reviewed so far. **;**D


	11. Chapter 10: Decisions, Decisions

AnimeKiwi369: *Sighs*.

Copper: What's wrong?

AnimeKiwi369: I had a really bad day yesterday. I hope it's better today.

Copper: Well then I do, too.

AnimeKiwi369: Thanks; I am updating in hopes that I have something to cheer me up.

Copper: I know they cheer me up!

AnimeKiwi369: They normally do for me, too. By the way, this focuses a little on you, Yusei, Akiza, Nan, and a teeny bit Lane.

Copper: All right.

AnimeKiwi369: In advance, sorry if any characters are too out of character.

Copper: And didn't you have a small rant about my name or something?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, I did. There's still a few people that are calling you 'Cooper' instead of 'Copper', but it could just be mispellings.

Copper: Oh.

AnimeKiwi369: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only can claim ownership to my own characters, like Copper, and the storyline.

* * *

Chapter 10

Decisions, Decisions

The dark-haired Signer rode home slowly, letting his mind wrap around what had just happened. He pulled into the garage, finding Copper waiting on the cold floor for him. She looked at him through her eyelashes with those gorgeous eyes of her. Yusei had a brief flashback of when his daughter was little and would latch onto him as soon as he got off of his runner.

"Hey, dad." She said to him as she got off of the floor, "I haven't told mom about having your mom move in, yet. I thought you should be the one to tell her."

He nodded a little, "All right. Where is your mother?"

"She's making dinner. And she's making a dessert, too. But she didn't tell me what. I think it's a surprise for you." Copper told him, smiling a bit.

Yusei nodded again and went inside. Akiza was in the kitchen, like their daughter had said. She heard him and turned around. He couldn't read her expression, like he normally could. She didn't say a thing to him, but her eyes said all. She wrapped her arms around him and gently kissed his lips.

"Stardust." She said quietly, "I hope you're all right."

"I guess I'm all right." He responded, "But there is something I want to discuss with you."

The redhead nodded slightly as he began to lead her to the living room. She didn't resist, meaning the food need to simmer or something. Copper sat next to her mother on the couch.

"Akiza," he dark-haired man began, "How…How would you feel if my mother lived with us?" he asked.

"What?" she inquired, not sure she heard her husband right.

"I don't want my mother to stay in the hospital now that she's awake, but she really doesn't have a place to stay. And I offered to let her stay with us. If it was all right with you and Copper."

She mused over it for a few minutes, "I don't know. It'd be a little strange at first, but I'd get over it. If she has no place, you're right; we _do_ have plenty of room. And it'd be a great way to get to know her. It's all right with me if your mother lives with us." The redheaded psychic told him.

"And you already know it's a-okay with me, dad." Copper put in. He nodded at both of them, smiling a little.

"Thank you, Akiza, Copper. This means a lot." He told them putting his arms around them. The Dragon Head Signer looked at his wife, "Will you come with me tomorrow when I see her, Black Rose?"

She smiled at him, "I would love to."

_**Later that Evening**_

Copper lay in bed, having trouble sleeping, staring at the ceiling again. Her grandmother was going to live with them when she got out of the hospital. It was going to be an interesting summer. After the not so little "Sayer incident", the dark-haired girl thought she'd have a somewhat normal summer.

_I should know better._ She thought, smiling slightly, _My life has never been normal and never will be._ She laughed a little out loud. She turned onto her side and stared at her window. She was glad that the shade was down. Her imagination could run a little wild sometimes. But her deck and duel disk were on her bedside table right next to her. And her light was there to disintegrate the shadows.

The dark-haired girl was a bit edgy since the incident involving that psychopath of a psychic. He had known everything and that freaked her out. She knew what he had done in the past. Even though he was locked up, it still scared her.

But that was behind her. She was back in _her_ time with _her_ family and friends. And now her grandmother was back and was going to live with them in a couple of weeks. Something tickled the back of her mind, thinking it was something important. She tried to remember and it took a couple of minutes to recall what it was. _Right,_ she thought, _Martha's birthday is next Friday. That's always fun. _

Her father's foster mother would always tell stories of their fathers when they had been growing up. She wondered what her family would get her father's foster mother as a gift. Probably something for the orphanage. What the families—the Fudoes, Atlases, Hogans, Kesslers, and the twins' families—usually did for Martha was just a nice big celebration that was normally a BBQ at the orphanage.

Copper thought of some of the stories the orphan caretaker had told. Most were normally brought up of by random things. Nearly all of them somehow embarrassed the four adults. She and her friends would also end up laughing their heads off because they were so hilarious.

The dark-haired girl had a feeling Nan would still be in the hospital. She wondered how her grandmother and Martha would get along. It would probably be strange for them, since one was Yusei's adopted mother and the other was his biological mother. But they'd probably get along pretty good.

_Martha will probably be a good person for Nan to go to, to find out what's gone on in dad's life._ The young girl thought. She turned onto her other side away from the window as she closed her eyes. Her head still hurt a little, but it was bearable. She brushed some of the hair that had come loose from her braid hanging over her shoulder as it tickled her face. She briefly imagined Lane brushing her hair away from her face with his hand. Copper felt a blush on her face as she fell asleep.

_**Down the Hall**_

Akiza rested her head on Yusei's chest as she placed her left hand over his heart. His arm went around her shoulders, pulling her closer. She pressed her cheek against his. She always liked how shocks were sent through her system when they touched, whether a touch of the hand or more. Shocks still sent themselves through even though they had been together for such a long time.

The dark-haired Signer finally felt relaxed in what felt like a while. His wife's touch normally was able to do so. He felt the psychic's eyelashes flutter slightly against his marker. She must have been growing drowsy. Her long, dark, gorgeous lashes would normally do that when she was struggling to keep her eyes open. He had learned that over the years they'd been married.

"Mmmhmm…Yusei?" Akiza asked definitely falling into unconsciousness.

"What is it?" he inquired.

She looked up at him, "I'm a bit nervous to meet your mother. But I'm also excited."

"I'm glad. I'm just so glad that she's back."

Akiza adjusted herself and slid her other arm across his chest, "I am, too. You're not an orphan. You have a mother besides Martha. It's so great she's back."

He smiled at her as both fell asleep, whispering, "Thanks."

_**At the Hospital**_

Nan stared out the window at the city lights. She was still in shock. She had been in a coma and was now awake. Many of the people she knew were gone. But Yusei wasn't. Her son was still alive. Though he was all grown up, he was alive. She had fallen into all of that debris because she thought he was gone. If she had only believed in the slim chance that he had survived—which he had—she might have found him. Raised him. And then they could've had each other even if Hakase was…dead.

That word made her want to cry.

Dead.

That's what her husband was: dead. For thirty-seven years he had been dead. She had been widowed for almost four decades. Her heart hurt from thinking about that. Nan missed Hakase. She'd never forget the love they shared. She'd always love him and she knew he'd always love her.

Tears started to stream from the blue-indigo eyes. The brunette wanted nothing more than to see him again.

_**The Next Day**_

Yusei looked at his wife as he met up with her after work at the hospital. He was in a light blue button-up shirt with the top two buttons undone (courtesy of Copper who thought it looked better when it wasn't buttoned all the way). He was also in his normal jeans and boots. Akiza was wearing a long, flowing-sleeve red blouse with a black skirt that was a few inches above her knees. She also had on her normal stockings and shoes, as well as a few other things. All in all, she was dressed definitely more conservative than she normally did; her chest was normally exposed some, but not too much.

The female Signer took his hand, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb a little. He squeezed her hand a little.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." She told him, "Are _you_ ready?" she asked, smiling at him. He nodded and guided her inside to his mother's hospital room.

The brunette was sitting up in the hospital bed. She was looking out the window. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about the unbearable truth. She heard the door open and looked to see her son with a woman about his age. His wife. Akiza. Daughter of Hideo and Setsuko Izinski. But it was Akiza Fudo now.

She looked very similar to how she did when she had somehow seen their wedding. She looked like her mother, Setsuko. Her son's wife was very, very beautiful. As Nan studied her, she did notice the many similarities between her and Copper that Yusei had told her the previous day. Akiza held the dark-haired man's hand in hers, looking kindly at him. She obviously loved him. The redhead looked at her with a gentle smile and bowed a little in respect for the older woman.

"Mom," Yusei started, motioning to his wife, "this is Akiza. Akiza, this is my mom."

"It's a pleasure to be able to meet you, Mrs. Fudo." She greeted formally.

"Likewise, Akiza." she greeted, but not as enthusiastic. She did like the woman her son had taken, but she couldn't help but feel upset for what had happened to _her_ own spouse.

"I'd like you to know, Mrs. Fudo," Akiza started, "I have wanted to meet you since I fell in love with your son. It's an honor to do so."

"It's a privilege to meet you as well." Nan told her quietly.

"What's wrong, mom?" Yusei asked, feeling a bit strange calling her that so casually.

"I just miss your father." She responded absently.

"All right." He replied and changed the subject quickly, "Akiza and I spoke last night. And we've agreed that you should live with us when you get out of here."

The brunette looked up at both of them and smiled slightly. She looked down at the bedding of the hospital bed, "Thank you." She told them quietly, "Are you sure I won't be a burden?"

"Yes." The female Signer told her, "You won't be a burden, Mrs. Fudo. It's going to be nice having more than just Yusei, Copper, and me in the house."

"If you say so." Nan told her.

"Mom," Yusei started, "Please stop saying you're going to be a burden. All of us are glad you're back. It was our decision."

"All right, Yusei."

The dark-haired man smiled at his mother a little, "You're part of the family."

"_Family_." The brunette repeated slowly. The word seemed so strange to say after having believed her son was dead.

"And you have more than just us." Akiza commented, "Besides my parents as well."

Nan looked at her full on and the psychic could see where her husband got his eyes. Those gorgeous blue-indigo—almost cobalt—eyes, "What are you talking about, Akiza?"

"Our friends are like family to us." She explained, "And so they'll feel like family to you and vice versa."

"Oh. Who exactly are your friends?"

"We have many." The dark-haired Signer, "But the ones that feel like family the most are the Hogans, Atlases, Kesslers, though technically it's Kesslers and Tredwell-Kessler, Michaels, and Leo and Majorie and their family. And then Martha, of course."

"Hogan, Atlas, Kessler…" Nan repeated, "You know Tom and Julia's, Leslie and Isabelle's, and Will and Ava's sons." It took a moment for everything to sink in.

"Yeah." The blue-indigo-eyed man said, "We're like brothers. Martha raised us all."

"What about you, Akiza?" Nan asked her daughter-in-law, "Are you that close to anyone? In a sibling-like manner?"

"I'm close to the twins, Leo and Luna, as is Yusei." She responded, "And I'd say I'm really close to Dove. Crow's wife."

"Crow and Dove. Didn't you say Crow was a Signer like you two?" the brunette inquired. They both nodded, "What is there last name?" she wondered.

"Hogan." The said simultaneously.

"Caleb changed his name?" she asked. Nan had only known Tom and Julia's son as Caleb.

"Not exactly." Yusei explained, "He really couldn't remember his name and he found a Blackwing card before Jack and I ever met him or Kalin. And he built his deck around Blackwings and another kid in Satellite called him 'Crow'. The name just kinda stuck on him. We really can't imagine calling him anything other than 'Crow'. Or in Jack's case it can either be 'Crow', 'idiot', or 'birdbrain'. Jack's a bit temperamental."

Akiza silently laughed, "More than a bit, honey."

"He must be like Leslie then." The brunette commented, "He was always a bit like that."

"Yeah, Jack and his wife, Carly, are complete opposites." The psychic commented, "In every way imaginable. But they love each other nonetheless."

"And what about Dove?" Nan inquired.

Yusei looked at his wife. She nodded, "Dove's had a tough life. She hates her actual name 'Delila'. She once told me it was because it reminded her of being a traitor like with the story in the Bible. And her deck's built around whitewings so that's why she goes by 'Dove'. But her parents wanted her to be a pro tennis player, but she didn't. She's a bit of a rebel. Dove was absorbed by I think Carly's Earthbound Immortal, so a year after the war, when everyone was back, there was a banquet. It's now yearly. Everyone who was absorbed by any Earthbound Immortals, allies to us, we Signers, Dark Signers, and our relatives are invited. That's how Dove was invited."

"She caught Crow's eye." Yusei took over, "It took a long while to convince him to ask her to dance. He eventually did after I showed him that it was easy to ask somebody you like to dance."

"How did you do that?" his mother asked. Her son took his wife's hand.

"I asked Akiza to dance." He answered, looking lovingly at his wife.

"It was during that dance that we first kissed." The redhead put in, returning the look, "I that's what truly began our relationship. But what really got it going was the first time I told Yusei I loved him. He told me what he felt when I was under a trance Sayer had put me under. But I didn't say that I loved him until he had to duel Sayer. He was hurt so bad by _his_ psychic powers. I kept trying to tell him to stay down; that I couldn't bear to see him hurt. It was then I said I loved him. I felt so empty without him when he was in that surgery."

"I was in an eleven and a half hour surgery after that duel. I can't believe what psychic powers could do. It was so painful. I was in the hospital for weeks." He added, "But my friends came most days. And Akiza came by every day."

"I even stayed with him that night after his surgery. We both kinda consider it the first night we slept together." The psychic said with a bit of the laugh; her husband's mother gave a funny look, "Only because I fell asleep on his chest."

"After that, our relationship really took off." He finally ended.

"All right." Nan commented. She was glad that her son had a good relationship with his wife. It was at that moment she felt another pang of loneliness and wanted Hakase to be there with her.

But at least she had them now.

_**At the Fudo Household**_

Copper was lying on one of the couches, listening to music absently. She knew both of her parents were probably at the hospital with Nan at that moment. She had gone to another volleyball practice and had exhausted herself again. But it had been worth it. She needed the exercise and she was getting it with her best girl friend.

The phone rang, but she ignored it, not wanting to get up. She kept ignoring it by turning up the volume. She heard the phone go to the answering machine.

"_Copper, I know you're there." _Lane's voice sounded, _"C'mon C. I'm not going to hang up until I speak to you._"

She sighed and got up and went to the nearest phone in the house, pausing the song she was on. She picked it up, "Fine, you got me up. What's up?" she asked.

"Well, you know how we have practice tomorrow?" he asked.

"What is it, Lane Jacob?" she inquired.

"Ah, would you not use the middle name card, Copper Sori?"

"Oh, fine." She responded as he used her middle name with her nickname, "Seriously, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could come over here at about noon-ish. I have to watch Miky and Gabe while my parents are going out together tomorrow and they won't be back until after four."

"Um…" Copper started, feeling a heat rising in her cheeks. She contemplated a decision. Should she go over to her friend's apartment or just postpone their dance practice? She didn't know what to do, "I'll have to talk to my parents."

The dark-haired girl heard Lane sigh, "All right."

She hung up the phone quickly, feelings her heart race a little, "Why can't I stop thinking about Lane? Why do I have to like him?" she asked as loud as she could in the house. She got a funny look from Fairwin as she exclaimed this. He had crawled out of his cage to see what was the matter with his master. She waved at him nonchalantly, "It's nothing, Fairwin."

Copper went up to her room and to her computer. She aimlessly looked at the photos on her laptop. There wasn't much to do. And she was bored out of her mind. The dark-haired girl could've watched TV, but there was nothing on that interested her.

_Why does summer have to feel so boring?_ She wondered as she lied back down on her bed again and closed her eyes…_Again_.

She saw Jack turbo dueling what looked like a Dark Signer. But she seemed familiar somehow. The Dark Signer looked like…Carly. There was something different though. She didn't look the same; she looked angry. At Jack. The dark-haired girl hadn't ever seen John's mother like that. She only knew Carly as a sweet, clumsy mother of John and Cadie and wife of the blonde Signer.

Copper felt her heart rate increase as she watched Carly summon an Earthbound Immortal. She had only heard of vague descriptions of the summoning of one. But as she watched the giant hummingbird appear, her heart jumped into her throat. It was horrifying. The blue-indigo-eyed girl tried to calm her breathing as she watched Jack summon his Majestic Red Dragon.

Her eyes shot open again. Why did she keep seeing the past? Was it because she had played **Second Sight** or was it her powers or…or was it part of her Signer abilities, since she was a daughter of two Signers? Copper didn't know. All she knew is that she needed a decision on what it was to explain. These visions of the past were beginning to freak her out.

_**A Little While Later**_

The dark-haired girl heard the sound of two familiar engines in the garage as she turned off the stove. She had decided to start cooking what Akiza had planned for dinner. Her parents came in hand-in-hand with smiles.

"Have a good time visiting grandma Nan?" she asked, leaning her back against the counter. She winced a little as a sensitive part of her back rested on the smooth surface.

"I thought so." Her mother told her.

"I agree." Her father put in.

"I'm just glad I was able to meet her." The female Signer commented, and then turned her attention to her daughter, "What did you do after practice?"

"Not much." She responded and then remembered what Lane had called her about, "Is it all right if I go over to Lane's tomorrow for dance practice? Kalin and Misty are going out and he has to watch Miky and Gabe."

"It's fine with us. You don't have to ask our permission to go over to a friend's house as long as we know where it is. And who it is." Her father told her, "You've been acting a bit off lately. Is something wrong?"

"N-No." she stuttered.

"Does it have to do with Lane?" he pressed. Copper didn't say anything, but looked down so her father didn't see the blush that had colored her cheeks scarlet. Yusei chuckled; his daughter couldn't hide anything very well. But he knew she liked him already, "Looks like somebody has a little crush." He teased, ruffling her hair.

"D-Dad!" she exclaimed, "H-How long have you known about this?"

"Sweetheart, it's obvious." He chuckled again as her blush deepened.

"That's very true." Akiza agreed, laughing herself.

"Why does everything have to be so obvious to you two?" Copper demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Yusei and Akiza looked at each other and then to their daughter. They both responded simultaneously, "We're parents."

The dark-haired girl sighed and rolled her eyes, "Of course."

_**The Next Day—Noon**_

Copper knocked on the door of the Kessler/Tredwell-Kessler apartment, nervously adjusting the bag she brought. She heard footsteps inside the apartment. She had a feeling someone was looking at her through the peephole. The door opened and her friend stood there. He smiled at her, making her heart flutter.

"Glad you could come." He greeted.

"Yeah." She agreed, "So where did your parents go out to?"

"Just out. They haven't spent much time together lately." He told her nonchalantly.

"Oh." She replied, "So, where're we going practice?"

Lane led her to the living room, where the furniture was pushed against the walls. "Ta-da." He said, laughing a bit; it was the only thing he could do to keep a blush from his face, "I know it's not much, but it's the only spot we really have."

"It's fine." She responded, putting her bag down.

The practice was like the last—awkward. But luckily there wasn't a fall. Although Copper did stumble a little, but Lane caught her before she fell. The dark-haired girl wished they could just get over that awkwardness. But neither one wanted to admit their feelings yet. That was the decision they both had to make.

Who would tell who first?

* * *

_**Next Time in Lost and Found:**_

"I've been meaning to ask, how've you guys been doing? Since the decision to have Yusei's mother live with you."

"We're fine. Yusei is more relaxed since he's gotten to know his mother more and more. I'm so glad for him."

"We don't like each other!" they both yelled at their little sisters.

"Liars."

"Maybe if they ever get together, we might actually become brothers."

"Maybe."

"Don't _even_ make me look at that stuff."

"What are you talking about, Jack?"

"The juice. Don't make me look at it. Put it somewhere else."

"Why?"

"Jack, does this have anything to do with 'the incident'?"

_**NEXT TIME******__—CHAPTER 11: REMEMBERING CHAOS_

_********__

* * *

_AnimeKiwi369: Can anyone say juice box?

Copper: Yes. Three year-olds can.

AnimeKiwi369: Next chapter is gonna be a filler chapter.

Copper: I see. You're going to put a flashback in.

AnimeKiwi369: Ye-How did you know!

Copper: I remember you saying something about that in JUICE BOX CHAOS. And I kinda read ahead a little.

AnimeKiwi369: Whatever. If it's not too much trouble for my wonderful readers, I'd like between 10 and 15 reviews, please. And I thank all of you who have been reviewing and have reviewed for me.

Copper: Both of us like them. Next chapter will be very amusing.

AnimeKiwi369: And have foreshadowing. *Realizes something*. I'm almost to the part where-*Stops midsentence*. I can't say anything!

Copper: Good. Anything else.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, I'd like to know if I should start posting NIGHTMARE'S RETURN from those of you have read A ROSE'S NIGHTMARE.

Copper: Didn't you make a list or something?

AnimeKiwi369: It's a CSF list. If I stay on it for six semesters or something like that, I might get a scholarship thing. I'm sketchy on the details. And we're getting off topic!

Copper: Fine, fine.

AnimeKiwi369: Please be kind and please review! **;**D


	12. Chapter 11: Remembering Chaos

AnimeKiwi369: I'm just happy with all the reviews I've been getting.

Copper: So you're updating.

AnimeKiwi369: Well, yeah. But it's a really long filler chapter.

Copper: With a certain juice-related flashback.

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, yeah. With a quite ironic ending. And little hints towards furture chapters.

Copper: Should I be afraid of these?

AnimeKiwi369: Uh, I'll let you answer that later. *Looks up innocently*.

Copper: I'm keeping my eye on you.

AnimeKiwi369: There are also more couple hints and more explaining some relationships. Without further ado, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own my own characters and the storylines.

* * *

Chapter 11

Remembering Chaos

It was now Friday and Martha's birthday. It was one of the many days of the year that all of them got together. They were all in Satellite at the orphanage. The building had gone under repairs several times throughout the years, but it was only to keep the place in good shape. And it was in excellent shape now.

Martha's birthday was one of the few days of the year that the aging woman didn't do anything. All of the adults and older kids took care of everything. The younger kids usually played with the younger orphans, who Luna, Leo, Daniel and Majorie looked after. Akiza and Dove normally cooked. Misty, Kalin, and Yusei normally set up decorations and tables. Carly took the pictures and arranged presents. Crow set up BBQ things. The older kids (Copper, John, Lane, Raven, Miky, Robyn, and Cadie) did miscellaneous things. Normally, they helped their parents with food, décor, or getting presents or food set on the tables or did what Martha asked them. And Jack, well, did what Jack did.

Copper and Raven were in the kitchen with their mothers and the ginger's little brother, Jay. He was blonde, like his mother, and sitting on the counter. Both of the women were discussing things involving pregnancies as the blonde cleaned BBQ tools and the redhead preparing foods. Dove was pregnant after all. _Again_. For the fifth time. This time with twins, as the emerald-eyed woman was saying to the dark amber-gold-eyed one. But both the ginger Signer and blonde didn't mind. They liked kids. The dark-haired girl set things on one of the snack trays as the ginger got some BBQ tools for her father.

"Hey, mom?" Jay asked.

"Yes?" the blonde inquired.

"Do you know if you're having two boys or two girls or a boy and a girl?" he asked.

"Jay, honey," Dove laughed a little, "it's too early to tell. I'm barely a month and a half into this."

"Oh, all right." He responded, jumping off the counter, "I'm going to go play."

"Okay." The emerald-eyed woman replied in a sing-song voice as he left.

"You are still like a teenager, Dove." Akiza commented with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, I know." The said woman replied with a wink as she gave another tool to her eldest daughter.

Raven left the room with tools. The dark-haired girl left as well with a tray of snacks. Akiza felt a little dizzy and put what she was cutting down to grip the counter. It passed quickly as she breathed in slowly. _That was strange_. She thought, _I hope I'm not coming down with something._

"Something wrong, Akiza?" Dove asked, noticing her best friend looking slightly pale, gripping the counter of the orphanage kitchen. The Signer straightened up.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. I'm fine now. But can you get me a glass of water?" The psychic asked, and the blonde obeyed. The Signer took a few sips, "I don't know what that was. Probably nothing."

"Hmmm? You're probably right." The blonde agreed. "I've been meaning to ask, how've you guys been doing? Since the decision to have Yusei's mother live with you."

"We're fine." Akiza answered, going back to cutting carrots, "Yusei is more relaxed since he's gotten to know his mother more and more. I'm so glad for him."

"I am, too." Dove said, "How does Yusei's mom seem?"

"She's nice. But I think she misses Yusei's father and still in shock a little. I can understand though; if I had lost Yusei, fallen into a coma for thirty-seven years, and woken up thirty-seven years later because of my granddaughter's doing, I'd feel that way too. It's gotta be tough for her. But I think she likes us. Nan seems sincere enough. I feel a lot closer to Yusei for some reason, as well. I think that might also be from getting Copper back from the past. And how we reminisced on our lives that night."

"It is a bit strange how she was able to do that, huh?" Crow's wife commented.

"Yeah." The burgundy-haired woman agreed, "We seem a lot closer to her since she explained. I just can't help feeling that Stardust and I are lucky because _he_ didn't kill her." She shuddered, thinking was Sayer might have done, "Even though he tried. I might just be being an overprotective mother, but I can't stop having thoughts of losing her. Cyli-Elizabeth all we have and if _he_ had succeeded, I don't know what we'd do. I can't help but hold her close and kiss her whenever possible."

The non-Signer put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "I don't think you're being overprotective. You know what _he's_ capable of and it's only natural to be afraid for you. But I might also be because Raven and Copper are getting older and closer to moving out. I know I can't stop thinking about what things are going to be like when my and Crow's first birdie is out of the nest."

"Maybe." Akiza agreed. "I hope Copper adjusts well to someone other than us living in our home. She seems all right with it. But you know teenagers. It's an awkward time."

"Yeah. But our kids are different."

The psychic laughed a little, "You can say that again."

_**With Copper and Raven**_

The dark-haired girl leaned her back against a tree, enjoying the shade. She sighed. Her wrist was bothering her some; she had gotten the splint taken off about a couple weeks ago, but it was still hurting some. She saw Lane and John by some of the orphans, a few of whom were clinging onto the blonde, who was begging the other boy to pry the kids off of him. The blue-eyed boy, however, was just laughing. She smiled a little at how the two boys were acting. The ginger-haired girl noticed her staring at their male friends.

"Thinking of somebody?" Raven teased, carefully nudging her ribs.

"Maybe." She responded, wanting to twirl her hair. But she had braided and then put it up in a small ballerina-style bun, so she couldn't.

"You know," the ginger started nonchalantly, putting her arms behind her head to look innocent, "I'm pretty sure that that a certain somebody would rather see your hair," as she spoke, she moved her hands towards the blue-indigo-eyed girl's hair. Raven pulled at the long, tied up hair out of the perfect bun, letting hair fall around her friend, "down!" she exclaimed the last word and took off before the other girl could blink.

"Raven!" she exclaimed as her friend dashed away. She sighed. _I should've seen that coming._ She thought, exasperated. _Why do feelings have to be so obvious_?

Copper twirled her hair unconsciously as she went over to her friends. The ginger and blonde were arguing again. She sighed again. Would those two _ever_ stop fighting? A few of the others' sibling came over. John and Raven didn't notice them.

"Hey, Cadie." Robyn was saying in a whisper.

"Yeah?" the other girl asked.

"I bet their fighting is their way of flirting." She whispered and both girls giggled. Copper and Lane laughed a little too, since he had said something similar a couple weeks ago. _That _caught the two bickering friends did notice.

"We don't like each other!" they both yelled at their little sisters.

The dark-haired and ice-blue-haired teens looked at each other, "Liars."

_**With Yusei and Kalin**_

Both the Signer and former Dark Signer were taking a quick break from setting things up. Misty had gone into the kitchen to help Dove and Akiza. The dark-haired man looked at the golden-eyed one, who was taking slow breaths.

"You all right, pal?" Yusei asked, noticing his friend seeming to have a bit of trouble breathing.

"I'm fine. It's nothing. Just a bit of a side-effect of that throat surgery. I have a little trouble breathing from time to time. And my throat's bothering me a little, but I'm fine." He reassured, smiling a little, "I'm going into the doctor's tomorrow for one of my check-ups. So I'll be a little late getting to work."

"All right." The dark-haired man said, "Did you ever find out if throat cancer was hereditary?

"Yeah, when Lane came home with that information on our parents, he showed it to me." the ice-blue-haired man explained, "My mother had throat cancer before I was born. What about you? Didn't you have a feeling that inflamed appendixes were hereditary on your side?"

"Yeah. My dad's side had it, so that explains why both Copper and I have had our appendixes inflamed. My mother told me earlier this week that all of us—Jack, Crow, you, and me—knew each other when we were babies. And that our parents knew each other."

"Lane told me about that. When he told me my father, William, was physicist from Holland, I wasn't sure whether to laugh or be embarrassed." The golden-eyed man chuckled a little, "And when I read that I was part Gaelic as well as Dutch, I almost did laugh aloud. It just seems like an odd combination to me. Lane even thinks that's a bit odd. But like he said that night you can pick your friends, but not your family."

"Speaking of Lane, have you noticed anything off with him lately?" the blue-indigo-eyed man asked.

"Yeah." Kalin answered, "His head seems to be in the clouds. And whenever Copper's mentioned he blushes to an almost scarlet color. But it doesn't surprise me. I've known for weeks that Lane likes her. Is Cyli the same way?"

"Yeah." Yusei answered, "It's obvious they have crushes on each other. Whenever Lane's mentioned, she blushes so hard, although it's very cute on her." He chuckled a little.

"Kids are amusing sometimes." The other man commented.

"They are."

"Maybe if they ever get together, we might actually become brothers." The former Dark Signer chuckled.

"Maybe."

_**A While Later**_

It was about three in the afternoon. Most of the activities were done and it was about the time that Martha usually told some stories of when the Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kalin were younger. They were normally funny, but others were touching. Copper and Raven were in the kitchen getting drinks for the others.

"I don't know where Robyn got the idea that I like John. It's preposterous!"

"You like him, though. You said so." The dark-haired girl pointed out.

"Do not." The ginger shot back. The double-Marked Signer simply shook her head, sighing, giving her friend 'the look', "Fine I like that idiotic blonde friend of ours. But not that much." She added at the end.

"Sure." Copper replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She picked up the tray of refreshments and her friend did the same.

They went back outside and set the trays on one of the tables. There were three tables set up, but not everyone was sitting at one. Lane's father and sister were one the ground, where the former Dark Signer was patiently letting his daughter mess with his long hair. He had Gabe in his lap. He truly loved his family; the blue-indigo-eyed girl thought it was because he considered himself lucky that he had a family after having cancer. Misty was on the bench closest to them, with Lane next to her. Jack and Carly were next to them. Across the table were John and Cadie, arguing about something; they were siblings. Dove was on the bench next to them with Robyn and Eagle next to her, while Crow was across from them with Jay and then Raven when she put the tray down. Leo, Majorie, and Zach were on one side of the next table with Luna, Daniel, and Zoey on the bench next to them. And then Yusei and Akiza were next to Kalin and Mikaylan on the ground. Martha was in a chair they had set up for her.

Copper set down the tray on the table that Jack was at. He noticed that there were several glasses of juice on there.

"Don't _even_ make me look at that stuff." He said as she placed the tray down.

"What are you talking about, Jack?" she asked, confused.

"The juice. Don't make me look at it. Put it somewhere else." He commanded.

"Why?"

"Jack, does this have anything to do with 'the incident'?" Martha asked, recalling one of the most unpleasant days she'd come home to.

"What? Jack, what is she talking about?" Carly asked, intrigued and confused.

"I think she's speaking of the incident that happened when we were six." Crow commented, "Something that happened with a juice box."

"That," Kalin added, "was not a pleasant day."

_**-Flashback-**_

It was Tuesday when the chaos began for the six-year-olds Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, and Kalin Kessler. But for a six-year-old Yusei Fudo, it was an ordinary day. For the other three, however, it was a day that wasn't pleasant.

Martha had to run some errands and decided to take the risk to trust the orphans to take care of the orphanage for a couple of hours. Most of them, like Yusei, were responsible enough to leave alone for a little while. Being as kind as he was, the dark-haired boy walked with the caretaker for a few minutes as she left the orphanage.

"Now, Yusei, don't forget to practice the piano for at least five minutes." She reminded.

"Yes, Martha, I'll practice the piano while you're out." He responded.

"And could you also water the garden while I'm out?" the older woman asked.

"All right, Martha." Yusei responded.

"I expect to be back about three." Martha told him.

"Okay, Martha." The little boy replied and began to walk back to the orphanage.

Meanwhile, both Jack and Kalin stared at the small box of juice on the counter. The _last_ juice box. Being both six-years-old, both wanted it. The both looked at each other.

"It's mine." The blonde stated.

"No, it isn't." the ice-blue-haired boy retorted, "You had the other a couple hours ago."

"I'm older, I get it!" the already tall-for-his-age-boy boasted, reaching for the small carton, "I turn seven in one month. You turn seven in four and a half."

"So?" the other boy shot back, "I just cleaned our room; I should get it!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"What are you guys arguing about?" a new voice asked.

The arguing boys looked at the doorway of the kitchen. There stood their ginger-haired friend, Crow. He was a good few inches shorter than the other boys. He was a pleasant boy, but got into trouble a lot for things like climbing trees. He was very mischievous as well.

"We both want the same thing." Jack told him.

"Why don't you go outside and duel for it. And the winner gets what you're both fighting over." The ginger suggested.

The two thought over it for a couple of moments and nodded. They began to leave the room.

"Thanks, Crow." The two boys said simultaneously.

The younger boy looked up at the counter where a single juice box lay. He felt thirsty and grabbed it. He stuck the straw in the small hole that indicated where the piece of plastic was supposed to go. He began to drink it, tasting the apple flavor happily. _I wonder how the duel is going._ He thought to himself.

Crow went outside to see how his two brother-like friends' duel was going. Both had out their ace monsters, but the ice-blue-haired boy was winning just a little bit more than the blonde. He continued to sip at the juice until the sucking sound of air resonated; the end of the juice. Both of the dueling boys heard the sound and turned towards the ginger.

He had the juice box.

"YOU DRANK THE LAST JUICE BOX!" Jack shouted.

"So?" Crow asked nonchalantly, not seeing the big deal.

"THAT'S WHAT WE WERE DUELING OVER!" Kalin told him.

"Oh. Sorry."

Both of the taller boys looked at each other and then at the ginger. They looked at each other and then back at their younger friend. They looked at each other again.

"GET HIM!" the both said simultaneously, stopping their duel. They began to run towards Crow.

—_**Flashback Interruption—**_

"You're kidding me!" Akiza exclaimed, "You guys seriously got angry over a _juice box?"_ she asked. All of the kids were already laughing, but the story wasn't even to the funniest part yet.

"We were six, all right!" Crow said, "Six year-olds fight over silly things like that!"

"Just saying." She replied, "You're more messed up than I realized."

—_**Reenter Flashback—**_

The gray-eyed boy realized what was going to happen and dropped the now empty box of juice. He ran from them around the house a few times before dashing into the orphanage. He ran towards the stair case, hoping to lose the other boys upstairs. His hand came upon the ornament at the end of the railing as he ran upstairs and accidently found it in his hands as he ran.

Meanwhile, Yusei quietly walked back to the orphanage. As he approached the building, he noticed a small carton of juice on the ground. _This shouldn't be on the ground._ He thought and picked it up. He went back inside and threw it away. He was headed towards the piano when he saw Crow sliding down the stairs.

The ginger had run in and out of rooms upstairs and had managed to elude the two older boys. He slid down the railing with the ornament still in his hand. He saw a familiar dark-haired person and as he reached the bottom of the rail, thrust the ornament into his hands.

"Here ya go!" he said hastily before dashing out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Yusei wondered aloud as he put the stair ornament back on the stair rail. He left the room and headed to the piano.

Jack and Kalin, however, didn't see their dark-haired friend replace what the ginger had taken off. They both began to slide down the rail before they saw. They tried to stop, but it was in vain. At the speed that they were going, they wouldn't be able to stop.

And…

**SLAM!**

The blonde was in front and landed hard first on the ornament followed by the ice-blue-haired boy running into him, causing more pressure on a place that was painful to have pressure on.

Grimacing in pain, Jack fell sideways off of the railing and onto the stairs. Kalin slid all the way forward and…well…repeated what Jack did. The blonde rolled down the last two stairs, followed by the golden-eyed boy doing the same…again. It took a long while to recover.

Meanwhile,Yusei sat down at the piano. It was a baby grand that Martha had acquired several years prior to the Satellite splitting from the city as a gift. Though it wasn't as grand as it had once been, the dark-haired boy still loved to play at it. In rundown Satellite, there weren't many luxuries. Just the chance to even play on something that was once magnificent was a privilege. The caretaker of the boy kept it in pretty good of shape, too.

He played contently, smiling as his fingers hit the keys with grace and elegance. He hit one key that didn't resonate a sound at all. He hit the key again and got the same result. He did that a few times. Each time was the exact same effect.

"Martha just tuned this two days ago!" he exclaimed. He opened the lid of the piano to see if he could do anything. The first thing her saw was a familiar ginger-haired boy lying on his stomach looking a bit scared and suspicious, "Umm…Crow, why are you in the piano?"

—_**Flashback Interruption—**_

"You hid in a _piano_?" Dove inquired, crossing her arms over her chest, giving Crow a stare.

"Shhhh!" he told her, "There's more."

—_**Reenter Flashback—**_

"SHHHH!" Crow told his friend in a hushed tone.

"CROW!" Kalin's voice yelled from a couple rooms away.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU IDIOT?" Jack's Australian-accented voice demanded.

"I'm outta here!" The ginger whispered quietly, hopping out of the piano with bird-like speed.

Yusei watched as his energetic friend dashed out of the opposite door he had come in through. As he watched Crow, the two boys that were chasing saw the piano lid open. And figuring that their victim was in there, they peeked inside, with their fingers on the edges. The dark-haired boy didn't see them and then closed the lid.

And…

**SLAM!**

More pain surged through their small bodies. They cried out in pain as the lid smashed their fingers. The blue-indigo-eyed boy didn't notice them as he got up and left the room, remembering to water the garden. The two struggled to get the piano lid up, but eventually did. They went in the direction their dark-haired friend went, hoping to find the juice-stealing-ginger. They saw a bit of orange hair behind one of Martha's plants.

Crow.

He saw them and dashed from his hiding place, running around the house again. He saw the perfect opening to get back outside. Yusei opened the bottom half of the Dutch door as he brought out the watering can. He turned his back, not noticing the grey-eyed boy run out of the house through the open bottom half of the door with lightning speed.

However…Jack and Kalin didn't see the top half of the Dutch door closed.

And…

**SLAM!**

They felt their heads ram into the top part the door and then promptly fell on their backs. The ice-blue-haired boy's face felt slightly wet. He wiped it away and looked at his hand. There was read liquid on it; blood. Crow. Was. Gonna. Pay.

Jack recovered and got up, followed by the other. This time they ducked as they ran out of the house, trying to find the juice stealer. They saw a flash of carrot-colored hair in one of the trees. Both of them went to it as the younger boy jumped from the tree and started running from them as fast as he could.

While that was happening, Yusei turned the hose on to fill up the watering can. Nothing. He turned the pressure up and still nothing. The dark-haired boy turned it up higher. Zip. Zero. Zilch. Nada. Nil. He inspected the hose and found the reason why it wasn't working. There was a kink in it. He undid the kink. And since the pressure was on so high, the hose began to start spraying and everywhere except on him.

The other three, however, weren't as lucky. As the other boy was undoing the kink, the other boys were running past. They all got soaked, as well as the ground. They ran through what was now a muddy mess, getting much on their shoes and their clothes. They also trampled through a miniscule part of the garden. Oh, and as the hose was flying around, Kalin was the one running by.

And…

**SLAM!**

Right in the forehead. A pounding started in the ice-blue-haired boy's head. It was very unpleasant. He was definitely going to kill that bird-brain now! He growled under his breath as he continued running after Crow.

Jack and Kalin stopped for a couple of seconds when they lost sight of the ginger by a couple berry bushes. The golden-eyed boy used his shirt to try and stop the bleeding from his nosebleed. It was still flowing; he had hit the door really hard. As they were bent over catching their breath, they saw a familiar pair of tennis shoes.

Without thinking, the blonde, violet-eyed boy dove into the thorny berry bush, causing several of the fruit to squish under him and stain his white jacket. And since there were also thorns in the bush, the sharp objects gave him several scratches on him and his clothes. Not to mention that the ground was muddy from the hose. He took a hold of Crow's ankle, but that ginger wriggled out of his grasp, leaving only a shoe in the blonde's hand.

Jack tried to get out of the bush, but the thorns were keeping him in the berries, which also kept staining his white jacket. That made him mad.

"Kalin! Get me out of here!" he ordered, which the other boy did, although he had to backtrack. He had already started chasing Crow again. He pulled the blonde out by his ankles until he was completely out, thorn and berry covered and all. There were a lot of rips and tears on it, too. And he had several cuts.

The violet-eyed boy started chasing the ginger he could no longer see.

"This way." Kalin said, running ahead of him. They went back into the house.

Crow was aimlessly running everywhere. Then he heard the door open again. And saw an angry, berry-stained Jack and a bloody-nosed Kalin. He. Was. Definitely. Dead.

So he did what he had been doing for the past hour. Running from them. He began to run again, tracking mud and water he got dirty in when the hose went flying as a trail. The other boys followed it, running as fast as their legs could carry them.

While that was going on, after watering the garden, Yusei decided to have a nice, healthy snack. He had just finished. He pushed the chair back from the table and went over to the sink, placing the dishes in there.

However, Jack and Kalin were chasing Crow through there just as the dark-haired boy was getting out of his seat. The ginger dodges the chair, as well as the golden-eyed boy. The blonde, however…wasn't so lucky. He tripped over the chair. His ankle went under him and he, well, collapsed on the floor. Searing pain shot through his ankle as he got up after a few seconds. He began to chase that bird brain again. But it was more like limping, hobbling if you will.

Crow ran through the living room, where Yusei was casually walking through with his duel disk strapped on.

"Outta the way!" he called, holding the last syllable as he ran through. Unfortunately for him, his forehead caught on the corner of the duel disk. And it was sharp. It ran across his forehead at a diagonal angle. It was couple inches and would definitely need stitches. But that didn't occur to him. The only thought in his head was—**RUN! **Blood was blocking some of his vision though. And dripping on the floor.

"Huh?" Yusei asked, no one answering, brining his duel disk up slightly, "Must be nothing."

After about another few minutes…half an hour…chasing through the house, the blonde- and ice-blue-haired boys caught _the_ ginger. The juice stealer. The bird-brain that drank _their_ juice! He was now _their_ prey. Insert evil cackle here.

They wrestled him to the ground, but Crow retaliated and the three began to roll around the house, knocking over various things to the floor. Not to mention they were wet and muddy. And don't forget blood from Kalin's bloody nose and Crow's head gash.

They vaguely heard the front door open, but they didn't stop fighting as the ginger pulled on both the blonde- and ice-blue-haired boys' hair. The older boys simply pulled on the gray-eyed boy's leg and arms. A tall (at least to them; they're six) figure stood silhouetted in the doorway. They still didn't look up.

"What are you three doing?" Martha's voice resonated through the house.

—_**Flashback Interruption—**_

All of the kids were laughing uncontrollably. Not at the pain their fathers (minus Copper's) had experienced. But rather at what had happened.

"You…must…have…been in so much trouble!" Raven got out through laughs.

"Oh, they were all right." Martha said, "More than they had ever been."

—_**Reenter Flashback—**_

The three finally stopped fighting and looked up at their angry foster mother. She didn't shake with anger, but her eyes definitely said 'You are in so much trouble!' The things she had with her were on the ground, having falling on the ground.

"Dun, dun, dun, dun." The ginger whispered quietly like in movies.

"What happened?" she demanded angrily.

"Martha?" Yusei's voice asked as he came into the room where they were, "I heard yelling. Is everything—whoa." He said, seeing the mess.

"Do you have an explanation for what happened, Yusei?" she asked in a flat tone.

He shook his head, "No, Martha." He had _no_ clue whatsoever.

The foster mother turned her attention back to the boys on the ground, still pulling hair or limbs. Kalin had a bloody nose that was still running. And had a bump on his head that was swelling and bruised; it was a possible concussion. Jack…she couldn't tell what was wrong with him, but his ankle was also swelling a bit. Not to mention, his jacket was stained with rips and tears; he also had several cuts. He must have been in the berry bush. And Crow's face was blood covered from the gash he had on his head. He was definitely going to need stitches.

"All of you," she told them sternly, "go to Doctor Schmidt. Now! I'll deal with you in a couple minutes."

"Yes, Martha." They responded quietly, afraid.

"This is all your fault Crow." Jack muttered.

"_You're_ the one who drank the juice box." Kalin added.

"_You're_ the ones that didn't tell me you were fighting over a juice box." Crow pointed out as they began bickering again.

Martha turned towards Yusei, "Did you do what I asked of you?"

"Yes, Martha." He responded.

"While I deal with those three, could you be a dear and clean up for me. Or at least start it."

"Okay." The dark-haired boy told her, starting to move towards the closet.

The older woman went into the doctor's office, where her close friend Dr. Schmidt, who lived in the orphanage as well, was wrapping some gauze around Jack's ankle. He must have sprained it. Kalin was holding an icepack to his head with one hand and a handkerchief to his nosebleed. Crow was holding a towel to his forehead, waiting for the stitches. She took the little ginger-haired boy aside and stitched him up.

When the three boys were patched up, she gave them a hard, long scolding glare. "What in the world were boys doing?"

Both Jack and Kalin pointed at Crow.

"He was the one who drank the juice box!" the blonde exclaimed.

"They were the ones who didn't tell me what they were fighting over!" the ginger shot back.

"You should've known!" the golden-eyed boy told him.

And so ensued the three little voices bickering with each other…_Again_. Martha gave a high-pitched, sharp whistle to get their attention. They all straightened up, afraid of what was coming.

"I don't care what the reasons are, but you three are in so much trouble. First of all, you three are going to take a bath. Then you'll get punished."

Each of them groaned. She ushered them (well, it was more like dragging them by the ear) to the nearest bathroom. She filled the bathtub up with hot water and while it filled, she left and got them a fresh pair of clothing. When she returned, they were fighting on the ground again. But they stopped when they saw her. Martha pointed to the bathtub and they stiffly took the bath.

Their foster mother stood there as they took the bath to make sure they didn't kill each other. Or in this case, drown Crow. When they finished drying and dressing, they looked at their foster mother a bit fearfully.

"All of, to your room now!" she told them harshly, "And I don't want to hear one peep out of any of you three."

They all looked down, still afraid and obeyed, going (and in Jack's case limping) to their room. They shared a room with Yusei and would probably fight more. But they were afraid of what Martha would do to them if they did.

The caretaker of the orphans watched them go to their room, mentally coming up with punishments if they did anything to each other in there. She went back out to kitchen and let out a heavy sigh. She noticed that the house was nearly spotless.

"I'm finished cleaning Martha. And I put the groceries for you." Yusei told her, going over to her. She ruffled his hair and gave him a smile.

"Thank you, Yusei. At least you stayed out of trouble." She told him as she got up and found where he had placed the small cartons that the other boys had ended up fighting over. Martha handed him one, "Have a juice as a reward, Yusei."

The boy took it, "Thank you, Martha."

_**-End Flashback-**_

Copper couldn't stop laughing no matter how much it made her ribcage hurt. Same with the others kids. Dove, Carly, and Misty simply shook their heads. They found the memory amusing, but very silly. Akiza shook her head at her husband's obliviousness in the past. Well, she knew he had, had it his whole life.

"Wait a minute." Jack said, standing up, realizing something, "It was _Yusei_ who put the ornament back on the stair railing?"

The dark-haired Signer shrugged, "It had to be put back on."

"And it was _Yusei_ who didn't open the top part of the Dutch door?" Kalin inquired, realizing what the blonde was. He stood up, too, giving Gabe to Misty.

The said man shrugged again, "I could fit through the door without the top."

"And it was _Yusei_ who caused the hose to go flying?" the blonde Signer asked.

"And it was _Yusei_ who let go of the piano lid?" the former Dark Signer inquired.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you guys." The dark-haired man apologized.

"And it was _Yusei_ who caused everything?" the two tall men exclaimed in unison.

"Apparently." Crow answered, laughing. Yusei had been oblivious to the whole event. And yet he was the cause of most of it. With the injuries anyway.

Copper laughed harder, seeing what Jack and Kalin realized. Her father could be so oblivious sometimes!

The blonde and golden-eyed men looked at each other and then to Yusei. They looked back at each other and then to the other Signer. They looked at each other again. And they both shouted in unison.

"Get him!"

* * *

**_COMING UP IN LOST AND FOUND:_**

"So mom's isn't feeling well?"

"Yeah. I don't know what she could have, though. I feel bad I'm going to leave her to get your grandmother. But she told me it was all right."

"I'll stay and take care of her. Don't worry. Mom understands that your mother's important and that you're impatient to move her in. If it's fine with her, then it is with me. Just don't be too late."

"All right. But I'm a bit worried how my mother's going to react. She'll probably be against it."

"Just tell her that mom said it was all right."

"I still want to know her. I don't remember when I last saw her before Zero Reverse. It's just so amazing she's back."

"I'm glad she's back and that you can actually get to know you. As long as you don't forget mom and me."

"Like I could forget _my_ Black Rose and star-rose."

"Mom! I'm back! Oh, you're out of bed."

"Yeah."

"What are you looking at mom?"

"I'm late."

"Is that a…?"

"Yes."

_**Next Time—Chapter 12: Psychic Secrets**_

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: That sneak peak's gotta getcha wonderin', right?

Copper: Are you seriously making her-*AnimeKiwi369 covers her mouth again*.

AnimeKiwi369: You have to stop almost revealing things. *Lets go of Copper*.

Copper: Fine, fine, fine.

AnimeKiwi369: That's my line.

Copper: And that would be mine.

AnimeKiwi369: Fair enough. I'm still happy that this story is popular.

Copper: *Grins*. Me, too.

AnimeKiwi369: Of course. *Rolls eyes*. Bet you can't wait 'till you're fifteen.

Copper: *Blushes*. Shut up.

AnimeKiwi369: No. I still have the review request to do.

Copper: Then just do it.

AnimeKiwi369: Okay, then. I appreciate all of the reviews I've been getting and for the reviews I'll get. So please be kind and please review. Anywhere between 10 and 20 will do. I'll try and update this soon. And feel free to check out my other stories-hint, hint. But please review! **;**D


	13. Chapter 12: Psychic Secrets

AnimeKiwi369: Well, new chapter! And I have 144 reviews last I checked! For just eleven chapters and the prologue! This is my most popular story.

Copper: Yeah, we know.

AnimeKiwi369: I'm tired, so I repeat things.

Copper: You always repeat things.

AnimeKiwi369: By the way, to everyone who reviewed and guessed, let's just say, you're one step ahead in the plot!

Akiza: Is that a _good_ or _bad_ thing?

AnimeKiwi369: Well, it all depends on your point of view.

Copper and Akiza: Oh, no.

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, do you always have to be like that?

Copper and Akiza: Yes, we do.

AnimeKiwi369: I give you happy endings, don't I?

Copper: Key word: "Endings". By the way, who does this focus on?

AnimeKiwi369: It focuses on you and Yusei on the beginning and then you and Akiza for most of it. So without further ado, the disclaimer! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or it's charaters. I only own my own characters and the storyline.

* * *

Chapter 12

Psychic Secrets

_**It was a week and a half later. **_

The day was finally there.

Nan was going to move in with them. Copper had been anxiously anticipating that day for a couple weeks. The hospital had run several tests on Yusei's mother over the past couple weeks. They had let her out a couple times to get her used to walking and Akiza had taken her to get some new clothes and had set up the guest room downstairs as her room. And Yusei did help her back to driving and helped her update some things. Most of the time was used to inform the brunette what had happened in the past thirty-seven years. Copper went a couple of times, but still didn't know Nan very well.

On the morning the dark-haired Signer's mother was supposed to move in, the redheaded psychic woke up feeling horrible. She was shaky and had to run into her and Yusei's bathroom, being sick for several minutes. When that was finally over, she crawled back under the covers, where the blue-indigo-eyed man wasn't, since he had held her hair away from her face as she was sick. He touched her forehead. She was warm. Not too warm, but still warm.

"Akiza, if you're not up to it, we don't have to move my mother in today." He offered, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind waiting until you're well. Or me staying home to take care of you."

"No, Yusei." She replied, "I'll be fine. I'll just get some more sleep and take it easy. Go to your mother, honey. I'm sure Copper wouldn't mind taking care of me."

"Are you sure?" he asked, "'In sickness and in health'." He repeated the wedding vow he had made to her over fifteen years ago.

"I'm sure. Just get your mother here, Stardust." She commanded a bit weakly. The female Signer closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

"All right, Black Rose." He replied, kissing her forehead, which her bangs were sticking to slightly.

Yusei went downstairs feeling a bit guilty that he was going to go to work and move his mother in when Akiza wasn't feeling well. Copper was already downstairs in the kitchen, making breakfast. She was still in her pajamas and her hair didn't look brushed as she cooked some omelets. She put a plate with one on it and a cup of coffee in her father's normal place at the table.

"Thank you, baby." He said, sitting down.

"You're welcome dad." She responded, turning her attention towards a teakettle. She turned it on simmer, "So mom isn't feeling well?"

"Yeah." He answered, cutting into his breakfast "I don't know what she could have, though. I feel bad I'm going to leave her to get your grandmother. But she told me it was all right."

"I'll stay and take care of her." Copper told him, sitting down in her normal spot near her father, "Don't worry. Mom understands that your mother's important and that you're impatient to move her in. If it's fine with her, then it is with me. Just don't be too late."

Yusei sighed, "All right. But I'm a bit worried how my mother's going to react. She'll probably be against it."

"Just tell her that mom said it was all right." The dark-haired girl reassured, taking a bite of breakfast. Her father nodded, taking a sip of coffee.

"But if you need anything for your mother, just give me a call. Okay?"

"Okay." The psychic replied. Her father ruffled her hair, tangling it more, "By the way, dad, I spun up your e-mail and there's one from Mina that I read."

"What does it say?" Yusei inquired taking a bite of the omelet.

"It said that the opponent that was scheduled for next Thursday had a family emergency and has to postpone until further notice."

"All right. You're really good at cooking, you know that?" he commented randomly.

"Thanks." She replied, smiling at her father, "Dad?"

"Yes, Copper?" the dark-haired man.

"Are you really excited that your mom's gonna be living with us?" she inquired. He hadn't said much about it.

"I am, baby." Yusei replied, "I still want to know her. I don't remember when I last saw her before Zero Reverse. It's just so amazing she's back."

The young girl moved close to her father and hugged him lightly, "I'm glad she's back and that you can actually get to know you." She kissed his cheek, "As long as you don't forget mom and me." she told him with a wink.

The Dragon Head Signer pulled his daughter into his lap, "Like I could forget _my_ Black Rose and star-rose." He told her, stroking her cheek slowly. Some of Copper's hair fell in front of her face and he gently and slowly pushed the lock behind her ear. They stayed like that for several minutes, both missing the old days when the young psychic was a little girl.

"Dad?" she asked. He looked at her quizzically to let her continue, "I want you to know that I love you. So much. No matter what."

"I know you do, Copper." He replied, "And I do, too. Both you and your mother." He looked at the clock, "I think I should get going or else I'm going to be late." He chuckled, lightening the mood, "And we don't want that, do we?"

"Nope." The dark-haired girl replied, getting off her father's lap. She followed him into the garage where her father got into his car, not taking his runner since he had to pick his mother after work. He was pretty sure his mother didn't want to ride on his turbo dueling vehicle.

Yusei looked at his daughter and smiled a little, seeing her still in her dark-colored sleepwear and her long dark, threaded with red hair around her. She was so cute. The dark-haired man placed two fingers on his lips and then showed it to his daughter through the window, who did the same. It was just something they did as a form of good-bye kiss. He took one last glance and took off.

Copper went back inside the kitchen and made her mother a cup of tea and some food that would be easy on her palate. She placed the plate and teacup on a tray and went up to her parents' bedroom. The door was closed. The dark-haired girl focused her powers on the handle and eventually was able to get the door open.

Akiza was sitting up in bed, reading a book with her sketchpad aside her. She looked a little pale, but other than that looked normal. She heard the door open and looked up. The female Signer saw her daughter holding a tray with what looked like tea, some broth, and toast.

"Hey, mom." She greeted, "Morning."

"Morning, honey." The burgundy-red-haired woman replied.

"I heard you weren't feeling well." The young girl commented, "So I made you a few things that would be easy on your stomach."

"Thank you, Copper." Her mother said as the dark-haired psychic put the tray across her lap. Akiza took the teacup and drank some of the hot liquid slowly.

The dark-haired girl picked up her mother's sketchpad and looked at the one it was on. It was of her. It was a great sketch of her on her runner with Star-Rose Dragon out. Copper could make out all the details her mother put in. It was so detailed she could tell everything from the glittering stardust on her dragon's wings to the flecks of dark amber-gold in her blue-indigo eyes.

"This is a good sketch, mom." She told her a bit absently.

"Thank you." Akiza replied, "I've been doing a lot of you lately."

"Why?" the double-Marked Signer asked, lying on her stomach as she looked at the woman that gave her life.

"Ever since you told your father and me what happened with the past, I can't help but worry about you. _He_ almost killed you and that just makes me worry and want you every second." The redhead explained, "It's just a maternal thing, I guess." She smiled gently at her daughter, "I've felt that way since I first held you."

"Oh." The girl said quietly. Akiza had told Copper several times of how she had felt when she was born and how she loved her since the first instant she saw her. She loved hearing how much her mother had loved her since her _very first_ day. It warmed her heart. The dark-haired psychic smiled brightly at the redheaded one. Her thoughts drifted to the odd visions she'd been seeing in her sleep. The strange thing was that it only happened during the day; not at night. At the moment anyway, "Mom, can I tell you something that's kinda strange?" she asked, thinking of her mother's Black Rose state.

"Yes, honey." Her mother replied, "You can tell me anything."

"How come…I mean, why do you think _he_, what am I even doing asking this?" she asked more to herself than anyone.

"What is it, Cyli?" the female Signer inquired, though she felt a little tense at the mention of Sayer.

"Why do you think Sayer deceived you so much, when he seemed to care so much?" she finally asked after a couple minutes.

"I don't know. People are strange and unkind. And he only cared about my powers. But I actually believed he did care. I don't know why _he_ did it, but I think he deceived me to gain my trust and _he_ did it by seeming to care."

"I'm sorry for asking." Copper apologized, looking at the bedding, "I know you're not comfortable speaking about _him_."

Akiza reached out her hand and brushed her daughter's hair and bangs from her forehead. She leaned forward and tenderly kissed the dark-haired girl's forehead, before resting her own against her daughter's to look her in the eyes. "You don't have to apologize, sweetheart. If you have a question I will _always_ answer it." She told her gently, yet firmly, "You're _my_ daughter and I'll always listen to you. All right?"

"Okay, mom." The dark-haired girl replied, looking at her mother and smiled again, "I'm glad you can always make me feel better."

"Anytime." The female Signer told her. She turned a bit paler and quickly placed the tray aside. She rushed back into the bathroom, getting sick again for several minutes. The redheaded psychic rinsed her mouth before shakily going back to her bed.

Copper put a hand on her mother's forehead, "You're a bit warm. Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"No, what you brought me is good enough." Her mother replied, "But some more tea would be nice."

"All right." The young girl said, taking the cup. She went downstairs to refill it. As she reheated the kettle, her vision left her again as another vision with the past again. Only it didn't as scary as the other ones. It was her parents at a little café-like room. Her father was speaking to her mother. She saw her mother smiled a little at him and then looked at her Mark. She gasped as reality came back, "I need to tell someone." She said aloud as she noticed her Marks glowing as they faded, "I _really_ have to tell someone."

Copper refilled the teacup and returned back downstairs. Akiza looked all right again as she was sketching with a couple of bites missing from the toast. Her mother looked at her with quizzical eyes.

"What took you so long?" her mother asked, "I was beginning to wonder if you forgot."

"How…How long was I downstairs?" she asked, giving her mother the new cup of very hot tea.

"About twenty minutes, honey." The redhead replied, softening the toast in the broth before taking a small bite.

"About that, mom…" the dark-haired girl started, "I've been seeing things lately."

"What kinds of things?" the female Signer inquired.

"The past…The Signer-Dark Signer war." she replied quietly.

"That's a bit odd. Maybe it's because of your new Signer abilities." Her mother commented.

"I was thinking that or that it may be from **Second Sight**." She added.

"Maybe." Akiza agreed, "Let's not think about it now. Can you get dressed and run a couple errands for me?" she asked.

"Sure, mom." The dark-haired girl responded, "I'll go get dressed. Be right back."

"All right."

Copper left the room and went down the hall to her bedroom. She changed out of her navy blue tank top and shorts into her normal outfit of a red tank top, black shirt with shoulder sleeves, and jean shorts. The dark-haired girl brushed her tangled tresses thoroughly. She grabbed her gloves, stockings, hair tie, and boots before taking them down to her mother and father's bedroom.

The redheaded Signer was lying back with her eyes closed. The blue-indigo-eyed girl sat the end of the bed, pulling on the rest of her clothing on. She began to separate her hair into three sections for her normal braid.

"What do you need me to do, mom?" she asked, tugging one piece of her hair over the other.

"It's just a couple of things." the psychic Signer told her daughter as she finished braiding her hair, "I need you to pick up a book from Dove. She told me the other day she finished and that she'd return it today. But as you see," she motioned to herself in bed, "I can't get it. So could you maybe get that for me and then go pick up a couple more boxes of tea along with a small grocery list I have. My checkbook's on the counter and I'll fill out my signature or if you want to use cash, my wallet is next to the phone. I have about eighty dollars. If you could mail out the letters and bills on the counter, that'd be great. And pick up the mail. You think you can do that?"

"Sure, I can do that, mom. But it's more than a couple." The girl replied, laughing a little, getting up from the bed, "I'll be back in a little bit. Hopefully it won't take me long. I hope you feel better when I get back."

"I do, too."

_**With Yusei**_

Yusei was anxious to get to the hospital to pick up his mother. He planned to get her after he finished work. The dark-haired Signer planned to leave a little early. The others noticed. They knew that their friend was excited for his mother to live with him and his family.

The dark-haired Signer _did_ feel bad though for leaving his wife by herself with their daughter when she wasn't feeling good. But she had insisted he go to work and that his mother move. Although she had said that, he still couldn't help but feel a bit guilty.

"What's eatin' ya, Yuse?" Crow asked when there was a slow in customers.

"Akiza wasn't feeling well. I offered to stay with her and wait to move my mother in, but she insisted I come and we move her in. I just feel a little bad." He explained.

Crow chuckled a little, "Last time Dove said that, was a few weeks ago. Then we found out she was pregnant again after I came home."

"What are you trying to say, Crow?" he asked.

"Nothing, just commenting. But there's always that possibility." The ginger grinned.

Yusei rolled his eyes, "Crow."

_**With Copper**_

The dark-haired girl went back into the house with what her mother had asked her to get. She balanced the bag she had with the groceries, mail, and her mother's book with one arm as she opened the door. It felt good to get out for a little bit, but she was glad to be back to help the redheaded Signer.

"Mom!" she called, "I'm back!" she walked into the kitchen, not expecting to see her mother at the kitchen table, still dressed in her nightgown, "Oh, you're out of bed."

"Yeah." Akiza replied, looking at something in her hands.

"What are you looking at mom?" Copper asked, placing the bag on the table. She went over and sat across from her mother.

"I'm late." The psychic said, showing her what was in her hands, but hiding the most important part. The blue-indigo-eyed girl's widened.

"Is that a…?" the girl asked, trailing off.

"Yes." Her mother replied, moving her hand away from the results. The dark-haired girl gasped slightly: Positive.

"Y-Y-You're p-p-pr-pregnant?" she stuttered, leaning back too far in her chair, falling on her back again.

"Copper!" her mother exclaimed getting out of her chair and rushing over to her.

"Ow." She said, dazed slightly. Her mother crouched besides her.

"Are you all right, honey?" the female Signer asked, the worry reaching her eyes.

"I think so." The dark-haired girl replied, sitting up, "Thanks for caring so much, mom." She told her mother, hugging her around the waist, resting her head on her chest.

"I'm your mother; of course I care about you." The redhead told her, kissing her forehead again, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"When did it happen?" the dark-haired girl asked, "Was it the day Lane and I had our practice?"

"No." her mother told her, "I don't think so. I think it was the night after he saw his mother for the first time. But I don't know. Your father and I seem to be doing it a lot lately."

"Too much information, mom." The blue-indigo-eyed girl told her mother, "Way too much for a fourteen year-old."

"Sorry." The female Signer apologized and switched the subject, "Are you _sure_ you're all right?"

"Yeah." Copper responded, rubbing the back of her head. She winced a little; she must have hit her head pretty hard, since a bump, "What about you? Do you feel all right?"

"I feel fine." Akiza told her daughter, "It was just morning sickness."

"Didn't you say that when you were carrying me that your morning sickness didn't last that long?" the dark-haired girl asked curiously.

"Yeah, I think this time it lasted so long because I'm a lot older than when your father and I found out about you." The redhead responded, putting a hand on her at-the-moment flat stomach, "Dove told me that her morning sickness this time was a lot worse than her previous pregnancies. She thought it was because her age or because she's having twins this time around. I think with me, it's because of my age and I haven't been expectant in a long time."

"Probably." The blue-indigo-eyed girl agreed, "Are we going to tell dad?"

"I'm not sure if we should. It might stress him out and he already is with his mother."

"What about me having these visions of the past?" she asked again.

"That might also stress him, but if they continue, we should." Her mother told her, "Am I the only one you've told?"

Copper looked down, "Yeah."

"For now let's keep these two things a secret between us." Her mother suggested. Akiza grinned a little, "Just a couple psychic secrets between us."

The dark-haired girl grinned, "Psychic secrets."

* * *

**_Next Time in Lost and Found:_**

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, son. I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"We're here."

"Is your mother feeling any better?"

"Yeah, she's feeling a little better. But she's resting right now. My mom gives you her apologies for not seeing you tonight. But since she's not feeling too great, she'd rather just rest up and see you in the morning."

"Oh, it's all right."

"What if dad gets suspicious of you being you know?"

"You mean because of the morning sickness? My body will adjust in a couple days and I'll be fine. I'll be able to hide this for at least a couple weeks. Until he's adjusted and back to his normal self."

"I'm going to be right back. Akiza wanted to see me. I'll get Copper to keep you company."

"If you want, I can show you something I found when I went to the past."

"What would that be?"

"I found Grandfather Hakase's logbook of when you worked on the Enerdy Reactor."

"His logbook…? I'd like to see it."

"I'll be right back."

"I just wanted to tell you that I hope she's happy here. And that it's probably going to take a while for all of us to get adjusted. And it might be hard for all of us. Especially Copper."

"Yes, I know. But we all agreed to move her in."

"I know that, Yusei. I just wanted to say that because I know you've been spending a lot of time with your mother and that you're going to spend even more time with her. And I don't want you to forget your family."

"I haven't seen his handwriting in so long."

"What happened?"

"I offered to let her seen your dad's logbook."

"I don't think you should be in her right now, Cyli."

_**NEXT TIME—CHAPTER 13: STARTING ADJUSTMENTS**_

****

****

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: And that's that.

Copper: You have trouble with after-chapter conversations, don't you?

AnimeKiwi369: I do. Sadly.

Akiza: I cannot believe you. I'm pregnant? In both of your current stories!

AnimeKiwi369: Well, yeah. It adds to the plot!

Copper: Unfortunately, she has a point.

Akiza: Unfortunately, I know too.

AnimeKiwi369: I love the relationship between you two, which I am show casing more in upcoming stories and chapters.

Copper and Akiza: We do, too.

AnimeKiwi369: But some things are going to begin taking not-so-good turns.

Copper: Uh-oh!

AnimeKiwi369I can't think of anything else to say. I'm tired. So please be kind and please review! I'd like to keep the steady pour of 10 to 20 please, if it isn't much trouble. And I'm loving (Author to Reviewer-Wise) everyone who is, has, and will review! So please review! **;**D


	14. Chapter 13: Starting Adjustments

AnimeKiwi369: *Randomly dancing*. _Mamma Mia! Here_-this is an update, isn't it?

Copper: Yes. Yes, it is.

AnimeKiwi369: Just ignore that first part then. ^^'

Yusei: It's been awhile since you last updated.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, about that. I've had softball practice and homework. So I won't be updating as often, since I don't get much time to work on my stories.

Copper: I'm sure other authors understand.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, they probably do. I am now updating because, well, I'll be honest (and a bit vain). I miss reviews.

Copper: So do I.

Akiza: What goes on in the chapter?

AnimeKiwi369: ^^' Well... It's beginning the adjustment of Yusei's mother living with you guys. And, well, umm, some relationships start being-how should I say?. Put to the test.

Copper: I do not like the sound of that.

AnimeKiwi369: *Hastily*. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters! I only own my own characters and the storyline!

* * *

Chapter 13

Starting Adjustments

Yusei took a deep breath and went into his mother's hospital room. She was sitting up on the hospital bed, wearing a dark purple blouse and white skirt and shoes. Her hair was cut to the same length and set in the same style she had in the photograph that was in the hallway. She was staring out the window again. She always seemed to do that when he first came into the room. The brunette heard him come in and looked over at her son.

"Oh, hello, Yusei." She greeted quietly as usual. It was getting better though. She was still a bit from shock even though it'd been about three weeks since she woke up.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her.

Nan looked at him in the eye and nodded slowly, "Yes, son. I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"I need to let you know something though." He told her, thinking back to Akiza.

"What is it, Yusei?" the brunette asked, "Is something wrong?"

"A little." He replied and his mother gave him a look for him to continue, "Akiza wasn't feeling too well this morning."

"If you want to wait for me to move in, it'll be all right." Nan told him.

"I said that to Akiza, but she insisted. I just thought I'd let you know that she doesn't feel well." Yusei replied, "We should get going. I don't know if she's feeling better or not, since Copper stayed with her. I'd like to see if she's all right soon."

"All right, son." She responded and got off of the bed, "I'm ready."

Yusei nodded and walked down to the hospital lobby, where he signed her out. He led her out to his car, where she got in the passenger's side. She was silent the entire way back to the Fudo household. The dark-haired Signer snuck glances at his mother a few times. She was looking at her lap. He pulled into the garage and turned off the ignition.

"We're here." He commented and looked at his mother. She was still looking down at her lap. She nodded a little bit and got out of the car as the dark-haired Signer did. He led her inside, where he heard the sound of dishes clattering as they were set on the table or counter.

Copper was placing three plates on the kitchen counter. A salad was on the counter along with a perfectly tender steak on the cutting board. There was a steaming pot on the stove and the kettle was still on. Silverware was on the table with glasses that were unfilled, except for one was filled with water; it must have been the dark-haired girl's. There was a tray with a plate and a teacup. She must have made that for Akiza. The dark-haired Signer wondered if his wife was feeling any better. If not, he was going to stay with her the following day.

His daughter noticed him and looked at them, "Oh, hey dad. Hello, grandma." She greeted with a smile, "Dinner's ready."

"Is your mother feeling any better?" Yusei asked.

The dark-haired girl's smile didn't fade, "Yeah, she's feeling a little better. But she's resting right now." She crossed her fingers behind her back, not telling her father about her mother's condition. It was their secret at the moment. Akiza was resting because she wasn't feeling _too_ great, figuring it was a lingering affect of morning sickness, and just wanted to rest up. She turned towards her grandmother, "My mom gives you her apologies for not seeing you tonight. But since she's not feeling too great, she'd rather just rest up and see you in the morning."

"Oh, it's all right." Nan replied quietly.

"I'll be right back." Copper said, grabbing the tray. She left the kitchen heading upstairs.

"Your daughter is very caring to your wife, Yusei." The brunette commented when the dark-haired girl was out of earshot.

He nodded, "Cyli has a very special relationship with Akiza. For Mother's Day, she sang to her. You should've seen how much my wife loved that."

"I can only imagine." His mother replied, "She must have been very happy when your daughter was born."

"Yeah." The dark-haired man, "She didn't let go of her for days. In those first few minutes Akiza held Copper, there was a change in her. I hadn't ever seen her so happy until I saw her holding our daughter. Several weeks ago when we were up and worrying, I think she was worried a bit more. Her excuse for that is almost always the same thing."

"Which is what?" his mother inquired, tilting her head to one side.

"That she's been with Copper longer." Yusei replied.

"I assume she's referring to the fact that she carried your daughter in her womb while she was pregnant." Nan commented and he nodded, "I once used that excuse with your father."

"Oh." He responded and smiled a little, "I guess it's something with all mothers, isn't it?"

"I guess so."

_**Up with Copper and Akiza**_

The dark-haired girl sat quietly as her mother ate. She knew she should go back downstairs, but she wanted to make sure everything was all right.

"Is everything all right for you, mom?" she asked, "Everything tastes fine?"

"Yes, honey." Akiza replied, taking a sip from the tea, "You should probably go downstairs. I'll be fine."

"What if dad gets suspicious of you being you know?" she asked, looking at her mother's stomach.

"You mean because of the morning sickness?" the redhead inquired and her daughter nodded, "My body will adjust in a couple days and I'll be fine. I'll be able to hide this for at least a couple weeks. Until he's adjusted and back to his normal self."

"All right." Copper replied and got off the bed, "I should go downstairs."

"Okay." The female Signer told her, "But could you tell your father I'd like to speak with him after he's done eating."

"All right mom." She said, leaving the room without another word. She went downstairs into the kitchen, where her father was setting up plates and her grandmother was sitting at the table.

Yusei noticed her, "So you've taken care of your mother all day?" he asked.

The dark-haired girl nodded, "Yep. All day. And mom wants to talk to you when you finish eating."

"All right." He replied.

Dinner was a bit quiet for Copper's taste. She didn't know what to say, though. It seemed she'd been experiencing that a lot lately. She ate quickly and placed her dishes in the sink before hastily heading into the room where the piano was. It was strange to be in the kitchen with her father and grandmother, who she hardly knew. Besides, she thought it'd be best if her father spent some more time with his mother.

_**Later**_

The dark-haired Signer felt a bit strange being in the kitchen with only his mother. He was kind of glad because he could spend time with her, but he still had trouble starting conversations with her. Yusei wished that Copper and/or Akiza were there to help him. But his daughter seemed a bit on edge lately and then his wife wasn't feeling too well.

He remembered what the dark-haired girl had told him when she came downstairs. His mother was still looking down, though she ate, she didn't seem interested in anything. Nan was taking in her surroundings. The house was clean and had a nice atmosphere to it, but she just couldn't shake the feeling of everything she had missed in her son's lifetime.

"Are you all right, mom?" the blue-indigo-eyed man asked.

"I'm all right." The brunette responded, "I'm not that hungry to tell you the truth, Yusei."

"All right." He responded, standing from his chair and taking both of their plates, "I'm going to be right back. Akiza wanted to see me. I'll get Copper to keep you company."

He left the room and heard the piano playing softly. The door was closed, but he went in to see his daughter playing. He remembered teaching her when she was younger. The dark-haired girl had always been patient when he was teaching her. Yusei remembered the first time he had tried to teach her. She had only been four. He remembered setting her in his lap and putting his hands on top of hers, guiding her fingers to play the simplest tune. He went up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, startling her. She turned around.

"Oh, dad, I didn't hear you." She told him, "What do you need?"

"I'm going up to speak to your mother, and I'd like you to stay with my mother in the kitchen." It wasn't a suggestion; Copper could tell by the tone of voice her father had.

"Okay." She replied.

"Thanks, baby." He told her, leaving the music room.

The dark-haired girl got up from the piano bench. She went back into the kitchen. She saw her grandmother looking at the table. Copper quietly started putting food away. But it didn't take very long. She felt someone watching her as she finished fitting the food in the refrigerator. She looked at the brunette, who was watching her.

"Um, yes?" she asked.

"It's nothing." Nan replied, "You have a good relationship with your mother or so I hear."

The dark-haired girl nodded, "I do."

"I'm glad you do. It's good to have that kind of relationship with a mother." The brunette's voice trailed off on the last word, no doubt thinking about the mother/son relationship she didn't have with Yusei.

"Yeah." The dark-haired girl responded, quietly. It was hard to have a conversation with someone who seemed to still be trying to catch up with the present, "I know this is a hard question to ask, but go you miss your husband? My grandfather?" Nan nodded, "Sorry for asking." She apologized.

"No, don't apologize." Her grandmother told her, "It's only natural for a girl your age to be curious. I remember being that curious when I was your age."

"If you want, I can show you something I found when I went to the past." Copper offered.

"What would that be?" the brunette asked.

"I found Grandfather Hakase's logbook of when you worked on the Enerdy Reactor."

Her grandmother's head shot up, "His logbook…?" she repeated and the double-Marked Signer nodded, "I'd like to see it."

"I'll be right back." The dark-haired girl quietly slipped upstairs to the study and got her grandfather's logbook.

She returned downstairs to the kitchen and handed her grandmother the small book. The brunette looked at it for a few minutes, just holding it. After what seemed like a while, Nan finally turned the cover to the first page. She couldn't believe she was holding her late husband's journal. She remembered the nights and times he spent in the office writing the current days' events. The brunette resisted tears.

"Hakase…"

_**At the Same Time…**_

Yusei went into his and Akiza's bedroom. She was sitting up in bed again with the tray Copper had brought up for her off to the side. She was reading another book again. The burgundy-redhead looked up hearing the door being opened.

"I see Copper got you the message." She commented.

"Yeah." He replied, "What did you want to see me for, honey?"

"I wanted to talk to about your mother, just for a few minutes." She told him.

"All right." He replied, going over and sitting next to her, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I hope she's happy here. And that it's probably going to take a while for all of us to get adjusted." She told him, mentally adding her condition. "And it might be hard for all of us. Especially Copper."

"Yes, I know." He replied, "But we all agreed to move her in."

"I know that, Yusei. I just wanted to say that because I know you've been spending a lot of time with your mother and that you're going to spend even more time with her. And I don't want you to forget your family." The female Signer said.

"I won't." the dark-haired man responded, "Why do you think I might?"

"I don't know." Akiza shrugged, "I just don't want you to change." _Why do I think this?_ She wondered, _Maybe it's because I'm pregnant again._

"Black Rose I'm not going to change." He reassured, "I'm going to stay the same guy you fell in love with."

"Stardust…" she whispered quietly, "I really hope you're right about you not changing."

"Enough about that." Yusei told her and moved his hand up to cup his wife's cheek, "Copper said you were feeling a little better. Is that true?"

"Yeah. But still not that great." She told him truthfully; she wasn't feeling _that_ great, but she figured it was from her condition. She'd rather just rest for a couple days, "Yusei, I'm fine."

"If you say so." He responded, "I need to get back downstairs. Are you finished eating?" he asked, motioning to the tray

"Yeah." She told him, "I'm just going to go to sleep early. So I'll see you in the morning."

"All right." The dark-haired Signer leaned forwards and kissed Akiza's forehead, "I hope you sleep well."

"Thanks." She responded, "You, too."

"Thanks." He said back.

The blue-indigo-eyed man took the tray and left the room. He returned to the kitchen, where his mother was looking through his father's logbook and his daughter was sitting across from her. He set the tray on the counter and sat next to his mother. She was shaking a little bit.

"Mom…" he whispered.

"I haven't seen his handwriting in so long." She whispered back.

Yusei put his arms around his mother, who was beginning to let tears fall again.

"What happened?" the dark-haired man asked, looking at his daughter.

"I offered to let her seen your dad's logbook." She told him.

"I don't think you should be in her right now, Cyli." He said to his daughter, looking at her to leave. He thought it'd be better if she _wasn't_ there. Not when his mother was like that and it seemed Copper was the one that caused it.

"But dad…?"

"Not now, Cyli." He told her, with another tone he hadn't used with her before. She nodded with a look of sadness in her eyes, but he couldn't tell if it was for his mother or the fact he didn't want her in there. The dark-haired Signer hadn't ever given that look to his daughter.

Copper went up to her bedroom, closing the door, and sat against the bed's backboard. She hugged her pillow to her chest, feeling despaired. Yusei had never looked at her like that. She didn't know what to think of it. Although he said he didn't think she should be in there, it sounded more like _he_ didn't _want_ her in there. She felt tears at that thought. She _had_ always been emotional.

_I've never seen that look in dad's eyes before._ She thought. _I feel so bad. I feel like it's my fault because I mentioned the logbook and then she wanted to see it. And because of that, Nan got upset. I guess this is my fault. I don't blame him. _She thought, beginning to believe that it _was_ her fault;_ I need to talk to someone other than family._ She thought, grabbing her cell phone.

The dark-haired girl scrolled down to Raven's number and dialed it. She listened to it ring several times.

"Please, Raven, please." She whispered with a trembling voice. After a couple more rings, she decided to that her friend wasn't going to pick up. She almost hung up when she heard her friend's voice.

"Hello?" the ginger's voice asked.

"Raven," she murmured, tears obvious in her tone, "I need to talk to someone. I think I something's inadvertently my fault."

"Don't say another word." Her friend said, "I'll call the guys, grab the normal stuff, and meet you at the place you go to, to think."

"No." she opposed bluntly.

"'_No'_?" the emerald-eyed girl repeated over the phone, sounding incredulous, "29, that's what we always do."

"I just want to talk to _you_. Not John; not Lane. _You_." Copper said, "Raven, you're my closest girl friend. Please I just want to speak to you. You always listen."

"All right, C." Raven responded, "What happened?"

"I was left alone with my grandmother while my dad went to see my mom, since she wasn't feeling well today. And, well, I noticed her missing my grandfather, so I offered to show her his logbook. But when I gave it to her, she just stared at it for a couple minutes, before looking at it. She whispered his name and when my dad came back down, she began to cry and my dad asked what happened and I told him. Then he said he didn't think I should be in there. I tried protesting but he just told me 'Not now, Cyli'." She told her friend, quoting her father, "I can't help but feel that it's my fault, Ray. You should've heard the way he told me 'Not now'. I've never heard him use that tone with me."

"Copper, it's not your fault. Just because you got your grandmother doesn't make it your fault that she got upset. Your grandmother's still just upset she was in a coma for thirty-seven years." She told her, "That's thirty-seven. She's still in lingering shock. And you shouldn't blame yourself because she's still in shock."

"But she's been awake for about three-weeks." The mostly blue-indigo-eyed girl pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The ginger waved it off, "That's still not very long for someone to have woken up from a coma that was nearly four decades. Your grandmother can't help but miss your grandfather, so that's probably why she's upset. And as for your dad, I think he's just upset that his mother's upset. I'm sure he's not upset with you."

"I hope you're right." Copper said quietly.

"Hey, adjustments are hard. Especially when a new person's or animal living with you. I've had to adjust four times with people already. My family's going to have to adjust again in January when twins are born. And you already know how many times we've had to adjust with pets." Raven told her on the other end, laughing a bit. The Hogans _did_ have quite a few pets. Practically a menagerie.

"Yeah, but that's adjusting to _babies_, not _grandparents_." The dark-haired girl pointed out.

"True, but it's _still_ adjusting."

"It's a different kind of adjusting, Raven." Copper said. _Not to mention in—_she went through her head about nine months—_about March, there's going to be another family member._ She mentally added. The dark-haired girl was tempted to tell her friend about her mother being pregnant. Like Dove. The ginger might be able to help her through it.

"_Still_ adjusting." The other girl repeated.

The dark-haired girl sighed, "I guess you're right. But I still can't help but feel guilty. And that it's my fault."

"But it's not, Element." The ginger insisted.

"I know." The psychic responded, "Thanks for talking to me anyway."

"Anytime, C. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah."

"Bye." Raven told her before hanging up.

"Yeah." Copper repeated quietly, hanging up the cell phone, "Bye."

She placed the small object aside and lied down still hugging the pillow. She still felt the fault was hers. The dark-haired girl tried to tell herself otherwise. She told herself over and over that it wasn't her fault; that it was only the fact that Nan was still in shock.

It didn't help.

She stared at the wall, where the pictures she had were. She stared at the one of her and Yusei. It had been taken at her last birthday. It was similar to the ones of him and Akiza. His arms were around her waist from behind, so her back was pressed against his chest. The dark-haired man had Copper's head tucked under his chin. Both were smiling.

The blue-indigo-eyed man had worn his normal jeans and riding boots. He had worn a white button-down shirt with the sleeve rolled up past his elbows. The dark-haired girl had worn a dark denim skirt and pale yellow blouse with a jean vest over it. She had worn her normal stockings, but had worn a pair of high heels similar to Akiza's. Her hair was in a ponytail hanging over her shoulder.

Copper wished it could be like that again, as she closed her eyes, failing to suppress tears. _This,_ she thought, _is going to be a long week._

_

* * *

_

**_Coming up in Lost and Found:_**

"I'm sorry, Copper. Sleep well."

"Lane, please, please, please pick up."

Cyli-_Elizabeth_ _Sori_ Fudo, do you know what time it is? It's four-thirty in the morning."

"Lane..."

"Copper? What's wrong?"

"Promise me you never become a Dark Signer no matter what. Please promise me that."

"Good morning, Cyli. Or should I say afternoon?"

"Good afternoon, grandmother. I take it you saw the note my mother left."

"But I also found what I think is your father's blueprints for an engine?"

"Yeah; this was for an engine that didn't work a few years ago. He still tries working it sometimes; but to no avail yet."

"What are you doing with these blueprints, mom?"

"I think I found the problem with this."

"You did?"

"Honey, what's the matter?"

"Everything. Nothing's going right. I can't tell anyone anything! Especially dad! He promised he wouldn't forget us…"

**_NEXT TIME—CHAPTER 14: A DIFFICULT DAY_**

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Umm, I think I should start hiding from a certain, dark-haired psychic duelist named after element twenty-nine of the periodic table.

Copper: *Glaring viciously*.

AnimeKiwi369: That's scarier than my glare.

Copper: You can be scary?

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, believe me. I can be a terror on the softball field.

All: Never would have thought.

AnimeKiwi369: I am too nice sometimes.

Copper: Except to me.

AnimeKiwi369: I give you happy endings.

Copper: Not at the moment.

AnimeKiwi369: 'Cause it's not the ending, Copper.

Copper: *Glares again*.

Akiza: How many reviews do you want?

AnimeKiwi369: I only got 11 for the last chapter, so I'm going to just ask for 10.

Yusei: Is that an official review request?

AnimeKiwi369: Mmm, not yet. I just want to give the readers a heads up! I have a new poll on my profile! And I will not be updating as often as previously mentioned. So please be kind and please review! I'll update when I can! And I appreciate those who have, did, will, and are review/reviewing. So please review! **;**D


	15. Chapter 14: A Difficult Day

AnimeKiwi369: Sorry for the long wait.

Copper: A week isn't _that_ long.

AnimeKiwi369: Seems like it. I'm sad.

Copper: Why?

AnimeKiwi369: Softball might be cancelled.

Copper: That's too bad.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah.

Copper: Maybe updating will help you.

AnimeKiwi369: _Me_? Yes. _You_? Not so much.

Copper: Great. Just great. Who does the chapter focus on? Me?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. I kinda focus on your relationships with Yusei and Akiza...And Lane.

Copper: Just to the disclaimer.

AnimeKiwi369: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own my own characters (Copper, Lane, etc.) and the storyline. And I also own the name I have given Yusei's mother: Nan.

* * *

Chapter 14

A Difficult Day

Yusei knocked quietly on his daughter's bedroom door. He doubted she was up. It was well past eleven. But the light _was_ on in her room. After he told Copper to leave the kitchen, he had spent about half an hour comforting his mother. The dark-haired Signer didn't know why the brunette had gotten so upset just seeing his father's handwriting. He thought it was because she still missed him and seeing the barely legible writing just took her back.

He didn't know why he had acted uncaring towards the dark-haired girl for showing Nan the logbook. She was only trying to help. But it caused his mother to become upset. He didn't know what it was that made him act protective to his mother and not towards his daughter. Copper was _his_ flesh and blood, but _he_ was _Nan's_ flesh and blood. Maybe it was because he wanted to be protective of his mother since he had never known her until now.

The dark-haired man had talked to his mother after she had calmed down enough to speak. She had just told him that the mostly blue-indigo-eyed girl had offered to let her look at the old logbook because she had seen how much his mother had been missing his father. It was just an honest act of kindness.

Yusei sighed and opened the door. Copper was asleep on top of the bed, hugging her pillow against her chest. She was a bit tense. He went over and sat on the bed next to her. He noticed small crystal droplets clinging to her dark eyelashes. Had she been crying? He didn't blame her if she had been. He had told her to leave the kitchen while Nan was upset in a tone he _never_ used with her.

_I regret using that tone with her_. He thought, starting to stroke the girl's silky hair, _It's not her fault my mother got upset. Yes, she brought out the logbook. But she only wanted to help. I shouldn't have told her leave like I did. _The dark-haired Signer moved a piece of hair away from his daughter's ear.

"I'm sorry, Copper." He whispered. She trembled a bit, as if hearing it in her sleep, "Sleep well." he told her, lightly brushing his lips on her temple. Her lower lip trembled a little more.

The dark-haired duelist got up and retrieved a blanket from the closet where his daughter kept towels and extra blankets. He pulled a large, thick one down and put it on top of the young psychic. He looked down at her again, noticing her moving eyelids again. She had been dreaming a lot lately. He wondered what she was dreaming about at that moment.

Yusei remembered when the dark-haired girl had been little and always seemed to be awake before him and Akiza. She would sometimes sit on the end of the bed. He also remembered how their daughter would tell them about the dreams she had the previous night. Some had been very silly and she had laughed during the entire time she had told them. The blue-indigo-eyed man took one last glance at his daughter before turning off the light as he left the room.

_**Later that Night**_

Copper, although still asleep, felt her breathing increase rapidly as she didn't just watch the current dream. She was _living_ it.

_The dark-haired psychic was in a turbo duel with Lane. But it wasn't normal. The track was jagged and…not right. There were purple flames outlining what the track was supposed to be. It took her a moment to realize it was a shadow duel. _

_Lane was ahead of her on his runner. He glanced back at her. His eyes weren't normal either. The scleras of his eyes were pitch black; making the only color in his eyes the blue of his irises. The dark-haired girl looked at her friend's arm. A purple glow was coming from it; she saw her right arm glowing crimson intensely. Wh-why was Lane a Dark Signer? He was so mild-mannered. Was he forced or did he choose to become one? _

_The psychic looked on her field. Star-Rose Dragon and Star Sorceress Nova were out. Lane had a gigantic monster out; an Earthbound Immortal. She looked at the spell and trap zone. The continuous __**Speed Spell-Second Sight**__ and trap __**Two-Sided Star **__were in play. _

How appropriate_. Copper thought seeing the spell. _

_The dark-haired girl looked at the face down in her spell and trap zone. There was one. __**Star-Rose Mirages**__. Her ace trap card. She turned her eyes towards the screen of her runner. The Dark Signer that was once her friend had three facedowns. The blue-indigo-eyed, double-Marked Signer had 350 life points left, while the blue-eyed boy had 1200. She only had one speed counter; he had eight. And it was his turn._

_She looked at Lane's eyes again. They were sad and regretful. For one instant they were like that. The next, they were full of vengeance. _

"_Sorry, Copper." He told her in a monotone. _

"_Lane, don't!" she shouted._

"_It's too late, my love. I cannot force back the hand fate has dealt us." The ice-blue-haired boy raised his arm, "Earthbound Immortal, end this." _

_The gigantic monster began reaching out its monstrous hand down at her. Her runner's wheel hitched on a rock, throwing her forward off of it. She felt herself hit the ground with such hard force, it made her insides rattle and heart pound tenfold as she rolled in debris, causing her to scream in agony. A sharp pain forced its way into her abdomen, making the whole pain increase again and her vision and senses go hazy. Copper stopped rolling as she landed on her side. She barely registered Lane's runner come by her. He went by her and crouched down. He gently brushed his hand—his ice-cold hand—against an exposed part of her slightly scratched up cheek._

"_Copper, I'm sorry, but I could not stop it. I can't control it. Be glad that your runner saved you." He apologized, "Forgive me, love. We will settle this, another day."_

"_Lane…" she whispered in a ragged breath as he moved away from her, mounted his runner, and sped away into the cold night. Tears found her dull eyes as her vision went black, "Lane…Why?" _

Copper bolted upright, breathing hard, her heart pounding as she woke from that horrible nightmare. Tears were again pouring from her eyes. That had been the worst dream she had _ever_ had. At least she hoped it was a dream. Her forearm hurt a little and she looked at her Marks.

They were shining deeply.

_I hope that wasn't a vision of the future like I've been seeing of the past._ She thought, seeing the blanket on her. _Maybe dad put this on me._

The young psychic saw her pillow on the ground and hugged it back to her chest. She grabbed her cell phone, not caring how late it was. Even though Lane probably wouldn't have his phone on or near, she had to call. The dark-haired girl hastily turned it on and dialed her ice-blue-haired friend. That dream was so real. It frightened her. Tears didn't stop again; she'd been crying an awful lot lately.

The phone rang and rang.

"Lane, please, please, please pick up." She begged. She felt herself smile slightly when she heard the sound of the other line being picked up.

"Ngh." The blue-eyed boy's voice sounded on the other end with a yawn.

"Lane!" she exclaimed in relief.

"Cyli-_Elizabeth_ _Sori_ Fudo, do you know what time it is?" he asked, using her full name, stressing the second part of her first name and her middle name, "It's four-thirty in the morning." He told her, "And I was in the middle of such a nice dream, too. There was a beach and all of us were there and Robyn and Cadie caught Raven and Johnny boy kissing under a palm tree. And then they told Jack and Crow, who basically started going at it and then your mom broke them up with her dragon. It was almost as funny as that story Martha told us…" he told her in dreamlike state. He must have been falling back asleep. She didn't have much time.

"Lane..." the psychic whispered again, tears obvious in her voice again.

"Copper?" he asked, sounding more awake, "What's wrong?"

"Promise me you never become a Dark Signer no matter what." She said, calming down a little, "Please promise me that."

"Uh, Copper, how could I become a Dark Signer?" he inquired.

"Lane…Please, just promise me that." She told him, begging slightly.

"Yeah, I promise. But what has you so upset?" the unseen voice asked.

"I had a nightmare where you were a Dark Signer and we were in a shadow duel. Lane, it frightened me." she whispered.

"Shhh…" he told her gently, "C, it was only a dream. Nothing else."

"But I've been seeing the past lately." Copper confessed.

"And you think that this was a vision of the future?" he inquired.

"Yes."

"Copper, listen to me," Lane said to her, "what you saw was probably nothing more than a dream. You've been stressed, no?"

"Yes." She repeated.

"I say to not worry about that now. It's probably just stress and you're worrying about these visions. Just don't worry about it, all right?"

"All right, Lane." The dark-haired girl whispered again, "Sorry for waking you."

"Yeah, it's okay. But let me sleep the rest of the night, 'kay?" he asked, yawning.

"'Kay." She responded.

"Thank you. Good nigh…" his voice trailed off before he could finish the word 'night'. She faintly heard the sound of her friend's soft snore. It wasn't a bad snore, like Leo's, but it _did_ make her giggle a little.

"Thank you, Lane." She said even though he couldn't hear her anymore.

Copper hung up her phone, still too awake to go back to sleep. That dream had shaken her up too much even feel tired; she didn't think that she could fall asleep again soon. She continued to hold the pillow tightly to her chest and pulled the blanket back around her shoulders. Although Lane had talked her though, she couldn't get it out of her head.

She especially couldn't get what Lane had said twice. _Love._ More specifically, _"my love"._ Did that mean he had feelings for her as well? She was sure he did, but she wasn't completely positive. And she didn't want to admit it. She'd feel embarrassed if he didn't. Or was it just that dream?

The dark-haired girl shuddered slightly and got up from the bed. She moved to Fairwin's cage, where the ferret was asleep. She noticed she was still in her clothes and silently changed into something different. Copper turned on the light and looked at the calendar by her computer.

"Great," she muttered silently, "volleyball practice today. Of all days to have a nightmare, did it have to be tonight?"

She sighed and changed out of what she had changed into her volleyball clothes. She was a bit cold and put a pair of jeans over the short volleyball shorts. The dark-haired girl slipped out of her room, sealing the door shut, so the light didn't disturb Yusei and Akiza. She quietly went downstairs. She silently checked her grandmother's bedroom to see if the door was closed; it was. The psychic went into the kitchen and started to at least make herself breakfast. She put a piece of bread in the toaster and waited patiently for it to pop back up. It always seemed to take forever.

The young psychic put the tea kettle back on with fresh water. She was used to making breakfast for herself during summer, since her parents worked. Copper still felt a little bad for what happened the previous night and wanted to make it up to her father and Nan. She put on the coffeepot as a surprise for her father and would make her grandmother something to eat when she got up. Or later if she wasn't up before the girl went to volleyball.

She placed a small pan and made a couple eggs and cut an apple. The dark-haired girl finished placing the food on the plate she took out and put the hazelnut spread back in the pantry when she finished putting it on her toast. She went outside to the garden and sat among the roses. The blue-indigo-eyed girl looked up at the window up in the attic.

When she finished eating, she set the plate aside and lied back on the ground. She looked up at the stars. It was one of her favorite activities. It always relaxed her. Copper began to feel tired again as she stared at the sky; she slowly took her plate and cup back to the kitchen. She tiredly went into the living room and lied down on one of the couches, closing her eyes.

_**Later that Morning**_

The dark-haired girl felt someone shake her shoulder and she opened her eyes. Her mother was crouched in front of her.

"W-What?" she asked, yawning.

"You're going to be late to practice if you don't leave soon, honey." Akiza told her, "Why are you down here anyway?"

"I had a nightmare early in the morning, came down, ate breakfast, got tired, fell asleep." Copper responded listing things, too tired to form more than one sentence.

"All right." Her mother said, "But you _are_ going to be late if you don't leave within probably ten minutes. You want me to drive to you?"

"Shouldn't you be at work though?" the dark-haired girl asked.

"My morning sickness was bad again and your father's making me stay home again. I think he thinks it's the flu. But I'm going in anyway." The psychic told her, "What your father doesn't know won't hurt him."

"All right." She said, "You can take me in, mom. But how will I get home?" she asked with a bemused smile.

"Dove will probably take off work for a little bit to get you and Raven and then take you home to your grandmother and Raven back to their home. She's still sleeping by the way."

"Um…Okay." The young girl replied, sitting up as her mother stood. She got up, "I'll be back in a minute."

"All right, honey. I'll be down here."

_**A Couple Hours Later**_

Copper let herself back in with her key and found her grandmother sitting at the kitchen table, looking at what looked like some of his runner schematics. She seemed very interested. There was a small piece of paper by her with a pencil. It looked like she was redoing it at a smaller scale or something. The dark-haired girl was unnoticed as she put her keys back on the rack. At least, she thought she was.

"Good morning, Cyli." Nan greeted formally with her the first part of her actual name, "Or should I say afternoon?" it _was_ about twenty after twelve.

"Good afternoon, grandmother." She told the brunette back going over to her, "I take it you saw the note my mother left."

The older woman nodded, "But I also found what I think is your father's blueprints for an engine?"

The dark-haired girl looked over at the prints, "Yeah; this was for an engine that didn't work a few years ago. He still tries working it sometimes; but to no avail yet. The genius that helped with the engine for the first Grand Prix my parents were in isn't in New Domino anymore." She informed, sitting across from her grandmother.

"Who was that?" her grandmother asked curiously.

"Bruno. He lives in France with Sherry Leblanc, his wife, and his twin kids, Amelia and Richard. He's like a super, mega genius type guy. I've only met him a couple of times."

"I see." Nan commented, "I may have found the problem, but I'll speak to your father about it later." She rolled up the blueprints and set them aside, "So you do sports?"

"Yeah." Copper responded, "Volleyball, swimming, karate, and softball occasionally. And I'm not sure if counts as a sport, but I'm also a dancer."

"I take it you do well in each." The blue-indigo-eyed woman commented.

"I think I do. I'm a black belt in karate, in fact." The dark-haired girl told her and a faint, unnoticeable blush formed, "My friend, Lane, you met him, said about a month ago, when we were in the past, that I'm lethal with and without my psychic abilities when I tossed him over my shoulder."

"Why did you do that?" the brunette asked confused.

"I thought it was one of Sayer's psychics and I was paranoid at that time. I had been there for almost a whole year." She shuddered a little.

"Oh." The other woman replied, "Was it interesting being in the past?"

"Uh, I guess so. I was nervous for most of the time, since I was trying to make sure that Sayer didn't get my mother back. But it was kinda interesting." The psychic looked down, "I'm having some trouble talking about it though."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to intrude." Nan apologized.

"No, it's all right." Copper reassured, "I know there some things you'd like to know about me."

"There are." The brunette admitted.

"Where do you want to start?" the dark-haired girl asked.

"I'm curious about your powers. How did you get them?"

"They're hereditary. My mom's a psychic duelist and they were just passed down to me, I guess." She shrugged, "My mom's, however, just showed up."

"I see." Her grandmother repeated.

"Other things that I've inherited are my appendix; I had to have an appendectomy last summer and my dad had one when I was three. And both my mother and I are allergic to mushrooms." The dark-haired girl informed.

Nan stayed silent as she studied over her granddaughter. It felt so strange to say that. _Granddaughter._ She hadn't even known her son, but here she was. Sitting with her apparently only grandchild, it was a bit odd. Yet fascinating. The brunette wanted to get to know the psychic, like how she hadn't with her son.

Copper felt awkward as she watched her grandmother look over her. It felt like forever. After the brunette averted her eyes, she stared at the table. There was too much silent lately the dark-haired girl felt. _How much longer is this day going to last?_

_**Later that Night**_

Yusei pulled into the garage after what felt like the longest day in years. He sighed as he pulled off his helmet and went into the kitchen. Copper was busy with pots and pans and plates. His mother was sitting at the table and he heard running water from upstairs. He figured Akiza was taking a shower; he hoped that she was feeling better. He looked more closely at what his mother was doing and saw she was looking at a blueprint for an engine prototype that had just never worked. The dark-haired man went over to his mother.

The dark-haired girl turned towards her father as she heard him come in. She decided she was going to tell him about the dreams she'd been having. When she finished speaking to her grandmother, she'd started to think about her dreams. All of them made her shudder, even the one where her parents were in that café-like room. She thought it was because she seeing the past. Copper didn't want to keep them a secret from her father. Yes, she had told her mother and could help her through it, making her feel better. But she wanted her father's understanding, too; she wanted him to hold her close and whisper it was all right. It was like how she wanted that from both her parents when she had been homesick in the past.

"What are you doing with these blueprints, mom?" her father's voice asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I think I found the problem with this." Nan told him.

"You did?" he inquired surprised.

"You're using the wrong equation for this type of engine." She replied, pointing to a portion of the blueprints that had some equations on it.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded, "Can you show me what the _right_ equation is?" she again nodded as he sat next to her.

Both started conversing while Copper was getting up the courage to actually tell Yusei her dreams. She turned to her father, taking a deep breath.

"Dad?" she asked. She then saw him sitting with his mother, looking at the runner schematics. She sighed; the dark-haired girl knew better than to try and ask her father something when he was looking at a schematic.

When she finished dinner, she tried to put the plate in front of her father, but he hardly touched it. Same went for Nan. Copper left the room and took her mother's plate up to her parents' room again. She tried to eat herself. But dinner was a waste. She couldn't find her appetite. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her father get up.

_This could be my chance._ She thought, hastily getting up. Copper hurriedly found her father going up to the study, where he kept his personal laptop. He didn't notice her again.

"D-Dad?" she asked again. He _did_ notice her that time; that was good. He looked at her.

"What is it, Copper?" he asked, beginning to go out of the room.

"I-I want—no, need—to tell you something about me." she replied, looking down.

"Can it wait?" he asked, "Your grandmother and I are on a breakthrough that could really boost business tenfold with this engine."

"Oh, all right." The dark-haired girl responded, suppressing a sigh.

"Thanks." He told her, quickly going back downstairs. When he was out of sight, she let out the heavy sigh she'd suppressed.

"Guess I'll go back to mom, again." She said to herself, going down the hall to her parents' bedroom.

Copper opened the door and went in. Akiza looked up as she saw her daughter come into the bedroom. Her posture wasn't straight; she was a bit slouched. That indicated she was upset. Why though? The dark-haired girl crawled onto the bed and lied down, putting her head in the redhead's lap. She was shaking slightly.

"Honey, what's the matter?" she asked gently stroking her hair.

"Everything." The other psychic got out through now violent sobs, "Nothing's going right. I can't tell anyone anything! Especially dad! I think he's changing… He promised he wouldn't forget us…" her voice trailed off quietly.

"Shhh…" the Claw Signer told her as gently as possible, "I'm sure he's not changing. What was he doing that made you act like this?"

"I just asked if I could talk to him, but he said later." She responded, "He's _never_ put me off for anything! Not even for a deadline or for an engine schematic." she put the emphasis on 'never', "_Never_… _Never_…" she repeated over and over, more sobs escaping.

Akiza let her child cry. There were times where, that was all she could let her do. But she wished she could do more. She wondered what made her husband tell their daughter that. She pulled the dark-haired girl away from her lap and placed her daughter's head on her chest. She felt the blue-indigo-eyed girl's hot tears on her chest.

"Please don't let go." Copper whispered, like she did when she was little.

"I won't." the dark amber-gold-eyed woman replied. Her daughter was shaking a bit violently. She hummed a little bit to try and calm her down.

"Thank you, mom." She whispered.

"You're welcome."

"Ugh." The young psychic said, pulling away from her mother, "I _hate_ crying. And I've been doing so much lately."

"I'm sure it's just your age, honey. Being a teenager is a difficult time."

"I hope you're right." Copper replied. She yawned, "I'm exhausted from everything. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"So early?"

"I've had a long day." the girl replied, getting off the bed, "And I didn't have that great of sleep last night."

"I can understand that." Akiza responded, "Good night, honey."

"G'night." Copper told her mother, leaving the room. She heard her father and grandmother's voices downstairs. She went down a few steps and saw them in the kitchen, happily going over the engine design.

Nan laughed melodiously, "There was one time your father tried to get an engine like this to work when he was working on the Reactor and it literally blew up in his face!" she laughed at the memory of her and Hakase.

"Sounds like when Crow, Jack, and I were working on a new engine for the WRGP!" Yusei laughed back, "I can't tell you how many times that backfired on us!"

_How about the time it backfired on us?_ The dark-haired girl thought fiercely, feeling a bit jealous, _The red in my hair was nonexistent for three months, dad!_

The psychic stalked back up the stairs to her room. She didn't know why she felt so angry at that moment. Maybe it was a teenage thing or having to do with lack of a good sleep for the past few weeks. _Or maybe it's all I can do to keep the tears from falling._ She thought numbly, _I shouldn't be jealous of Nan. She's only spending time with her son, who she hasn't seen since he was a baby._

Copper sighed as she changed, _But he isn't spending any time with me. Argh! Why am I being so selfish? _She screamed at herself mentally, _I shouldn't be. I've spent more time with dad than she has. I've never felt like this! I don't like feeling like this! _

"I feel so torn." She mumbled several minutes later, crawling under her covers after closing and locking her door. She turned the light off and sank into her pillows, "One half of me wants to be selfish but the other half doesn't. Is that normal?" she asked no one.

_Of course not._ She finally told herself.

"I-I wish that things could be normal." The dark-haired girl whispered, falling into yet another uneasy sleep.

* * *

_**Coming up in Lost and Found: **_

"I have a quick question?"

"Fire away."

"It's about Copper. Does she seem a little on edge to you? Or tense?"

"Just a little. don't think it's anything to worry about. She's a teenager."

"If you say so, son."

"That was the worst one yet."

"Something bothering you?"

"Well actually—"

"Sorry. Can you hold that thought until later tonight? I'm _finally_ going to try and work that engine before work starts. And it's going to take at least an hour and I want to get it working before work _actually_ starts. If I don't, I'll be working late tonight."

"Fine."

"I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Akiza, are you _sure_ you're all right?"

"I don't know."

"What do mean 'don't know'?"

"It's strange. Our life right now."

"Still no answer?"

"Yeah. I don't get it! We're her _best_ friends! Why won't she answer?"

"Calm down, Ray. People are staring."

"I don't care! Copper is _our_ friend! She knew we were meeting up today. She _never_ blows thing off! And she's been doing it _all_ week!"

_**NEXT TIME—CHAPTER 15: UNRAVELING EDGES**_

_**

* * *

**_

AnimeKiwi369: I have a feeling you're going to be killing me within the next few chapters.

Copper: Oh, you better be afraid.

AnimeKiwi369: Sorry. But it adds to the plot!

Copper: Whatever. Why must I be the tortured one?

AnimeKiwi369: I don't always torture _just_ you. I torture you in my TWENTY YEARS AGO stories, I torture Akiza mostly in my NIGHTMARE trilogy, and I torture Rikki and Akiza in my FOUND LOST LOVE stories. So there. I mainly torture Akiza.

Copper: And her family.

AnimeKiwi369: Dang, you caught me. Well I can't hide that.

Copper: How many reviews?

AnimeKiwi369: Just 10 again. And before I request reviews, I appreciate everyone that reviews for me, has reviewed and followed my stories, and enjoys my work.

Copper: When will you update again?

AnimeKiwi369: Hopefully soon. I have a short week, but I also have a few projects and an essay. So please be kind and please review! **;**D


	16. Chapter 15: Unraveling Edges

AnimeKiwi369: I will openly admit it.

Copper: Openly admit what?

AnimeKiwi369: This is a boring chapter.

Copper: How so?

AnimeKiwi369: It just felt like it when I was reading over it.

Copper: Well, what goes on?

AnimeKiwi369: You'll see. It's kinda a filler.

Copper: Oh, fine.

AnimeKiwi369: You'll hate me later, so I'll get on with the disclaimer. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I just own my own characters and the plot. There's also a lot of dialogue.

* * *

Chapter 15

Unraveling Edges

Yusei laughed again as his mother told him some of the crazy things his father had once done. He didn't know his father had been so lively. Each time they had communicated, Professor Fudo had been serious. Hearing the stories made the dark-haired man wish more that he had known his father. They had been working on the engine that Yusei had never gotten to work and got it to work perfectly on the engine simulator on his laptop. Nan seemed much more comfortable today.

The blue-indigo-eyed man looked at the clock. His eyes widened slightly, seeing the time. It was nearly midnight! They hadn't even noticed how fast the time went by. It was funny. He hadn't spent so much time working on an engine since he worked on Copper's duel runner. That seemed so long ago…

"I think we should get to bed." He suggested, "I still have to work tomorrow."

"That's a good idea, Yusei." His mother agreed, "But I have a quick question?"

"Fire away." He replied, curious as to what his mother wanted to know.

"It's about Copper." His mother said, "Does she seem a little on edge to you? Or tense?"

"Just a little." He responded, "I don't think it's anything to worry about. She's a teenager."

"If you say so, son." Nan replied, getting up from the chair she'd been sitting in, "Good night, Yusei."

"Good night, mom." The dark-haired Signer said, leaving the kitchen. He went up the stairs, yawning. "I've got to get to bed earlier. I'm not as young as I used to be." He chuckled to himself.

He heard some ruffling sounds coming from the direction of Copper's bedroom. _Hmm?_ He wondered, going down the hall. He quietly tried turning the knob of her bedroom door. But it didn't turn; the young girl must have locked it. There was no question about that. The question was _why_ did she lock it?

The noises the dark-haired man heard stopped. _Guess it's nothing._ He thought, _At least I hope so. _

Yusei went back down to the hall to his and Akiza's room. The psychic Signer was fast asleep on her side. He smiled a little at her. There was something different…yet _familiar_ about how she looked. He couldn't place it, though. He shrugged it off as he removed his jacket and gloves. He silently took off his boots, jeans, and socks before replacing his black shirt with a white nightshirt.

The blue-indigo-eyed man lied down next to his wife and fell asleep quickly.

_**Several Nights Later With Copper—1 A.M.**_

She tossed and turned as yet another vision melted into a nightmare and vice versa. Cold sweat dripped down her forehead. Her chest ached from how hard her heart was pounding. She could feel herself shaking with anxiety and adrenaline. The dark-haired girl gasped as she bolted upright in bed. Her arm stung again as her Marks' glowed. She didn't look, but she knew. She'd become accustomed to that.

"That was the worst one yet." She mumbled.

Copper turned the light on and got up. She went to her bathroom and looked into the mirror. She looked _terrible_. Dark circles were under her eyes and her expression was a combination of suspicion and terror. Not to mention that she was paler than normal. Locks of her long hair were falling into her eyes, which were dull. She brushed the locks away and left the bathroom with a hairbrush.

The blue-indigo-eyed girl slowly and numbly brushed the dark tresses. She kept brushing her hair, even when it was untangled. It was like she was in a trance. She shivered as images kept replaying. The terrifying feeling of being controlled by that psychopath Sayer, crashing after nearly being defeated by Lane, and seeing the past…again…she couldn't get any of it out of her head.

This was _not_ how she had planned her summer to be. And she had a bad feeling it wasn't going to get any better.

_**Later that Morning**_

Copper quietly walked downstairs as she heard the sounds of clanging objects in the kitchen. She didn't feel all that great, mentally-, physically-, and emotionally-wise; not like she felt sick, though. She hadn't been able to fall back asleep since she woke up at three in the morning. Her father was in the kitchen, cleaning up, it looked like. She felt weak. She soundlessly went into the kitchen, but still got the dark-haired man's attention.

"Hey." Yusei greeted.

"Ugh, hi." She replied, too tired to talk.

"You look horrible." He told her.

The psychic rolled her eyes, "No, really?" she asked sarcastically.

That was one way the leader of the Signers could tell his daughter was not in a good mood. When she used sarcasm like that, it usually indicated she didn't have a good night or she was going through _'female issues'_. Normally. He looked closer at her and noticed she was noticeably paler and she had dark circles under her gorgeous eyes.

"Something bothering you?" he asked. She smiled slightly; this was her chance!

"Well actually—" she started as her father looked at the clock.

"Sorry." He interrupted, "Can you hold that thought until later tonight? I'm _finally_ going to try and work that engine before work starts. And it's going to take at least an hour and I want to get it working before work _actually_ starts. If I don't, I'll be working late tonight."

Copper clenched her fists at her sides, feeling her nails bite the palms of her hands sharply. She bit her lip so hard she tasted blood a little as she looked down.

"Fine." She told her father, trying to resist sounding cold and snapping. She felt her blood turn to ice. Her father had been putting her off _all_ week.

"I'll see you later." The blue-indigo-eyed man said, going out to the garage.

"Yeah." She said, turning on her heel and stalking out of room to the basement, "Whatever."

The dark-haired girl hit the wall of the basement with her right hand hard. She felt pain climb its way back into her wrist.

_Great._ She thought sarcastically,_ First the nightmares, and my relationship with my dad is dying and now I hurt my just-healed wrist._

_**With Akiza**_

The psychic leaned against the counter in the back of the shop, resisting dizziness. She felt Dove put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with concerned emerald eyes. The redhead was finding it more difficult to hide her condition.

"Akiza, are you _sure_ you're all right?" the blonde asked.

The Claw Signer sighed, "I don't know."

"What do mean 'don't know'?" Crow's wife asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's strange. Our life right now." She replied, "Yusei's spending a lot of time with Nan, Copper's having a hard time."

"How so?" Dove inquired.

"She's constantly seeing the past and having other visions and nightmares and dreams. She's really afraid." Akiza answered, "And on top of that, she's a teenager. Not to mention she and Yusei have been distant lately. I'm afraid she's going to snap one of these days. I also think she's having trouble keeping that I'm—" she stopped midsentence, catching herself.

"Keeping that you're what exactly?" the blonde asked.

"It's nothing."

"Akiza. C'mon." the emerald-eyed woman coaxed, "I'm your best friend and I want to know what's wrong."

"Dove, you promise you won't tell Yusei or anyone else?" the psychic asked.

"I promise." The blonde said.

Akiza let out a small sigh, "Like you, I'm…"

"You're what?"

"Pregnant."

A grin spread across the other woman's face as her emerald eyes lit up. She let out a slight squeal of joy and hugged her friend tightly.

"Akiza, that's awesome!" Dove exclaimed, "It'll just be like the first time we were; only this time I got pregnant before you, where you were with Copper before I was with Raven."

"Dove…" the psychic choked out, "I can't breathe."

The blonde let go and rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry. I can't help it. I'm just excited for you." A thought came to the former tennis player's mind, "Why keep it a secret?"

"I'm afraid of stressing Yusei out even more." She explained, "I mean his mom's still adjusting and I know he's still getting to know her. I'm pretty sure he's worried and I don't want him to worry about me with this. You and Copper are the only ones that know besides myself, of course."

"I see." Dove responded, putting her chin in her hands, "That makes sense. So when you were out that day last week…"

"Morning sickness." The redhead answered, "Yours was bad, too, this time around, correct?"

"Yeah." The blonde laughed, "Before we found out what it was, Crow was freaking out like crazy! I've never seen him so shaken up!"

Akiza couldn't help but laugh, too, "Well, he _does_ get rattled easily."

_**With Raven, John, and Lane**_

The ginger listened to Copper's cell phone go to voice mail for the thousandth time that morning. And the billionth time that week. They hadn't heard from the dark-haired girl in days. She leaned back indignantly in the chair outside at the café she, John, and Lane were at. They had just finished eating. The emerald-eyed girl crossed her arms over her chest. She glared at the sky.

"Still no answer?" the blonde asked from across the table.

"Yeah." Raven responded. She growled slightly, "I don't get it! We're her _best_ friends! Why won't she answer?" she yelled throwing her hands up.

"Calm down, Ray." Lane said, leaning across the table slightly, "People are staring."

"I don't care!" she hissed, "Copper is _our_ friend! She knew we were meeting up today. She _never_ blows thing off! And she's been doing it _all_ week!"

"You think we don't know that, Hogan." John said, "But you have to take into consideration that she's having a rough time with her grandmother and everything."

"_Now_ you start to be sympathetic?" Raven yelled, standing and slamming her hands on the table.

"So?" he yelled back, mirroring her actions.

"Will both of you calm down?" the blue-eyed boy asked, "_Please_."

"Fine." They both said indignantly, sitting back down.

"I swear you guys are like children." Lane commented with a sigh, "Or more like your father's." he added. Both the ginger and blonde glared at him.

Raven sighed and stood again, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" John demanded.

"Ladies' room, genius." She responded sharply over her shoulder as she walked into the café.

"I wish she wasn't like that." The blue-gray-eyed boy muttered, "Where have I seen that before?"

"Look in a mirror, John." Lane told him, "Sometimes you guys are so blind, you can't see how alike you two are."

"Yeah, whatever." The blonde retorted.

"Why do you guys fight so much?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just our age and everything. And they stuff with Copper's kinda catching up to all of us, I think. Or maybe it's these stupid hormones." He gave an exasperated sigh.

"What _are_ you—" Lane stopped midsentence as the realization hit him, "You _like_ Raven?" he exclaimed, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up, would you!" the blonde commanded, a faint blush on his face, "She might be back any second."

"Crow is going to kill you if he ever finds out. And your dad!" the ice-blue-haired boy couldn't help but laugh. "He and Crow are going to kill each other."

"At least it won't be as bad as what Yusei and Akiza will do to you if they find out you're _in love_ with C."

"I _never_ said I was_ in love_ with Copper Fudo." He denied, stifling a blush, "And, uh, Yusei already knows."

"And he did _nothing_?" John asked.

"No. All he said was that Copper and I can't kiss until we're fifteen, no 'messing around' until we're married." He rolled his eyes, "And that she'll always be his little girl. I'm a bit afraid of what Yusei will do to me if I ever do anything to her." He shuddered slightly, "I'll probably end up with a cracked skull and bruised pancreas."

"Oh, c'mon, Yusei's not a violent person. He doesn't snap." John said.

"But he _can_ have a temper sometimes. Even though I don't think he's ever lost it in _our_ lifetime." Lane said, "Martha did say once that he did have one. Not as bad as my dad's."

"Yeah, whatever; I think I should be more afraid of my dad and Crow."

"Guys, I say we go check up on C." Raven's voice said a few minutes later, startling them, "It's not like her. I think she needs our help."

They nodded in agreement, "Right."

* * *

_**Coming up in Lost and Found:**_

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Can't we check up on our friend?"

"Whatever. I don't need to be checked on."

"When did you change?"

"Lane…I'm sorry."

"What the heck was that for, 29?"

"I-I…d-didn't mean it."

"It sure looked like you did!"

"I-I'm s-sorry!"

"John, Raven, let's go. We're obviously not wanted here. Let's leave _Cyli_ here until she figures out who she is."

"If it's anyone's fault, I'm afraid I have to blame Yusei. I love him, but he can be so oblivious! He can't even see what's going on. He only cares about that engine. I only wish the Yusei could see he's pushing Copper away. I know he loves her, but both of them have been so different since we found out you were alive."

"What about her?"

"You need to reconnect with her. She _needs_ you. She _really_ needs you."

"I came…to talk."

"So _now_ you want to talk to me?"

"Yeah."

"What makes _me_ important _now_?"

_**NEXT TIME—CHAPTER 16: SNAPPED**_

_**

* * *

**_

AnimeKiwi369: Copper is going to kill me next chapter.

Copper: Oh, I wouldn't say next chapter. I'd say now.

AnimeKiwi369: *Hides in bomb shelter again*.

Copper: You have to come out sometimes.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, well. Yeah.

Copper: You just said that.

AnimeKiwi369: I know. I'm gonna keep this short because my arm's bothering me from when I fell in the shower.

Copper: You okay?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah-Why are so concerned?

Copper: I don't want to hurt someone who is already hurt.

AnimeKiwi369: Well, thanks. I'm going to try and update Thursday (A.K.A. my birthday), if I get at least 10 reviews by then.

Copper: So 10 reviews?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. So please be kind and please review. And I appreciate those who have, will, are, going to, and so on. So please review and please vote on my new poll! I'm closing it Monday! **;**D


	17. Chapter 16: Snapped

AnimeKiwi369: Guess who's updating because they are happy they are fifteen today?

Copper: You?

AnimeKiwi369: Yep! But you're going to kill me this chapter. Along with my other OCs and probably Yusei and Akiza.

Copper: Oh, no.

AnimeKiwi369: It's a good chapter, I think. Just an evil one.

Copper: I don't even have to ask what goes on in this chapter by this title.

AnimeKiwi369: Then without further ado, and torture, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own my OCs and the plotline and the name I have for Yusei's mother. Oh, and I apologize if any character is out of character at all.

* * *

Chapter 16

Snapped

Nan looked through the logbook again at the kitchen table. She didn't feel as sad looking through it as she had the previous week. She had found a not left by Yusei saying that he and Akiza were at work and that Copper was there. But so far the brunette hadn't seen the young psychic. She had gone up the stairs to the girl's room, only to find it empty. The now-out-of-coma woman had checked all of the other rooms, but still didn't find her granddaughter.

She had continued to search for the young girl for a few more minutes. The brunette had checked the garden that apparently her daughter-in-law planted when she and her son had first gotten married. It was a truly beautiful garden. Akiza definitely had a touch with plants. But there was still no Copper. She had checked the garage next. Still nothing, like the garden.

The blue-indigo-eyed woman smiled slightly at the entry she had finished reading. She felt privileged to be reading Hakase's entries. She didn't know why she wasn't getting upset like several nights ago. Maybe it was because when she was working on that engine design she felt more like her old self. She gave chuckled silently at those words. _Old self._ She certainly was getting old. Nan went through her head and came up with sixty-four as her current age. She looked at the calendar; her late husband had turned sixty-five in April. He had always been about a year older. It was almost mid-July.

She smiled a little nostalgically to herself, "Hakase, you would have been sixty-five a couple months ago." She said aloud to herself and her dead spouse. A couple tears fell. It was an unconscious action her body did. She couldn't help it. She still missed her late husband. They had only been married for about five years…

But it had been a _very_ good five years.

There was a knock at the door, snapping Nan out of her thoughts. She got up from the table at in the kitchen and went to the front door. She looked out to see who it was and saw three teenagers. The boy that looked like Ava Kessler and another that looked like Leslie Atlas. They were with a girl with emerald eyes and ginger hair that reminded her of Tom and Julia Hogan. The brunette opened the door for them.

"Um, hi." The girl said, stepping in front of the boys, "You must be Nan…um, Mrs. Fudo…uh, Yusei's mom; Copper's grandmother."

"She gets it, Raven." The blonde boy snapped, stopping the girl's slight babbling. The boy that looked like Ava stepped in front of the two others. He bowed slightly in respect.

"Please excuse those two." He apologized.

"No need to apologize." She told him.

"We were wondering if Copper was here." He asked.

"I don't know where she is actually." Nan admitted, "But I'm sure she's here somewhere. Please come in."

"Thank you." The three said simultaneously.

"If you don't mind my asking," the brunette started, "what are your names?"

The blonde pointed to himself proudly, "John Atlas. Son of the one and only Jack Atlas. And Carly Atlas."

The ginger rolled her eyes, "_Very_ modest, John." She looked back at the blue-indigo-eyed woman, "Raven Hogan. Oldest daughter and child of Crow and Dove."

"Lane Kessler. My parents are Kalin Kessler and Misty Tredwell-Kessler." The last boy introduced, blowing his bangs out of his blue eyes a little.

"I almost feel as if I've seen you all before." Nan commented a bit absently, but snapped out of it quickly, "Do you have any idea where Cyli could be?"

"Hmmm…" Raven thought for a couple seconds, "Did you try the basement?"

"There's a basement?" the brunette inquired, "Forgive me, I'm still getting used to my son's home."

"No need to apologize." John said, showing a sympathetic side, getting another eye roll from the ginger-haired girl.

"Yes, there's a basement." Lane told her, moving in the hallway, "C and I use it for our dance practices. We'll handle this."

He opened the door that lead down to the basement and went down. Sure enough, Copper was down there. She had her music player in and was in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her hair was loose and her back was to them. The psychic looked like she was practicing karate. She must've been angry or something.

The dark-haired girl seemed to hear them and did two back flips to get over to where the ice-blue-haired boy was standing with a roundhouse kick ending it. Her foot stopped just before it made contact with his head. She put her leg back on the ground and glared at her friends. She wanted to be left _alone_.

The other three duelists noticed the dangerous look in the psychic's eyes with dark circles under her eyes. She was paler than normal and she looked weak. When was the last time she slept decently? She looked like she was going to collapse any second.

"What are you guys doing here?" Copper demanded, taking the ear buds out and pausing the song she was listening to.

"Can't we check up on our friend?" John shot back.

"Whatever." She let out an infuriated sigh, not losing her glare; she swayed a little, "I don't need to be checked on."

"Hold up there, sister." Raven commanded, "You're by _yourself_, you _haven't_ spoken to or seen us _all week_, and look like you just saw an Earthbound—"

"Don't say their name!" the dark-haired girl hissed.

"Why?" John asked, "You never had any problems with saying Earthbound Immortals before."

"Why won't you tell us?" the emerald-eyed girl demanded.

"We're supposed to be your _friends_." Lane said, "When did you change?"

The ice-blue-haired boy felt his cheek begin to sting as his head jerked slightly to one side. Copper didn't know what overcame her. She hadn't been able to stop her hand from painfully slapping her friend. Something had just…_snapped._ The dark-haired girl felt herself tremble and tears sting her eyes.

"Lane…I'm sorry." She tried apologizing.

"What the heck was that for, 29?" Raven shouted.

"I-I…d-didn't mean it."

"It sure looked like you did!" John yelled.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" the blue-indigo-eyed girl tried again.

"How could you do that to Lane?" the ginger demanded.

"I d-don't know." The dark-haired girl mumbled, tears streaming again, "Please, guys I'm so sorry."

The just-slapped teenager bit his lip and looked down. He turned on his heel, "John, Raven, let's go. We're obviously not wanted here. Let's leave _Cyli_ here until she figures out who she is."

The blonde and ginger glared at her, "Later." They told her coldly as they went up the steps.

"No, guys!" she begged, running after them, "I didn't mean it!"

The door slammed shut on her. She collapsed at the top of the stairs and tumbled down, landing hard on the floor. She curled up into a small ball and felt her tears pool around her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I didn't mean it."

_**With Raven, John, and Lane**_

"I cannot believe she did that!" the ginger yelled when they were several hundred feet from Copper's house.

"I've never seen her so angry." Lane commented, touching his cheek.

"Yeah." John agreed, "And I thought _I_ had a temper."

"Do you guys think we were too harsh?" Raven asked suddenly, "I mean she's goin' through a really rough time. She's stressed."

"Maybe." The ice-blue-haired boy said, "She obviously hasn't been sleeping well."

"I know. Did you see how dark the circles were?" the blonde inquired, "I wonder if it's all the stress. Like you said, Raven."

"Maybe we should talk to our parents or Martha?" Lane suggested.

The other two nodded, "Sounds like a good idea."

_**Back at the Fudo Household—Several Hours Later**_

Copper stared trancelike at the keys of the piano. She had cried up until an hour ago. She had tried to play the piano. It normally made her feel better. But her heart and head weren't with her. Her hands just shook above the white keys. She couldn't stop asking herself why she had slapped Lane.

The dark-haired psychic regretted it deeply.

She guessed it was from the bad sleep, the stress with her grandmother, and the whole 'Sayer incident'. But she wished she hadn't. She still cared about him. More so than ever. Copper almost called her friends to try and apologize, but she thought they'd just hang up. The blue-indigo-eyed girl wanted more than anything to hear her friends forgive her. But she didn't think she'd get or deserved one.

Nan was sitting in the kitchen with Akiza, explaining what had happened earlier with Copper and her friends. She hadn't been present for it, but she'd definitely heard the argument. It was loud and clear. The brunette had gone and checked on the young girl after her friends had stormed out of the house. She had found the psychic curled up in a ball, crying down in the basement. She had seen the dark-haired girl about an hour ago.

She had seemed so lifeless.

"I was afraid this was going to happen." Akiza commented, "She seems so stressed lately. I thought she was going to snap."

"Akiza, I can't help but feel that this is my fault." Nan responded.

"No." the psychic disagreed, "It's mostly likely Sayer's doing. He practically forced her into the past. She has so much trouble talking about it. It's probably like a war veteran. How she's feeling about talking about it. And I'm not saying it's your fault, Nan, but I do know that her waking you with **Second Sight** has probably scared and scarred her because of her powers. She's also been seeing the past and I know it _does_ scare her. My baby's life right now I just so confusing and scary." She said.

The brunette gave a short laugh, "You sound like a psychiatrist."

"I did take a few courses when I went for my teaching credential." The redhead told her mother-in-law, "But I really wish I could do more for her. _Anything_. I think she wants more than anything is Yusei. She's been trying to tell him about the visions all week, but he's always been doing something with you."

"I know he has." Nan replied, "It _is_ kinda my fault."

"No." the other woman replied, "If it's anyone's fault, I'm afraid I have to blame Yusei. I love him, but he can be so oblivious! He can't even see what's going on. He only cares about that engine. It's worse than the juice box incident."

"The _what_?" the blue-indigo-eyed woman asked.

"Nothing." Akiza replied, waving her hand, "I only wish the Yusei could see he's pushing Copper away. I know he loves her, but both of them have been so different since we found out you were alive."

Yusei pulled his runner into the garage with a breath of relief. The engine had finally worked. After years of trying, it finally succeeded. It was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He went into the kitchen where his mother and Akiza were sitting at the table. It looked like they were having a deep conversation. Both women heard him come in and gave him solemn looks.

"Hey." He greeted, going to Akiza's chair and kissing her cheek.

"Yusei…" the redhead started, "Stardust, we need to talk."

The dark-haired Signer didn't like the sound of that, "What's wrong, Black Rose?"

"It's Copper." She stated bleakly.

"What about her?" He inquired, sitting next to her.

"You need to reconnect with her. She _needs_ you." Nan told him, "She _really_ needs you."

"What happened with her?" he asked. This _wasn't_ sounding good.

"She snapped today at Raven, Lane, and John." Akiza said, "We really don't know what happened. Your mother only heard the shouting. Copper's so fragile, Yusei. She's been wanting you more than anything this past week." She informed. Her expression turned a bit hard, "And you haven't been giving her any attention."

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks, "I'm such an idiot." He muttered, "I've just been so busy with that engine. I can't believe I didn't notice. She's even told me she wanted to talk. What caused her to snap, anyway?" he asked his mother, "Did you hear?"

"I heard Lane ask her something like when she changed. It went silent after that." His mother said, "Then Raven asked, shouting was more like it, what she did that for. But I don't know what Copper did. She was crying when I checked on her after her friends stormed out. And when I last saw her, there was no life in her eyes. "

"Yusei, go talk to her." His wife commanded, "She's in the music room." He nodded; it sounded like his daughter needed him.

The dark-haired man went into the hall and to the room that what instruments they owned. Mostly string ones such as piano, violin, cello, guitar, etc. He found out that Akiza had played the violin when she was younger when they had been dating.

The door was closed. He opened the door. Copper didn't hear him. She was sitting at the piano with her trembling fingers hovering over the keys as she stared absently. She didn't look like herself. His mother had said the look in her eyes was lifeless. And that's how she looked. Lifeless. He hadn't seen a look like that since he had gone to Crashtown to free Kalin and he had given up all hope. Is that how the dark-haired psychic felt? The aging duelist had never seen her like that. The dark circles under her eyes hurt him. He'd never seen her look so weak. Not even when she was sick.

Yusei took a deep breath and knocked on the door to get her attention. Copper visibly jumped and her hands landed on the keys forcefully, resonating a harsh, unpolished sound. She turned around. When she saw him, her gaze went from lifeless to a fierce glare.

"I came…to talk." He told her straight forward.

The dark-haired girl stood from the piano, shaking. "So _now_ you want to talk to me?" she demanded, her hands balled into fists. She was looking at the ground.

"Yeah." He responded.

"What makes _me_ important _now_?" she demanded.

"Copper, you've _always_ been important." He told her.

"_Could've fooled me_." the psychic said her words like ice, looking at him now. Her eyes were furious…_with him_.

Those words struck Yusei in the heart more than anything anyone else had ever told him. He didn't know why those words hurt so much. But they stung deeply. More than any wound or injury he had ever gotten. The coldness behind those words showed how much he'd been ignoring her. He sighed.

"Baby…" he trailed off, going into the room, over to her, "Please, don't be like this."

"Oh and why _shouldn't_ I?" she shouted, "You broke your promise to listen to me no matter what!"

"Copper, keep your voice down. I didn't mean to break my promise." He commanded gently, placing a hand on her shoulder, but she smacked it away. She didn't look at him, "Listen—"

"_No, dad_." She told him, "_You_ listen. I've been patient enough, but I can't take it anymore! You never even acknowledge me anymore!" she shouted, "All you care about is that engine. I've been trying to get your attention all week. But you don't even _want_ to listen!"

"Cyli, that's not true." He insisted.

"Maybe, maybe not." She said icily, "But you _have_ been ignoring me all week!"

"Yes." Yusei admitted, "I'm sorry."

"'_Sorry' doesn't cut it, dad_." Copper replied harshly; she had his and Akiza's tempers put together. Angry tears fell down her cheeks. The blue-indigo-eyed man reached out a hand to take the tears away, but the girl smacked his hand away again, "Don't touch me. I've been trying _all_ week to talk to you to tell you what's been going on! It's like I _don't_ exist! You've never acted like this, _dad!_ _Never!_ _You don't even care!_"

"Copper, that's far _enough_." He said in a stern tone; his tone sent a shiver through the dark-haired girl, "I know I haven't been around or really spoken to you this week, but that's no reason to say I don't care. I'll always care abou—"

"No! No, you don't!" the unstable girl yelled, interrupting her father.

"Cyli, stop saying such nonsense!" He commanded in another strict tone.

"'Nonsense'?" she repeated hysterically, "'_Nonsense'_? _'Nonsense' he says! _It makes _perfect_ sense!" she pushed passed her father and stalked towards the stairs. Her father's hand closed tightly around her reinjured wrist tightly. Her tears weren't just angry and hysterical ones, but they were ones of pain, now, too, "_Let go of me_!" she wasn't saying just because she was angry. He was hurting her wrist.

"Copper, stop acting like this." Yusei said, though it didn't sound like a command, "I love you."

The psychic bit her lip, "I don't know what that means anymore." She whispered hoarsely.

The dark-haired man felt those words hurt worse than the other ones. His grip loosened and his daughter ran up the stairs. He felt so guilty. He had never had a fight with Copper. _Never._ They're relationship was unraveling faster than he could see and grasp. He bit his lip and went back into the kitchen. The blue-indigo-eyed man hit his fist against the counter.

"Copper." He whispered.

"It didn't go well." Nan commented, "We heard it all the way in here."

"I've never had to yell at her." He said, trembling, "I've never had a fight with her. I've never heard her sound so cold and angry."

"Yusei…" Akiza whispered. She got up and went over to her husband. She wrapped her arms around him, "She really snapped hard, didn't she?"

"Yeah." He responded, turning in to wrap his arms around her, trying to calm down. But he was having trouble keeping his emotions under control. He felt like a storm was tearing his heart apart. Liquid formed at his eyes, "What's happened to our little girl?"

"I don't know." She told him, pulling back from him and looking into his sad eyes. She brought one of her hands up to his face and brushed her fingers across his eyes, "I've rarely seen you cry, Yusei." The redhead leaned up and gently placed her lips on his. She traced a hand down his chest as she pulled away.

"Akiza, I'm sorry for how I acted this week. I haven't been a good husband or father."

The psychic put a finger on her husband's lips, "Shhh…Yusei, it's all right. I'm sure Copper will forgive you. She just needs to find herself. And she can only do that with her father being around and supportive."

He nodded numbly, "You're right, honey. I'm going to make this up to her."

She smiled at him, "I know you will."

"I think you should go check on her, Akiza." Nan said, speaking for the first time in a couple minutes, "After hearing the fight, I'm not sure if she wants to see him."

The redhead nodded, "That makes sense. I know that I didn't want to even look at my father after a fight." She looked back at Yusei, "I'll calm her down enough to want her to talk to you." He nodded.

Akiza went up the stairs to her daughter's bedroom and knocked on the door. Silence. She turned the knob.

"Copper, baby," she said, "I came to talk to you. Come and talk to your father. He feels really bad. C'mon." she tried coaxing. It was dark in the room. She turned the light on and saw the window open, the curtains billowing in the breeze. But there was no sign of her daughter in there.

"Copper?"

* * *

_**Coming Up in Lost and Found:**_

"Yusei? Akiza? What happened?"

"She ran away!"

"Where could she have gone?"

"This is all my fault. If I had just been a father to her…"

"Will you stop blaming yourself? Everything that's happened to her in the past _month_ has caused this. The fights she had with you and her friends put her over the edge."

"Akiza?"

"I'm sorry. I-I couldn't control myself."

"You head east. I'll head west for now."

"All right."

_Copper,_ _I'm coming to find you. I don't care what you're feeling towards me; I'm bringing you back where you belong: home._

**_NEXT TIME_****_—CHAPTER 17: RUNAWAY COPPER_**

**__****_

* * *

_**AnimeKiwi369: I know you all wanna hurt me right now, but you have to admit it adds to the plot.

Copper: Unfortunately. But I still am going to hate you right now.

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, you'll love me at the end of next chapter. Keep loving me, then hate me, and then love me again.

Copper: I'd say that's code for you're going to torture me more in the fanfiction, but it's going to all work out in the end.

AnimeKiwi369: You are good.

Copper: Well, at least I'll have _something_ to look forward to. How's the bruise?

AnimeKiwi369: It hurts still. But I haven't fallen since I fell in the bathtub. So I'm going to ask that I get up to maybe between ten and twenty reviews.

Copper: Why ten to twenty?

AnimeKiwi369: Well, since it's my birthday and I'm updating, I think it would be nice birthday gifts from my loyal, wonderful readers and reviews if I could get up into the 200s area when I'm finished getting reviews. By that I mean all of the reviews I've gotten since the prolgue.

Copper: I see.

AnimeKiwi369: I also would like to thank everyone that reviews and such as before when I've mentioned those. So I'll try to review soon, but I'm leaving on a trip on Saturday and I'm going to have homework, so yeah. And I have softball. But I'll try to update soon. However, I'm not going to update until I get my 200th review at least. And don't forget to vote on my poll, too. So please be kind and please review! **;**D


	18. Chapter 17: Runaway Copper

AnimeKiwi369: I think over a week of no updating is enough for you to wonder.

Copper: Get on with it.

AnimeKiwi369: You're more impatient than usual.

Copper: Can you blame me, siren girl?

AnimeKiwi369: Hey, I'm not a siren until E period English Monday. That's when my _Odyssey_ project it due. And it's going to be fun.

Copper: Please! Get on with it!

AnimeKiwi369: Did I mention that my softball team was creamed yesterday?

Copper: No! And I don't care!

AnimeKiwi369: I drove in the only run we got. And I had fun. We were mudalated so bad, I had fun. Isn't that sad?

Copper: Yes! But get on. To. The. CHAPTER Chaos Queen AnimeKiwi369!

AnimeKiwi369: I like that name. Maybe I'll change my pen name to that.

Copper: That's it! Star-Rose Dragon! *Begins to materialize dragon*.

AnimeKiwi369: Okay. Okay. This chapter focuses on you and Yusei. And it's better in th sense that it's nicer. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or it's characters. I just own my own characters, the storyline, and the name I gave Yusei's mother. *Sneaks off*.

Copper: Finally. Now onto the story.

AnimeKiwi369: *Comes back in siren costume* Boo!

Copper: Aah! *Falls backwards*.

AnimeKiwi369: Sorry, Copper. Now, onto the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17

Runaway Copper

"C-Copper?" Akiza repeated, her eye widening. She saw a piece of paper resting delicately on her daughter's pillow. The female Signer went over and picked the piece of paper up. She scanned over it. It read:

'_I…I can't…I don't know…I need time…to think…Don't try to…Find me. I'm sorry… –Copper'_

Her handwriting was barely legible. Tear stains were on there as well. The dark-haired girl was so upset that she_ ran away_? The burgundy-red-haired woman couldn't wrap her mind around that. Yes, her daughter was _very_ unstable at the moment, but did she really have to run away?

Akiza clenched the note hard, feeling her maternal instincts kick in. She felt her heart constrict slightly with worry. The psychic hurried back downstairs to the kitchen. Yusei was still leaning against the counter with a barely-filled wine glass in his hand; it didn't look like he had a drink yet. His head was tilted to the ceiling with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and looked at her. The dark-haired man gave a heavy sigh and emptied the wine into the sink, but still held the glass. A thin veil of red liquid clung to the sides of the crystal.

"I just can't bring myself to drink my problems away." He told her, gripping the counter again with one hand.

"Yusei." She said, going over to him. Her voice shook as she spoke. She held out the piece of paper.

"Hmmm?" he asked, taking the note from her. He read it over. His eyes widened as his hands began shaking. Both the paper and wine glass fell from his hands. His wife stepped back slightly as the crystalline glass shattered into hundreds of little pieces.

"Yusei? Akiza?" Nan asked, concerned, "What happened?"

"She ran away!" the dark-haired man exclaimed in disbelief, "I can't believe she's so angry she'd run away."

"Oh no." the brunette said quietly.

"Where could she have gone?" Akiza asked her husband, giving him the phone, "Who do we try first?"

"I don't know." He replied, "I think we should try everyone we can think of."

"Son, don't forget; Cyli had a fight with her friends." His mother reminded, "I'm not sure she'd go to her friends who were not happy with her after that fight."

"I have to try something, mom." The blue-indigo-eyed man said. He dialed Crow's number and listened to it ring a couple times.

"Hey, Yuse, what's up?" the ginger-haired man asked on the other line, "Something wrong?"

"Crow, is Copper there by any chance?" the Dragon Head Signer asked.

"Not that I know of. Hang on a sec." he said.

"All right."

"_Raven!"_ they heard Crow shout up the stairs.

"_What?"_ their daughter's friend asked.

"_Did Copper come over when I wasn't payin' attention?_" the ginger asked.

"_No_!" she yelled, "_And I really don't want to see her right now either!_"

"_All right!_" the gray-eyed man yelled up and went back to the phone, "Sorry, Yuse. She ain't here. Why did you think?"

"Copper ran away." Yusei said bluntly.

"Oh, no." Crow responded, "I'll keep a lookout for her."

"Thank, Crow." The dark-haired man replied, "Bye."

"Bye."

The dark-haired man sighed as he hung the phone up. He looked at his wife. Her eyes were very worried, "Who should we try next."

"Try Jack. I'll try Kalin and Misty with my cell." She replied, grabbing the said object.

He nodded as she dialed. He turned back to the phone and dialed the number for the Atlases. The other line rang more times than when he called his bird-named friend.

"Hello?" a slight Australian-accented voice asked. But it was a young voice.

"John, please tell me Copper's over there with you." He said.

"Sorry Yusei." The young blonde replied on the other line, "She's _not_. I doubt she'll come here after that fight we had with her."

The dark-haired Signer hit his fist on the counter again, "Thanks anyway, John." He sighed, "If she does go there, please tell her that we want her home."

"She run away or something?" he asked, a bit jokingly.

"Jonathan, it's _not_ a laughing matter." Yusei told Jack's son sternly, "Copper is all we have. We don't want to lose her."

"I'll tell her that if she comes here." The boy on the other end responded.

"Thanks."

"Good-bye Yusei." John hung up.

"Bye, John." He replied even though the boy on the other end had already hung up. He sighed and looked at Akiza.

"Thanks anyway Misty." She was saying. She paused slightly, "Bye."

The psychic hung up her cell phone and looked back at her husband. Tears were in her eyes. She fell into his chest. He put his arms around her, resting his head on hers. Both were shaking.

"This is all my fault." Yusei said, "If I had just been a father to her…"

"Will you stop blaming yourself?" Akiza exclaimed, pulling away from him. She couldn't help herself; the first mood swing of _this_ pregnancy was happening, "Everything that's happened to her in the past _month_ has caused this. The fights she had with you and her friends put her over the edge."

"Akiza?" he asked a bit startled from her tone.

"I'm sorry. I-I couldn't control myself." She apologized, mentally cursing her mood swings. She had been so prone to them when she carried Copper, she didn't know how bad they'd be this time.

"No need. We just have to find Copper right now. You're right anyway." He sighed, "I'll call Trudge."

"Yusei, Akiza," Nan started, breaking her silence again, "I think you should call Martha and Hideo and Setsuko before you do anything. Just in case."

Both of them nodded. The redhead called her parents, while the brunette's son called his foster mother. They had the same results as with their daughter's friends. They hadn't seen her. The blue-indigo-eyed man sighed as he finally dialed Trudge's number.

"Hello?" the officer's gruff voice asked, "Yusei, is that you?"

"Yeah, Trudge, it's me."

"What do want?" Trudge inquired, "I'm kinda busy."

"Well this is important." He shot back, "Copper ran away. I need you to help me find her."

"That _is_ important." The older man admitted, "I'd love to help but you see, I'm kinda off duty." He said the last words hurriedly.

Akiza snatched the phone from her husband before he could blink as she heard the officer. "I don't care if you're off duty, help us!" she commanded, "Someone help us find our daughter!"

"All right. All right." He responded, "Just stop yelling. I'll help."

"Good." She replied stiffly, hanging up. She turned towards Yusei, "It might be easier to find her if we get the others to go out looking for her. That means besides you, Jack, Crow, Kalin, John, Raven, and Lane."

"I'm not sure if her friends will want to after that fight." He pointed out. His wife only glared.

"At least try." She commanded. He sighed again and nodded.

Each of his friends was willing to help. Copper's friends weren't as, but their fathers basically forced them with guilt. As Yusei was calling, Akiza snuck upstairs. She wasn't going to be left out in looking for her daughter. She changed into the leather riding suit she hadn't worn in a _long_ time. She didn't know the last time she had ridden her duel runner. She went back downstairs as the dark-haired Signer finished calling their friends.

"I'm going, too." She told him. He nodded warily with worry.

"Yusei, I want to help, too." Nan said, finishing cleaning up the shattered wine glass, "Let me take one of your cars."

"Thanks, mom." The blue-indigo-eyed man replied, "But I think it'd be best if you stayed here in case Copper comes back."

"All right." The brunette responded, "That makes sense. Both of you, please be safe."

"We will." They both responded at the same time, heading out to the garage. The two Singers silently slipped their helmets on.

"You head east." Yusei said to the psychic as they raced out of the garage, "I'll head west for now."

"All right." She cried over her shoulder as she headed in her direction.

The dark-haired man focused on the road as he rode out of one of the gates in the community they lived in. _Copper,_ he thought, _I'm coming to find you. I don't care what you're feeling towards me; I'm bringing you back where you belong: home._

_**A Few Hours Later**_

It was nearing eleven and still no sign of Copper. The dark-haired Signer was getting more worried by the second. They should've found her by now! What if something bad had happened? _No!_ He thought, _I can't think like that. But if she is hurt…I don't know what I'll do. I do know that I will track down whoever hurts her and…and…_

He shook with rage, thinking of what he'd do to someone who hurt his daughter. He thought he'd end up back in The Facility. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Getting angry wasn't going to get him anywhere. Yusei pressed one of the buttons on the screen to contact the others.

"You guys find her, yet?" he asked, worry obvious in his voice.

"I wish I could say I have, Yusei." Kalin sighed, "But I've looked everywhere I can think of on my end."

"I have the same results, Yuse." Crow relayed.

"I called your mother; she's not back at that house. And she called my parents and Martha. She isn't there either." Akiza said with a trembling voice, "Stardust, I'm getting more worried each second I don't find her."

"I'm sure we'll find her." Trudge replied, "She's gotta be somewhere."

"Maybe the kids will have had better luck than us." Jack suggested.

"Sorry." Raven replied, hearing the aging blonde duelist.

"We haven't found her." John added in.

"It's like she disappeared off the face of the Earth." Lane commented in a low tone.

The dark-haired man took a ragged breath, feeling his heart constrict tightly in his chest. Dark thoughts couldn't help but creep into his head. He had never felt so hopeless. Not even when Martha had been absorbed by Uru. His grip on his handles tightened dangerously.

Yusei sighed, "You guys head home. I'll keep looking."

"Not a chance." They others responded.

"All right." The blue-indigo-eyed Signer replied.

As he kept riding around, his thoughts came back around to the note Copper had left. It was so vague. The tears and nearly-illegible handwriting probably hurt the most. He regretted not being there for her. It was the worst decision he had ever made.

_**Later—1 A.M.**_

Yusei wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up the search without losing it. They'd been searching for nearly six hours! He was almost ready to give up. But he refused to. As he thought back to the note, the phrase_ 'I need time…to think…'_ That phrase. He couldn't get it out of his head.

"Where does she go—Wait!" he exclaimed, realizing a crucial detail, "I know where she is!"

The dark-haired man sped off to the place he knew his daughter would be. His heart pounded in his chest as he got nearer to the place where he proposed to Akiza. Copper always went there to think.

Yusei pulled into the spot that had the ocean view with a hillside nearby and a tree with blossoms he and his wife called 'star-roses'. They only bloomed once a year. Normally in May. They were always beautiful. His daughter always begged to go see them when she was little. That had always made him smile.

He stopped and saw it.

Copper's duel runner. Her helmet was resting on the seat. But she wasn't there. He looked fearfully at the cliff edge. There was a railing, but it could be climbed over easily. The dark-haired man ran over there and looked fearfully over the edge. His daughter wasn't so unstable that she'd commit…_suicide_, was she?

"Don't bother thinking what you're thinking, dad." A familiar feminine voice said, "I wouldn't dare end my life purposely."

His head snapped up and he looked around. But he didn't see her. Was he imagining it? "Copper?" he asked, moving away from the edge.

"I thought I wrote to not try and find me." the unseen girl commented.

"Where are you?" Yusei inquired.

"Up here."

The Signer looked up at the tree. Copper was sitting on one of the branches that were hidden by foliage. She had her knees up to her chest and she didn't have a jacket on. Her arms were around her knees. The psychic was looking at the ocean. Her cheeks had dried tears clinging to them.

"Copper," he addressed, "come down from there before you get hurt!"

"Why?" she asked, not looking at him, "Because if I do, it'll take time away from your _precious_ engine."

"No. I don't want to see _you_ to get hurt." He told her, "I don't care about engine. _I_ care about _you_. Please come down." He commanded.

"_Make_ me." Copper replied, still angry.

"Copper," Yusei sighed, "Fine. If you aren't coming down, then I'm coming up."

He went to the base of the tree and hauled himself onto to lowest branch. He climbed up until he reached the branch below his daughter. She turned her back to him, giving a slight sniffle.

"Why can't you just let me be, dad?" she asked quietly.

"Simple. I love you." He answered, "No matter what you think, I'll always love you."

Copper felt those words hit her in the stomach. He had said the same thing to Akiza in the past. Those had been the words that he said to her when she was convinced by Sayer her powers were out of control. She felt her lower lip tremble again.

"Copper?" he inquired.

She wiped her eyes with her forearm, "What?"

He sighed, "I haven't been a very good father this week, have I?"

"You can say that again." She scoffed.

"Please come down and tell me what's wrong." He repeated.

"I don't _want_ to come down. Just leave me alone, dad…" she told him. She wanted to be alone, "Why can't you do that?"

Yusei climbed up another branch, so he was closer to his daughter. He lightly touched her arm. He smiled a little, "Because you're my little girl." He told her.

"You _sure_ about that?" the girl asked, "You sure you won't think _otherwise_ when I'm back home."

"I'm sure, baby." He insisted.

"Please _don't_ call me that unless you really mean it." The dark-haired psychic replied.

"Copper, I _do_ mean it." The dark-haired man told her, "I always mean it. You've always been my baby girl. Ever since I first saw you. You don't know how proud I was when you were born. I can still remember how it felt to hold you for the first time. I'm so sorry for how I've acted this week." He repeated for the second time that night, "_Please_, tell me what's been bothering you."

The psychic sighed and went down one branch. She went down another and another until she reached the branch closest to the ground. He followed her down, but went all the way to the ground. The girl stared at the ground below. It was a good six feet to the ground.

"Come on, Copper." He tried coaxing, "I won't let you fall."

She sighed and slowly lowered herself off the branch. She stumbled slightly, but managed to stay upright. The dark-haired girl looked at her father. Yusei gently reached out his hand, but his daughter just walked away over to the hillside. She sat down and brought her knees back up to her chest. He didn't go to her right away. He first went to his runner and hit the button on the screen.

"Hey, guys, I found her." He said.

"That's great." They responded.

"Akiza, I need you go back home and bring one of the cars out to where I proposed to you."

"That's where she is?" his wife asked.

"Yeah." He told her, "I don't want her to drive her duel runner, so bring one of the towing lines, too."

"All right. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay."

Yusei went back over to where his daughter was and sat next to her. She turned away from him again. He sighed…again. The aging duelist moved closer to her and gently stroked her cheek with his rough glove. He saw a tear run down her cheek and land on his glove. She started shaking.

"Copper?" he asked gently.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "Daddy…I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked, "I should be asking for forgiveness."

"But I got mad and yelled at you. Just for you working on the engine." She replied.

"Copper, I don't blame you. I haven't acted like a father to you." He pointed out.

"But I…I sn-snapped…at you." The psychic replied, more tears flowing down her face, beginning to go hysterical again.

The Dragon Head Signer wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his chest, "Shhh…You've been stressed and haven't been sleeping well. Everything that's happened in the past month has been building up and you just couldn't hold it in anymore."

She looked up at him, "How did you know I haven't been sleeping well?"

"Your eyes gave it away." He responded, "Dark circles always indicate it. Why haven't you been sleeping well?"

"I…I-I've been seeing the past ever since I woke up your mother." She told him quietly, "And I've been having a lot of nightmares. Then I'm afraid to sleep. I've only been getting a couple hours of sleep a night."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you to tell me sooner." He apologized again.

"I am too." She agreed. "I really wanted to tell you all week. I wanted my dad to hold me close and tell me everything was going to be all right. Yes, I had mom, but there's just something between a father and daughter that…that…I don't know how to phrase it. Do you get what I mean?"

Yusei moved a piece of hair away from Copper's face and turned her head towards him. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead; she felt a bit warm. Exhaustion maybe? "I know what you mean. I'm so sorry, baby." He repeated.

The blue-indigo-eyed girl gave another sniffle and then turned into her father. She buried her face in his chest, gripping his shirt tightly. She shook, but not just from the tears. The dark-haired man held her tightly, trying to get her to stop shaking. He gently rubbed her back and arms. He lied back a little on the grassy hillside.

They spent several minutes like that. The dark-haired man pressed his cheek against the top of his daughter's head. After a while, the girl's crying ceased, but still didn't let go of her father. He felt so warm and she was freezing. She was still shivering and felt very weak.

"D-Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he inquired in a loving tone.

"I-I forgive you." She told him.

"Thank you." He replied.

"And I'm _really, really, really, really, really, really _sorry for screaming at you like I did." She mumbled, "I really shouldn't have done that."

"Copper, it's all right. I forgive you." He insisted, "You were angry and had the right to be. But now it's behind us."

"Sayer…He…the way he tried to get mom back, it really scared me." she told, "And the way I woke your mother scared me, too."

"I'm sure those two incidents did." He agreed, "But _you_ stopped _him_ and brought my mother back to _our_ family."

"I-I guess you're right." She commented, shivering more.

Yusei let go of his daughter and took off his jacket, wrapping it around her. He pulled her close again.

"Any better?" he asked.

Copper nodded slightly against his chest, "A little bit."

He took off one of his gloves and felt her forehead. It was a little warmer than before and a lot warmer than it should've been. She shivered at his touch. It must have been exhaustion. He hoped that was it anyway.

"Dad?" she inquired.

"Hmmm?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

"I hurt my wrist again." She admitted.

"We'll go get it checked later, okay?"

"Okay. And I, um…" she trailed off.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"I…I slapped Lane." She muttered, averting her eyes, "I was just so angry and they were accusing me and I just couldn't take it. I tried apologizing, but they just left. I really regret it. I doubt he likes me now. I really like him, but I couldn't help myself."

"Don't think like that, baby." He said, "I'm sure he, John, and Raven will understand that you're just stressed. They're your friends. I'm positive Lane will forgive you. I know he likes you. A lot."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Father's intuition." He replied playfully, "That and he inadvertently told me. I see the way he looks at you. He _really_ likes you."

"Dad, can you please maybe take tomorrow off?" Copper asked.

Yusei smiled at her, "I'll take the whole week off if you want me to."

"Really?" the psychic asked.

"Yes. I think you need it after I ignored you all week." He replied, "And we'll have daddy-daughter days, like we used to when you younger."

"Dad…" she trailed off. She looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you."

"I love you, Copper." Yusei told her. She smiled again and buried her head back in his chest.

"I love you, too, dad."

* * *

**_Coming Up in Lost and Found:_**

"I'm so glad you found her."

"I am, too."

"M-Mom? You're not mad?"

"I'm just relieved and happy you're safe."

"I'm sorry, mom."

"It's all right."

"I don't think I've ever slept so great. No nightmares. Just peaceful dreams."

"Do you have any plans today?"

"No; I normally do things with John, Raven, and Lane, but I still haven't really spoken to them. I was thinking about asking them to meet up with me later so I can apologize to them."

"Be safe, Cyli."

"I will."

"I'm sorry. Guys, I'm so, so sorry. I know I probably don't deserve to be forgiven for how I yelled at you guys and then slapped Lane. But I can only ask to be forgiven. I miss you guys. I miss my _best_ friends. I want my friends back."

_**NEXT TIME—CHAPTER 18: REKINDLING FRIENDSHIPS**_

_**

* * *

**_

Copper: I can't believe you scared me with that siren costume!

AnimeKiwi369: I'm sorry. I just needed to get you to stop being so angry at me.

Copper: Well, I'm kinda glad you did that. I got to see how you finally stopped torturing us!

AnimeKiwi369: Finally stopped? Uh, yeah. Sure.

Copper: Oh, no. The story isn't close to the end is it?

AnimeKiwi369: Not really. There's still about nice chapter plus the epilogue.

Copper: Meaning there's a lot more torture coming.

AnimeKiwi369: Well, not just to you.

Copper: Oh, no!

AnimeKiwi369: Everything will work out. And now going to the reviews. I'd like to get between 12 and 20 now, if it isn't too much trouble.

Copper: Please, please, review! AnimeKiwi369 will update sooner when she gets that many reviews! And then the torture will stop!

AnimeKiwi369: I think I need to put the siren costume back on. I appreciate everyone who will and has reviews and read. I'll update soon, but I will update sooner if I get between 12 and 20 reviews. So please be kind and please review! And don't forget to vote on my poll!


	19. Chapter 18: Rekindling Friendships

AnimeKiwi369: I don't remember the last time I updated.

Copper: You are stressed aren't you?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. High school is tough. Homework is tough. Getting around to reading is tough. Getting around to writing is tough.

Copper: Didn't you make a new scheduling chart?

AnimeKwi369: Yeah. So now I will be more organized.

Copper: Well that's good.

AnimeKiwi369: Yep. And now we see how things are going to pan out between you and your friends.

Copper: That's what all of us have been waiting for.

AnimeKiwi369: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I own and will only ever own my own characters and the storyline. And all the cards I own are **bolded**.

* * *

Chapter 18

Rekindling Friendships

Yusei gently stroked Copper's hair. She had fallen asleep about ten minutes ago. He had told her to rest because she was exhausted from the lack of sleep she had been getting. The dark-haired girl was very relaxed as she slept with her head against her father's chest.

She was still feverish, but it was just exhaustion, he had decided. Whenever the young psychic got sick, while she did have a fever, there were many other things, but _glazed_ eyes always gave her away. With enough sleep and water, the fever would break soon.

"Mmm…Lane…" Copper slept talked. Yusei smiled down at her; his daughter was having her first crush. Or possibly in love, "Dad…Mom…" she spoke in her sleep again.

He was waiting for Akiza, still. She was almost there, though. The headlights from her car could be seen from a little ways away. The dark-haired man was going to put his daughter in the car with his wife and then ride home on his runner. His wife was going to tow their daughter's runner too. The redhead silently pulled up and got out of the car. She came over to hill and sat next to them.

"I'm so glad you found her." She whispered, relief dripping in each word.

"I am, too." He replied.

"Are you two all right?" the female Signer asked with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, thankfully." He responded, "I don't think I've _ever_ been that worried. For a while I thought she _wasn't_ going to forgive me."

"Is she all right?" Akiza inquired, seeing her child asleep against her husband's chest.

"Yeah, she's just exhausted from lack of sleep." Yusei replied.

"I should've guessed as much." The redhead commented.

"She _is_ feverish though." He said, "But it's just exhaustion, again."

"All right." The psychic responded and stood up, "Come on, honey. It's late."

He nodded, "Right."

The dark-haired man slipped his arms under Copper and carefully lifted her. He took her over to the redhead's car, where his wife had the passenger door open. He gently set his daughter in the passenger seat and strapped her in. The Signer placed another kiss on her forehead before closing the door.

He silently pushed his daughter's runner to the towing line behind his wife's car, putting the helmet in the backseat. He secured the runner to the line before going to his wife. He looked her in the eyes and smiled slightly. She smiled slightly back and pressed herself close to him. Akiza pecked his cheek briefly before moving away from him.

"I'll see you at home, Stardust."

Yusei nodded, "See you at home, Black Rose."

_**A Little While Later**_

Copper stirred slightly as her mother's car pulled into the garage. She looked a bit dazed at her mother. The relief on her face was more than obvious.

"M-Mom?" she croaked out. The brown-eyed woman looked at her and smiled a little. She reached a hand over and ran her hand down her daughter's cheek, "You're not mad?"

Akiza shook her head, "I'm just relieved and happy you're safe."

"I'm sorry, mom." The blue-indigo-eyed girl apologized.

"It's all right." She replied, "Why don't you just go upstairs and to bed?" she suggested, "I'll make you a special breakfast later today."

"'Today'?" Copper repeated.

"It's nearly two in the morning."

"Oh."

The redhead laughed a little, "Just go get some sleep. You really need it."

"All right." The dark-haired girl replied, unbuckling the seatbelt as her mother did. She got out at the same time as well. She didn't head towards the door, instead going over to her mother, tightly embracing her, "I'm sorry for worrying you. I love you, mom."

Akiza kissed her daughter's forehead, "It's all right. I love you, too. Just go to bed before I need to materialize a card to get you to go."

Copper smiled, "All right."

_**A Few Days Later**_

Yusei went upstairs to check on his daughter again. It had been about three days since the dark-haired girl had snapped and reconnected with him. He was a little worried, though because the psychic hadn't woken up since she fell asleep three nights ago. But she hadn't been sleeping well and needed the rest. Her fever had broken the previous day; it had only been induced by exhaustion.

He quietly opened the door. Copper was still asleep on her right side. She looked so peaceful; the dark circles under her eyes were gone by now. The dark-haired man went in his child's room and sat next to her again. The girl buried her head deep in her pillow, taking a deep contented breath. She stirred a little and cracked her left eye open.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Yusei greeted with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning onto her back.

"You've been asleep for about three days. Martha, my mother, _and_ your grandmother and grandfather Izinski wanted to come over and up to see if you were still alive." He replied, chuckling; all of them _had_ wanted to do that, "But you needed the rest."

"When were they over?" she asked, "Martha, grandpa, and grandma, I mean. I know your mother's here."

"They were over here earlier today and yesterday." He replied, "They were all _very_ worried. They're going to be stopping by later as well. How do you feel after seventy-two hours of sleep?"

Copper sat up a little and yawned slightly, "I don't think I've ever slept so great. No nightmares. Just peaceful dreams."

"I bet I can think of a time you slept just as peaceful." He argued slightly.

"When?" She asked curiously.

"Whenever you slept in your mother's arms, you were peaceful." He replied softly, brushing her hair away from her face with his hand.

"Oh." She said quietly, "Is mom all right?"

"Yeah, she's fine." He responded, "She's at work, but only for a few more minutes. She's worried, but not so much as to stay home from work. I stayed because I took the next few days off for you."

"Oh." She repeated with a smile, "Thank you. Umm, dad?" Copper asked a bit sheepishly.

"Yes?" he inquired.

"Can I have something to eat?" she asked, "I'm starving."

Yusei chuckled again, "Of course."

_**A Few Days Later**_

Copper walked downstairs as she tied her hair in a braid. Fairwin was hitching a ride on her shoulder. She had taken a shower and her hair was still damp. She was wearing a pair of black jean shorts with her black stockings and gloves. She had a gray v-neck T-shirt that showed a somewhat decent amount of skin; she had a burgundy undershirt that covered some of the skin along with a burgundy stripe across her stomach and lower back. But the goggles she wore around her neck sometimes covered most of her skin.

She knew both her parents would be at work. They had to begin having full days again sometime. But she had enjoyed the last few days with her father. They had spent a lot of time together. He had taken her to the Kaiba dome, which he reserved for a couple hours (he did have that power being the King of turbo duels), and turbo dueled her a couple times.

Martha and her mother's parents had come over a few times that week. Not only to check up on her, but also to get to know (or in Hideo and Setsuko's case get to know again) Nan. They had all been relieved the young psychic was all right now. But the dark-haired had felt a little bad for worrying them. They had reassured her it was all right.

The blue-indigo-eyed girl had been sleeping a _lot better_. She'd had a couple of visions, but they didn't scare her. They were sweet comforting ones. Copper felt relieved. She wasn't worrying about those nightmares anymore. The psychic went into the kitchen, where her grandmother was cleaning up from her breakfast. Her father's mother noticed her.

"Good morning, Cyli." She greeted. Nan was still calling her by the first part of her actual name.

"Good morning." She replied; she was still getting to know the brunette.

"Food's still hot." The former professor told her.

"Okay." She responded, setting her ferret on the table. She set up her plate. Her grandmother sat back down at the table as she poured a glass of juice. She laughed a little at the memory of being told about "the incident". The dark-haired girl got a small bowl filled with Fairwin's food before sitting down herself.

"Do you have any plans today?" the brunette asked her.

Copper swallowed a piece of toast and shook her head, "No; I normally do things with John, Raven, and Lane, but I still haven't really spoken to them. I was thinking about asking them to meet up with me later so I can apologize to them."

"Sounds like a plan. They called earlier to see if you were all right. And the boy, Lane, I think; the one that's Ava and Will's grandson, called several times when you were asleep for three days last week."

"H-He did?" she stuttered slightly, a blush forming. _He still cares. _She thought.

"Yes; is something wrong?" Nan asked, seeing the blush. A flicker of realization crossed across her face, "Do you like him?"

The psychic nodded, taking a bite of a strawberry, "Yeah."

Her grandmother laughed lightly, "I remember being in love for the first time." She commented, "I can still remember meeting him for the first time…"

"My father's father?" Copper asked.

"Yeah." The brunette replied slightly absently, "He could be so silly sometimes. I don't think I will _ever_ stop loving Hakase."

"I positive the same applies to my parents." The dark-haired girl commented.

"I can see that." Her grandmother agreed, "They truly love each other."

The double-Marked Signer smiled, "Yeah, they do."

_**Later That Day**_

She took a deep breath and dialed Raven's cell number. It rang several times. She sighed; she had a feeling she wasn't going to answer. Her friends were still probably mad.

"Hello?" a feminine voice asked. But it wasn't Raven's.

"Robyn?" Copper asked, "What are you doing with Ray's phone?"

"She was charging it and forgot to take it with her." The younger girl responded.

"Do…Do you know where she is?" she asked, hopeful.

"She said she was going to be with John and Lane at the park."

"Thanks, Robyn. Bye."

"Bye, Copper." The blonde girl on the other end replied, hanging up.

The dark-haired girl pup her phone in her pocket and grabbed her jacket and helmet. She headed out to the garage.

"Going to meet up with your friends?" Nan asked her, setting down the novel she borrowed from Akiza.

"I'm going to apologize to them again." She responded, "I don't know if they'll respond, but I have to try."

"Be safe, Cyli." Her grandmother told her.

"I will." She replied, going into the garage.

She mounted her runner and took off. She went towards the spot she and her friends always went to, to hang out and duel. She had a slight feeling that they may have wanted to duel her before they would accept her apology.

The girl's thoughts drifted back to what she had done to have her friends so mad at her. She deeply regretted slapping Lane. But what made it worse was that Copper had been ignored when she tried to apologize the first time. Though she was doing much better than the previous couple weeks, she felt like there was a hole in her chest from the anger her friends had towards her.

The psychic pulled into the normal spot, where her friends were already parked. She slowly got off and put her duel disk on. She looked around the park for her friends. She saw them sitting on the ledge by the fountain. John's hair was dripping; Raven must've splashed him.

The ginger was in a light blue tank top with a black cardigan that was tied in front. She was wearing tan shorts to match her boots and gloves. The blonde was in a red shirt with a white jacket that was similar to the one that Jack wore when he was little with blue jeans that were tucked into white boots like Jack's. The ice-blue-haired boy was in an indigo colored v-neck T-shirt with black jeans and tennis shoes. His hair was pulled back.

They looked bored. Copper nervously approached them. They saw her as she came near them. Their expressions were neutral as she went over to them. She looked each of them in the eyes. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she looked at them. The psychic looked down a little.

"I'm sorry." She told them, "Guys, I'm so, so sorry. I know I probably don't deserve to be forgiven for how I yelled at you guys and then slapped Lane. But I can only ask to be forgiven. I miss you guys. I miss my _best_ friends." Several tears slipped from her eyes as she spoke, "I want my friends back."

Lane, John, and Raven looked at each other and then at their psychic friend. Her apology had been more than sincere. They could tell she felt really bad about what had happened between them. The ice-blue-haired boy got up from the fountain. He went over to her and pulled her close. The other two followed suit.

"Huh?" Copper asked as her friends hugged her.

"We forgive you." Lane told her, "Right guys?"

"Yeah." John agreed.

"What kind of _friends_ would we be if we didn't forgive you?" Raven pointed out, "_We_ should apologizing for being so angry when you were angry."

"No, you guys shouldn't. I was mad." The dark-haired girl commented.

"But you had a right to be." John said, "Not to mention you hadn't been getting much sleep."

"But that is done and done. Past is past." Lane stated, as he and the other two tightened the grip.

"Guys…Can't breathe!" she exclaimed, but couldn't help but laugh, "You're going to break all of my ribs at this rate!" Her friends let go of her, laughing at her comment, "Guys, I really am sorry." She repeated.

"Like we said, we forgive you." The other three replied simultaneously.

"Thanks." She responded, drying her eyes, before giving them a smile.

"There is one thing you may want to do to make sure you have our whole trust." John said with a sly smirk.

"And what would that be?" Copper asked, knowing what it was.

"Duel me." he responded, holding up his duel disk.

"I know I can take you out in two rounds, tops." She told him, readying her duel disk.

"I hope you remember what you're getting into, John." Raven commented.

"He does." Lane replied for his friend.

"Let's DUEL!" the blonde and the psychic shouted simultaneously.

Copper: 4000; John: 4000

"Chivalry's dead, Fudo. I go first." John announced.

"Whatever, Atlas." Copper replied.

"I summon Fortune Dragon Fire in attack mode." The blonde boy said as a small red dragon appeared.

**Fortune Dragon Fire: Lv. 3. ? ATK/? DEF**

"Thanks to its ability similar to my mother's Fortune Ladies, its attack and defense are equal to its level times three hundred."

**Fortune Dragon Fire: Lv. 3. 900 ATK/900 DEF**

"I'll place one card down and end my turn." The gray-blue-eyed boy said.

Copper: 4000; John: 4000

"Then I draw!" Copper looked down at her hand. _Well this is gonna be fun…For me._ She thought, smirking slightly, "I think I'll play one of my favorite spells **Clustering Stars**."

"Y-You got that?" John stammered.

"Yep, and I summon Star Sorceress Nova! And its level is boosted by one and its attack and defense are increased by 1000." A blue-white witch appeared on the dark-haired girl's field.

**Star Sorceress Nova: Lv. 7. 3300 ATK/3000 DEF**

"And while I could use her ability to wipe your field clean, I won't because as luck would have it, I also have my **Blooming Rose** spell, so then I special summon Rose Oracle!" she laughed at her luck. The red and black female oracle appeared next to the sorceress.

**Rose Oracle: Lv. 6. 2300 ATK/1200 DEF**

"This was a bad decision." The blonde muttered.

"Now I think I'll have Rose Oracle attack your Fortune Dragon Fire!" Copper commanded. "Go, Wilting Future!"

**Rose Oracle: 2300 ATK; Fortune Dragon Fire: 900 ATK**

John's small monster was destroyed as he life points took a big hit.

Copper: 4000; John: 2600

"And now my Sorceress attacks you directly." The psychic said, "Go Nova Strike!"

The sorceress hit her friend, taking the rest of his life points.

Copper: 4000; John: 0

"Well, at least you still aren't afraid to do your one-turn-kill." Their ginger-haired friend commented with a giggle.

"And you still get luck in the hands you draw." Lane put in, "If I didn't know, I'd say you stack your deck."

"But I don't." she shot back, "You can even look if you want. I just have luck on my side."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I think I know that." The blonde replied irritably, "At least it's only you I can lose to in an O.T.K." he said, using the acronym they used for a "One Turn Kill".

"So we _are_ friends again?" Copper clarified. The other's nodded, "I don't think I've ever felt so relieved."

* * *

**_Coming Up in Lost and Found:_**

"Well, then, it's a good thing I came to do some of your bidding. I am at your disposal."

"Good. Find Cyli-Elizabeth Fudo. And make that little witch pay. Force her into a turbo duel, don't go easy on her, and by any and all means, make her crash. Destroy her even."

"I will do as you wish sir."

_"Overriding duel runner."_

"What the…?"

"Copper; she should be home now. She knows I don't like her staying out too long after its dark."

"If she's not here in twenty minutes, give her a call on her cell phone."

"Why does _he_ want to turbo duel _me_? I don't even know the guy."

"That is true. But I am doing my master's bidding. And you'll duel me. You can't escape, Miss Fudo!"

_**NEXT TIME—PSYCHIC FORCE**_

_**

* * *

**_

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, I got you wondering now, don't I?

Copper: More torture?

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, wait and see.

Yusei: This can't be good.

Akiza: I have a really bad feeling about this.

AnimeKiwi369: You guys have to trust me more, but considering my history of stories, I don't blame ya.

Copper: So how many reviews do you want before the torture re-commences?

AnimeKiwi369: I think just 10.

Copper: Just 10?

AnimeKiwi369: Just 10. At least. Please. I appreciate everyone that will leave and has left reviews.

Copper: And please, please, _please_ give her 10 or more reviews so she can update!

AnimeKiwi369: What she said. Hopefully, I will be able to update soon. So please be kind and please review! **;**D


	20. Chapter 19: Psychic Force

AnimeKiwi369: Well, I've cooled down enough to update.

Copper: No kidding! You were steaming when you updated your last story. We were in the bomb shelter for three days.

AnimeKiwi369: I was away for the weekend. Why were you in the bomb shelter?

Copper: Oh, I guess that's why there were no explosions. Oh, well.

AnimeKiwi369: There was no reason for you to be in the bomb shelter while I was away.

Raven: *Enters*. Hey, C, where do you want us to hide *Sees AnimeKiwi369*. Oh, did I say hide? I meant where do you want me to put the, uh, the, uh...jacket you left at my house? Yeah, that's it! Your jacket. Well gotta go! *Hastily exits*.

AnimeKiwi369: Hide what exctly, Copper?

Copper: *Innocent look*. I have no idea what you're talking about. Why would I hide anything from you? Don't you have an update to do?

AnimeKiwi369: This chapter is almost a two-parter. I'm rather evil with what I do. It focuses Copper, Yusei, Akiza, and a little bit of Lane and Nan.

Lane: *Enters*. Hey, Copper, where do you want to put the new *Sees AnimeKiwi369*. The new throw rug we got for AnimeKiwi369 as a gift. I'll just leave it out here. See ya! *Hastily leaves*.

AnimeKiwi369: *Turns on Copper*. Why do you want to give me a throw rug for my bomb shelter?

Copper: Isn't there a disclaimer you have to do? Hey! I'll do it for you! AnimeKiwi369 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. She just owns the storyline and her OCs, like me, and any card that's **bolded**.

* * *

Chapter 19

Psychic Force

A man in about his late thirties with cold brown eyes with shaggy dark blonde hair walked down the halls of The Facility with two guards as they led him to his destination. He smirked as he entered the cell of who he once took every order from and he wanted to do it again. He looked at the only aging occupant of the room with a chained ankle with his unkempt reddish brown hair and jade green eyes.

Sayer.

"I must say, sir," he started, "I didn't think you'd end up in this place."

"Ah, Sergei, I never did either." The once leader of The Arcadia Movement replied. "But that Fudo child stopped my ultimate plan to get Akiza back twenty years ago."

"A _child_ stopped _you_." Sergei laughed, "Well, then, it's a good thing I came to do some of your bidding." He kneeled in front of Sayer, "I am at your disposal."

"Good." The older man responded, "Are you still a turbo duelist?"

"Yes."

"Good." Sayer repeated, "Find Cyli-Elizabeth Fudo. And make that little witch pay. Force her into a turbo duel, don't go easy on her, and by any and all means, make her crash. Destroy her even." The jade-eyed man ordered with such malice that even the Earthbound Immortals would've cringed, "If that happens, Yusei and Akiza Fudo and all of their friends and relatives will never be the same." Sayer laughed darkly, "I will get my revenge yet, Fudoes."

"I will do as you wish sir."

_**With Copper, Lane, John, and Raven**_

Copper laughed as the sky began to get studded with stars. It was nearing seven. She and her friends were walking back to their runners. After the duel with John, she had dueled the other two and won easily. She was so relieved that she had been forgiven that she didn't even think about what had happened. Raven mounted her duel runner first.

"I'd better get home to help papa with dinner; he's giving mom the night off. And he may be a good cook, but with all of us in the house, he's gonna need help. So I'll see you guys later." She told them, riding off.

"Yeah, and I promised Cadie I would duel her after dinner and my dad will kill me if I'm late for that." John put in, taking off, "Later!"

That only left Copper and Lane by themselves. The psychic looked at her friend, trying (and failing miserably) to stifle a blush. The ice-blue-haired boy was doing the same. He nervously rubbed the back of his head, looking at the sky.

"Lane?" the dark-haired girl asked, anxiously tugging on her braid.

"Y-Yeah?" he inquired, stuttering a little.

"I'm sorry I slapped you." She apologized.

"It's all right." He replied, giving her another hug. She hugged him back.

"I'm so glad you forgive me." the blue-indigo-eyed girl commented.

"I'll always forgive you. I'm sorry I was so mad that you slapped me." he apologized.

"You're forgiven." She replied, pulling back to smile, "But _hate_ you for being so tall!"

"Then grow." He shot back playfully.

"I think I did a little bit." She commented, "We better go."

"Yeah." He agreed, "Gabe wanted to watch me and Mikaylan duel before he has to go to bed. And my dad's doing inventory tonight, so I have to be _"the man of the house"_ for a few hours." He told her, using air quotes around 'the man of the house'.

"All right. And I need to help my mom." She responded as she mounted her runner, "Bye, Lane."

"Bye, Copper." He said, mounting his own as the psychic took off.

The dark-haired girl let a smile play on her lips as she rode back towards her home. She had almost been tempted to kiss him, but resisted. She had been surprised at her action; she didn't know where it came from. She knew she couldn't though since her parents had said she couldn't start kissing anyone until she was fifteen. Well, besides family of course.

"_Overriding duel runner."_ Her runner's computer announced, catching her attention. It was being forced into the turbo duel mode.

"What the…?"

_**At the Fudo Household**_

"Hmmmm…?" Akiza wondered out loud as she looked at the clock on the wall of the kitchen. She furrowed her brow slightly.

"What is it, Akiza?" Nan asked.

"Is something wrong, honey?" Yusei inquired, seeing the perplexed look on his wife's face.

"Copper," she started, "she should be home now. She knows I don't like her staying out too long after its dark."

"You're right." He agreed.

"But she went to see her friends today." Nan pointed out, "They're probably having such a good time that she didn't see the time pass."

"Maybe. Maybe." The redhead replied, "I just can't help but worry about her."

"I know how you feel." Her husband told her, "If she's not here in twenty minutes, give her a call on her cell phone."

"All right." She responded, "I'll be watching the clock."

_**Back with Copper**_

Her duel runner was being _forced_ into its turbo duel mode. She was being forced into a turbo duel. She didn't know why. She didn't do anything to get the attention of Sector Security, did she? On her duel runner's screen an image appeared acting like a rearview mirror as she was forced into the turbo duel lane.

A man close to her parents' age was riding his duel runner faster and faster to catch up to her. His eyes were dark and full of malice. Shaggy dark blonde hair could be seen through his helmet. He was in blue jeans and a dark T-shirt. What had _she_ ever done to _him_? She _didn't_ even _know_ him!

"Why does _he_ want to turbo duel _me_?" Copper asked herself, "I don't even know the guy."

"That is true." The man replied with a slight Russian accent, "But I am doing my master's bidding. And you'll duel me. You can't escape, Miss Fudo!"

The psychic's eyes widened, "H-How do you know who I am?"

"You ruined my master's plans over a month ago." He informed, "And now that he can't take you out himself, he's asked me!"

"Y-You work for Sayer!" she exclaimed, "So you're a psychic duelist too?"

"You got that right, Signer." He responded.

"How did you know—Sayer told you didn't he?" she asked.

"Yes. And just to point it out, how could someone _not_ know who you are, Miss Fudo." He replied, "You are the daughter of the turbo duel champion and professional duelist, Yusei Fudo, and former Black Rose and pro duelist, Akiza Fudo. Now the only way to stop me from destroying you like Sayer tried to is to duel me!"

"What do I call you?" she asked.

"You can call me Sergei." The blonde replied, letting out a bone-chilling laugh, "Not that it will matter."

"You'll regret this." the dark-haired girl muttered, setting her wrist dealer and deck. She hit the symbol on her duel screen that set the field spell, "Setting Speed World 2."

"_Autopilot activated_." The runner computer said.

"Let's DUEL!" they both shouted.

Copper: 4000; Sergei: 4000

Speed Counters: Copper: 0; Sergei: 0

"As they say; ladies first." Copper said, "I summon Rose Defender in defense mode." Her thorn and rose covered female knight with the black rose insignia on her shield appeared, kneeling before her mistress.

**Rose Defender: Lv. 2. 1000 DEF/700 ATK**

"I play her ability and draw another card. If it's a monster, I can special summon it; if not, I keep it in my hand." She informed drawing a card; trap card, "You're lucky…For now. I place two cards facedown and end my turn." The dark-haired girl finished.

"Then I draw." Sergei announced, drawing a card.

Copper: 4000; Sergei: 4000

Speed Counters: Copper: 1; Sergei: 1

As Copper looked back as he made his move, he smirked devilishly, "I first play a facedown." Her opponent said, "Then I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in attack mode." A white knight appeared on the field.

Jain, Lightsworn Paladin: Lv. 4. 1800 ATK/ 1200 DEF

"And now Jain, Lightsworn Paladin attack Rose Defender." He ordered.

Jain, Lightsworn Paladin: 1800 ATK; **Rose Defender: 1000 DEF**

The blonde psychic's monster dashed forwards and slashed the shield the girl's monster was holding. The blue-indigo-eyed girl's runner slowed a little as she felt the damage from her monster being destroyed.

"I'll place another facedown and end my turn. And during the end phase, I have to send my top two cards to my graveyard as long as Jain's on the field." The brown-eyed man informed, "Your turn, Miss Fudo."

"All right, then!" she replied, drawing.

Copper: 4000; Sergei: 4000

Speed Counters: Copper: 2; Sergei: 2

"I'm going to summon Star-Rose Archress Lv. 4." The dark-haired teen announced. The female archer in silvery white appeared on her field.

**Star-Rose Archress LV. 4: Lv. 4. 1400 ATK / 1500 DEF **

"Now I think I'll use her ability and special summon a level my level three Star-Rose Synchron from my deck!" she told her opponent. The small blue and red dragon joined her other monster as she called out its name.

**Star-Rose Synchron: Lv. 2. 1000 ATK/100 DEF**

"Neither one of those monsters are strong enough to take down Jain." Sergei scoffed.

"Maybe not individually, but I'm not finished. I tune Star-Rose Synchron and Star-Rose Archress Lv. 4 to synchro summon Star Angel." She informed. The small dragon tuned into two rings while the other monster became four stars. The green rings encircled the stars. There was a flash of light as the two monsters became one. Her angel-like monster with Stardust Dragon's wings, short blonde hair, in a glittery white dress appeared on her field, ready to fight.

**Star Angel: Lv. 6. 1900 ATK/2400 DEF**

"Now, Star Angel, attack Jain, Lightsworn Paladin!" she commanded.

**Star Angel: 1900 ATK**; Jain, Lightsworn Paladin: 1800 ATK

Copper's angel flew over to the other psychic's field and gave the paladin a swift kick in the chest just before he shattered.

Copper: 4000; Sergei: 3900

Speed Counters: Copper: 2; Sergei: 2

_Yes!_ The double-Marked Signer thought, _I got first blood._ The other psychic was silent.

"What's wrong, Sergei?" she asked, almost sarcastically, "Cat got your tongue?" she looked back only to see him smiling.

He let out a blood-curdling cackle, "You think just because I lost a _hundred_ life points, I'm affected. Wrongo little witch." He told her, "I activate the continuous trap known as **Unintended Suicide**! I can activate it when I take damage from an attack. It has two effects. Now whenever I have to send cards to the graveyard or am affected by an effect of yours or my monsters, you're hit with the damage! And you'll have to send cards equal to all monsters on my field's level at the end of each of my end phases."

"What?" Copper exclaimed, "T-That's…That's…"

"Why it's called **Unintended Suicide**." He responded, "It works perfectly with my self-mill deck and milling my opponent strategy. Perfect for the situation, wouldn't you say?"

"W-Why's that?" she asked uneasily.

"Because when you lose this duel, you will have accidentally taken your own life."

"I-I'll what?"

_**Meanwhile at the Fudo Household**_

Akiza began to reach for the phone. She felt Yusei's strong hand close around her arm. She looked at him and glared slightly. She saw Nan standing in the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Yusei, let go of me." she said.

"Akiza, it has _not_ been twenty minutes." He pointed out, "It's barely been fifteen; only a couple minutes left."

"I don't care, Yusei!" she told him, tears forming from worry and a mood swing, "I'm a _mother_!"

"I know you are." He responded, "But you have to trust Copper's on her way back here. What's been going on with you lately?" he asked.

"I-I…I don't know!" she responded, teary-eyed as she mentally cursed her mood swing. She felt close to telling him that she was pregnant. The dark-haired Signer pulled her close.

"It's almost like you're having a mood swing." He commented, "But that's nearly impossible. You're still young and you're not expectant. You would've told me if you were. Right?"

"Uh, right." She responded hastily, drying her eyes. The psychic sighed, contemplating whether to tell him now or not, "Yusei, you're not still in shock or anything are you?"

"No, Akiza." he told her, "Why?"

"Yusei, honey." She started, "There's something I _need_ to tell you."

* * *

**_Coming Up in Lost and Found:_**

"When your deck runs out of cards and/or you lose, I don't care which is first, you'll crash and lights out for you for good."

"Then I'll have to make sure I don't lose."

_This is perfect, but how can I get to use it? __I have to believe in my cards. I have to believe in my cards. _

"Now I play the trap card known as **Double Dealing**."

"Wh-What does that one do?"

"Make your move. But you only have one card left. This victory will me mine."

"One card is all I need. My turn! This is _exactly_ what I needed. For my first move, I think I'll tune Star-Rose Synchron with Rose Defender and Star Guardian Tirran to synchro summon Star-Rose Dragon!"

"Akiza? What do you need to tell me?"

"I'll be right back."

"And for my final trick!"

_Someone help me!_

_**NEXT TIME—CHAPTER 20: VICTORY, CRASH, BURN**_

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Oh I am evil.

Copper: Yes, you are.

AnimeKiwi369: Next chapter will add greatly to the rest of the plot. And it will have some good results from a bad thing. I think I've said too much.

Copper: So how is your poll going?

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, that's going nicely. So if you haven't voted, please vote.

Copper: Why am I the tortured one?

AnimeKiwi369: You aren't the only one I torture. I torture the others plenty too. You just haven't met anyone other than Rikki yet.

Copper: How is Rikki anyway?

AnimeKiwi369: She's fine. Why?

Copper: Oh, can't a girl be curious about her counterpart from another story setting universe type thing?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, but why now?

Copper: Oh, I just wanna know how she's doin' since I saw her on Friday.

AnimeKiwi369: Why did you see her Friday.

Copper: How many reviews do you want before you update again?

AnimeKiwi369: I'd like at least twelve, but tell me why you saw Rikki on Friday.

Copper: Please be kind and please review. She'll try and update when she can, but she's kinda busy with school and sports. So please be kind and please review! And she appreciates everyone that does and did and will.

AnimeKiwi369: Why are you being so nice?

Copper: If you're curious, please review!

AnimeKiwi369: I'm keeping my eyes on you.


	21. Chapter 20: Victory, Crash, Burn

AnimeKiwi369: NEW CHAPTER!

Copper: About time. You've been leaving me hanging.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, sorry about that. I've been busy.

Copper: Yeah, I know. But the anticipation is killing me.

AnimeKiwi369: You had to say 'killing'?

Copper: Umm, what do you mean?

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, nothing. There's a disclaimer to do! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own my OCs and the storyline and any bolded card. And sorry if any character is out of character. Oh, and there's a lot of dialogue, too. So I apologize for that, too.

Copper: I'm afraid now.

AnimeKiwi369: Onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 20

Victory, Crash, Burn

At the same time as Yusei and Akiza were worrying at home, Copper was having her own difficulties. She had hardly turbo dueled anyone besides her father, mother, and friends. Let alone a duel with psychic powers. It was scary as the world flashed by and damage was inflicted _for real_. Turbo duels were already dangerous _enough_! The two Signers were actually a little reluctant to let their daughter turbo duel at such a younger age. But they eventually gave in.

Now besides initial danger to her, the dark-haired psychic's life was at stake…Again… She was all alone this time though. If she got hurt, she didn't know what would happen to her. She didn't know if Security would try and find her. And if her parents and friends came, how would they know where to look for her? Where would they know to look? Her parents would be devastated if anything happened to her.

"When your deck runs out of cards and/or you lose, I don't care which is first, you'll crash and," Sergei ran a finger across his throat, "Lights out for you for good."

"Then I'll have to make sure I don't lose." She shot back, "I end my turn."

"It's my move." The psychic announced, drawing the top card.

Copper: 4000; Sergei: 3900

Speed Counters: Copper: 3; Sergei: 3

"When you have monster on your field and I have none on mine, I can special summon Cyber Dragon from my hand." The machine-like dragon appeared on his side of the field.

Cyber Dragon: Lv. 5. 2100 ATK/1600 DEF

"Now Cyber Dragon attacks your angel." He ordered.

Cyber Dragon: 2100 ATK; **Star Angel: 1900 ATK**

The machine-like dragon rushed forwards and bit the dark-haired girl's angel, causing it to shatter into a hundred little pieces. Though the amount of damage wasn't large, Copper could feel it. She felt her arm a little wet. She looked; there was a cut on her left upper arm, through her jacket.

Copper: 3800; Sergei: 3900

Speed Counters: Copper: 3; Sergei: 3

"And now that it's my end phase, you have to send five cards from your deck to your graveyard, since my Cyber Dragon is a level five."

"Fine." She replied grudgingly, sending the cards to the graveyard. She looked as she sent her cards. Her best speed spells were in there.

"I'll end my turn." Sergei told her.

Copper drew her card without a word, growing nervous. She looked at the card, _This is perfect, but how can I get to use it?_

Copper: 3800; Sergei: 3900

Speed Counters: Copper: 4; Sergei: 4

"I use the effect of Speed World 2." She announced, "By removing four speed counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage to you for each speed spell I have in my hand, just by showing a speed spell." She turned back a little as she showed her psychic opponent her speed spell.

Copper: 3800; Sergei: 3100

Speed Counters: Copper: 0; Sergei: 4

"Next I summon Star Guardian Tirran in defense mode." The bluish-white and red-colored guardian appeared.

**Star Guardian Tirran: Lv. 4. 1000 DEF / 1700 ATK**

"I place another facedown and end my turn." She said, getting even more nervous. _I have to believe in my cards. I have to believe in my cards. _She kept reminding herself.

"You should've done more, Miss Fudo." Sergei mocked, "I. Draw."

Copper: 3800; Sergei: 3100

Speed Counters: Copper: 1; Sergei: 5

"I think I'll play Speed-Spell Foolish Burial to send a card in my deck to the graveyard by removing two speed counters."

Copper: 3800; Sergei: 3100

Speed Counters: Copper: 1; Sergei: 3

"And then I special summon Wulf, Lightsworn Beast!" the white monster looked menacing as it appeared.

Wulf, Lightsworn Beast: Lv. 4. 2100 ATK/300 DEF

"And then I'll summon Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid." He continued. The next monster was also in white and carried a book.

Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid: Lv. 3. 1200 ATK/1800 DEF

"Now I also activate Speed-Spell Overboost, which gives me four speed counters.

Copper: 3800; Sergei: 3100

Speed Counters: Copper: 1; Sergei: 7

"Then, I activate the effect of Speed World 2. I have two speed spells, so well, you can figure out the damage, Fudo." Sergei added.

"1600…" she whispered as she felt the sting from his psychic powers.

Copper: 2200; Sergei: 3100

Speed Counters: Copper: 1; Sergei: 3

"And now!" Sergei laughed, "I'll have Cyber Dragon attacks Star Guardian Tirran!" his machine-like monster began to rush forward again.

"Not before I activate the **Negative Reaction** trap card!" Copper hurriedly shot back, "Not only is your attack cancelled, but you take 200 points of damage for each monster on your field."

Copper: 2200; Sergei: 2500

Speed Counters: Copper: 1; Sergei: 3

"You'll pay for that, little witch." The blonde psychic snarled, "But that only stops one attack. Now my Arkus, Lightsworn Druid attacks your Guardian."

Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid: 1200 ATK; **Star Guardian Tirran: 1000 DEF**

The book Sergei's monster had been holding smashed into Copper's guardian. She felt the sting of the blonde's powers again. It was stronger this time. The dark-haired girl was wide open for an attack.

"And now Wulf can attack you directly!" the other psychic ordered.

The beast rushed forward and hit the young girl hard. Her duel runner wobbled a little as it was knocked slightly to the side. Her breathing was beginning to turn ragged. _I'm afraid._ Ran through her head, _But I have a plan._

Copper: 100; Sergei: 2500

Speed Counters: Copper: 1; Sergei: 3

"Now I play the trap card known as **Double Dealing**." Sergei announced.

"Wh-What does that one do?" she asked afraid.

"Whenever you, Miss Fudo, have to send a card, or cards in this case, to the graveyard, the amount is doubled."

"It what?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, so you better say, bye-bye to twenty-eight of your cards." He told her, she grudgingly did so. She looked at what was left of her deck. One card.

"Before your turn ends, I play the trap **Recall!**" she shouted, "So now I can bring back five monsters. I bring back Star Guardian Tirran, Rose Defender, Star-Rose Synchron, Rose Mistress, and Star Sorceress Nova!"

"You can't."

"Well, like _you_ made _me_ send cards when _you_ were supposed to with your **Unintended Suicide** and **Double Dealing** traps, I _can_." She shot back.

**Star Guardian Tirran: Lv. 4. 1000 DEF / 1700 ATK**

**Rose Defender: Lv. 2. 1000 DEF/700 ATK**

**Star-Rose Synchron: Lv. 2. 1000 ATK/100 DEF**

**Rose Mistress: Lv. 7. 2450 ATK/2050 DEF**

**Star Sorceress Nova: Lv. 6. 2300 ATK/2000 DEF**

"And now I activate the continuous trap **Star-Rose Mirages**." Copper continued.

"What does that do?" Sergei asked, becoming nervous.

"I can activate it when there are five or more monsters on both fields." She explained, smirking slightly, "And when activated, I remove all monsters from my graveyard from play."

"Why do that?" the blonde inquired as she removed all the monster cards from her graveyard, "It makes no sense."

"Because when I do," the young girl went on, "I can negate _all_ effects for _all_ cards for the _rest_ of the duel. It's all battle now. However, you can give a monster _one_ effect by sending a spell card, or in this case speed spell, to the graveyard or removing a spell card from play. The monster can be from your hand, field, graveyard, or removed from play cards. But that can't be activated until next round. My turn."

"And I end my turn. Now my speed counters become one." The other psychic mumbled

Copper: 100; Sergei: 2500

Speed Counters: Copper: 1; Sergei: 1

"Make your move." Sergei smirked, "But you only have one card left. This victory will me mine."

"One card is all I need." Copper said, drawing the card, "My turn!"

Copper: 100; Sergei: 2500

Speed Counters: Copper: 2; Sergei: 2

The dark-haired girl looked at the card: speed spell. She smiled, "This is _exactly_ what I needed. For my first move, I think I'll tune Star-Rose Synchron with Rose Defender and Star Guardian Tirran to synchro summon Star-Rose Dragon!"

The small dragon became two green rings again as the other two monsters became six bright stars. There was another flash of light as her dragon appeared. She couldn't help but feel mesmerized by it. In all its rose petal wings, with the same shape as Stardust's with glittery silvery and reddish color threaded in them along with its multicolored vines spiraling glory. Its body of Stardust's color and Black Rose's shape with black thorns never ceased to amaze her. Copper could feel hope bubble in her.

**Star-Rose Dragon: Lv. 8. 2600 ATK/1800 DEF**

"Now I send the **Speed Spell-Eternal Hope** to graveyard to give my dragon one of its ability."

"Which one?" Sergei asked.

"You'll see after Star Sorceress Nova attacks Cyber Dragon!" the young psychic ordered.

**Star Sorceress Nova: 2300 ATK**; Cyber Dragon: 2100

The blue-indigo-eyed girl's first monster rushed forward to her opponent's machine-like dragon. It was destroyed easily.

Copper: 100; Sergei: 2300

Speed Counters: Copper: 2; Sergei: 2

"Rose Mistress! Attack his Wulf, Lightsworn Beast!" she ordered again.

**Rose Mistress: 2450 ATK**; Wulf, Lightsworn Beast: 2100 ATK

The monster clad in red pointed her staff at the beast and obliterated it as easily as the last. Copper smiled. She was so close to victory!

Copper: 100; Sergei: 1950

Speed Counters: Copper: 2; Sergei: 2

"And now. For my final attack! Star-Rose Dragon! Destroy Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid!" she commanded. Her dragon growled in response, letting a cyclone of petals and stardust take aim at the last monster.

**Star-Rose Dragon: 2600 ATK**; Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid: 1200 ATK

The final monster was destroyed.

Copper: 100; Sergei: 550

Speed Counters: Copper: 2; Sergei: 2

"That's all you got?" the blonde duelist mocked, "I still have life points."

"Did you forget about my sending **Speed Spell-Eternal Hope** to the graveyard?" Copper asked. Sergei gasped, realizing what he failed to see, "That's right! By sending that speed spell to the graveyard I gave my dragon its ability to slam you for 500 points of damage for each time I attacked with any and all monsters! Go! Petal dust storm!" her dragon repeated what it had done to attack the blonde's final monster.

Copper: 100; Sergei: 0

Speed Counters: Copper: 2; Sergei: 2

Copper let out a breath of relief as her runner stopped. She had done it. It was over. She had won. Sergei's runner had stopped, the engine steaming out on him. The dark-haired girl placed a hand over her heart as she continued to get her breathing back to normal. She had never felt so much adrenaline. It would've been exhilarating if it were under different circumstances, like if she was facing her parents or one of her friends.

The blonde psychic began laughing. _Hysterically_. _Psychotically_. The female psychic looked at him with a wicked smile on his face. He reached for a card and moved to play it. Before he could, the girl took off as fast as she could on her runner. But not fast enough for the other psychic could begin chasing her on his runner.

_**Back at the Fudo Household**_

The dark-haired Signer was a little confused by his wife's tone. What did she need to tell him? She usually told him everything. They were so close. Why would she keep a secret from him? He wasn't sure if it was a big secret or not. But by the tone she had used asking him if he was still in shock, it was.

"Akiza?" he asked. She was looking away from him, "What do you need to tell me?"

"I'll be right back." She told him.

The redhead went upstairs to their bedroom. She was tired of hiding the fact that she was carrying her husband's second child. She had told her daughter and her best friend. The female Signer went to the medicine cabinet in their bathroom. She had hidden the test in plain sight; back in the box. After Copper had been born, they agreed to keep a box of pregnancy tests just in case, so they didn't have to get so worried to go to the doctor again. They'd never had to use the tests before, though.

Akiza got the positive test and went back down stairs.

_**Back with Copper**_

She was riding as fast as he could down the turbo duel highway as Sergei chased her, continually playing cards to make her crash. The other runner finally caught up with her. The male psychic rammed into her once. Her runner wobbled again…_Dangerously_.

The blonde played another card. Because her runner was wobbling so much, she couldn't get out of the way fast enough. The materialized card hit her hard as Sergei rammed her at the same time. Pain racked her body. Her runner continued to wobble. The blonde rammed her again, making her duel runner tilt to the side.

"And for my final trick!" Sergei laughed, playing another card.

Copper felt her duel runner lock up on her. Her runner started to throw her forward. She reached for a card, but didn't feel anything; her eyes widened in horror remembering all of her cards were in the graveyard or back in the deck holder.

_No!_ She thought, as she slammed against the ground, skidding and rolling several feet. The dark-haired girl felt more pain than she'd ever felt before. Her insides felt like they had been put in a blender on frappe, her chest pounded painfully. She knew she was bleeding; she didn't know how badly. She felt cuts all over her body. She felt her bodyweight on her right shoulder and arm and felt something give way. She cried out in pain as she heard and felt cracks.

The double-Marked Signer stopped rolling and felt something pierce and scratch her left shoulder deeply. Her duel runner stopped on top of her. Copper saw her world go fuzzy as her head hit the hard highway, making her head rattle. She was having immense trouble breathing; her breaths were shallow and ragged. She vaguely saw Sergei's runner take off and thought back to the dreams that ended like this with the shadow duels between her and Lane.

_Someone help me!_

_**With Kalin**_

The former Dark Signer gave a small yawn as he rode home for the night. He had offered to switch with Yusei for inventory duty that month because of what was happening with his mother. The blue-indigo-eyed man had been a little apprehensive at first, but the ice-blue-haired one had insisted.

"I hope Gabe is still wide awake when I get home." He said to himself.

Kalin was excited to get home to his family. When he had been going through the throat cancer ordeal, he didn't think he'd ever have a family. He felt privileged to have his wife and kids. Although, when Misty first told him that they were going to be parents, he was a bit nervous and unsure because of his past. But he quickly got over it and was soon thrilled by the idea of fatherhood. When Lane had been born, he had felt so proud. The second time Misty told him she was pregnant, when Lane was about one, he was more than thrilled. Especially when they found out they were going to have a girl. The former Dark Signer was excited the third time, too, even though Gabe had been unplanned.

Out of Kalin's eye, he saw one of the lanes for turbo dueling.

"I wonder if Lane would be up for a turbo duel later this week." The ice-blue-haired man wondered aloud.

As he passed by, he saw a glimpse of a red streaked with glitter bluish-silver white runner lying on the highway. He slowed his runner to get a longer look at it. After a couple more seconds look he recognized it.

"That's Copper's duel runner!" he exclaimed, but didn't see the psychic that his oldest son liked. There was a figure under the duel runner that was barely noticeable, "That looks like her. She needs help!"

Kalin raced over to the turbo duel lane and over to Yusei and Akiza's daughter. Copper's runner was on top her. He hastily got off of his runner and went over to her. He lifted the runner off of her hastily. She had been through something horrendous. She looked horrible.

A piece of her runner that stuck out from the rest of the design had impaled the back of her left shoulder by a couple centimeters. It increased the nasty-looking gash that was already there as the piece was pulled out of her shoulder; blood covered it. Copper's jacket and shirt were rapidly being stained by blood on the back of her left shoulder. A small amount of blood was seeping through her stomach—internal bleeding. And she had over a dozen cuts, bruises, and burns. She seemed to be in and out of consciousness, her face paling by the second.

She seemed to notice him, "K-Kalin?" she asked weakly. Her breathing was low and irregular. He knelt down by her, putting two fingers on her inner wrist to check her pulse; it was rapid. He thought she was going into some type of shock. He heard the sound of sirens getting nearer.

"Copper, you're going to be all right." He told her, hoping it would be true; she looked really bad and very weak.

"H-How do you know?" she asked, somewhat delirious.

"Don't talk right now." He commanded softly, "You have to save your strength. Let's get your helmet off."

Copper groaned in pain as she tried moving her arms a little. She screamed in agony as she tried to reach her helmet. It was too painful. She stopped moving her arms as her breathing got harder and harder. Tear spilled from her eyes as her body shook in pain.

Kalin carefully lifted her head and removed the psychic's helmet, gently setting her head back on the ground. A small trickle of blood was streaming from her right temple. Her eyes were glazed over, probably from pain. Tears were still pouring from her eyes. Her eyes closed with a slight grimace. The sirens were getting closer. The former Dark Signer turned towards the sirens' directions. He saw a couple Sector Security cars, a tow truck, and an ambulance.

They finally got over to where he and the dark-haired girl were. Trudge got out of one of the cars and approached the ice-blue-haired man and unconscious girl.

"Please tell me _you_ didn't cause _this_." the officer said, motioning to Copper as the tow truck got the girl's runner.

"I found her with her duel runner on top of her." Kalin informed, standing, "I got her duel runner off, but I don't know what happened. I would _never_ hurt my friends' child."

"All right." The older man responded, motioning to the paramedics, who were quickly bringing a stretcher over to the psychic. They hastily and carefully put her on it and took her back to the ambulance. He saw the paramedics put an oxygen mask on her before shutting the doors to the vehicle and driving away, "Man, I don't think I've ever seen anyone that banged up. You better call Yusei and Akiza."

"Yeah." He nodded, getting out his cell phone, "I was just about to do that." He first dialed his home number.

"Kalin, honey, is that you?" Misty's smooth voice asked.

"Yeah. Misty, listen. I need you to call the others, starting with Akiza's parents and Martha." He told her, "And then come to the hospital."

"Did something happen?" she asked with a hint of anxiety.

"Not to me, but Copper. She's been in an accident. A really bad one." he told her, "She's being taken to the hospital now."

"All right." She responded, "We'll see you in a little bit."

"Yeah." He responded, hanging up. Kalin dialed Yusei and Akiza's home number and listened to it ring, waiting for them to pick up.

* * *

**_Coming Up On "Lost and Found":_**

"Kalin, you have the worst timing. I was just about to call my daughter."

"Akiza put this on speaker. Both you and Yusei need to hear. Copper. She was in an accident. I don't know what happened."

"We'll…We'll meet you at the hospital."

"They just took her into surgery. It's really bad"

"No. Yusei, I don't want to lose her."

_What if our little star-rose doesn't make it?_

**NEXT TIME****_—CHAPTER 21: THOUGHTS_**

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: I'm so evil!

Copper: I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!

AnimeKiwi369: EEP! *Goes to hide in bomb shelter*.

Copper: FIRST YOU PUT YUSEI IN SUREGERY IN "Twenty Years Ago", THEN AKIZA IN "A Rose's Nightmare", AND NOW ME! YOU JUST LOVE TO TORTURE ME AND MY FAMILY!

AnimeKiwi369: *From in bomb shelter*. Yeah. I do a lot of surgeries. Hehe. ^^' And why are you even here? You're supposed to be unconscious.

Copper: In the story, not here.

AnimeKiwi369: You got me there. I would like just 10 reviews since I just barely got the number I wanted last time. And appreciate all reviewers who have and will review this chapter. Oh, and please check out my newest poll!

Copper: You're not saying much.

AnimeKiwi369: 'Cause I'm afraid of what you'll do if I keep this going. So please be kind and please review! I'll try to update when I can! **;**3


	22. Chapter 21: Thoughts

AnimeKiwi369: Well, I'll let the torture slowly start to stop...now!

Akiza: And how does updating do that?

AnimeKiwi369: It does that by getting the story closer to the end, where I don't have torture.

Akiza: Where's Copper?

AnimeKiwi369: I figured since she's unconscious in the story, I'd use someone else as co-host.

Akiza: Why not Lane, John, or Raven?

AnimeKiwi369: I've only really used you, Copper, and Rikki, and since I didn't use you in my last update, I'm using you now.

Akiza: Let's just get on with this.

AnimeKiwi369: Okay. First off, this chapter is what goes on in several characters' minds. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own my OCs and the storyline. And I apologize if any character(s) are too OOC.

* * *

Chapter 21

Thoughts

Akiza took a deep breath as she went down the last step. She looked at the clock. Twenty minutes had passed. She decided she was going to call Copper before anything. She had to know if her daughter was safe. It would eat her heart with worry if she didn't. The psychic went into the kitchen, putting the test in her pocket. She looked at Yusei who was leaning against the counter waiting for her while his mother was sitting at the table.

"What did you need from upstairs?" he asked curiously.

"Can that wait a minute, honey?" she asked, "It's been twenty minutes. Copper's still not home."

"All right." He responded as she reached for the phone.

It rang just before she grabbed it. She picked it up and looked at Kalin's cell number. She hastily answered it.

"Kalin, you have the worst timing." She informed before the former Dark Signer could say anything, "I was just about to call my daughter."

"Akiza put this on speaker." He said on the other line, "Both you and Yusei need to hear."

"All right." She responded, putting the phone on speaker. She turned towards Yusei, "He wants both of us to hear something."

"What is it, Kalin?" the dark-haired man asked.

"It's about Copper." He said. Both of the Signers felt their breath hitch in their throats.

"What about her?" they asked simultaneously.

"She was in an accident. I don't know what happened." The ice-blue-haired man said, "But it's pretty bad. The ambulance is on the way to the hospital now. Misty's calling everyone else, starting with your parents, Akiza, and then Martha."

"We'll…We'll meet you at the hospital." Yusei said, slowly.

"All right." The other man replied, hanging up.

The dark-haired Signer looked at his wife. All the color from her face was gone. She turned towards him, her lips trembling. Her heart felt like it had shattered. He felt the same. He looked at his mother, who was standing up. She heard the conversation. He took Akiza's hand as he grabbed the keys. The dark-haired man felt her tug on his arm a little to catch up. She clung tightly to his upper arm as he locked the house and went into the garage.

Nan followed her son and daughter-in-law to her son's car. Though she didn't feel as heartbroken as they did, she did feel the sting. Copper was a sweet girl. A sweet girl that loved her parents. She obviously didn't want to worry them. What had happened? The two Signers got in the car, the burgundy-redhead shaking with tears pouring and the dark-haired one shaking slightly.

Yusei drove to the hospital as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit. He and Akiza quickly got out of the car when he parked and rushed into the emergency room, Nan following close behind. Kalin was leaning against the wall, his head hanging slightly. His eyes were closed.

"Kalin," he addressed, getting his friend's attention, "Where's Copper?"

The former Dark Signer looked at the two Signers and brunette, "They just took her into surgery. It's really bad. Her duel runner's outside by the way with her helmet. I told the head surgeon Copper's name and that you were her parents before he went in, so he'd know when he came out, when I saw him. And I asked him how long the surgery would be before he went in. He said probably a while; she was in critical condition."

"No." Akiza whispered, her nails digging into her husband's arm, "Yusei, I don't want to lose her."

"I don't either, Akiza." he told her, pulling her close as he sat on a bench.

"Yusei, I don't care if I'm pregnant again!" she cried into his chest, letting the secret slip, "I don't want to lose our first baby!"

"Wait, what?" he asked as the psychic realized her slipup, "You're pregnant?"

The female Signer pulled back and nodded numbly, "That was what I was going to tell you before Kalin called."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he inquired.

"I didn't want to stress you out." She responded, looking down, "With everything with your mother, I thought that this would only make you stress more. I'm sorry."

The blue-indigo-eyed man tipped his wife's chin to look at her, "Akiza, It's all right. We can discuss this later. Right now, we need to be here for Copper."

"Right." She agreed, sitting up straight, staring at the bright sign for surgery. She held tightly to his hand as Nan sat on the other side of him.

A few minutes passed before Hideo, Setsuko, and Martha arrived, just as worried about Copper as her parents.

"Where is she?" the redhead's father asked.

"In surgery." the dark-haired Signer answered, not looking at his father-in-law. He gripped his wife's hand tightened a little.

"Do you know what happened, Yusei?" Martha asked and he shook his head.

"All we know is that she was in a crash on her duel runner." Kalin answered their foster mother.

Akiza wasn't paying attention to anything as she thought of what could've happened. She couldn't imagine her daughter getting so banged up she'd need surgery. Copper had _had_ surgery before; but that was a simple one. The Signer wondered what caused her daughter to crash. The young girl didn't have any enemies. Except Sayer…

That hit her hard and fast. She could see her former mentor's face. Her hands clenched into fists, getting her husband's attention. She began to shake from anger. Her parents, husband, mother-in-law and Martha and Kalin noticed.

"Akiza?" Yusei asked.

"I am going to _kill_ Sayer if it's the _last_ thing I _ever_ _do_!" she shouted, getting more attention than needed in the hospital waiting room.

"What are you talking about, sweetheart?" Setsuko asked, surprised by her daughter's outburst.

"That…That _person_ was the one that hurt my little girl!" she answered angrily.

"But _he's_ in The Facility." The dark-haired Signer pointed, before he realized something. He clenched his own fists, "He must have gotten someone that was in Arcadia to do his dirty work for him."

"Yeah." His wife agreed, "We'll deal with _him_ later."

He nodded as they became silent again, holding hands tightly. Their friends arrived a little while later, worried. Lane seemed especially worried. Nearly everyone knew why. He was head over heels for the dark-haired girl.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Copper was still undergoing surgery. But they didn't know how it was going. They hoped it was going well. The two married Signer were probably the most worried, Lane, the Izinski's, Martha, and Nan probably followed closely behind. Then John and Raven and the others were following.

Akiza didn't think she'd been more worried as she rested her head on the dark-haired man's shoulder, tears slipping. Even when her husband was in that eleven and a half surgery twenty years ago, she didn't think she'd been _this_ worried. She could even dare think of life without her daughter. It was something she didn't want. Life without the dark-haired girl wouldn't be worth living, even if she was going to have another child. All the burgundy red-haired woman wanted was to hold her daughter close.

Yusei felt as though he knew what his mother had gone through after Zero Reverse. He felt so torn up and close to tears even. He couldn't live without his baby girl. His world had been based nearly all around her since she was born. He didn't want to lose her. He felt this was _his_ _own_ fault. Yes, Sayer's lackey had made her crash, but if he hadn't thought she was just with friends and made his wife wait twenty minutes, she probably wouldn't be in surgery right now. He clenched his free hand into a fist again as his other hand tightened in his wife's.

Lane was nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other and biting the inside of his cheek as he stood near his father. He was praying that Copper would make it through. He had a feeling he'd never find anyone as good as her for him. If she didn't pull through without him telling her his feelings, he'd never forgive himself. His chest hurt from the knowledge that he may never get to tell the dark-haired girl his true feelings. He felt his father rub his shoulder a little; Kalin knew his secret that wasn't so secret.

Raven was counting in her head to keep from going hysterical over her best girl friend. She was up around the ten thousand area. She didn't know who she was going to talk to if her best friend didn't make it. She'd only have Lane and John left as best friends and she was crushing on the blonde boy she was sitting near. She wouldn't have anyone to talk to about girl things. Yes, she had her parents, but it wouldn't be the same; she'd feel strange telling her parents about some of the things she told the dark-haired girl. Plus she wouldn't have anyone have to do sports with.

John was thinking about what would happen if Copper didn't make it out of surgery. He wouldn't have his friendly rival anymore. Dueling wouldn't be the same without the dark-haired girl. She kept him from fighting with Raven because he liked her. She kept his Atlas ego in check. She was the one that he went to for advice normally. Who would he go to if she didn't make it? His mom? No. Carly always smothered him with too much when he went to her for advice. His dad? No way! Jack giving good advice only came once in about three blue moons. Not very often. His sister? Nope. Cadie was his sister and she was only ten—almost eleven. He'd go to Lane, but the ice-blue-haired boy was his best guy friend; and he needed advice on most things himself.

Martha was looking sympathetically at Yusei and Akiza as they sat close. She didn't want her foster son and his wife to lose their only child. Copper was all they had. The female Signer looked a bit different, in a familiar way, though. The dark-haired man she had raised was tough, but there _were_ some things that even he couldn't help but break down over. But he bottled up his emotions mostly; this wasn't one of those times though. And the redhead had to feel broken; she was always close to the dark-haired girl. If Copper didn't pull through, Akiza would never get over it.

Hideo Izinski looked down at the floor as his granddaughter continued to undergo surgery. He hated Sayer even more than before. _He_ had gone too far. His granddaughter was very strong, but was also very fragile. The aging Senator felt for his daughter and son-in-law. He remembered when he had been childless for several years because of what had happened with his own daughter's psychic abilities. Though he hadn't been much of a father before, Hideo had still missed his little rose. The senator didn't want his daughter to go through the same. He hoped Copper would be all right.

Setsuko Izinski was looking at the bright sign so much she thought that was all she was going to see. She was nervous and curious about her granddaughter's condition. The dark-haired psychic wasn't a normal or typical granddaughter. But she loved that girl anyway. She was a grandmother, after all. Her only grandchild had always spent time with her, even if it was doing something she didn't care for; she just liked spending time with her grandmother. Setsuko had supported Copper in nearly everything she had done. She and her husband had even joined the two married Signer at a couple of the blue-indigo-eyed girl's sporting events and always went to her dance competitions. The dark-haired girl was so much like her parents sometimes; it'd be a tragedy if the two Signers lost her.

Nan almost felt déjà vu. Only this time her son was experiencing it. She looked at him out of the corners of her identical eyes. His face held so much worry and anxiety for what was happening to his daughter; same went for his wife. She remembered when she thought she lost him; she had felt so lifeless and just given up hope. Because of that, she shut down and fell into that coma. The brunette had a feeling that was how Yusei and Akiza felt. Though she hadn't known the dark-haired psychic very long, she had developed grandmotherly feelings for the girl.

Kalin couldn't get the images of Copper's wreck out of his head. He shuddered remembering the piece of her duel runner that was lodged in her shoulder. She'd been hurt so bad. And the scream that the psychic let out because of the pain, echoed in his ears. Very few things scared the former Dark Signer. That sight and that sound was one of them. He had been a bit closer to the dark-haired girl since she had come back to the past and told her tale, saying that he had been one of the first people to find out her secret in the past. It was peculiar that he had eavesdropped to find out; but he had _had_ been a bit of an eavesdropper in the past.

Yusei rested his head against Akiza's, letting a single tear fall down his left cheek, tracing his marker. His wife reached over with her freehand and took his, so that they were holding both hands with each other. She buried her head in his shoulder as he tightened his grip on her hands, slightly. He knew that Martha was looking at them as he nestled his face in his wife's hair. The tear that had been trailing down his cheek landed on his and the female's Signer's entwined hands. Her tears were beginning to soak through his jacket. They both had the same thought running through their heads as they held close to each other: _What if our little star-rose doesn't make it?_

_**Exactly an Hour and a Half Later**_

The two married Signers were still close to each other as the younger kids began to start falling asleep; it was very late. Both the dark-haired man and burgundy red-haired woman looked at the glowing operating room sign. Still glowing. They looked at each other, wearing identical expressions on their faces and in their eyes. The two looked back at the sign.

It dimmed out slowly.

Yusei and Akiza tightened their grips on each other's hands as a surgeon—Copper's surgeon—walked out of the operating room, still with a mask on, carrying a clipboard. There was a relieved, yet still worried look in his eyes. He saw the group and came over.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fudo." he addressed the two Signers, recognizing them, "Mr. Kessler told me you were Miss Copper's parents."

"Will she be all right?"The redhead asked, "My little baby."

"She's pretty banged up. But she _will_ be okay. She went into shock when she was in the ambulance and was having difficulty breathing. But we managed to get her out of that; we have her on oxygen just as a precaution, though. And her heart rate was rapid, which was part of her shock, too, but it's back to normal. She's got a moderate concussion with a miniscule crack in her skull and a hairline fracture all throughout her right arm to her shoulder and collarbone. Though it's small, it was causing her immense pain. She has a couple small fractures in her left arm too, though. Her left ankle's sprained pretty bad; as well her right wrist. About half of her ribcage is cracked and the other half broken. But most of her ribs were already injured." The surgeon informed.

"There was an incident with a psychic duelist a few weeks ago." The dark-haired man replied, "She was still healing, but now she needs to start re-healing, I guess."

"Yes." The doctor replied, "Also we got the internal bleeding to stop and sewed up her left shoulder's gash, with about fifty-six stitches, and the other bad gashes on her body. But she lost a decent amount of blood. We were able to get her some of our supply, but it wasn't enough." The doctor sighed, "And we don't get anymore of her type until the end of next week. If she doesn't get any more blood, she'll either never fully recover her strength or she may even die."

"'Die'?" Akiza repeated and the surgeon nodded gravely as more tears streamed from her eyes.

"She's still in critical condition." He replied.

Yusei felt his heart clench in his chest. His daughter would either be weak the rest of her life or die. All because she hadn't gotten enough blood. The dark-haired Signer remembered what type Copper had. He pulled away from his wife slightly. He pulled off his left glove and rolled up his sleeve. His wife looked at him curiously, wiping her eyes.

"Yusei?" she asked.

The dark-haired Signer stuck his arm out, "Take my blood. She has my blood. Copper and I both have O+."

"Are you sure, Mr. Fudo?" the surgeon inquired.

"I've never been more sure." He answered, "It's my fault that she crashed because I made my wife wait to call her. I want her to have my blood. Please. I don't care how much she needs."

"She needs about three-fourths of a pint." The doctor informed.

"I don't care. I love Copper. I want to help my little girl." he insisted.

"All right." The other man replied, "If you'll come with me."

Yusei got up and followed the surgeon to a small room. A few minutes later, he returned, slightly pale, with the doctor. The Signer sat back down near his wife. He took her hand again.

"Are you all right?" she asked him in a low tone, runner her free hand through his hair tenderly.

"Yeah," he answered, "Just a little dizzy and a little nauseous."

"You don't give blood often, so I see why." She commented before turning to the doctor, "Will she be all right?" she repeated.

"Yes." The surgeon said, "But she's still in critical condition and she'll be recovering for a while." The two Signers nodded.

"Is it all right if we stay the night?" Akiza asked.

"Only her immediate family, though. Sorry, but it's protocol." the physician answered. "Parents, grandparents, siblings if she has any."

"No siblings, yet." The redhead said, touching her stomach as the others besides her husband, best friend, mother-in-law, and ice-blue-haired former Dark Signer stared at her.

"What about my foster mother?" the dark-haired man asked, "She's family too."

"I guess that would be all right." The doctor replied, "Your daughter will be in room 429. And her clothes are getting the blood washed out of them. They should be ready in the morning. We used a lot of anesthesia during her surgery, so she'll probably be out for a long while."

"All right." The two married Signers responded. The doctor left and they turned towards their friends.

"I'm so glad Copper's all right." Kalin said.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us you were pregnant." Jack scoffed.

"Oh, Jacky don't be like that now." Carly replied to her husband.

"Thank you all for being here for Copper, guys." The dark-haired man told their friends.

"It's no problem Yusei." Luna responded with an arm around Zoey, her nearly identical daughter. Daniel, her husband, had a hand on her stomach; the youngest Signer was pregnant and due in about two months, "You guys are like family."

The others nodded, beginning to leave. Lane went over to them with obvious relief; his father stood beside him.

"Would you like me to pet sit Fairwin for a few days?" he asked.

"That'd be really nice of you, Lane." The redhead thanked, "If it's all right with your parents."

"It's fine with me." the former Dark Signer replied.

"Of course it's all right with us." Misty added in, coming over to her husband along with Gabe and Mikaylan.

"Thank you." The blue-indigo-eyed man replied, "You guys know where the spare key is."

They nodded, leaving also. The two Signers looked at each other, feeling so much relief. They embraced each other tightly, fully aware their parents and Martha were watching them. Akiza impulsively buried her head in her husband's neck, hot tears running down his skin. Yusei pulled away and tipped her chin. He pressed his lips against hers, not caring that his foster mother, mother, and in-laws were watching. Both he and the psychic needed that kiss of relief. He pulled away, placing his hands on the redhead's face; she did the same as their foreheads touched.

"She's safe. Black Rose, I'm so glad." He said to her, smiling.

"I know, Stardust. I've never felt so relieved." She replied, smiling as well. They separated, still holding hands. They looked at Hideo, Setsuko, Nan, and Martha.

"Why don't we go see Copper?" the dark-haired man suggested.

They all nodded and headed for the young girl's hospital room.

* * *

**_Coming Up in "Lost and Found": _**

"Copper, thank goodness you're all right. I'm so glad you're okay; you scared us."

"M-Mom? Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…to…"

"Why aren't you with your wife and daughter?"

"I needed air."

"Yusei, your daughter needs you."

"Yes, but I'm the one that caused her to be in this situation."

"No, son. That psychic duelist did."

"But if I had just let Akiza call—"

"_Yusei Ryuushi Fudo_."

_"Baby, I am so sorry. __Please baby girl, please be fine. __You'll always be my favorite little girl for all time."_

"I'm your…_only_…little girl. It's not your fault."

**_NEXT TIME—CHAPTER 22: TIME FLIES TOO FAST_**

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Well, there you have it. I didn't kill Copper. I'm not that cruel.

Akiza: Thank goodness.

AnimeKiwi369: So, Copper will be in the next chapter.

Akiza: How much longer will this story be?

AnimeKiwi369: Sadly only a few more chapters.

Akiza: But then it's the sequel and then the sequel to that and then the sequel to that and then the final sequel to that.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, basically. I'm excited for those.

Akiza: So how many reviews?

AnimeKiwi369: I was thinking between 10 and 15.

Akiza: And when will you update again?

AnimeKiwi369: Well, since it's not a cliffhanger, it'll probably be when I get between 10 and 15 reviews and a week. I'll update when I can. So please be kind and please review! And I appreciate everyone who has, will, and does! **;**3


	23. Chapter 22: Time Flies Too Fast

AnimeKiwi369: And I'm BAAAAAACK!

Akiza: You haven't updated this in nearly two weeks! You've left us tortured!

AnimeKiwi369: I know and I apologize for that. I've been busy. And I was waiting for at least ten reviews. I got eleven as of yesterday.

Akiza: Well, let's get on with the story, then.

AnimeKiwi369: Okay. If you insist. I find this chapter very sweet. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own my own characters and the storyline.

* * *

Chapter 22

Time Flies Too Fast

Copper was lying in the hospital bed, her face relaxed as she lay still. Her arms were crossed slightly on top of the sheets. Her right arm was bandaged from her wrist up. Her left shoulder was heavily bandaged underneath the hospital gown and there was a thin layer of gauze around her head, but it wasn't very visible because of her hair was covering them as it hung loose around her. The young psychic was hooked up to the oxygen mask, like the doctor had said. A heart monitor lay nearby just a precaution and she had blood flowing into her through a tube attached to her inner left wrist. She had a few scratches on her face and her upper left arm was bandaged as well.

Akiza's grip tightened in her husband's hand, seeing her daughter like that. She didn't think she'd ever seen anyone that hurt. Her husband put his other arm around her as they sat in a couple chairs near the bed. Hideo and Setsuko went over to the couch, while Nan and Martha went to a couple other chairs that were in the room. The psychic rested her head on the dark-haired man's shoulder.

Yusei rested his head on his wife's as she put hers on his shoulder. He hated seeing his daughter all bandaged up like that. But at least she was alive and safe. That was a relief at least. That was really all the Signer cared about. He still had his daughter. The dark-haired man wanted to hold her, but was afraid he'd hurt her more if he did. He placed a kiss on his free hand and gently touched his daughter's arm.

"It's late, honey." His wife told him.

"Yeah," he agreed, "Let's get at least a little sleep."

She nodded slightly, "Yeah."

_**The Next Day—11 A.M.**_

The two Signers continued to sit next to their daughter, who was still unconscious from anesthesia. She was still as she slept; her only movement was her chest as she breathed. Even her eyes were still; she wasn't dreaming. The couple wasn't sure what to think of that. They thought it was good because of the dreams she had been having a couple weeks ago. Both were still worried though.

Martha, Nan, and the female Signer's parents weren't in the room. They had all gone to get something to eat a few minutes ago. They would bring something back for the married couple when they returned.

The dark-haired Signer gave a small sigh, recalling how he wasn't worried that night before the call from Kalin. He hadn't thought anything of it; he only thought she'd been running a little late because she was spending so much time with her friends. If he had only been as worried as his wife, it might be a normal day. He stood up.

"Where are you going, honey?" Akiza asked.

"I need to get some air." Yusei replied, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"All right." She responded as he left.

The psychic moved closer to her daughter and gently placed her hand on the injured girl's cheek. She could see every moment she spent with her daughter. She had always liked how soft her skin was; since she had a newborn and even now, the dark-haired psychic had always had skin that felt like silk. The female Signer slowly ran her hand down her daughter's cheek and neck. Copper was delicate. Even if she tried to hide it sometimes.

The redhead remembered when her child had been little. She had always shown when she was afraid. Like when her powers first came in. Or the first time she experienced a thunderstorm. Akiza remembered how she had calmed the young girl down when she was even younger.

_**-Flashback-**_

Lightning lit the dark gray sky as Akiza sat on the couch with her sketchpad in hand. The psychic was wearing long sleeve dress that was a strawberry pink color. Yusei was out helping Martha for the day, so she was alone with their daughter for a few hours. Copper was upstairs, taking a nap, like three-year-olds did. A menacing sound of thunder came after; but it didn't scare the psychic Signer. It was just a passing early spring thunderstorm. But she did have the fireplace going.

The redhead heard the sound of small feet running down the stairs. The little, dark-haired girl was up. But she shouldn't have been up for a few more minutes. The dark amber-gold-eyed woman saw her daughter. She looked frightened. Another streak of lightning flashed. The little girl jumped and rushed over to her mother, burying her head in the redhead's lap.

"Copper?" she asked, gently as she set her sketchpad aside, "What's wrong?"

"The storm." She answered in a muffled tone, "It's scary!"

"Honey," Akiza started, "it's just a little thunder and lightning."

"But it scares me!" the little girl said, hiccupping.

The psychic saw her point; to a little kid, it would be scary. She saw tears in her daughter's eyes. The Signer gently rubbed her daughter's back. Another round of thunder and lightning came around and the small psychic buried her head deeper in her mother's lap, bunching some of the dress' skirt in her small hands.

The redheaded woman slid her arms under her daughter and lifted her off of her lap. The dark-haired girl just attached herself to her mother's chest. The Signer pried her daughter off of her again. Not because she didn't care. It was because she wanted to do more for her little girl than just let her cry. She set her daughter in her lap.

Akiza gently dried Copper's eyes and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word._

_Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird don't sing, _

_Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring."_ The redhead sang the nursery rhyme softly. It was the only thing she could think of to get her baby girl to smile and calm down.

"Mommy?" she asked, surprised; her mother didn't sing often.

The dark amber-gold-eyed psychic simply placed her finger on the girl's lips, beginning to sing again,

"_And if that diamond ring don't shine,_

_Mama's gonna get you a Valentine._

_And if that Valentine tears up,_

_Mama's gonna get you a brand new pup."_ Copper giggled at the silly rhyme. In truth, the Signer didn't remember the nursery rhyme past 'shine'. The redhead smiled a little at her, taking her small hand in hers.

"_And if that pup doesn't want to play,_

_Mama'll get you a stack of hay._

_And if that stack of hay tumbles down tumbles to the ground,_

_Know I'll catch you if you fall down._

_And if that don't happen and the hay isn't to you like,_

_I'll get you a brand new kite."_ Akiza hugged her daughter closer to her as little girl rested her head on her chest, feeling a lot better. She was still a little scared, but her mother's lovely, loving voice soothed her. The psychic continued to gently rub her daughter's cheek with her hand.

"_And if that kite doesn't fly high much,_

_I'll give you my lightest touch._

_And if my loving touch doesn't calm you down,_

_I'll just hold you 'till the world don't turn around._

_And if that day should ever come,_

_Know you carry all my love." _The redhead tapped her daughter's nose and kissed her forehead again. She was glad the little child was smiling.

Copper kissed her mother's cheek, "Thank you, mommy."

"You're welcome." She replied, "See there was nothing to be afraid of. But I don't blame you; you're young, after all."

"Yeah." The little girl agreed, "I think you should sing more. Your voice is so pretty!"

"Thank you." The redhead responded.

"And mommy?" the little psychic asked, tapping her mother's nose playfully.

"Yes?" the Signer inquired.

"That's not how that nursery rhyme goes!" she pointed out, smiling.

"No." Akiza agreed, "But it got you to smile."

_**-End Flashback-**_

The female Signer smiled a little at the memory. She wished that calming her daughter was always that simple, but it wasn't. She gently stroked the young psychic's hair. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes little by little. Her mostly blue-indigo eyes were a little glazed. Copper looked at the ceilings for a few seconds.

"Copper, thank goodness you're all right." The redheaded psychic breathed, "I'm so glad you're okay; you scared us." The girl turned her head towards her mother

"M-Mom?" she asked; Akiza nodded. Tears started forming in her eyes, "Mom, I'm sorry." She whispered, "I didn't mean to…to…"

"_Hush baby girl, you're all right. _

_I know you didn't mean to give me a fright."_ She didn't know what came over her, but it was all she could think of. Her baby girl was upset; she didn't want her to be. She was already hurt; she didn't need to feel guilty on top of that.

"_All that matters is that you are safe right here._

_I won't leave you; I'll stay real near."_ The female Signer brushed her fingers across her daughter's eyes, drying them of tears.

"M-Mom?" Copper asked; she was surprised. Her mother hadn't sung to her in a long time.

"Shhh…" her mother said gently, carefully slipping her finger under the oxygen mask over her lips. "_Honey, don't speak, just save your strength._

_Rest up; I don't care if you can't even stay awake."_

The dark-haired psychic felt so touched by her mother's actions. She felt her eyelids beginning to close again. Her mother took her finger away from her lips and the oxygen mask, going back to stroking her hair.

"_What happened, you can later tell._

_I just want my little star-rose to soon get well._

_Daddy and everyone feel the same way too._

_For now just rest and know we all love you."_ Akiza leaned forward as she finished singing and kissed Copper's forehead as the girl's eyes closed.

"Thank you, mom." She whispered, leaning into her mother's touch.

The female Signer smiled at her again unconscious daughter, "Sweet dreams, Copper."

_**With Yusei**_

He sighed, thinking back to how he had made Akiza wait to call their daughter and then they got the news from Kalin. He had gone for fresh air, but it wasn't doing much for him. He heard footsteps behind him. The Signer turned around to see his mother. Her look was slightly stern.

"Hi, mom." He said with another sigh, "I thought you were with Martha and Akiza's parents."

"I'll be with them in a few minutes." Nan responded, "Why aren't you with your wife and daughter?"

"I needed air." He replied simply.

"Yusei, your daughter needs you." She told him.

"Yes, but I'm the one that caused her to be in this situation." He commented.

"No, son." The brunette shook her head, "That psychic duelist did."

"But if I had just let Akiza call—"

"You're like your father so much sometimes." The brunette interrupted with a sharp tone, "He used to blame himself for everything, like you are now. Yusei, I know I haven't been in either yours or Cyli's life for very long, and that I've never been a mother to you for very long. But I do know that she's not going to blame you."

"But it's—" he tried, but was interrupted again.

"_Yusei Ryuushi Fudo_." Nan scolded, "It is _not_ your fault that your daughter crashed." She repeated, "Yes, you made Akiza wait to call her, but with good intentions. You thought that she was with her friends. That's nothing to blame. Even if Akiza did call her, she probably couldn't have answered because of her turbo duel. The only way you could've gotten through to her would be through your runners. Even if you did do that, you still probably couldn't get through to her. So stop blaming yourself."

The words stung slightly as he mother said them; he hadn't heard her use that tone before. The brunette was so mild. But what she said to him was true. He wondered why he was even blaming himself. Yusei felt guilty for feeling guilty. Though his mother spoke the truth, he was still going to apologize to Copper. Just a little. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He was glad his mother had reprimanded him. And if she hadn't, it was a safe bet Martha would have along with pinching his ear. Even though he was a grown adult, his foster mother still did that.

"Thank you, mom." The dark-haired Signer responded, briefly embracing her.

"Go back to her, son. She might wake up soon." Nan told him as he pulled away from her. He nodded, going back into the building.

The dark-haired man hurried back to his daughter's hospital room, where she was still asleep. Akiza was a little closer to her, stroking her cheek. She was smiling a little. He sat next to her.

"How's she doing?" he asked.

"She's fine." She answered, "She woke a little while ago. But it was only for a minute."

"I see." He replied, "I hope she wakes up soon. I have to speak to her."

_**A Couple Hours Later**_

Copper was still peacefully asleep. She had moved a little. The dark-haired Signer was alone with his daughter at the moment, having insisted to his wife that she go eat. She was eating for two again, technically. Yusei held one of the young psychic's hands carefully. He didn't want to hurt her more. Akiza had told him that she had sung to their daughter when she had woken up and had been upset for worrying them. He still felt a little bad.

"_Please baby, forgive me._

_Baby, I am so sorry."_ He sang softly. Even if she was asleep, he still needed to get that off his chest.

"_Please baby girl, please be fine._

_You'll always be my favorite little girl for all time."_ He placed a kiss on her forehead, holding her hand a little tighter.

"I'm your…_only_…little girl." Copper whispered in a soft voice as she woke up, but her eyes were still closed. Her voice actually surprised him. He didn't think she'd wake up from his voice, "It's not your fault."

"Copper?" he asked.

"And another thing." She started.

"What is it, baby?" he inquired, leaning forward closer.

"Stop blaming yourself, silly." The psychic told him with a smile as she opened her eyes a little; they were glazed, but not much. But she seemed out of it just slightly, "Daddy, _I'm_ sorry I scared you so much and made you think it was your fault. Please, don't think it's your fault."

"I don't anymore." Yusei replied, "But I still felt the need to apologize. Copper, sweetie, you don't need to apologize."

"Then you don't either." She told him with a smile. He smiled back.

"All right then. I won't blame myself." He told her, "I'm just glad you're all right." He squeezed her hand just barely, "I'd hug you right now, but I'm afraid to hurt you more than you are."

Copper giggled a little. She tried to move her right arm and moaned in pain, "Everywhere hurts." She whispered, through clenched teeth, as she moved her arm a little more.

"Just lie still." He commanded softly, "I anesthesia must be wearing off. I'll go get the doctors." He said, getting up.

The dark-haired girl reached over quickly and grabbed his wrist, tugging on the tube that was giving her blood and the machine giving her oxygen a little, "No. I want you here, dad." She told him. He nodded and sat back down as his daughter slowly moved back a comfortable position again.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah." She replied, groaning a little, "My shoulder." She moaned.

"Easy, baby, easy." Yusei told her, "You've got a nasty gash on the back of your left shoulder. You needed fifty-six stitches to sew it up."

"Oh, wow." she responded, "'Fifty-six'?" her father nodded. The girl groaned again and noticed the tube giving her blood, "What the…?"

"You lost a lot of blood, too." The dark-haired Signer said.

"Whose blood am I…getting?" Copper asked. Her father shrugged off his jacket and showed her bandage on his upper left arm. Her eyes widened slightly, "Yours?"

Yusei nodded, taking his daughter's hand, gently lifting it to place a kiss on her palm, like when she was younger. He gently placed her hand back by her side, "I would do anything for you, Copper. You're my little girl." he told her.

"Oh, daddy." She whispered, squeezing her father's hand, ignoring the pain in her arm. Her father brushed his hands by her eyes before tears fell. The psychic didn't think she'd ever loved her father more than that moment.

The dark-haired man smiled down at her and kissed her forehead again, "Get some more rest, baby." He told her gently, "You'll need it. Okay?"

"All right, dad." She responded, closing her eyes again.

Yusei gently stroked his daughter's hair with his free as he saw her beginning to fall asleep. The Signer couldn't help but smile at her; Copper had always been cute when she slept. He could still feel himself holding her for the first time. And now it was fourteen—nearly fifteen—years later.

Time flew by _way_ _too_ fast.

* * *

**_Coming Up in "Lost and Found":_**

"Is there something on your mind?" the dark-haired woman asked, concerned.

"It's just how much Yusei is like his father."

"You've raised him well. He's turned out great."

"He has." The other woman, "But he can be so stubborn."

"You've been more of a mother to him than I've ever been."

"Nan, you were in a coma for nearly all of Yusei's life up until just a few weeks ago."

"I know. But I've missed my _only_ little boy grow up."

"I know that all he has ever wanted is his _real_ mother. _You_."

"He told me that."

"It's true. You're the one person he's never known anything about. He's always wanted to know you."

"W-What?"

"Yusei's always missed you. He's even cried over you."

"H-He has?"

**_NEXT TIME—CHAPTER 23: MOTHERLY CONFESSIONS_**

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: And there you have it!

Copper: You actually made this sweet.

AnimeKiwi369: Yep. I had to do a chapter like this. These are always sweet ones.

Copper: Yeah.

AnimeKiwi369: So anyway, moving on. My reviews have started to barely make my request. And I'd really like to start bringing them up.

Copper: So how many reviews does that translate to?

AnimeKiwi369: At least 10, if that's okay with my reviews. I really appreciate everyone who does, did, will, is going to, etc.

Copper: So when will you next update?

AnimeKiwi369: Hopefully less than a week. I won't update again, until I get at least 10 reviews. But if not, I'll probably update again in a week or two.

Copper: I see.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, so please be kind and please review! **;**3 Oh, and please vote on my latest poll, please! **;**3


	24. Chapter 23: Motherly Confessions

AnimeKiwi369: Well, since I received 16 reviews and it's been twelve days, I decided to update.

Copper: Took you long enough.

AnimeKiwi369: At least it wasn't a cliffhanger chapter I had last time.

Copper: Point taken.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. Also, I didn't really have access to a computer the past couple days.

Copper: Yeah, well what's the chapter about?

AnimeKiwi369: Well it basically completely focuses on Nan and Martha. Both of Yusei's mothers. His biological and foster.

Copper: And...?

AnimeKiwi369: There's another flashback with an amusing ending. So I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I do own my own characters, Nan's name, and the storyline. And sorry if any character is out of characters (namely Yusei in the flashback). Onto the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 23

Motherly Confessions

Nan sat at a small table in the cafeteria of the hospital. It was empty and seemed more like a café than cafeteria. Yusei and Akiza were back with Copper, who was doing a lot better according to the dark-haired man. The brunette could still feel that odd feeling of emotions to scold her son while he was feeling bad because he thought it was his fault for his daughter crashing. She hadn't felt that in the few weeks she'd gotten to know him. It was strange. The blue-indigo-eyed woman figured it was a maternal instinct that she'd never experienced before because of that coma.

The brunette thought back to what happened before Zero Reverse. She could see Hakase in her mind again. She mentally laughed remembering the first time they went out on a date. It had been so awkward between them, it had been funny. Her late husband had been especially nervous. Nan remembered when he had shown her the plans for the Enerdy Reactor. They had spent three entire weeks going over the plans. It was amusing to see the Goodwin brothers' reactions when Hakase said that the blue-indigo-eyed woman was joining their project.

Roman and Rex had been opposed at first, but they eventually warmed up. It was hard for her to believe that the elder of the two had betrayed her and her husband. And it was even harder to believe that both of them had become Dark Signers that her son had defeated. But Yusei had said both had seen the errors of their ways when they had been in a "realm of peace", as her son put it.

She sighed, missing her old life as a tea cup was set in front of her. Nan looked up at Martha as she sat down. She had gotten to know her son's foster mother in the past couple weeks. She was very nice, caring woman who obviously cared about children. She was a few years older than the brunette.

"Thank you, Martha." The blue-indigo-eyed woman said to the dark-eyed one.

"Is there something on your mind?" the dark-haired woman asked, concerned.

"It's just how much Yusei is like his father." The brunette replied with a sigh, "He was blaming himself for Cyli's crash. Hakase used to blame himself for things like that when we were dating. He didn't much after we got married."

"Yusei's always been like that." Martha responded, "Back in the Signer-Dark Signer war, he blamed himself for Kalin becoming a Dark Signer. I don't know how long it took to convince him otherwise. I've never been able to fully understand him. I think he feels that it's his responsibility to take care of problems and that it's his fault when something goes wrong. And because it's Copper was hurt, he feels it's his fault that he couldn't protect her and he's her father."

"I see your point." Nan commented, "You've raised him well. He's turned out great."

"He has." The other woman replied, "But he can be so stubborn. And like I said, he acts as though the weight of the world's on his shoulders. Yes, he has had that weight on his shoulders before, but he wasn't alone. He had Jack, Luna, Akiza, Leo, _and_ Crow. I love that boy like he's my own son, but I wish I knew what went through that head of his." The brunette flinched slightly when the caretaker said she loved Yusei. The foster mother saw this, "Sorry."

"It's all right." she responded, "You've been more of a mother to him than I've ever been."

"Nan, you were in a coma for nearly all of Yusei's life up until just a few weeks ago." the dark-haired woman pointed out.

"I know." She sighed, "But I've missed nearly every significant detail of his life. I missed his first words, love, his marriage, his becoming a parent. The only I didn't miss was his first steps, but like that compares to all of the others. I missed my _only_ little boy grow up." Nan's voice trembled as she spoke. Tears fell again, making ripples and splashes as they fell into the tea. Being back in that hospital caught everything she had missed up to her.

_Everything._

Martha took her hands, "Nan, you can't blame yourself for missing all of that. It was Zero Reverse. You can't help that." The orphan caretaker told her.

"You've been there for _everything_!" the brunette said, still upset.

"Yes, while that and the fact I've acted as a mother to Yusei _are_ true," the dark-haired woman agreed, "I know that all he has ever wanted is his _real_ mother. _You_."

"He told me that." The blue-indigo-eyed woman responded numbly.

"It's true. You're the one person he's never known anything about. He's always wanted to know you." Martha began, "Nan I've never told anyone this because Yusei didn't want me to. And he never wanted to show it. But considering you _are_ his mother, he'd want you to know, but I know he wouldn't ever tell a soul. I think the only person Yusei's ever told is Akiza only because they don't keep secrets from each other."

"W-What?" the brunette asked.

"Yusei's always missed you." The dark-eyed woman said, "He's even cried over you."

"H-He has?" Nan asked shakily. The other woman nodded.

"He was about seven."

_**-Flashback-**_

Martha set breakfast plates in front of seven-year-olds Jack and Kalin and six-year-old Crow after the other orphans got their breakfast plates. It was early in February. The ginger-haired boy hungrily began eating the food on his plate, while the others were more civilized.

"Crow, you aren't being raised by wolves." The golden-eyed boy commented, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Martha, why does Yusei get to sleep in when we can't?" Jack asked with an annoyed tone.

"He was up until about two in the morning working on fixing the dryer." The caretaker replied, "And it's his birthday. Besides he needs the rest. He's been working awfully hard around the house lately."

"Why complain Jack?" Crow asked with his mouth full, "It gives us more time to wrap the presents and set up and such."

The dark-haired woman came over to the gray-eyed boy and pinched him by the ear for continuing to speak with food in his mouth, "You know better than that."

"Sorry!" he replied with a cry of pain. He rubbed his ear as his foster mother let go.

"Now I want you to distract Yusei when I make the cake." Martha told the three boys that were the dark-haired boy's best friends, "That'll be after he gets something to eat. All right?" the three nodded.

"We'll duel him," Kalin said with a fist as he blew his shaggy hair out of his eyes, "When we duel, it can take up to two hours sometimes. It can take Yusei up to half an hour to make a move!" he exclaimed, flailing his arms, causing a piece of egg on the fork he was holding to fly across the room. His foster mother gave him a stern look and he rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry."

The occupants of the dining room heard a small yawn and turned to see a still-sleepy, now seven-year-old Yusei coming into the room. He was in his normal outfit with a pair of tennis shoes.

"Morning." He said tiredly.

"Happy birthday, Yusei!" Martha and the other orphans greeted in unison.

"Thanks you guys." He responded, sitting in the last empty seat at the table as his foster mother set his plate in front of him. Crow slung one of his arms around the blue-indigo-eyed boy's shoulders.

"Hey, Yusei, after breakfast how about a duel?" the ginger asked, "What do ya say, birthday boy?"

"I wanted to duel him first, Crow!" Jack complained.

"It was my idea!" Kalin whined.

"Boys, boys." The dark-skinned woman interjected, "You'll all get you chance to duel Yusei."

"Fine." They all said.

Several hours later, after about a dozen duels to distract him while Martha baked the dark-haired boy's favorite cake, the blonde, ginger, and ice-blue-haired boys led him to the small living room with a blindfold on. The living room was decorated with a few streamers, but not much else. A few small presents were set on a coffee table along with the chocolate cake their foster mother had baked. Their caretaker was in there with the other orphans.

"Can I take this blindfold off now?" Yusei asked. The other three looked at their foster mother, who nodded; they removed the blindfold from his eyes.

"Surprise!" they all yelled.

"This is all for me?" the blue-indigo-eyed boy asked, surprised.

"Yes, Yusei." The dark-haired woman answered, "It _is_ your birthday after all."

"Thank you everyone." He said, "This is so nice."

"Do you want to do cake now or later, Yusei?" Martha asked him.

He nodded as a 'yes' for now. The foster mother lit the seven candles as the little dark-haired boy went over to the cake. He thought for a few seconds after they were lit, contemplating a wish. He finally came up with one and softly blew the candles out.

Several hours later after the small celebration, it was time for the orphans to go to bed. As the orphan caretaker was getting ready for bed, there was a small knock at her door. She answered it to see the still wide-awake newly turned seven-year-old, Yusei. She was more than surprised to see him. He knew that all of the children went to bed about the same time; he'd been excused from the night before because he was fixing the dryer like she had said earlier.

"Yusei, what are you doing out of bed?" she asked.

"I had a question." He answered.

"Couldn't it wait until morning?" the dark-haired woman inquired.

"I guess it could have." The blue-indigo-eyed boy responded, "But I wanted to know now. Sorry Martha."

"It's all right Yusei." She reassured, "What's on your mind?"

"Martha," he started, "I was wondering if, um…you knew what happened to my parents."

She crouched down to his height and looked him straight in the eyes, "Yusei, dear, I'm afraid to tell you this." she told him, "I'm sorry to say, but your parents, I'm pretty sure are…" the dark-eyed woman sighed; she didn't know if she should continue.

"My parents are what, Martha?" he asked, "I want to know. Please tell me."

She sighed again, "Yusei, your parents are…dead."

"Oh." He replied, looking down. He stayed silent for a few seconds, "Although I feel sad," he started, looking back up at her, "I'm glad that I know you, Martha. If they weren't I'd never know you."

"Oh, Yusei." She responded, giving him a light hug. She released him quickly, "Go on to bed now, Yusei."

"Yes, Martha."

The following morning, the little dark-haired boy didn't seem like himself. He was quieter than usual at breakfast and his demeanor seemed sad. He didn't speak much when Jack, Crow, and Kalin spoke to him. And he was eating a lot slower than normal.

"Yusei, you gonna watch Kalin's duel against Alice before our lessons?" Jack asked after breakfast.

"They made a bet." Crow started, "And if Kalin wins, Alice does his chores for the next week." The ginger started laughing uncontrollably, "But…if Alice wins, Kalin…has to…has to put on one of her skirts! And wear it for the rest of the day."

Alice was another one of the orphans. She was about a year younger than them and often fought with Kalin. She had gray eyes like crow and light brunette hair tied into a ponytail. She was a pretty fair duelist for her age.

"No _girl_ has ever beaten me." the golden-eyed boy boasted, "So you gonna watch us?"

"Uh, yeah." Yusei responded, moving towards the staircase, "I'll be along in a few minutes. I, umm, forgot something upstairs."

"Okay." They responded as he went upstairs.

Martha was dusting the upstairs portion of the orphanage when she noticed a small noise that sounded like sniffling. It was coming from what sounded like Jack, Crow, Kalin, and Yusei's room. She went over there and knocked on the closed door. The sniffling sound stopped. The orphan caretaker opened the door to a darkened room.

In the blue-indigo-eyed boy's bed was a small mound, which told the dark-haired woman that, that the little boy in the bed. She went over to the bed and attempted to pull back the covers. The dark-haired boy's grip on the covers over his head was too strong. She attempted to pull the sheets back again and succeeded.

The young dark-haired child was curled into a little ball, clutching his pillow, which was now tear-soaked, to his chest. He had his head buried on the top of the pillow. Soft sobs could be heard from him, although it was obvious that he was trying to suppress them.

"What's wrong, Yusei?" Martha asked him softly, touching his shoulder.

"I want to know my mother and father." He mumbled shakily, "I know I can't, but I still want to know them, Martha."

"It's okay." She responded, taking the boy's head so she could look him in the eye, "It's only natural for you to want to know them."

"But I'll never know what they were like." He cried, burying his head in his foster mother's skirts, "I miss them."

"I know you do, Yusei." She told him, "Think of this when you think of them, that they loved you and each other. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. And that they're watching over you."

The young boy sobbed for a few minutes as his foster mother rubbed his back. He was glad that he had a mother figure, but still missed his birthparents. The dark-haired boy still clung slightly to his foster mother. He kept his head rested in her lap for several minutes, glad for the comfort.

"Martha?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"It's all right to miss my mother and father, want them, and love them even though they're dead and watching over me, right?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, Yusei." Martha answered, "That's perfectly all right."

"I'm still glad that I have you to raise me since my parents can't." he told her as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm glad I have the privilege of raising you." She replied, ruffling his hair. The dark-haired boy put his arms around her as best he could as a response. She embraced him tightly for a few seconds, "Now why don't you go play. You and the others have lessons in an hour."

"All right, Martha." He said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She replied.

Yusei walked out of the room as the pounding sound of running footsteps sounded.

"Get back here, _Kalin Kessler_!" Jack, Crow, and Alice's voices sounded.

"What happened?" the blue-indigo-eyed boy asked, though he was out of sight.

"Kalin lost!" The three exclaimed.

From inside of their room, Martha shook her head, "At least Yusei's the good child."

_**-End Flashback-**_

Nan was surprised. She never though her son would get upset over just learning that his parents were dead. Even though he and Martha didn't know that the brunette was alive. Her son seemed like he didn't get emotional easily. But then again, he had been much younger during the story. _Still…_ It did make her feel better though, knowing that her son had thought of her and Hakase and had been upset that he couldn't know them.

"You see, Nan," the dark-haired woman started, "Yusei's always loved and wanted to know you."

"I see." The brunette responded. She smiled at her son's foster mother, "Thank you, Martha."

The other woman smiled back, "Anytime."

"Martha," the blue-indigo-eyed woman started, "I'm glad that you were the one that raised my son."

"And I'm glad that you're back for him to know."

* * *

**_Coming up in "Lost and Found": _**

"Lane, please come in."

"Both of you don't know how much I was relieved when the doctor said she was going to be all right."

"Lane, do you want us to give you a moment alone with Copper?"

"Yes, Yusei. I would…if that's all right with you two."

"Of course it's okay with us."

"Just a fair warning, when she wakes, she'll probably be _really_ out of."

"Wait! What do you mean by 'out of it'?"

"You'll see."

_Maybe I could practice while she's asleep and then tell her again when she's awake later._ _Here goes. _"Copper. I really like you."

_Meanwhile_

"I'm an Atlas. We don't worry about anything!"

"You've been worried like crazy, huh?"

"No one's been more worried than Lane, though. We're lucky Lane's dad found her. Else we'd be one friend short."

"We both know Lane would never be the same. He'd probably end up like Kalin, regretting not telling her the obvious."

"And all he would've needed to say to C is 'I have a major crush on you', right?"

"There's something I need to tell you something. I, uh…you first! No, you."

_**NEXT TIME—CHAPTER 24: NOT SO SECRET CRUSHES**_

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: The chapter everyone has been waiting for is the next!

Copper: *Blushing*. W-What do you mean?

AnimeKiwi369: *Grins*. Oh, you know what I mean.

Copper: N-No I don't. This was a sweet chapter. It was nice. Like the last chapter.

AnimeKiwi369: I really only have one more torture chapter and that's not for a few more chapters.

Copper: Oh, no! Not again!

AnimeKiwi369: Don't worry, I don't torture you again until the sequels. I torture the *In a small voice*. two men closest to your heart, your dad and Lane.

Copper: WHAT!

AnimeKiwi369: Don't worry, I don't torture them that bad. Anyway, I think at least 10 reviews. But I'd preferred more. And I won't update again until either two weeks have passed without 10 reviews. Or five days after I get at least 10 reviews. Deal?

Copper: She would be talking to you, readers.

AnimeKiwi369: You catch on fast. So please be kind and please review! **^.~**


	25. Chapter 24: Not So Secret Crushes

AnimeKiwi369: I have been so **_LAZY_** with my updating and I apologize! But I do have an excuse!

Copper: Let's hear it.

AnimeKiwi369: I've been studying for my finals and now I'm free of school! YAY! Ah, the advantages of going to a private school.

Copper: Shut up.

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, don't be like that. I think you're going to like this chapter. Maybe. Actually, I'm positive you will.

Copper: Oh, really?

AnimeKiwi369: Well, the chapter does focuse on you and Lane and Raven and John.

Copper: *Blushes*.

AnimeKiwi369: *Grins*. Well, on with the disclaimer. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. But I do own my OCs, Nan's name, and the storyline.

* * *

Chapter 24

Not So Secret Crushes

Lane hastily walked to Copper's room. He had heard from his father, after Yusei had called everyone, that the girl he had a _major_ crush on was doing very well since her surgery about five days ago. He would've gone earlier, but everyone really thought that it would be better if the young psychic didn't have any visitors besides family for the first few days after surgery. He had been very worried though and his family—his mother, father, sister, _and_ brother—teased him about it slightly.

Though she was still weak, according to the dark-haired father, the blue-indigo-eyed girl was staying awake for a little bit every few hours at a time. She apparently couldn't move much, but was actually healing very quickly. She had been taken off of the oxygen mask by now, but was still getting oxygen through a tube that went through her nose. And she was on heavy anesthesia and painkillers, which was one reason for her not being awake for very long. But there was no more chance of her being permanently weak or dying from not getting enough blood.

The blue-eyed boy was very glad; he was going to be able to tell her how he felt. He didn't know when, though. He was just glad he _could_ tell her. When the surgeon said that she might die from not getting enough blood, he felt his heart shatter. But when he heard that she was going to be all right, he the pieces of his heart quickly sewed back together.

He finally reached Copper's hospital room. He opened the door quietly, only to find the dark-haired girl asleep. Yusei and Akiza were sitting by her bedside. The female Signer was resting her head on the dark-haired man's shoulder. He had an arm around her shoulders and another resting on her for-now-flat-stomach. They both looked contented. They were both looking at their daughter. Her right arm was resting on the pillow, while her left arm was resting a little across her own abdomen. Her head was slightly inclined toward her parents. She looked relaxed as she slept; her breathing was rhythmic as her chest moved up and down slowly.

The two Signers noticed him. They looked at him and smiled a little. Playful. Mischievous. They knew he liked their daughter.

"Hello, Lane." The redhead greeted.

"Hi, Akiza. Yusei." He responded with a slight blush at psychic's tone.

"If you had been here a couple hours earlier, you would've caught her awake." The dark-haired man commented.

"Lane, please come in." the Claw Signer told him, seeing he was still in the doorway. He obeyed the psychic and went into the room.

"Both of you don't know how much I was relieved when the doctor said she was going to be all right." He commented.

"I think we do." the older man said and looked him straight in the eye, "Lane, do you want us to give you a moment alone with Copper?" he asked with a slight playful tone.

"I, uh…" he responded, a little flustered. He took a couple deep breaths, "Yes, Yusei. I would…if that's all right with you two."

"Of course it's okay with us." Akiza answered. She stood up along with her husband, "We need to get something to eat anyway."

"Just a fair warning." The dark-haired man started, "The doctors increased her anesthesia dose last night since she was still in a lot of pain every time she moved. So is she wakes, she'll probably be _really_ out of; she was the last several times she woke up."

"Wait! What do you mean by 'out of it'?" he asked hastily.

"You'll see." They both replied.

The two walked out of the room, leaving him alone with the unconscious psychic. The young boy went around to the chair the female Signer sat in previously. He stayed silent for a couple seconds. He wanted to hold the dark-haired girl's hand, but was afraid of disturbing her. He kept his hands folded in his lap. He looked at his friend.

Copper looked so peaceful. Lane smiled a little. She looked cute when she slept. He liked how her hair surrounded her as she lay on the bed. It made her look angelic. Everything about her did. He mentally scolded himself for being so angry with her when she slapped him few weeks ago when she'd been stressed. It hadn't been fair to her.

He knew he had a combination of _both_ his parents' temper, which was very bad. He hadn't every _truly_ lost it, but he had come very close to losing it a few times. That had been a negative trait from his parents. It wasn't something either of his parents was proud of.

He regretted treating his friend like that. That was another trait he had obtained from his father. Very guilty conscious. When something he wished he could take back that he knew he couldn't, it ate away at him. It almost hurt. But it did distract him. And he constantly apologized for it until the other person said it was all right for about the twelve thousandth time.

The blue-eyed boy impulsively reached out his hand and brushed it against the dark-haired girl's hand. Her Marks gave a short flash through the bandages and her eyes twitched slightly, but didn't open. He pulled his hand away quickly. Lane gave a short breath of relief that she didn't wake up. He didn't know what he'd say to her if she did. He didn't know how to tell her that he was pretty sure he was _in love_ with her.

_Maybe I could practice while she's asleep and then tell her again when she's awake later._ He thought, _Here goes._

"Copper." He started, putting his hand in hers, "I really like you. I may not know what it's like to love someone other than family, but my feelings for you are that strong."

The ice-blue-haired boy stood, about to leave. But before he could move, something closed around the hand that was still in Copper's. He looked back and it was the psychic's hand holding him in place. Had she heard him? He felt his face flush as the dark-haired girl's eyes slowly opened. They were slightly glazed; probably from the anesthetics. She smiled at him.

"I'm glad you feel the same, Lane." She said to him, "Because I do, too." He blushed harder, "And, just to let you know, you're really cute when your face is all red like that." She giggled a bit delusional.

"I am?" he asked, avoiding stuttering. She nodded slightly.

"Just sit down." She commanded with a stubborn tone, "I don't want you to leave me right now."

He sat back down, "All right, Copper."

She entwined their fingers together. She was still _very_ out of it from the anesthesia. Her parents weren't kidding. But at least she didn't feel pain that much when she moved. Lane squeezed her hand slightly. The psychic liked the feeling of his hand in hers. She was kind of glad he admitted first.

"Lane?" she asked.

"Um, yes?" he inquired.

"I'm glad you feel the same." She told him with a giggle.

"Ditto." He agreed and briefly ran his free hand through her hair, "But I think you're getting too many painkillers. You're _really_ out of it."

"That's a possibility." She giggled; definitely the painkillers talking, "Do you know where my parents went?" she asked, actually becoming a little serious.

"They went to get something to eat." He told her, "But they'll be back."

"All right." She replied, "How have you been?" she asked.

"Worried about you." He told her honestly.

"You're so sweet. I'm just glad I can spend some time alone with you." She told him with another smile, going delusional again.

"Yeah." He nodded, "I still think you're getting too many painkillers." He repeated.

She giggled again, "Fair enough."

_**With Raven and John—A Little While Later**_

The blonde- and ginger-haired teens walked in an awkward silence to the hospital Copper was at. They would've taken their runners, but had decided it was too nice a day to simply ride. They wanted to enjoy the sun.

"So…" Raven tried starting, but couldn't manage to continue. After a minute, she changed what she was going to say, "You been worried about C?"

"I'm an Atlas." He scoffed, "We don't worry about anything!"

"You've been worried like crazy, huh?" she responded.

"'Crazy' doesn't begin how worried I've been." He admitted.

"Thought so." She commented, "I've been worried, too."

"No one's been more worried than Lane, though." the blonde said, "I don't know why Yusei and Akiza wouldn't let anyone besides themselves, Hideo, Setsuko, Nan, and Martha see her up until today."

"Well she's needed her rest." the ginger responded, "My papa told me that Yusei told him that Copper's been really out of it because of the painkillers. But according to the doctor, she was really banged up after crashing. Only he, Kalin, and Trudge, I think, saw her after the crash."

"We're lucky Lane's dad found her. Else we'd be one friend short." He added.

Raven felt a slight blush at the sentence. If Copper hadn't made it, it'd be awkward for her to be the only girl, "We both know Lane would never be the same. He'd probably end up like Kalin, regretting not telling her the obvious."

"Yeah. If he didn't tell her he _loves_ her, he'd probably go crazy. Like his dad did between the end of the Enforcers and the Signer-Dark Signer war." the blonde put in, "Though probably not to that extent."

"Agreed." The ginger responded, "But he probably wouldn't eat for a while and lose a lot of weight would be my guess."

"And all he would've needed to say to C is 'I have a major crush on you', right?" John said, not realizing that it sounded like he was saying to his emerald-eyed companion.

Both of them realized it and ended up blushing. They looked at each other and stopped in their tracks, turning to each other.

"There's something I need to tell you something." They told each other, hastily and simultaneously, "I, uh…you first!" the other insisted, "No, you."

"You, first, Atlas." Raven blushed, "Uh, John."

"Umm…All right." He started, "Hogan—uh, Raven—I really, think I may—no, I _know_—that I uh… I really like you." He told her quickly.

"I like you, too." The emerald-eyed teen admitted as soon as the other had said 'like'.

"You do?" he asked, blushing; she nodded, blushing as well, "So does that me you wanna start, you know, going out?" he asked uneasily.

"Only if you want to." Raven responded to the fifteen year-old.

"Only if you want to." He repeated her words.

"Then, yeah." The ginger responded.

"All right then." The blonde commented, taking the others hand, "I can only see one bad thing."

"What?" she inquired, resisting rolling her eyes.

"Our dads are going to kill us and each other."

_**Back With Copper and Lane**_

The psychic was on the verge of sleep again, refusing to let her time with the blue-eyed boy end. And his hand for that matter. She gripped his hand tightly, glad the anesthesia was at least numbing the pain. She hated not being able to move much. But she loved the feeling of Lane's free hand running through her hair. It felt so relaxing.

Copper inclined her head a little more towards her friend—boyfriend now—as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She smiled lightly at him. She felt her painkillers making her more tired by the second. The ice-blue-haired boy smiled back and gently squeezed her hand. He stopped running his other hand through her hair and brushed his fingers over her eyelids, slightly forcing them closed.

"Just rest up." He whispered, though he knew she couldn't hear. He still smiled at her as he placed his hand on her cheek and repeatedly stroked her cheekbone with his thumb.

The door to the room opened and two familiar ginger- and blonde-haired duelists poked their heads in. Lane put a finger on his lips to tell John and Raven to be silent. They complied as they entered. He chuckled silently as he saw them holding hands. It was about time. He went back to running his hand through the psychic's hair.

"Let me guess, you two have admitted." The emerald-eyed girl guessed and he nodded.

"You two have done the same." He stated.

"Yeah, well." John shrugged, "Has she been up at all?"

"Just missed her." He said, "She just fell asleep. She was out of it when she was awake, though; but it was kinda cute." The blonde made a face and the ginger giggled at the comment.

"Lane, you are so in love." Raven giggled.

"Maybe I am." He responded, unfazed, though he was blushing just a little; it was unnoticeable. He was looking at the psychic again, "Maybe I am."

"You just said that, man." The other boy told him.

"I know." The ice-blue-haired boy replied, "I guess my head's just in the clouds. I guess I'm just so relieved that she's okay, that I'm getting to see her, and that we've put our feelings in play now that I really can't respond too well." he smiled softly, "I have it really bad for her."

The other two grinned a little at him, "We can believe that!"

Copper smiled slightly in her unconsciousness and her grip tightened ever so slightly on Kalin's eldest son's hand. He noticed and reciprocated. He had a desperate urge to kiss her, but knew that it was Yusei and Akiza's rule that they don't start that until they were fifteen—both fifteen. Although as he thought about that rule, he did come up with a loophole to it. He placed a kiss on his free hand and then touched the dark-haired girl's cheek.

It was technically a kiss, but not at the same time.

_**Several Hours Later**_

The dark-haired girl's eyes opened again to a moon-bathed hospital room. She was still tired. She could still feel a hand in hers, but it was different than Lane's. She recognized it as her mother's. She looked over at the older psychic, who was sitting next to her husband. The two were awake and watching her.

"You're finally wake." Her mother greeted.

"Too…many an…e…sthetics." She responded, "So…tired."

"Let's tell the doctors to stop increasing her dose next time they want to." Her father said.

"They increased it again?" the young psychic asked and her parents nodded. She groaned slightly. Not in pain, but rather in annoyance. It was the fifth time they'd increased the dosage of her anesthesia in a week.

"At least you're not as out of it as you were when they last increased the dose." Her mother commented, stroking her hair, "But now you're tired. Hopefully that'll pass soon."

"Do you…know when…Lane left?" Copper asked slightly embarrassed.

"He stayed up until the doctors said that only family could stay." Yusei told her. Her eyes fell slightly. He chuckled slightly and took his daughter's other hand, "You two finally admitted, didn't you?"

"How…d-did you, uh, know?" she asked, faintly blushing.

"Your eyes." he responded simply, "Lane was also in pretty good spirits when he left even though he only was with you when you were awake last."

The blue-indigo-eyed girl nodded slightly and looked at her mother's stomach, "Does dad know?" she asked, just thinking about her mother's pregnancy for the first time in over a week.

Akiza nodded, "I was so hysterical over you when you were in surgery, that it kinda slipped out."

Copper giggled a little, "Where are grandma and grandpa Izinski, Martha, and grandma Nan?"

"They left. But Martha and my mom are staying in your grandparents' guest bedrooms." Her father told her, "Don't worry; they're going to come back tomorrow. Hideo even put off a business trip to make sure you're all right. I think he might be still trying to make up for not being there for you when you were younger, Akiza."

"Probably. But my dad did say that this was more important than work and wasn't going to stop seeing you until he sees that you're all right when you're awake." The redhead informed, "You've been asleep each time everyone besides us and Lane has visited. But none of us blame you, honey. We love you."

The younger girl closed her eyes as she smiled, "I know. And I really love you guys, too."

* * *

_**Coming Up in "Lost and Found": **_

"Please, tell me what happened. I mean with the duel. All my dad said was that he found you in a turbo duel lane."

"I'll tell you."

"He didn't go easy on you."

"I was so afraid. I felt so much pain. I-I-I…"

"Do you want to help me find Sergei?"

"You don't have to ask me twice."

_**NEXT TIME—CHAPTER 25: PLANS FOR JUSTICE**_

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: And there you have it! The two couples you have been waiting for are official.

Copper: *Blushing*. W-Whatever.

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, you know you like it, Copper. Just admit it.

Copper: *Quietly*. Well, maybe a little...

AnimeKiwi369: *Giggles, face changes expression, then sobs loudly*.

Copper: What's with you all of a sudden?

AnimeKiwi369: It's almost over!

Copper: What is?

AnimeKiwi369: The story! *Sobs louder*.

Copper: You wanna ask for reviews?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. But I'm not asking for a set number, after I got a review saying that it basically wasn't cool. So I'm just going to ask for people to review. Oh, and thank you so much for getting me past 300 reviews!

Copper: And you will update when?

AnimeKiwi369: When I feel like it. But it'll probably be soon since I have nothing to do now that I'm on summer vacation! YAY! So please be kind and please review and I truly appreciate it when you do! So please review! **;3**


	26. Chapter 25: Plans for Justice

AnimeKiwi369: I am so, so lazy!

Copper: Why?

AnimeKiwi369: Because I haven't updated in a while. And I've been meaning to. That and I really need to get going on my summer reading.

Copper: You've already got a head start! You're on like page 130 in one and on like page 76 in another.

AnimeKiwi369: What's your point?

Copper: *Sigh*. What's this chapter about?

AnimeKiwi369: Well, you'll have to wait and see. But it's a short chapter because I had some trouble on it. So without further ado, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own my own characters, the plot, and Nan's name.

* * *

Chapter 25

Plans for Justice

Copper sighed as she leaned back against the pillows of the hospital bed. Her vision was slightly out of focus due to her dose of painkillers. She was so bored. There was nothing to do. She had nothing to do. She couldn't even move that much. Nearly every part of her felt numb and a little tingly from the anesthesia as well. She couldn't even really have anything solid to eat with the medicine she was getting. The young psychic wished she could have anything to eat beside soup and have tea to drink.

_When I get outta this place,_ she thought, _I'm getting the biggest, plate of spaghetti and meat balls smothered in parmesan I can find with a large chocolate shake. _

Her mouth almost started watering at the thought. She wished somebody was in there with her. But she had woken up when her parents were getting something to eat; it was about noon. It'd been a few days since she and her ice-blue-haired friend admitted their feelings. And everyone knew that she was recovering well. She looked at the ceiling, blowing her bangs. She heard a light chuckle to her left. She turned her head towards that wonderful sound.

Lane.

"I didn't hear you come in." she said.

"Frustrated?" he asked as he came by her side. She noticed his hand in his pocket.

"A little." She responded, "I'm tired of not having _real_ food."

"Still on the liquid diet like my dad after his surgery and your dad after his appendectomy and you after _your_ appendectomy?" he inquired playfully.

"It wasn't a complete liquid diet." She countered, looking away.

"I know that." He told her and went around to the other side and sat down. His took his hand out of his pocket clenched in a fist. She looked at him inquisitively, "And I know how much you hated having all that liquid last time. That's why I brought this." he said, unclenching his fist. A small chocolate heart in foil stood still in his palm.

"How?" she asked.

"Snuck it in." he responded with a grin, "Unlike airports, I can actually do something like sneak in a piece of chocolate." He put the small sweet in her palm and curled her hand around it. He gave a wink and placed a finger on his lips, "Don't tell anyone it was me." he told her slyly.

She nodded, "You're so sweet."

"Please, tell me what happened." he commanded, his voice changing tone, "I mean with the duel. All my dad said was that he found you in a turbo duel lane."

"We'd like to know that, too, baby." Yusei added, startling them. He and Akiza were standing in the doorway.

"You haven't told us yet." Her mother put in as they came to her other side and sat down.

Copper sighed, "I'll tell you." She responded, closing her eyes, "I had a turbo duel against a psychic duelist. He was completely alleged to Say—_him_." she corrected, "He called himself Sergei. Mom, did you know him? When you were at Arcadia?"

"Yes." Her mother responded, "He was a little older than I was. He was the only one that was closer to Sayer than I was."

"He didn't go easy on you." Her father stated.

"Yeah." She responded, "And during the duel, he played a trap that caused me to send cards to the graveyard when he was supposed to. So I couldn't protect myself when he chased after me when I beat him." she opened her eyes, which were brimming with water, "I was so afraid. I felt so much pain. I-I-I…" she closed her eyes again, turning her head towards her parents slightly.

Akiza sat on the bed next to her daughter, gently stroking her hair. The younger psychic moved closer to her mother and ignoring numbness buried her head in the redhead's abdomen, wrapping her arms around her. The elder of the two put her arms around her. The heart monitor that was still nearby was beeping faster than before from the young girl's emotions.

"Lane, can I speak to you for a second?" the dark-haired man asked as his wife held their child. The blue-eyed boy nodded and followed the older man out into the hall.

"What did you want, Yusei?" he asked, slightly nervous.

"Do you want to help me find Sergei?" the Signer asked, "I'm not one for revenge usually. But I can't sit around and do nothing. I can't just wait around while Copper's in the hospital. I want to go after that psychic. I want to know if you're interested in going after him also."

"You don't have to ask me twice."

_**Several Nights Later**_

The dark-haired Signer looked down at his daughter as she slept right before he set off to try and find Sergei. He gently took her hand. He bent down and softly kissed her cheek. He looked at his wife, who was going to stay with the younger psychic. Akiza placed a hand on his shoulder. She looked him in the eyes as if to ask if he were sure or not. He simply nodded before leaving a kiss on her lips.

"Be safe." She whispered, their lips still together, "I don't need you to be in here, too, like that."

"I will." He responded, refusing to pull his lips away from hers, "Don't worry."

"It might just be the hormones talking." She whispered, deepening the kiss slightly as she started to run her fingers through his thick hair.

"Akiza, I have to go." he said, trying to back out of the room as his wife kept her lips on his.

"Just a little longer." She complained, finally removing her lips and her hands from him, "Yusei, I love you."

The dark-haired man briefly embraced her, "I love you, too. I'll be fine; just make sure Copper doesn't worry. I'll try and be back soon."

His wife nodded as he left. Lane was in the hallway, going through his turbo duel deck for an eighth time. The Signer began to walk down the hall as his friend's son began to follow. He noticed the young boy nervously biting his lip. The blue-eyed boy hadn't had too many turbo duels and he was nervous about facing a psychic that _did_ use their powers during a duel.

"It's not too late to back out if you want to." The older man suggested.

The eldest Kessler boy shook his head vigorously, "No. I want to avenge Copper." He paused a moment, looking down slightly, "I don't think I've want anything more than this."

"All right." He replied, "You know the plan, right?"

"Drive around until we find him, like you, Crow, and Jack did with the Ghost. Then take him down in a tag turbo duel, like you guys did against Goodwin in the final battle. And we beat him no matter what."

"And contact Trudge before we take off." The dark-haired man added, getting out his cell phone. As the two left the building, the older of the two turbo duelists contacted the officer. He agreed to be tapped into the famous red runner to listen to the whereabouts and the duel while it went on. Just standing by for the end of the duel.

The two males finally made it to the parking lot and boarded the two runners. They drove in silence towards the highway. They were going to stop the psychic turbo duelist. No matter what.

_**At the Hospital**_

Copper stirred slightly and looked at the figure of her mother become clear in her vision. It was late. Her father wasn't around. She sat up a little. Her mother noticed and took her hand. She used her other hand to push her back down on the bed lightly.

"Mom, where's dad?" she asked.

Her mother sighed, "He and Lane went to go find Sergei and take him down."

The injured psychic sunk back into the pillows a bit afraid, "Mom?"

"Yes, honey?" Akiza asked.

Copper reached over with her other hand, ignoring pain, "Pray with me for their safety?" Her mother simply nodded. _Dad, Lane,_ she thought, _please stay safe._

_**Back with Yusei and Lane**_

They continued to ride in silence as the night dragged on. They'd been driving on the highway for a couple hours by now. Both were impatient. They wanted to be with the young psychic more than finding this crazy one.

"Yusei, maybe we should turn in for the evening." The boy suggested, "It's beginning to get late. Why don't we try tomorrow?"

The Signer gave a heavy sigh, "Maybe you're right."

"_Overriding duel runner."_ Both duel runners computers sounded at the same time as another duel runner appeared behind them on the screen. The runner was a shade of grey. The rider had shaggy blonde hair and malicious eyes.

"So you're going to try and beat me?" the rider scoffed with a slight Russian accent. It was Sergei, "And avenge that pathetic excuse for a psychic duelist."

"My daughter is not pathetic; she's strong!" Yusei retorted, "She doesn't use her powers because she doesn't need them to face a snake like you."

"I can feel your anger, Mr. Fudo." Sergei scoffed, "And I can feel you want to take your anger out on me. Is that true?"

"It is." The dark-haired man stated, his words like venom.

"And same goes for me!" the blue-eyed boy shouted, not containing his anger either.

"What are you going to do about it?" the Russian taunted.

"We're going to duel you!" they both responded.

"And avenge little Copper?" he mocked the young psychic yet again.

"My child is in the hospital right now and you're making jokes!" he hissed, "You're as much of a snake as Sayer."

"Thank you, Mr. Fudo. That means _so_ much." The blonde thanked sarcastically. He grew serious, "I don't like insults to my master."

"I don't like how you hurt Copper!" Lane exclaimed.

"Then let's settle this!" the psychic shouted.

Yusei looked at Kalin's eldest son. His face was set and ready for a duel he wasn't going to forget. The young boy was more than prepared for the pain he knew he was going to feel. He had faced the dark-haired psychic when her powers had come in and had been hurt by them. She had felt horrible for doing so, but he had forgiven her, knowing she was still learning.

The Signer knew the power of psychic duels dangerously well. From his duels with Akiza to his duel with Sayer. And even a couple duels with his daughter when she was having difficulty controlling her powers when they were first developing. He was going to make sure this duelist paid for what he did to her.

"Lane, you ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then without further ado..." Sergei put in.

"Let's DUEL!"

* * *

_**Coming Up in "Lost and Found":**_

"Since it's you two against me, I'll start with 8000 life points instead of the normal 4000. And none of us can attack on the first turn."

"Fine. Let's get things started."

"I draw."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"I don't either. What's so funny?"

"You're both as naïve as Miss Fudo. I activate the trap that put her in the condition she's in, **Unintended Suicide**!"

_**NEXT TIME—CHAPTER 26: JUSTICE**_

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Another chapter and cliffhanger finished.

Copper: Will there be any more cliffhangers?

AnimeKiwi369: Well, there's one more...

Copper: Where is it?

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, I'm not telling.

Copper: Why not?

AnimeKiwi369: 'Cause it would ruin the story.

Copper: *Sighs*. Whatever.

AnimeKiwi369: I was kinda disappointed that I only got 9 reviews the last chapter. It was the chapter everyone was waiting for. Copper and Lane and John and Raven getting together.

Copper: So you're going back to a set number of reviews?

AnimeKiwi369: *Sighs*. No. I'm simply going to ask that if you read, you'll review because I really appreciate them and I might update sooner if I get more than the last chapter. But please be kind and please review. **;**]


	27. Chapter 26: Justice

AnimeKiwi369: The duel of justice you've been waiting for has finally arrived!

Lane: Yeah.

AnimeKiwi369: The duel is long, but rather well done according to my good fanfiction pal, **VileEXE**, who read over the chapter for me.

Lane: That's a good thing, right?

AnimeKiwi369: Yes; you guys have to learn to trust me.

Lane: Maybe in the future. After we see how the story ends.

AnimeKiwi369: It's a good ending! Will you guys seriously not be so negative when it comes to the endings?

Lane: I guess we just do that because of what happens in the plot.

AnimeKiwi369: *Sighs*. What. Ever. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own the plot, my OCs, Nan's name, and any bolded cards. Onto the duel.

* * *

Chapter 26

Justice

Sergei smirked as the duel stared. Both Lane and Yusei knew what they were getting into. This was going to be difficult and they knew they'd get hurt somehow. But it was going to be worth it if this Russian psychic was going to be caught. Copper was going to be avenged; one way or another

The three turbo duelists drew their hands. The psychic smirked as the other two looked at him through the corners of their eyes. The youngest duelist there looked at what he had. It was a decent hand to start; maybe not perfect, but it was going to be a start. The Signer looked at his hand. It was good; impossibly good. He had a feeling it was fate on their side.

"Since it's you two against me," the blonde psychic told them, "I'll start with 8000 life points instead of the normal 4000. And none of us can attack on the first turn."

"Fine." The Signer agreed. _We may be at a disadvantage right now, but it won't be much for long,_ "Let's get things started."

"_Speed World 2 set." _The three runner computers announced as they sped through the lane. _"Duel Mode Engaged. Autopilot Standing By. Formulating Cross-Town Duel Course And Awaiting Central Grid Authority's Official Authorization." _The symbol for the duel lane being granted appeared on the duel runner screens,_ "Authorization Granted." _The combat lane formed,_ "A Turbo Duel Is About To Commence. Combat Lane Transfiguration Is Underway. All Non-Dueling Vehicles Must Exit. The Combat Lane Immediately." _

Yusei: 4000; Lane: 4000; Sergei: 8000

Speed Counters: Yusei: 0; Lane: 0; Sergei: 0

"I'll go first." The psychic announced, drawing a card, "I think for my first turn, I'll summon Necro Gardna in defense mode."

Necro Gardna: Lv. 3. 1300 DEF/600 ATK

"I'll end my turn there."

"You go next, Lane." Yusei commanded.

"Right." He agreed.

Yusei: 4000; Lane: 4000; Sergei: 8000

Speed Counters: Yusei: 1; Lane: 1; Sergei: 1

"I draw." He said; he looked at the card: speed spell, "I summon Infernity Anaconda to the field in attack mode." A large, black and dark purple snake appeared, hissing dangerously at the Russian.

**Infernity Anaconda: Lv. 4. 1600 ATK/1200 DEF**

"I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"I guess it's my move then." The dark-haired man called out.

Yusei: 4000; Lane: 4000; Sergei: 8000

Speed Counters: Yusei: 2; Lane: 2; Sergei: 2

"I summon Max Warrior in attack mode." He announced as the warrior appeared on the field.

Max Warrior: Lv. 4. 1800 ATK/800 DEF

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Then I believe it's back to my turn!" Sergei smirked as he drew.

Yusei: 4000; Lane: 4000; Sergei: 8000

Speed Counters: Yusei: 3; Lane: 3; Sergei: 3

"I activate the Speed Spell-Foolish Burial and send a card to the graveyard by removing two speed counters." He said as his speed counters lowered by two.

Yusei: 4000; Lane: 4000; Sergei: 8000

Speed Counters: Yusei: 3; Lane: 3; Sergei: 1

"Next I then I special summon Wulf, Lightsworn Beast from my graveyard!" the Russian psychic told them as the white beast appeared, bearing its claws.

Wulf, Lightsworn Beast: Lv. 4. 2100 ATK/300 DEF

"Now he's going to attack Max Warrior!" the blonde ordered, adding a wicked cackle.

Wulf, Lightsworn Beast: 2100 ATK; Max Warrior: 1800 ATK

"No, he won't." the Signer retorted, "I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! And once per turn, this card negates the attack and then sets itself facedown again."

"I end my turn with two facedowns." The psychic growled.

"I draw." The ice-blue-haired boy announced.

Yusei: 4000; Lane: 4000; Sergei: 8000

Speed Counters: Yusei: 4; Lane: 4; Sergei: 2

"I summon Infernity Dolphin in attack mode." He said. A dark blue and gray dolphin appeared with a swirling pattern along its back and stomach.

**Infernity Dolphin: Lv. 3. 1100 ATK/1200 DEF**

"Next I activate the **Speed Spell-Captivity Rage**. By removing two speed counters and sending all cards in my hand to the graveyard, I can equip this to one of my monsters and it raises its attack points by its defense. And I equip it to Infernity Anaconda!" the snake on the field gained a piece of white armor on its head and increased in size by about three times.

**Infernity Anaconda: Lv. 4. 2800 ATK/1200 DEF**

"And now my anaconda attacks your beast!" he commanded.

**Infernity Anaconda: 2800 ATK**; Wulf, Lightsworn Beast: 2100 ATK

The dark-colored snake recoiled back and lunged forward with its smooth muscles rippling as it sunk its fangs into the other monster. The other monster was destroyed. The psychic's life points took a decent hit.

Yusei: 4000; Lane: 4000; Sergei: 7300

Speed Counters: Yusei: 4; Lane: 2; Sergei: 2

"Now I can attack with Infernity Dolphin! And when this card is on the field when I have no cards in my hand, I can attack you directly!" he commanded his other beast. The blue and gray made a dolphin sound and swam through the air, hitting the Sergei.

Yusei: 4000; Lane: 4000; Sergei: 6200

Speed Counters: Yusei: 4; Lane: 2; Sergei: 2

"Good job, Lane." Yusei congratulated for his getting first blood.

"Thanks, but it's not over, yet." The boy responded. They heard and eerie cackle from behind them, "I don't like the sound of that."

"I don't either." The Signer agreed, looking back at the blonde-haired psychic, "What's so funny."

"You're both as naïve as Miss Fudo." The dark-eyed man mocked, "I activate the trap that put her in the condition she's in, **Unintended Suicide**!"

Both Lane and the dark-haired man's eyes widened a little. They did not like the sound of that. Sergei said that was the card that put Copper in the condition she was in. Was it the card that made her crash? Or was it the card that made her lost all of her cards? Either way, they had a feeling it wasn't going to end well.

"Now whenever I have to send cards to the graveyard, you both have to. And during my end phases, you also have to send cards equal to my monsters levels." He said, answering the question they had, "It's too bad that this doesn't start to take effect until my turn."

"And I end mine." The blue-eyed boy responded, "You're up, Yusei."

Yusei: 4000; Lane: 4000; Sergei: 6200

Speed Counters: Yusei: 5; Lane: 3; Sergei: 3

"Then I draw." The aging duelist looked at the card in his hand. Debris Dragon. _This is what I needed._ He thought, _But I need to save this for later._

"I summon Speed Warrior." He announced as the small almost machine-like humanoid appeared.

Speed Warrior: Lv. 2. 900 ATK/400 DEF

"On the turn Speed Warrior is summoned," the Signer started, "its attack points are doubled!"

Speed Warrior: Lv. 2. 1800 ATK/400 DEF

"And now he's going to attack Necro Gardna."

Speed Warrior: 1800 ATK; Necro Gardna: 1300 DEF

The humanoid rushed forward and gave the defense-mode monster a swift kick in the chest. Though the psychic didn't take damage, he was wide open for now.

"I set a card facedown and end my turn. And Speed Warrior's attack points return to 900."

Speed Warrior: Lv. 2. 900 ATK/400 DEF

Yusei: 4000; Lane: 4000; Sergei: 6200

Speed Counters: Yusei: 6; Lane: 4; Sergei: 4

"Then I draw." The blonde announced, "When my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can special summon Cyber Dragon from my hand." The cybernetic dragon appeared

Cyber Dragon: Lv. 5. 2100 ATK/1600 DEF

"And now he attacks Infernity Dolphin."

Cyber Dragon: 2100 ATK; **Infernity Dolphin: 1100 ATK**

The dragon did as Lane's anaconda did earlier and lunged forward, taking a bite into the other 'Infernity' beast, before destroying it. The youngest duelist in the turbo duel lane took a hit in life points.

Yusei: 4000; Lane: 3000; Sergei: 6200

Speed Counters: Yusei: 6; Lane: 4; Sergei: 4

"Next I play my trap, **Sneak Attack**." The psychic announced, "After I attack, I can pay 1000 life points and attack another monster." Sergei smirked, "And I attack Speed Warrior."

Yusei: 4000; Lane: 3000; Sergei: 5200

Speed Counters: Yusei: 6; Lane: 4; Sergei: 4

Cyber Dragon: 2100 ATK; Speed Warrior: 900

"Did you forget?" the Signer asked, "I still have my trap Scrap-Iron Scarecrow."

"With **Sneak Attack** counter traps can't be activated." He smirked, "So I'll continue the attack." The dragon rushed forward again and coiled the humanoid in is tail, squeezing it until it was destroyed.

Yusei: 2800; Lane: 3000; Sergei: 5200

Speed Counters: Yusei: 6; Lane: 4; Sergei: 4

"I will now use the effect of Speed World 2!" he continued, "By removing four speed counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage for every speed spell I have and I currently have two speed spells. And I think I'll enjoy inflicting damage to the Kessler boy!"

Lane felt the impact from the psychic powers as his life points diminished.

Yusei: 2800; Lane: 1400; Sergei: 5200

Speed Counters: Yusei: 6; Lane: 4; Sergei: 0

"Your move, boy." The Russian said.

Yusei: 2800; Lane: 1400; Sergei: 5200

Speed Counters: Yusei: 7; Lane: 5; Sergei: 1

The blue-eyed boy drew silently, placing the new card in the wrist dealer as he suppressed a smirk. Sergei was going to get it. "Infernity Anaconda, attack Cyber Dragon." He ordered in a somewhat quiet tone.

**Infernity Anaconda: 2800 ATK**; Cyber Dragon: 2100 ATK

The reptile coiled back and tangled itself within the wingless, cybernetic beast on the enemy's field. The snake bit into the others neck, shattering it.

Yusei: 2800; Lane: 1400; Sergei: 4500

Speed Counters: Yusei: 7; Lane: 5; Sergei: 1

"I end my turn with one facedown." He said, "Your turn, Yusei."

"My pleasure." The Signer replied, drawing.

Yusei: 2800; Lane: 1400; Sergei: 4500

Speed Counters: Yusei: 8; Lane: 6; Sergei: 2

"I summon Debris Dragon in attack mode." He announced as the miniature of Stardust appeared.

Debris Dragon: Lv. 4. 1000 ATK/2000 DEF

"Now I play the Speed Spell-Double Summon and as long as I have two speed counters, I can normal summon again." He informed, glad Copper had gotten that card for him the previous Father's Day, "So I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog." The small orange monster appeared next to the dragon.

Quillbolt Hedgehog: Lv. 2. 800 ATK/800 DEF

"Then I play Graceful Revival." He continued, "And due to its effect, I can bring one level two or below monster back to the field from the graveyard. So say hello again to Speed Warrior!" he announced as the humanoid reappeared.

Speed Warrior: Lv. 2. 900 ATK/400 DEF

"But these three aren't staying around much longer. I tune Debris Dragon with my Quillbolt and Speed Warrior to synchro summon own of my most powerful monsters." The dragon turned into four rings as the other turned into four stars.

_Yes!_ Lane thought, seeing where his girlfriend's father was going.

_Uh-oh!_ Sergei thought also seeing this move.

"Prepare yourself, Sergei, for a force as strong as the cosmos! I synchro summon the majestic, the mighty Stardust Dragon!" he shouted as there was a blinding flash of light and the beautiful white and whitish-blue dragon appeared.

Stardust Dragon: Lv. 8. 2500 ATK/2000 DEF

"And now he's going to attack you directly." He ordered, "Stardust Dragon! Attack with Cosmic Flare!"

The dragon reared its head, its attack building up, before it blasted the psychic duelist. His runner wobbled slightly from the dent in his life points.

Yusei: 2800; Lane: 1400; Sergei: 2000

Speed Counters: Yusei: 8; Lane: 6; Sergei: 2

"I end my turn." Yusei finished. He glared back at Sayer's lackey, "It's your turn, Sergei."

"I know that, _Fudo_." He replied maliciously, "I draw."

Yusei: 2800; Lane: 1400; Sergei: 2000

Speed Counters: Yusei: 9; Lane: 7; Sergei: 3

"I summon Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior." The psychic announced, the monster appearing on the field with glares towards the Signer and the blue-eyed boy.

Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior: Lv. 4. 1850 ATK/1300 DEF

"Now I play the Speed Spell-Riryoku. So by removing two speed counters, I can halve one face-up monster's attack points and add them to another's. So I reduce Infernity Anaconda's attack points by half and increase my warrior's by that much until the end phase!"

Yusei: 2800; Lane: 1400; Sergei: 2000

Speed Counters: Yusei: 9; Lane: 7; Sergei: 1

**Infernity Anaconda: Lv. 4. 1400 ATK/1200 DEF**

Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior: Lv. 4. 3250 ATK/1300 DEF

"And now it's time to say bye-bye to the Kessler boy." The psychic laughed, "Garoth, attack!"

Lane smirked as the beast rushed towards, "Not today, you don't." he responded, "This is the end, Sergei! I play my trap card, **Betrayal Attack**!"

_Yes._ Yusei thought as he saw the card activate.

"This card allows me to take _your_ monster and turn its attack on _you._" The young boy continued.

The psychic laughed a blood curdling cackle, "I don't think so, you naïve, little punk. I activate Negate Attack to cancel out my attack."

The Lightsworn's attack stopped dead in its tracks.

"I end my turn." He finished, "And both of you have to send four cards to the graveyard."

"Drat." The ice-blue-haired boy muttered as both he and the dark-haired man sent the cards, "I draw."

Yusei: 2800; Lane: 1400; Sergei: 2000

Speed Counters: Yusei: 10; Lane: 8; Sergei: 2

"I activate the effect of Speed World two." He started, "I remove seven speed counters to draw another card." He drew the second card as his speed counters fell.

Yusei: 2800; Lane: 1400; Sergei: 2000

Speed Counters: Yusei: 10; Lane: 1; Sergei: 1

_This will work later._ He thought. "Infernity Anaconda, attack Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior!" he ordered.

**Infernity Anaconda: 2800 ATK**; Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior: Lv. 4. 1850 ATK

_I'll take this damage so I can damage Fudo._ The psychic thought, suppressing a smirk as the snake coiled back again and destroyed the previously summoned Lightsworn. _I'll cause him pain just like I did little Copper._

Yusei: 2800; Lane: 1400; Sergei: 1050

Speed Counters: Yusei: 10; Lane: 1; Sergei: 1

"I end my turn with one card facedown." Lane finished.

"I'm up, then." The blue-indigo-eyed Signer commented as he drew.

Yusei: 2800; Lane: 1400; Sergei: 1050

Speed Counters: Yusei: 11; Lane: 2; Sergei: 2

"First I place a facedown." He began, "And now Stardust will attack you directly, Sergei." Stardust reared its head and let a stream of cosmic energy towards the psychic.

"I play Magic Cylinder." The blonde countered; two hollow cylinders appeared, "So now, your attack is negated and you take damage equal to your dragon's attack points." The dark-eyed man smirked as Stardust's attack went through one cylinder and back through the other.

Yusei felt the pain of the damage as the psychic made it real. His head jerked forward sharply, giving him slight whiplash. He felt the impact cause a sharp pain in his lungs. The Signer coughed a big raggedly and felt a little bit of blood trickle down the side of his chin as he tasted the acrid taste on his tongue. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. His chest hurt a little.

Yusei: 300; Lane: 1400; Sergei: 1050

Speed Counters: Yusei: 11; Lane: 2; Sergei: 2

"I activate the effect of Speed World 2." He said, his voice slightly hoarse, "I remove ten speed counters to destroy your **Unintended Suicide** trap card as long as I have a speed spell. And you can't stop it." He informed as the counters diminished. The trap card was obliterated as he spoke.

Yusei: 300; Lane: 1400; Sergei: 1050

Speed Counters: Yusei: 1; Lane: 2; Sergei: 2

"I end my turn with a face down." He finished, coughing a little bit again, feeling more of the thick red liquid run down his face, "Make your move, Sergei."

"With pleasure." He replied menacingly, "I draw."

Yusei: 300; Lane: 1400; Sergei: 1050

Speed Counters: Yusei: 2; Lane: 5; Sergei: 3

"I play the Speed Spell-Overboost, which give me six more speed counters." The psychic started.

Yusei: 300; Lane: 1400; Sergei: 1050

Speed Counters: Yusei: 2; Lane: 3; Sergei: 9

"Next I activate the effect of Speed World 2 and inflict 800 points of damage to the Kessler boy again by removing four speed counters."

The ice-blue haired boy felt the impact…again. He was tired of feeling the damage.

"Just hang in there, Lane." The blue-indigo-eyed man said. "Just a little longer."

Yusei: 300; Lane: 600; Sergei: 1050

Speed Counters: Yusei: 2; Lane: 5; Sergei: 5

"Now I activate another Overboost." The blonde continued, smirking.

_Another one?_ The blue-eyed boy thought, _why can't this guy give up?_

_Almost there._ The Signer thought, _If you're going to do what I think you are, you're finished. Just keep going._

Yusei: 300; Lane: 600; Sergei: 1050

Speed Counters: Yusei: 2; Lane: 3; Sergei: 11

"Now I activate the other effect of Speed World 2." The psychic duelist kept going, like the dark-haired man wanted, "I remove ten speed counters to destroy Stardust Dragon!" he shouted, laughing psychotically.

"No!" Lane exclaimed, not seeing the Signer's plan as the dragon was obliterated.

"Then you've lost Sergei." Yusei stated, "I activate Cosmic Blast."

Both the boy's and the blonde's eyes widened in surprise. The psychic was taken by surprise in the bad way, while the ice-blue-haired boy began grinning. Victory was at hand.

"Impossible!" the psychic exclaimed.

"Yes, and now you take damage equal to Stardust's attack points and you can't stop it." The dark-haired man announced, "This is what you get Sergei for messing with my daughter!"

Yusei: 300; Lane: 600; Sergei: 0

Speed Counters: Yusei: 2; Lane: 3; Sergei: 1

As soon as the psychic's engine blew out on him, both the Signer and teenager heard the sound of sirens. That was a good sign. Within less than a minute, as the engine was still steaming, Trudge was there with backup. And the paramedics, just in case. The blue-indigo-eyed man felt he should get checked over with how sharp his chest was feeling. The officer advanced on Sayer's lackey and handcuffed him before he could make a move.

It was finally over. Copper was avenged. Yusei smiled gently thinking of her. Justice had finally been served.

* * *

**_Next Time in "Lost and Found":_**

"Sergei, he's been arrested by Trudge. He can't hurt you again."

"Daddy. I'm just glad you're not hurt."

"I can't believe you'd do this for me, dad." She whispered with a small smile.

"I would do anything for you."

"Don't take _too_ long, we want to take you somewhere afterwards."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

_**NEXT TIME—CHAPTER 27: GETTING BACK TO NORMAL**_

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: Just one more chapter and the epilogue left!

Lane: Not much.

AnimeKiwi369: No. The sequel to this is finished, but the sequel to this sequel is **_NOWHERE_** near completion or being halfway done. I'm only on I think chapter 4. And there's gonna be a ton of duels in it, so I don't know when it'll be posted. Hopefully before summer's over.

Lane: What about "Nightmare's Return" and "Psychic Connections".

AnimeKiwi369: "Nightmare's Return" is almost completed and so "Psychic Connections" will be my main focus for a while. And even I'm getting close to finishing that. Well, almost.

Lane: But what about your other fics?

AnimeKiwi369: I'm having some trouble with my fanfictions right now. Writer's block I guess you'd call it. At least for most of them. But I'm really doing well with my novel. I'm hoping to finish before summer ends.

Lane: I see.

AnimeKiwi369: I'll hopefully update this soon. So I'm not setting a number on the reviews, but I'd really appreciate it if you would please be kind and please review! **;**]


	28. Chapter 27: Getting Back to Normal

AnimeKiwi369: WAAAHHHH! This is the last chapter before the epilogue!

Copper: Yeah, but you've still got four sequels afterward.

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, yeah. I'm just sad that this has it end.

Copper: But all things must come to an end.

AnimeKiwi369: I guess so.

Copper: So what is this chapter about?

AnimeKiwi369: I think you'll be pleased with this chapter. There's some humor in it that will play into future stories.

Copper: That should be interesting.

AnimeKiwi369: Mmmmm-Hmmmm. I better get t the disclaimer.

Copper: Yeah.

AnimeKiwi369: Okay, then. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own my OCs, the storyline, and Nan's name. Onto the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27

Getting Back to Normal

Before the dark-haired Signer began to head back to the hospital, he escorted Lane home to make sure he got there safe. Kalin was up waiting to make sure his eldest would be all right. The blue-eyed boy went to bed, despite some protesting to relay what happened. The former Dark Signer said it could wait until morning. Both professional duelists talked in the living room for a few minutes over what had happened.

Yusei coughed a little bit again as he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, next to their car that had been there since Copper's surgery. There weren't many people in the emergency room as he decided to get checked over since his chest was still feeling too sharp for his taste. He'd already had surgery on his lungs before. He had decided to not worry Akiza with an ambulance if it was too serious and just get checked at the hospital.

The doctors gave him some medicine and let him use an oxygen mask to have a few deep breaths before they reassured him that he was all right. But they also told him that if his chest continued to bothering, they'd do some more tests. He quickly made his way back up to Copper's room.

The room was dark, but he could still see that his daughter was lying in bed from the moonlight, seemingly asleep. His wife was lying on the couch. She looked peaceful as she slept. Yusei came over to his daughter's bedside and gently took her hand. He used his other hand to stroke her cheek. She gently squeezed his hand, startling him slightly. She opened her eyes.

"Dad." She whispered, "You're okay."

"Yes." He whispered back, "Sergei, he's been arrested by Trudge. He can't hurt you again."

"Daddy." She whispered again, some tears escaping from her eyes, "I'm just glad you're not hurt."

The dark-haired Signer carefully sat down on the hospital bed next to his daughter. He gently wrapped his arms around her as she leaned back into his chest. He took his gloves off and dried her tears. The dark-haired girl ignored the slight pain everywhere from the painkillers wearing off. She just wanted to be close to her father. This was one of the nicest things he had ever done for her, besides the obvious of life.

"I can't believe you'd do this for me, dad." She whispered with a small smile.

"Like I said," he whispered back, "I would do anything for you."

"Dad, I love you so much." She whispered.

Yusei gently tightened his grip slightly and kissed her forehead, "I love you, too, baby."

Copper resisted sleep as she continued to lay back into her father as he gently started stroking her hair. She didn't want to lose the intimacy between them at the moment. She just wanted to keep feeling him holding her again. The blue-indigo-eyed man felt the same. He just wanted to not let go, no matter how old his daughter was getting. She would always be his little girl.

Sleep eventually took her over though. The Dragon Head Signer gently laid his daughter down on the hospital. He smiled down at her again as he pulled the covers around her. He went around to the couch, where his wife was still sleeping and managed to maneuver behind her. Yusei placed his chin over her shoulder and his arms around her waist as he let sleep take him over as well.

_**Several Weeks Later**_

"Finally!" Copper called as her father pulled the car into the garage. She had been discharged from the hospital that morning at nine and it and was so glad to be out of that building. It was about ten now. She detested hospitals now even more because she'd been trapped in there for as long as her father had after his duel against Sayer all those years ago. She was more than happy to be home, "This has to be the _weirdest_ summer I've ever had!" she exclaimed.

Akiza simply laughed, "What summer has ever been normal for you, hon?"

"Well, you've got a point, mom." She agreed, "But I mean it, traveling back twenty years, waking dad's mom, seeing the past and everything, and being trapped in the hospital for weeks on end after major surgery. That wasn't how I planned my summer."

"We know, baby." Her father responded, "This has been a strange few months."

"And it's almost over!" she complained as they got out of the car, "And I'm still healing."

"Just three more weeks before you're completely healed." The dark-haired Signer said, ruffling her hair, "And three more weeks until you can give it your all in volleyball practices and games."

"It's lucky for you that the first game is two weeks after you're completely healed." Her mother commented.

The dark-haired girl nodded, "I am so glad for that. I don't like having to miss my sports seasons. I already have to put dance practice with Lane on hold until November!"

"We know." Both parents responded as the family made their way inside to the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to go take a nice long hot bubble bath with some lit candles and incense." The double-Marked Signer announced, "I need one to relax."

"All right." Yusei responded, "But don't take _too_ long, we want to take you somewhere afterwards."

"Where?" She asked in response.

"It's a surprise." Akiza told her.

"Fine."

_**A Few Hours Later**_

The dark-haired psychic leaned back in the car as she wondered where her parents were taking her. Her grandmother wasn't with them and when she tried calling her friends, none picked up. It was rather strange to her. But she just decided to see what was going on with patience. Something she didn't really have. She closed her eyes as Fairwin curled up in her lap. She had her sunglasses on as the afternoon light seeped through the car windshield.

After that very relaxing bubble bath, she had gotten dressed in the jean shorts she hadn't been able to wear in weeks with her black stockings. Unfortunately, her left arm was in an arm-length splint and her right wrist was back in a splint so she couldn't wear her gloves. Luckily the hairline fracture all through her right arm had healed a few days ago. She was in a light green three-quarter sleeve button up shirt over a light rose pink tank top as well. The button up was only buttoned on the two middle ones. Her hair was out of the usually braid again. It was too painful to braid her hair with her arms in their confinement. She was also wearing black high tops.

She wondered where they were heading as she stroked her ferret's fur. They had been heading in the direction of Satellite when they had started driving. Were they headed to Martha's? She mentally groaned slightly. That _had_ to be where they were headed. It was a party to celebrate that she was out of that hospital—it _had_ to be. She was going to be the center of attention…again.

_Well_, she thought with a slight smirk, thinking of the positive, _maybe it won't be so bad. _Copper rather liked attention most of the time, _Who knows? It might be fun._

_**A Little While Later**_

She opened her eyes to see the place she had expected. Martha's. She smirked a little. She had known it. Now the only question that was, was who was there and how long would this last? She unbuckled the seatbelt and got out of the car next to her mother as her father cut the engine. She shut the door and leaned against her mother's arm slightly, a smirk still present on her face as she placed her sunglasses on her head.

Akiza wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders as Yusei came around. The dark-haired man grabbed his child's hand gently and began pulling her towards the house. As they reached the door, both Signers stopped and briefly embraced their daughter. The dark-haired girl couldn't help but hug them back as she dropped her smirk.

Her father turned the doorknob and opened the door. He led them through the hallway to the living room. A dark red banner was strung across the doorway with "Welcome Back" written across it in calligraphic-like blue letters. She felt her heart flutter slightly from seeing everyone that loved her, either a family member, a sibling, a friend, or someone to take care of…as in Lane's case. _Everyone_ was there. _Everyone_. Martha, her grandparents, her father's mother, her friends and their families...all of them were there. She smiled at everyone.

Her father's foster mother was standing directly under the center of the banner with her mother's parents on her right. Nan was on her left. Beside the brunette were the Hogans, with Crow having an arm around Dove's shoulders as she held Eagle. Robyn and Jay stood next to their father with their eldest sibling next to their mother. Next to them were the Atlases. On the other side of Hideo and Setsuko were Kalin, holding a slightly struggling Gabe with Misty and the first two Kessler children next to her. And finally next to them were the twins and their families.

Raven, John, and Lane came over to her and lightly hugged her from all sides. All of them had their soft sides. Her eyes began to start welling up with tears her friends pulled away from her as Martha crushed (but not too hard) her in a hug as well. Both of her mother's parents came over as well, her grandmother embracing her while her grandfather simply ruffled her hair.

They moved away to allow Nan to come forward. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds between them as neither knew really what to do. Yes, they'd been in the same house for a few weeks before the psychic's crash and had gotten to know her a little bit. But they hadn't really bonded all that well. The blue-indigo-eyed girl looked at her grandmother. The brunette smiled at her a little.

Copper didn't know what overcame her next, but she couldn't stop herself and didn't want to. She tightly embraced her father's mother. Her grandmother reciprocated and lightly put her arms around her, stroking her hair briefly. Both felt the connection between them strengthen into an actually bond. They knew that everyone was watching, but they really didn't care. They liked this new grandparent-grandchild connection between them.

The young psychic and her grandmother pulled away from each other. The dark-haired girl blushed a little, seeing everyone's eyes on her. She smiled a little sheepishly at them as she saw their faces.

"So, um, what's next?" she asked a little awkwardly.

"I was figuring you could just visit with everyone for a while, while I get lunch ready." Martha stated, "You're undernourished." The foster-mother teased.

"Can you blame me?" she replied, "I've been stuck on an almost complete liquid diet for I don't know how long!" she exclaimed, earning amused laugh from the others around. She couldn't help but laugh, too.

Her father's foster mother moved towards the kitchen as her parents came to her again. Akiza put her hands on her daughter's shoulders and guided her to the couch. The young psychic knew why. Her mother didn't want her exhausting herself. She had just gotten out of the hospital _that_ morning.

Lane slid onto the couch next to her. He took her hand and entwined their fingers. Copper was taken a little by surprise feeling his hand in hers. She looked at him and smiled as he gently smiled at her.

"So…" he began, "How do you like being out of that hospital?"

"I _really_ like it." She responded, "I hate being unable to do anything!"

He chuckled, "I know."

She looked around a little, "Where did John and Raven go?" she asked.

The ice-blue-haired looked around as well, "I…don't know. They were here a second ago."

"I don't see Jack or Crow anywhere either." Kalin commented coming by the two, slightly startling them.

"Kalin." The psychic said, "I never got a chance to thank you for helping me after my crash. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead."

"You don't have to thank me." He responded, "I know how much you mean to your parents." The former Dark Signer ruffled his son's hair, "And to Lane here."

"Dad!" the boy exclaimed, blushing. His father merely chuckled.

"Your grandfather did that all the time to your father when he visited your parents, Kalin." Nan commented seeing what had happened, "And he would always react as your son just did. Your grandfather always said that it was just the Dutch that came out."

"Did he?" the ice-blue-haired man asked and the brunette nodded. He chuckled again, "You're definitely going to have to tell me about my parents and grandparents sometime, Nan."

"Of course." She replied.

"I still wish I knew where John and Ray are." The dark-haired girl commented.

"YOU TWO ARE _**WHAT!**_" both Jack and Crow's voices were so loud, that everyone felt the house shake slightly. The loudness of their voices got everyone's attention. Eagle hid behind his mother, while Gabe rushed over to his sister, since his mother was farther from him than Miky.

Copper and Lane got up and went to where the sound of the older Signers' voices were. Everyone else was behind them. In the nearby hallway, both sets of Wing and Tail Signers were there. The ginger-haired girl and blonde-haired boy were holding hands. Both the psychic, double-Marked Signer and ice-blue-haired boy looked at each other, figuring out what had happened.

John and Raven had finally told their dads they were dating.

_**A Few Weeks Later**_

"Crow!" the blonde exclaimed, "You and Dove are sex-crazed!"

"We are not, Jack!" the ginger retorted.

"How else do you explain the reason you have so many kids, _Hogan_?" the taller of the two replied.

"If you've forgotten, _Atlas_, Dove and I were married for almost _two_ years before Raven came along and you and Carly got married a good _five_ months after us." He shot back, "And your son was the _first_ born out of all our children."

Yusei tuned them out as they continued to go at it. They hadn't stopped since Martha's a few weeks prior. They just couldn't seem to accept the fact that their children were dating. It was Saturday, so at least he didn't have to listen to them tomorrow. He'd just be spending time with his girls: Akiza, Copper, and Nan.

Kalin turned the 'Open' sign to 'Closed' as the day came to an end. He came over to the dark-haired man and took out the earplugs he was wearing. He had been wearing them the entire time the other two had been fighting. The former Dark Signer did _not_ want to listen to their petty argument whatsoever.

"Any plans for tomorrow, Yusei?" the ice-blue-haired duelist asked as he and the Signer made their way to their duel runners.

"Just spending time with my family." He replied, "We're going over to Akiza's parents for dinner tonight as soon as I get home and clean up some. Her parents are going to be out of town on her birthday, so we're having a small get together so they can see her before then. What about you guys?"

"We were thinking about seeing a matinee tomorrow." The other man responded, "We're still thinking about it. We're going to decide after dinner. Gabe really wants to go. And it'll get Miky's mind off of her arm."

"What happened to her?" Yusei asked.

"She and Lane were playing a little one-on-one downstairs in the gym yesterday and she pulled a muscle and might have pinched a nerve. It's really bothering her."

"Why is it our daughter's always seem to get hurt?" the dark-haired man chuckled.

"I don't know." Kalin shrugged, "At least it shouldn't last very long. By the way, how's Copper doing?"

"She's doing pretty good." He responded, "She's still really sore, but she's a lot better. We have another appointment with the doctor in the morning. Copper really doesn't want to go, but she knows she has to. Especially since we also have an appointment for Akiza afterwards for an ultrasound."

The other man nodded, "I see. Is it hard for you to think about raising another kid since this one's unexpected?"

"It is a little, but I've gone through raising a kid before. And Copper's turned out great. So I'm not _too_ worried about it."

Both of the turbo duelists mounted the runners finally, ready to get home. "Hey, Yusei, did we forget anything?"

The Signer looked back at the still arguing blonde and ginger, "Nah." He replied, "See ya Monday." He told his friend as he revved the engine and headed home.

The ride home was peaceful. Traffic was minimal. The sun was starting to set. Everything just seemed so nice. It was hard to believe how strange the summer had been. Not even the summers with the Signer-Dark Signer war and WRGP were this strange. But these last few days had been rather relaxing.

Everything in his life felt perfect. His mother was back. He was loved by his wife and child. His daughter was all right and adjusting to high school well in the first couple weeks. He was going to repeat being a father again with another daughter or a son. Business was better than ever. His next official duel wasn't for a few weeks.

The blue-indigo-eyed man pulled into the garage and took off his helmet with a relieved sigh. His daughter was in the garage, waiting for him. He closed his eyes briefly, imagining how _eleven_ years ago, his daughter would immediately latch onto his leg as he got home. It still felt like yesterday.

She smiled up at him, "Hey." She greeted.

"Hey, Copper." He responded.

"Glad you're back." She told him as he got off of the runner.

He smiled gently at her and ruffled her hair, "It's always nice to get home."

"I know how you feel, dad." She responded as they went inside.

"You have a good day?" he asked, not seeing either his wife or mother.

"Yeah, it was pretty good." She responded, "It's a little strange hanging out with the others since were couples now. But at least we can still do things together."

"Well that's good." He responded, "Where are your mother and grandmother?"

"Mom should be finishing up in the shower and Nanna's in her room, looking at some photo albums I got out for her." The psychic replied, "She wanted to see some pictures of all of us when she missed out on our lives."

"So you've finally started calling her something other than 'Grandmother'?" he inquired.

"Yup!" she grinned.

Yusei smiled back at her, "I'm going to wash up a little and change, okay?"

"'Kay."

_**Later that Night**_

Copper had to suppress a slight squeal as she looked at some of the really old photographs her grandparents had pulled out. Her mother and father's mother were helping Setsuko clean up the kitchen after dinner. And her father was talking with Hideo over something involving dueling and politics over an after-dinner brandy.

The young psychic was looking at baby photos of her mother. And her father. They were photos taken before Zero Reverse. Her parents were so cute as babies. Especially together. Her mother was just a few months old while her father was close to a year old.

They looked perfect together. Just as they did now.

Over near the window facing the street, both the dark-haired Signer and Senator had come into a gap in the conversation. The blue-indigo-eyed man swirled the small amount of alcohol in his glass. Though, it wasn't much, he was still going to have his wife drive. He took no chances. He thought back to something his mother had told him when she had first woken up.

"Hideo." He addressed, getting his father-in-law's attention, "When you came to get me in Satellite when Akiza had fallen into her coma, how come you didn't tell me that you knew my parents? Or ever before?"

"I guess it was because I really wasn't sure if you were really Hakase and Nan's son." The aging Senator responded, "I know you looked incredibly like your father, but the last time I had seen you, you were barely a year old. As to the last question, I guess I just decided to leave it alone since I didn't really want to remember that awful thing that happened to your parents. What does it matter, though, Yusei? It's the past and we're family and your mother's back."

"I know that." The dark-haired duelist, "I was just curious."

"Dad!" Copper exclaimed, coming over to them with a few photographs, "You and mom were so cute!"

She showed him some pictures of two infants—him and his wife—his daughter was showing him. He chuckled at her enthusiasm. She was definitely getting back to herself.

In the kitchen, Akiza was setting some of the plates in the cupboard. As Setsuko was fawning slightly about going to be a grandmother to another child. And also while the Signer's mother was telling her to take it easy since she was much older than when she carried the dark-haired girl. The brunette was amused. Though it had been a long time since she had known the other redhead, she was still the same.

The psychic reassured her mother that she was fine. She said that she wasn't worried at all. Not even for her own daughter; she knew already that the young girl was perfectly fine. Even though she was still healing.

"Mom, I said I'm fine." The Claw Signer repeated.

"Oh, Akiza, you know I can't help it." Her mother replied, "I'm your mother."

"She can't help but worry; she's protective." Nan agreed.

"I know you are, mom. And that she is, Nan." She responded, "I know how you feel. I'm a mother, too."

_**A While Later**_

The blue-indigo-eyed girl lied on the couch, growing more tired by the second. She knew they were getting ready to leave, but she was just too tired to think. She wanted to sleep. She felt the familiar strong arms of her father slip under her again and pick her up. He could see that she was tired. The psychic didn't know how many times this made within the past few months he had carried her like that.

"Looks like we really should get going." She heard her mother's voice say as she felt the slender hand of her mother brush against her cheek, "Someone's falling asleep."

"Not…falling…is." Copper said with a yawn. The adults chuckled around her.

"We better get going." Yusei commented, "Have a good trip, Hideo, Setsuko."

"We will." The Senator replied.

"You be safe on the ride home." The redheaded grandmother commented.

"Don't worry, mom." The Claw Signer reassured, "We'll be fine."

"Bye, grandma, grandpa." The dark-haired girl yawned as she rested her head on her father's shoulder.

She felt her father move out of the house and place her in the back seat of the car. She heard Nan move into the seat next to her. And also heard her parents get into the front seats of the car. The rhythmic moving of the car was like a lullaby to her, calling her to come and sleep.

She forced her eyes open as the car stopped in the garage. The psychic unbuckled the seatbelt and leaned through the gap in the seats. She gave both her parents a kiss on the cheek before they got out and gave her father's mother a brief hug. She got out of the car and went up to her room. She tiredly changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas.

She could see her friends as she got ready. She saw each of her relatives. She still blushed slightly as she saw Lane, but she smiled. Her smile didn't fade as she saw her parents again in her mind's eye. Though summer had been strange, it had been worth it. She had had the adventures of a lifetime. Life was normal again. Well, pretty normal. It was back to its perfect non-perfection.

The blue-indigo-eyed girl crawled into the soft sheets of her bed, welcoming the feeling of sleep.

Copper was out like a light before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: And there is the final chapter of "Lost and Found"!

Copper: What? No preview?

AnimeKiwi369: It's the epilogue and there's no dialogue, so there would be no point.

Copper: I get it now.

AnimeKiwi369: Everyone's going to beg for the sequel when they finish with the epilogue.

Copper: What's that supposed to mean?

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, you'll see.

Copper: Will there be a set number of reviews for this chapter?

AnimeKiwi369: Well, I'm hoping that anyone who reads and likes this story will review it because they're so kind for just reading it.

Copper: Seriously. How many reviews?

AnimeKiwi369: Okay, at least five. But if I get double digits before Monday or Tuesday, I'll update this sooner.

Copper: So you'll update this either when you get tired of no reviews or a few days after you get double digits.

AnimeKiwi369: Pretty much, yeah. I really appreciate everyone who reviews. And I think for the epilogue to show my appreciation for everyone who has reviewed consistently to semi-consistently, I'll give a shout out to them at the end who made this story so popular.

Copper: You've never done that before.

AnimeKiwi369: I've never had a story this popular. So please be kind and please review! **;**D


	29. Epilogue

AnimeKiwi369: I said I would update sooner if I got double digits before Monday or Tuesday, which I have thanks to my wonderful reviewers.

Copper: You still gonna do shout outs?

AnimeKiwi369: Yes. And please if your pen name doesn't show up, please don't be offended.

Copper: Who gets shout outs?

AnimeKiwi369: The list won't be until after the epilogue. But people who get shout outs will be my consistent reviewers and semi-consistent reviewers for "Lost and Found" and there will also be a couple special cases. ^^

Copper: All right. So this is _really_ the final chapter?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. I'm so sad!

Copper: But there are four other sequels plus three other stories in your "Twenty Years Ago" catagory.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah! I'm also thinking of doing some one-shots for certain characters in my "Twenty Years Ago" stories for special events.

Copper: Shouldn't you get to your final disclaimer for this story?

AnimeKiwi369: Yes! I should. For the last time in "Lost and Found", I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I just own the storyline, my OCs, and the name I chose for Yusei's mother. Please enjoy the epilogue of "Lost and Found"! ^^

* * *

Lost and Found

Epilogue

Things finally started settling down as the months progressed into the school year. Jack and Crow wouldn't stop fighting, unable to accept the fact their eldest children were dating. Dove and Carly were the opposite. They couldn't stop gushing over John and Raven whenever they saw them. It was part of their job as mothers to embarrass their kids as they grew up.

On the other hand, Yusei, Akiza, Kalin, and Misty were handling the fact that Copper and Lane were now a couple very well. But they had known it would happen eventually. The signs had always been there. Both Signers and former Dark Signers couldn't help but tease their kids a little in subtle ways. Even Miky and Gabe also teased them, even though the younger boy didn't really understand relationships yet.

The double-Marked Signer began to spend more time with Nan as the days drifted into months whenever her parents weren't home. The brunette was beginning to get the "grandmother" routine down as well. She also began to spend much time with Setsuko, getting to know the world again.

The blue-indigo-eyed girl had also begun the healing process again. She was rather frustrated that she couldn't do much again. She was especially frustrated with having trouble carrying several books. But she luckily had her _boyfriend_ carry them for her. She was happy he was kind enough to do that. It was especially nice that she, he, John, and Raven had nearly every class together.

Both Yusei and Akiza were getting used to the fact that they were going to have yet _another_ person in their house. Before the previous June, they had never thought they'd have anyone in the house with them besides their daughter. They were excited though. They were going to have more time with a child in the house. The Signers were a little nervous again though, as they were getting older. But overall they were happy.

Towards the end of August, the days seemed to get slower for the ice-blue-haired boy. As it approached his _fifteenth_ birthday. The days began to grow increasingly slow down as the end of October approached for the dark-haired psychic. The closer it got to her birthday. Her _fifteenth_ birthday. Both were excited, yet nervous, as they had both turned fifteen. The rule was out the window now.

But now the only question that remained was: when would Copper and Lane _finally_ kiss?

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: That's it! "Lost and Found" is officially completed! That makes thirteen completed!

Copper: Nice accomplishment!

AnimeKiwi369: Thanks! I'm just so happy with how this turned out!

Copper: I am to.

AnimeKiwi369: That's 'cause you're the star!

Copper: I know. So...When will the sequel be out?

AnimeKiwi369: "Little Brother" will probably be out in a few weeks. It's completed, but I want to space out my sequels some. And it's just a long one-shot.

Copper: It's still a sequel.

AnimeKiwi369: I bet you're all loving and hating how I ended it with the cliffhanger question.

Copper: *Blushes*. Maybe a little.

AnimeKiwi369: I'll give you a hint. The answer is going to come up within the the next two sequels, but I won't give away which one it is.

Copper: So after "Little Brother" is "Second War", right?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. And unfortunately, even though I am on chapter 7 of that one, I need to wait for my fanfiction pal, who's doing all the duels, to start and finish a single duel before I can continue.

Copper: I'm sure we won't mind waiting. If you give a nice ending to "Little Brother".

AnimeKiwi369: It does have a nice ending.

Copper: How many reviews do you want for the epilogue?

AnimeKiwi369: I'm not going to set a number of reviews, but I'm going to ask that if you read and enjoyed this story to please review!

Copper: Hopefully you'll get a lot of reviews for the epilogue!

AnimeKiwi369: I'm hoping to! And please also check out my other stories! ^^ I should probably get to the last review request and the shout outs, huh?

Copper: Probably.

AnimeKiwi369: Okay the! *Smiles*. Please be kind and please review the epilogue of "Lost and Found" and I hope you enjoyed it! **;**D Now for the shout outs!

* * *

**_BIG THANKS TO:_**

**Red Crimson—**For being the first reviewer to "Lost and Found"!

**Chibi Duelist—**For being an extremely consistent reviewer and contributing to all but a few chapters!

**Loviigirl22—**For being another consistent reviewer and also reviewing nearly every chapter!

**Shifuni—**For being a consistent reviewer and reviewing all but like two chapters!

**Puzzle Dragon Solver—**For being yet another consistent reviewer and contributing to so many chapters!

**fate in the star—**For being a consistent reviewer starting from the very beginning!

**wheeliebreaker2—**For being a consistent in her reviews to this story!

**Seeker Heart—**For being a consistent reviewer and kindness in her reviews!**  
**

**Angelic Sakura Blossom—**For being a semi-consistent reviewer to the story _and_ being pretty much the first CopperxLane fan!

**BebePanda401—**For being another semi-consistent reviewer and advice and humor in her reviews!

**CelticGirl7—**For being a semi-consistent reviewer to this fanfiction!

**Hitsugaya1995—**For being another semi-consistent reviewer and often saying how much s/he enjoys my stories!

**DragonDuelist88—**For being a semi-consistent reviewer and enthusiasm in his/her reviews!

**VileEXE—**For reviewing a couple chapters when I asked him to when I didn't as many reviews as I wanted!

**RobotFish—**For also reviewing a chapter when I asked him to when I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted!

**kenji1104—**For being the first reviewer of Chapter 16: Snapped, which was posted on my birthday!

**To Everyone Else who Reviewed—**For just reviewing and making this story sopopular with the reviews!

**And to Everyone who Favorited and Subscribed—**For making this story so popular with your favoriting and subscribing!

**And Finally to Everyone that Read—_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR JUST READING "Lost and Found"!  
_**

**_THANKS YOU GUYS! YOU ROCK_ _SO MUCH!_**


End file.
